Abendröte
by Aisa
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Severus Snape in einen Strudel aus Erinnerungen gerät? Seine Schulzeit, seine Freunde, seine Feinde, die Zeit nach der Schule, wie er zu den Todessern kam... 'Die Welt ist nicht nur in schwarz und weiss unterteilt.'
1. Prolog: Morgendämmerung

**Disclaimer: **Das Harry- Potter- Universum gehört Joanne K. Rowling, mir gehören nur einige Figuren in dieser Geschichte.

**Author's Note: **Tja, meine erste Geschichte, die teilweise in der Marauder-Zeit spielt. Das Ganze ist aus Severus' Sicht geschrieben, abgesehen vom Prolog, der ist neutral, und von den Erinnerungen, da steht drüber, aus wessen Sichtweise sie sind.

Ich freue mich wie immer über Reviews und konstruktive Kritik.

Viel Spaß!

_**A B E N D R Ö T E**_

_By Aisa_

**Prolog: Morgendämmerung**

"_Wishes were whispering  
The time was there  
But without a meaning"_

_Nightwish – Away_

**29. Juni 1977, 2:48 Uhr Hogwarts, Jungenschlafsaal der Slytherins**

"Nun beeil dich mal, Rod!"

„Nenn mich nicht Rod! Außerdem hast du mindestens doppelt so lange gebraucht!"

„Da siehst du, wer die interessanteren Erinnerungen hat…"

„Halt die Klappe, Black, du dürftest eigentlich gar nicht hier sein."

„Ähm, das stimmt, nicht, wenn es _unser_ Schlafsaal wäre, dürftet _ihr_ nicht hier sein."

„Das hier war sechs Jahre lang unser Schlafsaal, da kommt es auf die paar Stunden auch nicht an. Reg dich ab, Avery!"

„Ich hab mich ja nicht mal aufgeregt!"

Eine harsche Handbewegung und allgemeines Stöhnen.

„Du brauchst dich nicht aufzuregen, um eine Kerze zu löschen…"

Seufzen und einen Moment später leuchtet die Kerze wieder.

„Hast du's jetzt, _Rodolphus_?", fragte die erste Stimme, die Evan Rosier gehörte, und betonte den Namen sehr spöttisch.

Der Angesprochene verdrehte nur die Augen und gab das Album, welches er gerade bearbeitet hatte, an Adrienne Wilkes weiter.

„Das ist eigentlich schon verrückt", murmelte Hieronymus Avery mit seiner leicht öligen Stimme. „Ich meine, ernsthaft, denkt ihr, ihr werdet euch in zwanzig Jahren noch um das Gedankengut eurer Schlafsaalkameraden scheren werdet?"

„Nicht der Schlafsaalkameraden, sondern der Freunde", entgegnete eine leicht heisere Mädchenstimme neben Evan. Das Kerzenlicht erreichte die grauen Augen unter den schweren Augenlidern kaum.

„Was, du bezeichnest uns noch als deine Freunde, Bella?", fragte Severus Snape, der neben Adrienne hockte.

Bellatrix grinste leicht. „Zumindest die vier von euch, die ich nicht schon mal wegen frauenfeindlicher Sprüche verhext habe."

Hieronymus zog sich unbehaglich ein wenig aus Bellatrix' Blickfeld zurück.

„Ich finde die Idee sehr schön", sagte Adrienne und strich mit ihrem Zauberstab über die beiden silbernen Quadrate, die sie gerade zu Papier gebracht hatte.

„Und wer weiß, vielleicht hilft uns das später, bestimmte… Dinge besser zu verstehen…"

Sie warf Severus einen durchdringenden Blick zu.

„Ich find's toll, dass wir alle ein eigenes Album bekommen, dann können wir wenigstens noch Sachen dazutun, die ihr nicht unbedingt wissen müsst." Evan grinste verschmitzt.

„Wohl eher, die wir nicht unbedingt wissen wollen", meinte Rodolphus spöttisch.

Allgemeines Grinsen unter den Freunden.

Severus nahm das Album von Adrienne entgegen. „Obwohl es bestimmt interessant ist, mal zu erfahren, was die Damen der Schöpfung so über ihren Schlafsaalaufenthalt bei uns zu erzählen hatten…"

Bellatrix schnaubte. „Als ob es da viel zu erzählen gäbe…"

Adrienne warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Ich will ja nicht drängen, aber ich will ehrlich gesagt morgen bei der Abschlusszeugnisausgabe nicht einschlafen… also macht bitte mal ein bisschen schneller…"

Severus seufzte. „Seltsam, der Gedanke, dass wir hier nach sieben Jahren nie wieder hinkommen werden, findet ihr nicht?" Er setzte ein silbern schillerndes Rechteck neben die beiden von Adrienne.

„Ach, ich dachte, du magst diese Schule so sehr, willst du wirklich nie wieder herkommen?" Evan musterte seinen besten Freund.

Severus zögerte, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. „Hier wird man vor lauter Erinnerungen doch verrückt."

Hieronymus nickte. „Erinnerungen können so grausam sein…"

Bellatrix schüttelte den Kopf. „Was wären wir denn ohne unsere Erinnerungen? Wohin flüchten wir uns denn, wenn das Hier und Jetzt zu unerträglich wird? Unsere Memoarien halten uns am Leben!"

„Meine Meinung", bekam sie Unterstützung von Evan. Dann stutzte er und musterte das Album, in das Severus immer noch eintrug. „Sagt mal, wie nennen wir unsere kleine Erfindung eigentlich?"

„Buch des Grauens?", witzelte Hieronymus.

„Sieben Jahre, und irgendwie ändert sich alles und doch nichts", kommentierte Rodolphus diesen Ausspruch.

„Bezeichnen wir es doch einfach als das was es ist", blieb Adrienne sachlich. „Ein Denkarien-Album."

„Na ja, ich finde, da ist schon ein ziemlicher Unterschied zu einem Denkarium", meinte Evan.

„Dann eben ein Memoarien-Album, das trifft es doch eigentlich", schlug Hieronymus vor.

Die anderen nickten zustimmend.

„Gut, dann gib mal eben her", meinte Adrienne zu Severus und zückte ihre Feder. „Das muss da noch rein, bevor wir es vervielfältigen…"

Und noch 19 Jahre später fanden sich, geschrieben in Adriennes sauberer Schrift, die Erkenntnisse sieben gemeinsam durchlebten Jahre auf der ersten Seite der sechs Memoarien-Alben:

_Was wären wir ohne Erinnerung?_

_Ohne Vergangenheit?_

_Wo die Zeit existierte,_

_Jedoch ohne Bedeutung._

_Doch vergesse niemals_

_Für die Zukunft zu leben,_

_Wo die Zeit Bedeutung hat. _

**Author's Note: **Wie ihr gemerkt habt, war hier die von Sirius in Band 4 erwähnte Slytherin-Gruppe um Severus zugange. Die Memoarien-Alben werden noch eine große Rolle spielen.


	2. Kapitel 1: Mondaufgang

**Kapitel 1: Mondaufgang**

„_Memory_

_All alone in the moonlight_

_I can smile at the old days_

_Life was beautiful then_

_I remember the time I knew what happiness was_

_Let the memory live again"_

_Cats, Memory_

**17. Juli 1997, Lestrange Mansion**

Der Tag neigt sich dem Ende entgegen. Die letzten Strahlen der Sonne tauchen das gewaltige Grundstück um das Anwesen von Lestrange Mansion in ein warmes rotes Licht. Eine Wärme, die die Bewohner des Anwesens kaum spüren. Nicht nach vierzehn Jahren in der Hölle auf Erden, nicht nach Stein, Eis und Felsen, nicht nach den Dementoren – nicht nach Askaban.

Ja, es stimmt, nach vierzehn Jahren Gefangenschaft und anderthalb Jahren erneuten Dienst für den Dunklen Lord waren Rodolphus, Rabastan und Bellatrix fast genauso kalt und hart wie die Mauern von Askaban, denke ich, während ich vom Gästezimmer aus den Sonnenuntergang beobachte.

Die Lestranges gewähren mir Asyl. Ob auf Befehl des Dunklen Lords oder aufgrund des Vertrauens, das Rodolphus – im Gegensatz zu Bellatrix – immer noch in mich setzt, weiß ich nicht.

Insgeheim denke ich, dass es wirklicher Hohn des Schicksals ist: Die drei werden von allen Auroren des Ministeriums gesucht – und keiner von diesen Deppen kommt auf die Idee, die Herrschaften in ihrem trauten Heim zu suchen.

Wobei es meinem körperlichen Wohlbefinden ebenfalls besser tut, nach dem Mord an Albus nicht in die Hände der Auroren zu fallen.

Anderthalb Jahre lang hat der Dunkle Lord den Lestranges verboten, in ihr Haus zurückzukehren, anderthalb Jahre haben sie auf geradezu spartanische Weise auf Feldbetten im Haus der Riddles in Little Hangleton gewohnt. Soviel zu der Ehre, die ihnen zuteil werden sollte, wenn sie aus Askaban heraus kamen.

Es ist mir schleierhaft, wie das Haus so gut erhalten sein kann. Grimmauldplace Nummer 12 war nach zwölf Jahren mit einem Hauself verdreckter als Lestrange Mansion nach fünfzehn Jahren, bis die Hausherren zurückkehrten. Keine Doxys, kaum Spinnweben und keine Hauselfen, die sich um die Sauberkeit gekümmert haben. Umso besser für Bellatrix, Rodolphus und Rabastan, die, auch wenn sie sich so ein menschliches Bedürfnis nicht anmerken lassen wollen, heilfroh sind, endlich wieder in ihren eigenen Betten schlafen zu können.

Ich höre Bella aus dem Badezimmer kommen. Noch eine angenehme Seite daran, wieder zu Hause zu wohnen: Die Möglichkeit, Dinge wie eine Dusche oder eine Zahnbürste wieder regelmäßig benutzen zu können. Und die drei genießen es, das sieht man ihnen an. Obwohl sie niemals darüber sprechen würden: Es ist offensichtlich, wie froh sie sind, zumindest körperlich wieder mit sich ins Reine zu kommen, wenn sie schon seelisch nicht mehr dazu fähig sind.

Aber was rede ich – ich, Severus Snape, bin wohl der Letzte, der, nach dem, was sich im Juni auf dem Astronomieturm von Hogwarts abgespielt hat, und nach dem, was ich in meinem gar nicht mal so langen Leben schon verbockt habe, von Seelenheil sprechen sollte.

Die Sonne ist nun hinter dem Horizont verschwunden. Ich beschließe, Bellatrix einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten. Sie misstraut mit immer noch, aber sie zweifelt nach Albus' Tod nicht mehr so sehr an meiner Treue zu ihrem Herrn und wir kommen und langsam wieder näher. Allerdings bezweifle ich, dass wir je wieder so eine Freundschaftliche Beziehung haben werden wie damals…

Sie hat sich verändert, seit ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe – damals, als sie mit ihrer Schwester zu mir kam. Ihr scheint langsam bewusst zu werden, wie tief es sie doch trifft, dass sie am Tod ihres Cousins Schuld ist. In letzter Zeit wirkte sie oft melancholisch und abwesend, als wäre sie mit ihren Gedanken in einer ganz anderen Welt.

So auch, als ich ihr Schlafzimmer betrete. Ich habe Schwierigkeiten, sie überhaupt zu erkennen, die Flamme der einzigen Kerze, die im Raum brennt, ist sehr klein.

Bellatrix hockt auf ihrem Bett. Mit dem Rücken lehnt sie am Kopfende, sie starrt auf ihre Oberschenkel, auf denen ein Buch zu liegen scheint. Sie hebt den Kopf erst, als ich die Tür hinter mir schließe. Das kreidebleiche Gesicht scheint zwischen den Vorhängen aus langem rabenschwarzem Haar geradezu zu leuchten.

„Was willst du, Severus?", fragt sie mit monotoner Stimme.

„Ich wollte mal nach dir sehen. Darf ich ein wenig mehr Licht machen?"

Sie zuckt erst mit den Schultern, dann nickt sie kaum merklich. Ich vergrößere die Flamme der Kerze und zünde noch zwei weitere an.

Ich kann sie nun besser sehen; ihr Haar ist noch feucht und sie hat sich mit solcher Nachlässigkeit in den Bademantel gewickelt, dass er von der rechten Schulter gerutscht war und den Blick auf das dunkle Nachthemd, das sie darunter trägt, freigibt. Wahrscheinlich liegt es am Licht, aber die Schatten unter ihren Augen kommen mir noch dunkler als sonst vor. Neben ihr, auf der Bettdecke, liegen ein paar alte Fotos.

Sie starrt mich immer noch an, als ich mich zu ihr auf das Bett setze. „Was machst du?", frage ich sie und mein Blick streift die Fotos, bevor er ihre blaugrauen Augen trifft.

Sie schiebt die Fotos zu mir herüber, ohne den Blick von mir zu nehmen.

Ich schließe nach dem ersten Blick auf die Bilder die Augen, um ein paar Momente später einen zweiten hinterher zu werfen. Dass sie diese alten Erinnerungen ausgräbt… diese schmerzhaften Erinnerungen an eine bessere Zeit…

_Lily Evans, Mimi Marcez und Bellatrix stehen Arm in Arm vor der kleinen Fassade einer Mühle. Alle drei sind in Korsagen geschnürt und stark geschminkt, alle drei lächeln und winken freudestrahlend dem Fotografen zu…_

_Narcissa und Sirius Black, Dorcas Meadowes, Gwendoline Rockhome, Peter Pettigrew, Bellatrix und meine Wenigkeit stehen vor dem Tor zur Eingangshalle, allesamt in schwarze Hosen und weiße Hemden gekleidet, ein paar von uns rauchen eine Zigarette…_

_Lucius Malfoy, der verzweifelt versucht, Lily und James wenigstens halbwegs vernünftige Tanzschritte beizubringen… bei den beiden natürlich völlig hoffnungslos…_

Unser sechstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Tatsächlich sehr erinnerungswürdig und für Bellatrix sehr bedeutungsschwer.

Als ich wie wieder anschaue, lächelt sie leicht. „Die beiden konnten nie tanzen."

Ich muss grinsen. „Wie wahr…"

Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht verschwimmt ein wenig, als sie über das Buch auf ihrem Schoß streicht. Jetzt erkenne ich auch, was es ist: Ihr Memoarien-Album. Adrienne Wilkes, ebenfalls in unserem Jahrgang, war am Ende unseres siebten Jahres auf die Idee gekommen, unsere gemeinsamen Erinnerungen alle in einem Album zu verewigen. Wir waren von der Idee begeistert, hatten zusammen ein Exemplar erstellt und es vervielfältigt, sodass jeder von uns auch persönliche Erinnerungen hinzufügen konnte.

„Ich hab es letzte Woche gefunden", murmelt Bellatrix. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es noch hier ist…"

„Hast du es benutzt?"

„Ich… ja, einmal… allerdings nur Averys Erinnerung an die Nacht, wo wir es erstellt haben… Hast du deins noch?"

Ich muss seufzen. „Ja, aber… es ist in Spinner's End. Ich will gar nicht wissen, ob Wurmschwanz es gefunden hat…"

Bellatrix setzt ein spöttisches Grinsen auf. „Diese neugierige Ratte wird sich freuen, der - "

Sie bricht ab, da sich in diesem Moment die Tür erneut öffnet. Ihr Mann steckt den Kopf hinein.

„Bella, komm bitte mal kurz." Das war keine Bitte. Ich höre, wie sie tief durchatmet, bevor sie das Memoarien-Album vorsichtig neben die Fotos legt und aufsteht.

„Warte einen Moment", murmelt sie mir zu, bevor sie den Raum verlässt.

Ich schaue mich kurz im Raum um, bevor ich mich dem Album zuwende.

Soll ich es wagen, einfach mal reinzuschauen? Ich weiß nicht, ob Bellatrix selbst im Nachhinein noch Erinnerungen hinzugefügt hat, die nur sie etwas angehen… Allerdings würde ich die Erinnerungen selbst ja gar nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, nur ihre Abbilder… und verdammt, es ist ja nicht so, als hätte sie noch nie etwas von mir erfahren, was sie am allerwenigsten angeht!

Der Slytherinteil in mir gewinnt Überhand und schlage das Album auf. Mir bietet sich ein vertrauter Anblick. Adriennes Spruch über Erinnerungen und Zeit in ihrer sauberen Handschrift und das slytherin'sche Jahrgangsfoto aus unserem Abschlussjahr.

Da sind wir, alle sechs: Mein bester Freund Evan Rosier, groß und mit längerem hellbraunem Haar, das ihm in die sanften, honigfarbenen Augen fällt. Neben ihm stehen ich – der ich es nicht für nötig gehalten habe, mir die Haare vor dem Fototermin zu waschen - und Rodolphus, der sehr gut aussieht mit seinem dunkelbraunen, dichten Haar, dem kräftigen Kiefer und den blauen Augen. Vor uns sitzen Hieronymus Avery mit seiner Hakennase, die noch schlimmer ist als meine eigene, Adrienne, engelgleiches Gesicht, umrahmt von straßenköterblonden Haaren, und Bellatrix, die unter ihren schweren Augenlidern in die Kamera grinst.

Das letzte Foto, auf dem wir alle zusammen zu sehen sind.

Mit einem Seufzer blättere ich um und muss unwillkürlich grinsen: Auf der nächsten Seite sind die ersten Erinnerungen, über die Avery mit grüner Tinte „Erstes Schuljahr" gekrakelt hatte.

Die Erinnerungen sehen in dem Album aus wie normale Zaubererfotos. Sie zeigen nur viel längere Szenen. Um die Erinnerungen zu sehen, muss man sehr nahe mit dem Kopf an das entsprechende „Foto" herangehen, bis man sozusagen in das Buch hineinfällt. In diesem Sinne ist das Album eine Art Denkarium.

Auch im Nachhinein erfüllt mich unsere Arbeit mit Stolz. Es ist ein hartes Stück magische Arbeit, Erinnerungen zu Papier zu bringen. Aber was die ach sp begabten Rumtreiber mit ihrer Karte hinbekommen haben, ist für uns doch ein Kinderspiel! Ich erinnere mich noch, wie erschöpft wir waren, als wir das Album endlich fertig hatten.

Erschöpft sehen wir auf dem ersten Bild jedoch kein bisschen aus. Es ist Adriennes Erinnerung an den ersten Abend, den wir in Hogwarts verbracht haben, welcher in einer nicht gerade kleinen Kissenschlacht geendet hatte. Mich überkommt der plötzliche Wunsch, noch einmal in diesen Abend einzutauchen. Ein paar Minuten dieser noch halbwegs heilen Kinderwelt zu sehen…

Ich schaue zur Tür. Bellatrix weiß selbst gut genug, wie es ist, bestimmte Ereignisse noch einmal erleben zu wollen. Und sollte sie bemerkten, dass ich das Album benutzt habe, kann sie mir keinen Vorwurf machen: Diese Erinnerung ist in jeder der sechs Vervielfältigungen enthalten, die wir damals gemacht haben.

Durch diesen Gedanken versichert, beuge ich den Kopf dicht über das Bild. Ich stoße mit dem Kopf gegen das Papier. Scheint wohl ein wenig eingerostet zu sein… Gerade will ich den Kopf wieder hochnehmen, als ich durch die Seiten in die Erinnerung falle…

_°°°°°_

_Adriennes Erinnerung_

_°°°°°_

_Lucius Malfoy, Sechstklässler und Vertrauensschüler, brachte uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Uns schickte er nur zur linken der zwei Türen am Ende des Raumes, wo sich die Mädchenschlafsäle befanden, während er den Jungs persönlich den Weg zu ihren Gemächern zeigte._

_Wir waren nur zu zweit, mehr Mädchen als Bellatrix Black und mich gab es dieses Jahr in Slytherin nicht. Das sollte spätestens in fünf Minuten zu einem Problem werden._

_Wir gingen die Wendeltreppe hoch, zu der die linke Tür führte, und kamen in einen Korridor mit gut zwölf Türen – sieben Schlafsäle, für jeden Jahrgang einen, und ein paar Badezimmer und Toiletten._

_Wir waren etwas ratlos, in welches Zimmer wir gehörten. Eine Tür stand offen, aus dem Zimmer drang schrilles, lautes Gekicher._

„_Sollen wir einfach mal nachfragen?", schlug Bellatrix vor, der die Ratlosigkeit ebenfalls ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Ich nickte und wir steckten den Kopf in das Zimmer. _

_Zwei Zweitklässlerinnen, eine mit langen blonden Haaren und eine mit harten grünen Augen, wurden auf uns aufmerksam. Ich kannte beide nicht, Bellatrix dafür wandte sich an die Blonde._

„_Narcissa, kannst du uns sagen, in welchen Schlafsaal wir müssen?" _

_Narcissa konnte. Sie führte uns zu einem Zimmer am Anfang des Flurs, während Bellatrix mir erklärte, dass das Mädchen ihre Schwester war. _

_Narcissa schaute in den Raum hinein und begann zu reden._

_Bellatrix und ich tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus – müsste das Zimmer nicht eigentlich leer sein? Wir waren wohl kaum so ignorant, dass wir andere Mädchen, die dieses Jahr nach Slytherin gekommen waren, einfach übersehen hätten…_

„… _aber Professor Slughorn meinte doch, ihr sollt zusammenrücken", sagte Narcissa gerade._

„_Wohin bitte sollen wir zusammenrücken?", antwortete eine Stimme aus dem Zimmer. „Hier ist einfach kein Platz. Wenn es nur zwei sind, können sie doch auch woanders unterkommen."_

_Mit diesen Worten wurde Narcissa die Tür vor der Nase zugeknallt._

_Bellatrix' Schwester kniff ärgerlich die Lippen zusammen._

„_Was ist denn los?", fragte ich besorgt_

„_So wie's aussieht, ist hier überhaupt kein Platz für euch", lautete die erschreckende Antwort._

_Ein anderes Mädchen war auf uns aufmerksam geworden, eine Siebtklässlerin mit braunem lockigem Haar. „Was ist denn los?", wollte auch sie wissen._

„_Zu wenig Erstklässler, zu viele von uns." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Narcissa wieder in ihrem Zimmer._

_Die Siebtklässlerin schaute ihr verärgert hinterher und fluchte leise. Dann wandte sie sich uns zu._

„_Also, erstmal: Ich bin Andromeda", sagte sie zu mir, „ich bin Schulsprecherin-" Die letzten Worte betonte sie besonders in Bellatrix' Richtung. „- und ich werde mich um euch kümmern." _

„_Danke Schwesterherz", meinte Bellatrix und lächelte leicht._

_Andromeda brachte uns erst mal wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dann trieb sie von irgendwo Lucius auf, der für unseren Jahrgang verantwortlich war, und wies uns an, im Gemeinschaftsraum zu warten, bevor sie verschwanden. _

_Wir mussten wohl eingeschlafen sein, das nächste, was ich merkte, war jedenfalls, dass Professor Dumbledore und ein ziemlich dicker Lehrer mit Walrossbart – Professor Slughorn, wenn ich mich richtig erinnerte - vor uns standen. Die beiden sprachen mit Andromeda und Lucius._

„… _da ist auf jeden Fall noch Platz, und das ist besser, als im Gemeinschaftsraum zu schlafen, da kommen sie gar nicht zur Ruhe", sagte Lucius gerade. _

„_Fragen wir die beiden doch einfach mal, was sie dazu sagen", meinte Professor Dumbledore, drehte sich zu uns um und bemerkte, dass wir wach waren._

_Im Nachhinein fragte ich mich, wer auf diese blöde Idee gekommen war, aber in unserem derzeitigen Müdigkeitszustand stimmten Bellatrix und ich zu, dass wir in den Schlafsaal unserer männlichen Jahrgangskollegen ziehen würden._

_Die vier staunten nicht schlecht, als wir auf einmal bei ihnen im Zimmer standen und Lucius knapp erklärte, dass wir bis auf weiteres hier nächtigen würden, bevor Professor Slughorn persönlich aus dem Nichts zwei zusätzliche Himmelbetten erschuf und die beiden mit einem „Gute Nacht" verschwanden._

„_Ähm, also nochmal: Ihr schlaft ab jetzt hier?", fragte ein Junge mit Hakennase und blondem Haar, seine Miene spiegelte pures Entsetzen wieder. _

„_So wie's aussieht… ja." Ich beschlagnahmte eines der Betten._

„_Wir haben's nicht drauf angelegt, das könnt ihr uns glauben", sagte Bellatrix, während die Jungs ratlose Blicke austauschen._

„_Na dann", meinte einer von ihnen schließlich, wild entschlossen, höflich zu sein, „herzlich Willkommen. Ich bin Rodolphus Lestrange. Das da…" Er deutete auf einen Jungen mit kurzem braunen Haar, „ist Evan Rosier, der da drüben…", er deutete auf den Blonden, „… ist Hieronymus Avery... aber ich glaub, er hat ein Problem mit seinem Vornamen", fügte er hinzu, als der Blonde zusammenzuckte. „Nennt mich einfach Avery." Evan kicherte, Rodolphus verdrehte die Augen, bevor er fortfuhr: „Und das da ist… wie heißt du nochmal?"_

„_Severus Snape. Hi", antwortete ein Junge mit schwarzem, kinnlangen Haar und schwarzen Augen._

„_Ich bin Adrienne Wilkes. Und ich hab auch… ähm… ein Problem mit meinem Vornamen, also nennt mich einfach Wilkes", stellte ich mich nun meinerseits vor._

„_Bellatrix Black", sagte die Schwarzhaarige und warf mir einen Blick zu, als sei ich wahnsinnig._

„_Ah, noch eine… wie viele Blacks sind denn jetzt in Hogwarts?", fragte Rodolphus._

„_Vier, nächstes Jahr werden's fünf", grinste Bella._

„_Na hoffentlich wird das nicht auch ein Schandfleck", feixte Avery. „Dein Cousin hat es ja ganz schön verbockt."_

„_Hey!" Bellatrix warf ein Kissen nach ihm. „Das dürfen nur Familienmitglieder sagen!"_

„_Aber klar." Avery warf das Kissen zurück und wandte sich an Severus. „Woher kommst du eigentlich? Ich hab deinen Nachnamen noch nie gehört… bist du überhaupt Reinblüter?"_

„_Halbblüter", murmelte Severus und errötete leicht. „Vater Muggel, Mutter Hexe."_

„_Wer ist deine Mutter?" _

„_Eileen Prince."_

„_Na das klingt doch schon besser. Prince… hoch geachtete Leute…"_

„_Mein Beileid", sagte Evan leise. Severus hob den Kopf, das Gesicht angespannt. „Warum?"_

„_Ich hab gehört, dein Vater ist gestorben."_

„_Oh!" Severus Gesicht erhellte sich ein wenig. „Danke, aber das ist schon lange her."_

_Avery zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein Muggel weniger, der die Luft verpestet."_

_Wir waren alle aufgrund unserer Erziehung gegen die Muggel voreingenommen, aber ich war nicht die Einzige, die Avery einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwarf. In Rodolphus Fall bekam Avery keinen bösen Blick, sondern mal wieder ein Kissen ab. „Schandmaul!"_

_Avery grinste und warf zurück, bekam aber sofort ein Kissen von Severus an den Kopf. Zu meiner Überraschung grinste der Schwarzhaarige. „Dass jemand mit _so_ einem Vornamen sich traut, blöde Bemerkungen über anderer Leute Väter zu machen!" _

„_Aber echt!" Bellatrix und Evan stürzten sich gleichzeitig und mit Kissen bewaffnet auf Avery, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Rodolphus, Severus und ich uns anschlossen. Bald darauf flogen die ersten Federn und auf dem Flur war wildes Gekicher aus unserem Zimmer zu hören…_

_°°°°°_

Einen Moment später sitze ich wieder auf Bellatrix' Bett in Lestrange Mansion. Das Zimmer ist immer noch leer. So also waren die Mädchen zu uns gestoßen… Ich erinnere mich, dass sowohl Adrienne und Bella als auch Narcissa uns später etwas detaillierter von dieser Nacht berichtet haben. Zu viele Zweitklässlerinnen, so viele, dass sie in zwei Schlafsäle verteilt werden mussten, und zu wenig Erstklässlerinnen… Ein seltsames Gefühl, das alles so direkt mitzubekommen, stelle ich verwundert fest, und muss gleichzeitig an die vielen Streite denken, die aufgrund dieser Zimmerverteilung in den darauf folgenden Jahren entstanden waren… Meiner Meinung nach war es unsinnig, diese sechs frühreifen, pubertierenden und streitlustigen Teenager, die wir ab unserem vierten Jahr waren, tatsächlich fast sieben Jahre lang in einen Schlafsaal zu sperren. Die Kompetenz in dieser Schule ist eben nicht zu überschätzen…

Die Tür geht auf und Bellatrix kommt zurück, sie murmelt etwas von wegen „Männer und Haushalt".

Dann fällt ihr Blick auf das Album neben mir.

„Und? Irgendetwas Interessantes?" Sie setzt sich mit ernster Miene wieder auf das Bett.

„Eigentlich ist das doch alles interessant." Ich lächle.

„Stimmt…" Sie scheint nachzudenken. „Sag mal…hast du heute Nacht irgendwas Bestimmtes vor? … was denkst du denn jetzt schon wieder!" Sie muss lachen und wirkt für einen Moment wieder wie die Frau aus meinen Erinnerungen – wie die Bellatrix vor Askaban.

„Na ja, woran denkst du denn?"

„Ich denke an eine Flasche Wein und dieses Album hier…" Sie tippt auf das Buch. „Interesse?"

Ich überlege einen Moment. Das klingt doch wie ein Friedensangebot, sie scheint zumindest nicht mehr so abweisend wie in den letzten Wochen. Auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass unsere Beziehung niemals wieder so werden kann wie damals, bin ich nicht abgeneigt, die Trümmer unserer Freundschaft zumindest ansatzweise wieder zusammenzufügen.

Ich brauche gar nicht zu sagen, Bellatrix genüg mein Lächeln als Antwort.


	3. Kapitel 2: Wolken

**Vielen Dank für die Reviews, Rabasta und Eilantha!**

Rabasta: Vielen Dank, eben bei der Auswahl von den Szenen war ich mir nämlich unsicher…

Eilantha: Tippst du auf Bella/Snape? ;)

**Author's Note**: Tja, in diesem Kapitel tauchen also zum ersten Mal meine Figuren auf. Ich hoffe, sie verwirren auch nicht zu sehr, nicht alle von ihnen werden wichtig werden :)

Ich habe mir außerdem mal die Freiheit genommen, den Hogwartsschülern noch ein Fach mehr aufzubürden, das man aus der Muggelwelt kennt, es wird hier allerdings nur angedeutet.

---

**Kapitel 2: Wolken**

„_Always when we fight_

_I try to make you laugh_

_Until everything's forgotten_

_I know you hate that"_

_The Wannadies – You and Me Song_

Bellatrix und ich senken gleichzeitig den Blick auf das zweite Abbild der Erinnerungen an unser erstes Jahr in Hogwarts. Es zeigt Hagrid, einen Schuppen, in dem eine größere Ansammlung von Käfigen gestapelt ist, in jedem sind fellige und flauschige kleine Wesen eingesperrt. Neben Hagrid stehen die elfjährige Adrienne, ein sehr schuldbewusste schauender Avery und Bellatrix und ich, die uns keiner Schuld bewusst zu sein scheinen; wir alle hören Hagrid zu, der uns unsere Strafarbeit erklärt.

Ich muss lächeln, als ich an die Ursache für diese Strafarbeit denke: Wir waren zu viert eines Nachts in Professor Slughorns Büro eingebrochen, hatten sein Sortiment an Zaubertrankzutaten um einiges erleichtert – und waren dumm genug gewesen, uns dabei erwischen zu lassen.

Ich möchte betonen, dass das zumindest mir danach nie wieder passiert ist!

„Ein Jahr lang Pflege für stinknormale Kaninchen", murmle ich.

Bellatrix schaut mich so erbost an, als hätte ich den Dunklen Lord persönlich beleidigt. „Das waren keine normalen Kaninchen! Das waren Magische!"

„Sag bloß, dass du immer noch an denen hängst?", frage ich halb ungläubig, halb spöttisch.

„Man gewöhnt es sich so schwer ab…", ist ihre schlichte Antwort.

Nun gut, Bellatrix hatte die Kaninchen zwar so lieb gewonnen, dass sie, als die Strafarbeit am Ende des Schuljahres als erledigt angesehen wurde, darauf bestand, sich weiterhin um sie kümmern zu dürfen, aber dass sie nach fast zwanzig Jahren immer noch kein falsches Wort auf ihre „Schatzemäuse" kommen lässt, wundert mich jetzt doch. Ich meine, hey, wir reden hier von einer Frau, die gemordet, gefoltert und andere schreckliche Dinge getan hat!

Besagte Frau scheint nun einen Teil ihrer Melancholie abgelegt zu haben, sie schwingt kurz ihren Zauberstab und auf ihrem Nachttisch erscheint eine Flasche, die von selbst Rotwein in zwei Gläser einschenkt.

„Schau mal…" Sie zeigt auf ein anderes Erinnerungsabbild. Es zeigt Adrienne und Avery, die beiden stehen gut zwei Meter auseinander und schreien sich mit roten Köpfen an.

„Ach ja, das Übliche… warum haben sich die beiden damals immer gestritten?" Ich kann mich beim besten Willen nicht mehr an den Grund erinnern.

„Weil der Kerl damals schon ein frauenfeindlicher Idiot war", erwidert Bellatrix düster. „Er hat immer mit kleinen verbalen Spitzen um sich gestochen, weißt du noch? Und die Kleine konnte damit eben nie umgehen."

Gut, da kann ich ihr nicht widersprechen, Adrienne hatte tatsächlich immer Probleme damit, in irgendeiner Weise blöd angemacht zu werden, aber man kann nun wirklich nicht behaupten, dass Bellatrix besser damit klargekommen war – eigentlich war eher das Gegenteil der Fall, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie schon damals sehr schnell handgreiflich geworden ist…

Es ist schon seltsam, nach dem ersten schönen Abend, den wir in Hogwarts verbracht hatten sollte man denken, dass wir alle wunderbar miteinander klargekommen sind, aber es kam genau umgekehrt: Unser erstes Schuljahr verbrachten wir im Prinzip nur damit, Feindschaften zu knüpfen. Wir hatten uns alle in Zweiergrüppchen gespalten: Die Mädchen, Avery und Rodolphus und Evan und ich. In diesen Zweiergruppen brachen wir entweder Streit vom Zaun – oder versuchten, ihn zu schlichten.

_°°°°°_

_Flashback_

_°°°°°_

_Evan und ich hörten schon von weitem die lauten Stimmen, die aus unserem Zimmer kamen. Als wir es betraten, stellte sich unsere Befürchtung als wahr heraus: Avery hatte sich wieder mit einem der Mädchen angelegt, diesmal mit Bellatrix. Die beiden hatten eine seltsame Art zu streiten: Im Gegensatz zu Adrienne, die jedes mal aussah, als sei sie kurz davor, ihrem Gegenüber gleich die Augen auszukratzen, wirkte Bellatrix meistens recht gleichgültig, als hielte sie einen Streit für unter ihrer Würde. _

_So auch jetzt. Während Avery sie ungläubig anstarrte, fuhr sie konzentriert mit einem Taschentuch über ihren Zauberstab, um ihn von Fingerabdrücken zu reinigen, als sie sagte – nein, eigentlich eher beiläufig feststellte: „Ich weiß gar nicht, warum du dich darüber wunderst, dass Parkinson so viel besser in Verteidigung ist als du. Ich meine, okay, wir haben ja noch nicht viel gelernt, aber du versuchst ja nicht mal, dich zu verteidigen. Also-" Sie prüfte mit kritischem Blick, ob alle Fingerabdrücke verschwunden waren, bevor sie Avery direkt in die Augen blickte, „- also hör gefälligst auf, mir vorzuwerfen, dass ich dich nicht verteidigt habe."_

_Averys Mund klappte auf, er wollte etwas Wütendes erwidern, aber Bellatrix ließ ihn nicht._

„_Außerdem…" Ein höhnisches Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen. „Man sollte denken, dass du gar keine Verteidigung von einem _Mädchen_ brauchst." Sie betonte das Wort Mädchen absichtlich auf spöttische Weise abfällig. Rodolphus, der auf seinem Bett saß und das Ganze beobachtete, unterdrückte ein Grinsen._

_Avery schnaubte. „Mir ging es nicht um deine Verteidigung, sondern um deine Unterstützung. Slytherins sollten immer zusammenhalten – vor allen Dingen vor den anderen Häusern", sagte er laut und schien sich mit Mühe davon abzuhalten, zu seinem Zauberstab zu greifen._

„_Willst du mir etwa vorwerfen, ich hätte keinen Häuserstolz?" Bellatrix hatte sich inzwischen über ihre Schultasche gebeugt und schien immer noch ganz gelassen, aber auch ihre Stimme klang nun gereizt._

„_Wenn du's so ausdrücken willst – ja, genau das meine ich." Avery grinste. „In diesem Sinne möchte ich dich bitten, nicht dauernd deine Herkunft aus dem… ähm… Alten und gar Fürnehmen Haus der Blacks zu betonen, denn deine Familie hat es nicht verdient, dass ihr Name von einer Nichtwürdigen missbraucht wird."_

_Schon während er sprach, wurde klar, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Bellatrix hatte sich abrupt aufgerichtet. Evan war schon im Begriff, auf sie zuzugehen, um sie von einer möglichen Dummheit abzuhalten, aber bevor er auch nur einen Schritt tun konnte, hatte Bellatrix Avery mit einem sauberen „Petrificus Totalus" rücklings auf den Boden befördert. _

_Rodolphus und ich warfen uns einen kurzen Blick zu – kaum jemand aus unserem Jahrgang bekam die Ganzkörperklammer hin, und erst recht hatte noch niemand sie auf einen Mitschüler angewandt. Auch, wenn ich schon des Öfteren kurz davor gewesen war, sie an Potter auszuprobieren…_

_Bellatrix beugte sich inzwischen unter dem Vorwurfsvollen Blick von Evan zu Avery hinunter._

„_Mir vorwerfen, ich sei es nicht wert, nach Slytherin gekommen zu sein und mich zu beleidigen ist eine Sache. Trotzdem nicht zu versuchen, sich gegen Angriffe zu verteidigen ist eine Andere."_

_Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ sie den Schlafsaal und wir konnten nichts anderes tun, als Blicke auszutauschen._

_Es war Averys Glück, dass ich, im Gegensatz zur Ganzkörperklammer selbst, zumindest ihren Gegenzauber ausführen konnte. Adrienne, die wenig später hineinkam, hätte mit Freuden seine hilflose Lage ausgenutzt._

_Als wäre es nicht schon schlimm genug, dass wir uns schon untereinander nicht verstanden, entstanden auch zwischen den einzelnen Häusern Feindschaften._

_Ich sollte es noch bereuen, mich schon im Hogwarts Express mit James Potter angelegt zu haben._

_Nachdem dieser in den ersten zwei Monaten mit seinem Schlafsaalkameraden Sirius Black – Bellatrix' Cousin und nach seinem Einzug in Gryffindor Schandfleck der Familie – im Clinch gelegen hatte, waren die beiden irgendwie dicke Freunde geworden. Dass wir uns gegenseitig nicht leiden konnten und alle drei über recht gut ausgeprägte magische Fähigkeiten verfügten, ich mich allerdings sehr für die Dunklen Künste interessierte, die zumindest Potter hasste, machte uns fast automatisch zu Erzfeinden._

_Lily Evans- Gryffindor, rothaarig, Jadeaugen, besserwisserisch und in meinen Augen hochnäsig - war in meinem Katalog von Leuten, die ich nicht abkonnte, ein Kapitel für sich. Sie war ein Schlammblut erster Güte und brauchte genau fünfzehn Minuten, um in unserer ersten Zaubertränkestunde zu entscheiden, dass dieses Fach ihr Lieblingsfach war – genau wie ich. Da wir beide, wie sich herausstellte, erstaunlich talentiert waren, wurden wir schnell zu Professor Slughorns Lieblingsschülern, und genau da konkurrierten wir: Um die Gunst des Lehrers, um die guten Noten… _

_Der Unterschied zwischen uns war, dass Lily es wirklich verstand, Slughorn einzuwickeln – für mich war es schlichtweg Einschleimen, was sie tat. Aber gut, Konkurrenz belebt das Geschäft._

_Bellatrix legte sich besonders gerne mit Melissa Parkinson aus Hufflepuff an – und da war sie nicht alleine: Auch Evan, Avery, Lily, Sirius, und eine Menge andere Leute in unserem Jahrgang hegten eine große Antipathie gegen das blonde Mädchen, was absolut keine Berechtigung für ihre Arroganz hatte, wie Rodolphus sich ausdrückte._

_Adrienne hatte sich ebenfalls schon des Öfteren mit einer Hufflepuff angelegt: Gwendoline Rockhome, eine Halbblüterin mit dicken dunkelbraunen Haaren und seltsamen Ansichten, mit der ausgerechnet Evan recht gut auskam. Adrienne hielt sie jedoch nur für eine „verblödete Kuh, die keine Ahnung hat, wovon sie redet"._

_Seltsam gut zurecht kamen die meisten mit Mimi Marcez, einer hübschen und recht stillen Gryffindor. Das lag allerdings wahrscheinlich daran, dass sie – zumindest anfangs – nur dann sprach, wenn sie wirklich etwas zu sagen hatte und, wenn sie nicht gerade lernte oder mit Lily durch das Schloss wanderte, tanzte. Der Einzige, mit dem sie anscheinend Probleme hatte, war Ping Chang aus Ravenclaw, der sich zwar mit ihr anfreunden wollte, für den sie aber einfach zu wenig Sympathie übrig hatte._

_Ansonsten versuchten die Ravenclaws wahrscheinlich noch am verzweifelsten, Streits zu vermeiden: Ping, Frank Longbottom, Dorcas Meadowes, Deborah Arabesque, und Rita Colins waren allesamt Pazifisten und setzten sich für alles und jeden ein._

_Zu dieser friedliebenden Art von Menschen gehörten auch die eigentlich ganz nette Alice McKinnon, der etwas feige wirkende Peter Pettigrew und der ruhige, blasse Remus Lupin aus Gryffindor, die quirlige Hestia Jones, die – wenigstens damals recht introvertierten- Elisabeth Habsbourg und der fast schon Dalai-Lama-Mäßige Jonas Stebbins aus Hufflepuff._

_Ich persönlich verstand mich trotz allen Spannungen immer noch mit meinen Hauskameraden am besten – und aufgrund meiner Situation als einziger Halbblüter unter einem Haufen Reinblüter versuchte ich auch nicht wirklich, Kontakte zu Leuten aus den anderen Häusern zu knüpfen, um nicht ebenfalls vorgeworfen zu bekommen, ich sei es nicht wert, ein Slytherin zu sein._

_Dabei faszinierte mich Slytherin im Allgemeinen: Die Geschichte des Hauses und des Gründers, der Hang vieler Slytherins zu den Dunklen Künsten, der Wandel der Menschen, die nach Slytherin gekommen waren und der Ruhm, den sie erlangt hatte… mit all dem beschäftigte ich mich immer intensiver, denn ich wollte ein fester Bestandteil von dieser Sache sein, die so einen großer Teil von mir selbst war._

_Während ich dafür von meinen Freunden Anerkennung bekam, geriet ich genau dadurch immer Öfter mit James Potter und Sirius Black aneinander. Allerdings dachte ich damals nicht daran, dass aus dieser Abneigung einige Jahre später purer Hass werden sollte. _

_So verbrachten wir also unser erstes Schuljahr, wir machten alle mehr oder weniger große Fortschritte in unserer Ausbildung, pflegten in meinem, Adriennes, Bellatrix' und Averys Fall Hagrids ‚magische' Kaninchen, lauschten am Ende des Jahres dem kleinen Konzert, dass die Differenzierungskurs für Musik aus der Abschlussklasse – unter ihnen auch Andromeda Black – für die ganze Schule spielte – und bekamen recht wenig von dem dunklen Schatten mit, der sich langsam über dem magischen Britannien ausbreitete und der später unser aller Schicksal verändern sollte._

_°°°°°_

_Flashback Ende_

_°°°°°_

„Dafür, dass du ihn nicht mal jetzt leiden kannst, arbeitest du aber gut mit ihm zusammen", entgegne ich, anstatt eine Bemerkung zu ihrem Verhalten gegenüber Avery zu machen.

„Für den Dunklen Lord bringe ich eben große Opfer." In Bellatrix Stimme schwingt unverkennbar diese fanatische Überzeugung mit, ohne die sie wahrscheinlich nicht mal Askaban auf sich genommen hätte.

„Wollen wir uns das wirklich antun?", wechselt sie mit einem Blick auf das Erinnerungs-Abbild jedoch blitzschnell das Thema, als hätte sie meine Gedanken gelesen.

Wieder spare ich mir eine Antwort und blättere wortlos die ein paar Seiten weiter. Ich habe mir in den letzten vierzehn Jahren genug Gedanken darüber gemacht, warum die Frau neben mir Alice Longbottom und ihren Mann in den Wahnsinn gefoltert hat, und mir steht ehrlich gesagt nicht der Sinn danach, ausgerechnet jetzt ihre Beweggründe zu erörtern. Vielleicht später, wenn sie selbst dazu bereit ist darüber zu sprechen – und ich bereit bin, es zu hören.

Endlich finde ich, wonach ich suche: Unter Evans Überschrift „Zweites Schuljahr" ist eine kurze Erinnerung von Bellatrix, in deren Abbild sie selbst, Narcissa, ihre Cousins Regulus und Sirius, Rodolphus und dessen jüngerer Bruder Rabastan zu sehen sind. Der Stolz der mächtigen Reinblutfamilien.

Bellatrix grinst. „Sicher, dass du dir das antun willst?"

„Natürlich, das Black'sche Mienenspiel an diesem Abend war doch sehr interessant."

Geborene Black neben mir verzieht das Gesicht. „Wenn du meinst… willst du zuerst?"

Ich mache eine spöttisch-höfliche Handbewegung. „Ladies first."

Nach ihr beuge ich meinen Kopf so nah über das Bild, bis ich das Gefühl habe, hineinzufallen…

_°°°°°_

_Bellatrix' Erinnerung_

_°°°°°_

_Was für ein wunderbarer Tag, dieser erste Tag im zweiten Schuljahr doch war… Er hatte schon mit einem Streit zwischen Sirius und seiner Mum angefangen, war mit unglaublichen Regenfällen, Narcissas üblichen Ermahnungen und Severus' sarkastischen Sprüchen weitergegangen und jetzt hoffte ich einfach, dass Regulus es besser machte als sein Bruder – es war doch nicht so schwer für einen Black, nach Slytherin zu kommen!_

_Da stand er, mein jüngerer Cousin, in der Nähe von Rabastan Lestrange, Angela Potter, Edgar Bones und den anderen, die in wenigen den Sprechenden Hut aufziehen müssen würden, war kreidebleich und sah furchtbar nervös aus. Tante Flora würde einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen, wenn Regulus auch ins falsche Haus gesteckt würde – womöglich noch ebenfalls nach Gryffindor…_

_Mein Blick schweifte zu Sirius hinüber, er erwidert den Blick mit einem rätselhaften und besorgten Ausdruck in den Augen – er ist also auch nervös wegen der Auswahl seines Bruders. Er war ja schon immer seltsam – in seinen Ansichten, in seinem Benehmen… aber seit er in Gryffindor ist, scheint er wir ausgewechselt. Das habe ich besonders in den Ferien bemerkt. Wie viel empfindlicher er inzwischen ist, zum Beispiel, wenn der Ausdruck Schlammblut fällt… Gemocht hat er das Wort noch nie, aber dass er nun schon dabei zusammenzuckte…_

_Ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken, als ich bemerkte, dass Severus interessiert mein Gesicht musterte._

„_Bist du nervös?", flüsterte er._

„_Ich hab keine Lust, mir dieselben Sprüche wie letztes Jahr anhören zu müssen", antwortete ich und spielte damit nicht nur für ihn meine Befürchtungen herunter._

_Die Auswahl begann. Ein braunhaariges Mädchen namens Jo Benson wurde nach Gryffindor geschickt, dicht gefolgt von der ersten Slytherin in diesem Jahrgang._

_Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Reggie an der Reihe war. Der Hut rutschte ihm über die Augen und nach wenigen Momenten sah ich, wie mein Cousin den Mund verzog; offenbar war er mit einer Feststellung des Hutes ganz und gar nicht einverstanden. Er murmelte etwas vor sich hin. Warum dauert das denn so lange, fragte ich mich besorgt. Endlich gab der Hut Entwarnung: „SLYTHERIN!"_

_Ich lächelte erleichtert und nahm Regulus in die Arme, als er nicht weniger glücklich zu unserem Tisch gelaufen kam. Ich war nicht die Einzige, die froh aussah: Narcissa schaute sehr befriedigt drein, Rodolphus zwinkerte, bevor er seine Konzentration wieder den Erstklässlern zuwandte, und Professor Slughorn oben am Lehrertisch lächelte zufrieden zu unserem Tisch hinüber: Alle Blacks bis auf einen in seinem Haus. _

_Professor McGonagall schien kurz etwas besorgt zu sein, bisher hatte sie ja nur meine Schwestern und mich aus unsere Familie unterrichtet, und jetzt gleich zwei Jungs, wo doch Sirius schon so viel Unsinn machte…_

_Sirius selbst wirkte enttäuscht, ich sah, wie James Potter ihm mitfühlend auf die Schulter klopfte. Der Anblick zauberte einen triumphierenden Ausdruck auf mein Gesicht._

_Nun saß Rabastan auf dem Stuhl. Der Hut hatte kaum seinen Kopf berührt, als er auch schon verkündete, dass er nach „SLYTHERIN!" gehörte. Rodolphus zog seinen Bruder erleichtert an sich. Ich wusste, dass er sehr an ihm hing – wenn er in ein anderes Haus gesteckt worden wäre, wäre für meinen Schlafsaalkameraden eine Welt zusammengebrochen._

_Ich sah nur noch, wie Angela Potter – wie sollte es auch anders sein – nach Gryffindor geschickt wurde und von ihrem Cousin James begrüßt wurde, bevor Lucius Malfoy meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog._

„_Na, alles zu deiner Zufriedenheit, Bellatrix?"_

„_Bestens", grinste ich. „Alles da, wo es hingehört."_

„_Dann hoffen wir mal, dass die beiden unser Haus gut repräsentieren." Er nickte zu Regulus und Rabastan herüber, die den Schluss der Auswahl beobachteten._

„_Ach, das wird schon. Ich hoffe eher mal, dass du dich als Schulsprecher gut anstellst – Glückwunsch übrigens." Erneutes Lächeln von beiden Seiten._

_Das Festessen verlief recht ereignislos, abgesehen davon, dass sich sowohl Narcissa nicht gerade subtil dabei anstellte, Rabastan auszuhorchen. Der Arme warf seinem Bruder einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zu, doch Rodolphus zuckte nur mit den Schultern – typisch!_

_Nach Dumbledores üblicher Rede voller Ermahnungen, an die sich sowieso die wenigsten halten würden, erhoben wir uns und wollten uns auf den Weg zu den Kerkern machen, als wir von Rita Colins zurückgehalten wurden, einer Ravenclaw, die ein geradezu unheimliches Faible fürs Fotografieren – und Sirius im Schlepptau hatte. _

„_Hey, wartet mal, kann ich ein kleines Familienfoto von euch machen?" _

_Sirius verzog gequält das Gesicht und ich konnte mich nur anschließen – nicht nur, dass wir und alle zusammen ablichten lassen sollten, nein, wir sollten uns von Rita ablichten lassen. Das hatten wir letztes Jahr des Öfteren erlitten, und es war furchtbar, denn die Frau war eine Perfektionistin der Extraklasse. _

_Allerdings war es Narcissa, die für uns einwilligte, während Sirius, Rod und ich die spöttischen Bemerkungen unserer Freunde über uns ergehen lassen konnten, während Reggie und Rabastan gar nicht wussten wie ihnen geschah._

_Das Foto war es nicht wert, geknipst zu werden: Narcissas Lächeln war falsch, Sirius verzieht sich sooft er kann an den Äußersten Bildrand und unsere „Kleinen" wirken noch blasser, als sie ohnehin waren. Rita sollte wirklich darüber nachdenken, ob sie die Leute nicht lieber freiwillig fotografieren will…_

_°°°°°_

Bellatrix und ich landen wieder auf ihrem Bett.

„Wie gesagt, eure Mienen waren sehr… interessant", kann ich mir nicht verkneifen zu bemerken.

Damals konnte Bella ihre Gefühle noch nicht so gut verbergen, und das ärgert sie heute noch, das sehe ich ihr jetzt an. Aber niemand ist von Anfang an perfekt, auch sie musste lernen, ihre Gefühle nicht sofort nach außen wiederzuspiegeln.

Sie schnaubt. „Pah, du wolltest doch bloß nochmal miterleben, wie Rita uns zu diesem Bild genötigt hat."

„Nein, ich wollte noch mal sehen, wie sie deinen lieben Cousin dazu nötigt, sich mit Rodolphus fotografieren zu lassen."

Bellatrix runzelt die Stirn. „Welchen meinst du?"

Sie wirkt noch verunsicherter, als ich ein schiefes Grinsen aufsetze. „Welcher war dir denn lieber?"

Nun liegt etwas Schmerzhaftes in ihrem Blick und sie greift zu einem der Weingläser, um mir nicht antworten zu müssen.

Ach Bella, denke ich, ausgerechnet du unterschätzt die Okklumentik… dabei ist es doch schon lange kein Geheimnis mehr, welcher deiner Cousins dir so sehr am Herzen lag.


	4. Kapitel 3: Licht auf Scherben

Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews an **Yoshina**, **Eilantha** und **Rabasta**:-) Tjaa, jetzt geht's noch schnell mit dem Updaten, aber sobald die Schule wieder angefangen hat…

Yoshina: Ob die Charas von JKR zu der Zeit in Hogwarts waren, ist nur meine eigene Spekulation g und von meinen OCs, die Severus im Flashback vorgestellt hat, werden ein paar Leute wichtig, die anderen sind nur Lückenfüller fies zu den charas ist

Eilantha: Liegt schon näher als Bella/Snape :) In diesem Kapitel ist es allerdings noch ein bisschen zu früh, sie sind ja alle erst 12, 13 Jahre alt ;) Bella/Snape-Streit-Zusammenhocken ist aber gut ;)

Rabasta: Den Kapitelnamen hätte ich um ein Haar vergessen, und dann ist es eben auf Wolken herausgelaufen, weil im letzten Kapitel ja ziemlich viel gestritten wurde, und diese „Wolken" über bestimmten Beziehungen hängen bleiben. Zur Länge der Geschichte: Bin noch unsicher, es werden wohl so um die 10 Kapitel plus Epilog werden, für die Schuljahre und das Leben danach, aber wie ich Bellatrix, Sirius und auch Snape kenne, werden sie mir allesamt einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen und dann wird es doch mehr als geplant gg

**Kapitel 3: Licht auf Scherben**

"_I didn't know thatyou were so cold  
__And you needed someone to show you the way  
__So I took your hand and we figured out that when the tide comes  
__I'd take you away_

_If you want to I can save you  
__I can take you away from here  
__So lonely inside, so busy out there  
__And all you wanted was somebody who cares"_

_Michelle Branch, All you wanted_

Bellatrix weicht meinem Blick aus. Sie hat nicht erwartet, dass sie doch nicht so undurchschaubar ist, wie sie gern wäre. Dabei ist es doch so offensichtlich, dass sie um Sirius so viel mehr getrauert hat als um Regulus – auch wenn sie den Tod des Ersten selbst verschuldet hat.

Aber ich beschließe, nicht weiter nachzuhaken. Wahrscheinlich ist es noch zu früh, doch ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich noch in dieser Nacht herausfinden werde, was eigentlich zwischen den beiden passiert ist – und ob ich mit meinen Vermutungen richtig liege.

Fürs erste beschließe ich allerdings, das Thema nicht weiter zu vertiefen. Bellatrix ist offenbar zum selben Entschluss gekommen, denn sie blättert wieder im Memoiren-Album. Auf einmal stutzt sie.

„Was ist das denn? Was hatte Evan denn _so früh_ mit denen zu tun?"

Ich folge ihrem Blick und finde ein Erinnerungs-Abbild, das Sirius (oh Wunder…), Mimi Marcez und Gwendoline Rockhome zeigt. Im Hintergrund scheint noch jemand zu sein, aber das Abbild ist zu dunkel, um diesen Jemand zu erkennen.

Die Mädchen und Sirius spielen Gitarre, wobei Gwendoline Sirius des Öfteren einen besorgten Blick zuwarf.

„Die ersten Anfänge von der… ähm… Band." Ich kann mir den spöttischen Unterton nicht verkneifen.

„Haben die wirklich so früh angefangen? Ich dachte, das wär erst ein, zwei Jahre später gewesen…", wundert sich Bellatrix und leert ihr Weinglas.

Askaban scheint einen Teil ihrer Erinnerung getrübt zu haben, oder es liegt wirklich daran, dass es sich um Evans Erinnerung handelt. Fakt ist auf jeden Fall, dass sich Gwendoline und Evan von Anfang an aufgrund ihres großen Musikinteresses verstanden haben. Soweit ich mich erinnere, brachte diese Liebe zur Musik und ihre Distanziertheit zu ihren Klassenkameraden aus Hufflepuff Gwendoline dazu, im zweiten Schuljahr ihre Gitarre mit nach Hogwarts zu bringen – und zwar zeitgleich mit Mimi, die kaum noch Orte fand, an denen sie ungestört tanzen konnte. Sirius hatte die beiden nur ein paar mal spielen hören müssen, um sich von der Begeisterung der beiden anstecken zu lassen, und so war diese Erinnerung anscheinend dadurch entstanden, dass Evan in eine der Gitarrenstunden hereingeplatzt war.

Kein Wunder, dass Bellatrix sich darüber wunderte, dass die Anfänge so früh lagen – allerdings, hätte Sirius erst später angefangen zu spielen, hätte er wahrscheinlich später gar nicht mehr mitmachen dürfen. Es bereitet mir jetzt noch eine gewisse Genugtuung, daran zu denken, wie schlecht dieser arrogante Schnösel laut Aussagen von Leuten, die ihn in diesem Jahr gehört hatten, gewesen war.

Da wir uns aber tatsächlich beide wundern, dass Evan schon so früh etwas von der aufkeimenden Gruppe mitbekommen hat, da er erst zwei Jahre später dazukam, beschließen wir ohne große Diskussionen, uns die Erinnerung anzusehen. Wieder lasse ich Bellatrix den Vortritt und beuge mich dann nach ihr über die Erinnerung, bis ich hineinfalle…

_°°°°°_

_Evans Erinnerung_

_°°°°°_

_Nein, bitte nicht schon wieder!_

_Ich versuchte Adrienne durch viel sagende Blicke dazu zu bringen, zu bemerken, dass ich ihre Meinung über Rods und Averys Verhalten gegenüber Mädchen beinahe so gut darstellen konnte, als sei es meine eigene, aber für solche subtilen Wege, sie zum Schweigen zu bringen, schien sie schlicht und ergreifend immun zu sein._

„… _diese frauenfeindliche Haltung ist sowas von unangebracht! Ohne uns Frauen gäbe es die beiden doch gar nicht!…"_

_Augenrollen meinerseits. Warum sagst du ihnen das nicht einfach mal ins Gesicht, dachte ich, blieb aber selbst ebenfalls still._

„… _wenn ich jedes mal solche Bemerkungen machen würde, die hätten mich schon x-mal zusammengeflucht!"_

_Mir reichte es._

„_Adrienne – halt – die – Klappe!"_

_Sie schaute mich verwirrt an – und die Stille tat soo gut!_

_Aber da war gar keine Stille. Ich hörte relativ laute Stimmen aus irgendeinem Klassenraum hier in der Nähe. Aber… das war kein lautes Gerede, das war… ja, das war lauter Gesang. Hörte sie es nicht? _

_Nein, natürlich nicht, sie schaute mich nur wütend an_

„_Hör mal", sagte ich, „warum sagst du das den beiden nicht persönlich? Wenn du mir was vorjammerst bringt dir das überhaupt nichts, was soll sich dann ändern?"_

_Sie überlegte kurz, dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf und sie machte sich mit einem „Ja, ich glaub, das sollte ich wirklich tun!" auf die Suche nach unseren Schlafsaalkameraden._

_Ich atmete tief durch. Das ging schneller als ich gedacht hatte, und glücklicherweise war sie viel zu sehr in Rage gewesen, um die Musik zu bemerken._

_Ich dagegen begann sie zu suchen. Der Gesang musste aus einem der leeren Klassenräume kommen… _

_Ich näherte mich dem Verwandlungsraum. Die Stimmen wurden lauter und ich erkannte nun auch das Geräusch von angeschlagenen Gitarrensaiten. Welch Wohlklang… Obwohl, da spielte doch irgendjemand entsetzlich schlecht… ich verkniff mir ein Grinsen. Da schien wohl jemand Probleme mit Barree-Akkorden zu haben…_

_Ja, doch, definitiv, die Musik kommt aus dem Verwandlungsraum. Ich linste durch die angelehnte Tür – und hätte nicht überraschter sein können. Okay, gut, von Gwen bin ich es gewohnt, sie redet fast nur von Musik – wenn sie überhaupt redet. Ich hätte mir denken können, dass sie irgendwann anfangen würde, selbst Musik zu machen – und dann auch noch gute. Aber Mimi? Ich hatte bisher nur erlebt, dass sie sich oft zum Tanzen irgendwohin verzog, dort gefunden und mit seltsamen Blicken bedacht wurde, aber sie spielte gar nicht schlecht_

_Dann blieb als Übeltäter für die schlechten Barree-Akkorde nur Sirius Black übrig, der neben Gwen saß und sich sichtlich abmühte. Dass er zu diesem Saitengequäle den Gesang nun gar nicht mehr hinbekam, muss wohl nicht erwähnt werden._

_Das Grinsen ließ sich nun nicht mehr zurückhalten. Der ach so talentierte Sirius Black, Unruhestifter des Jahrgangs und Alptraum von Hausmeister Filch, versagte an Instrumenten. Irgendwie kommt mir der Gedanke, dass Sev sich über diesen Anblick wohl tierisch freuen würde._

_Ich wollte gerade wieder verschwinden, als mich eine vierte Person im Raum bemerkt._

_Die Tür öffnete sich und ich stand Frank Longbottom gegenüber. Was tat der denn hier?_

_Im Moment drehte er sich jedenfalls zu den Mädchen und Sirius um. „Sieh mal einer an, ihr habt sogar seriöses Publikum." Dabei grinste er dermaßen spöttisch, dass ich mich von diesem Kommentar direkt angegriffen fühlte. Ich ließ mir jedoch nichts anmerken._

„_Und? Hat's dir gefallen?", fragte Mimi mit einem schiefen Lächeln._

„_Ihr seid richtig gut", gab ich zu und schaute dabei absichtlich nur die Mädchen sehr intensiv an._

_Trotzdem registrierte ich die Röte, die sich auf Blacks Wangen ausbreitete, mit einem gewissen Überlegenheitsgefühl._

„_Naja, das klingt alles noch etwas angeschlagen", meldete sich jetzt auch Gwen zu Wort. „Ich meine, zwei Akustische und eine E, alles ohne Bass und Drums…" Black und Mimi tauschten ein mildes Lächeln aus. „…Das ist halt nicht so das Wahre…. Aber mit ein bisschen Zeit und Übung wird das noch richtig gut!" _

_Der Enthusiasmus auf ihrem Gesicht hätte wohl jeden überzeugt, und ich war mir sicher, dass aus diesen Bruchstücken tatsächlich noch etwas werden könnte… aber nie im Leben, solange diese Black'sche unmusikalische Katastrophe dabei war!_

_°°°°°_

Als wir wieder auf Bellatrix' Bett landen, lacht sie. „Wusste gar nicht, dass er so wenig Begeisterung für irgendwas, was mit Musik zu tun hat, zeigen kann. Oder besser gesagt, konnte", fügt sie mit düsterem Blick hinzu.

Ihre letzten Worte versetzen mir einen schmerzhaften Stich und ich versuche angestrengt, nicht an die Art und Weise zu denken, wie Evan gestorben ist… wie ein Stück Fleisch inmitten von Raubtieren, ein einsamer Romeo…

Ich schüttle den Gedanken ab. Versucht, mich auf Bellatrix letzten Satz zu konzentrieren, und mir vor allem nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Ja, es ist schon seltsam, wenn man bedenkt, dass die beiden später recht gut zusammen gespielt haben…" Ich versuche – anscheinend recht überzeugend – zu lächeln.

Bellatrix nickt und schenkt sich Wein nach. „Obwohl, das ist ja eigentlich untertrieben. Evan und Gwendoline waren Koryphäen."

„Dank den Differenzierungskursen", erwidere ich und möchte im nächsten Moment am liebsten den Kopf gegen die Wand schlagen.

Diffkurse – ein Thema, dass man nie vor Bellatrix, Rodolphus und den anderen, die das richtige Fach gewählt haben, erwähnen sollte.

„Jaaa, in diesen Kursen hat man so viel Nützliches gelernt", säuselt sie auch jetzt, ihre Stimme trieft vor Hohn und Spott und ich fühle mich wieder wie der Drittklässler, der aus seiner ersten Diffstunde kommt und komplett entsetzt ist.

_°°°°°_

_Flashback_

_°°°°°_

_Es gab drei Fächer zur Auswahl: Musik, Kunst oder Französisch. Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass meine Freunde alle drei Fächer als „Muggelkram" abtun würden, aber genau das Gegenteil geschah: Sie waren allesamt begeistert, als man uns am Ende des zweiten Schuljahres darauf aufmerksam machte, dass wir für das nächste Jahr nicht nur Fächer wie Wahrsagen, Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe oder Alte Runen, sondern eben auch die Differenzierungsfächer wählen mussten._

_Mein Pech war, dass ich als Einziger in unserem Schlafsaal kein Französisch sprach und deshalb auch als Einziger gewisse Dinge nicht verstand, die sich beispielsweise Rodolphus und Adrienne an den Kopf warfen – oder die mir selbst gesagt wurden._

_Und da ich eben so gut wie möglich in unsere kleine Gruppe hineinpassen wollte, nahm ich genau das als Anlass, als Einziger Französisch zu wählen, während Rodolphus, Adrienne und Evan am Anfang des dritten Schuljahres mit Instrumenten und Bellatrix und Avery mit einer Tasche voll Pinsel und anderen seltsamen Gerätschaften, die der Kunstprofessor verlangte, zurück nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten. _

_Der Französischkurs war nicht groß. Acht Leute, und ich als einziger Slytherin. Außer mir hatten bloß Potter, Lupin, Longbottom, Lily, Mimi, Alice und Debo Arabesque dieses Fach gewählt. _

_Alle anderen hatten einfach unheimlich Glück._

_Wir saßen gespannt im entsprechenden Klassenraum und warteten, wenig begeistert über unsere Kurskameraden, aber zumindest nichts Böses ahnend, auf unsere Professorin._

_Und dann kam sie. Elke Affamée. Geborene Deutsche, in Frankreich aufgewachsen. Erstaunlich groß, erstaunlich alt, erstaunlich blond-grau – erstaunlich viele und große Zähne._

_Und erstaunlich unsensibel._

_Sie plapperte sofort los, und zwar auf französisch, mit uns, die wir kaum ein Wort aus dieser Sprache kannten – mal abgesehen von Lupin, dessen Mutter einen Frankreichfimmel hatten, Mimi, die durch ihr Balletttraining zumindest mit französischen Begriffen in Berührung gekommen war, und mir, der ich aber, wie gesagt, nichts von dem, was in meinem Schlafsaal in dieser Sprache geredet wurde, begriff._

_Kurz: Nachdem sie uns 30 Minuten lang eine Einführung in ihren Unterricht gegeben hatte, waren wir genauso schlau wie vorher. _

_Ich will ja gar nichts gegen diese Sprache sagen, und hätte ich mir einfach von Rodolphus oder Bellatrix ein paar Dinge in dieser Sprache erklären lassen, anstatt diesen Kurs zu besuchen, würde ich die Sprache vielleicht mögen – aber diese Frau hatte nicht nur mich dazu gebracht, die ach so schöne Sprache mit äußerster Respektlosigkeit zu behandeln._

_Nach zwei Stunden, in denen wir kaum etwas verstanden hatten, was Elke – wie gesagt, äußerste Respektlosigkeit – uns erzählte, hatten wir einen ganzen Berg von Hausaufgaben und waren alle in einheitlich düsterer Stimmung._

_Das ganze verschlimmerte sich noch, als wir auf unsere Freunde trafen, die mehr oder weniger begeistert aus den anderen Kursen kamen._

_Rod, Adrienne und Evan waren etwas enttäuscht. Professor Slughorn leitete den Musik-Kurs, und bevor sie mit den Leuten aus den anderen Jahrgängen im Orchester spielen durften, lag erst einmal ein langes Jahr voller Musiktheorie vor ihnen, in dem sie höchstens im Chor singen durften, fanden den Kurs aber ansonsten erste Klasse._

_Bellatrix und Avery waren entzückt vom Kunst-Kurs. „Ein relativ abgedrehter Choleriker", so beschrieben sie Professor Brandy, der anscheinend eine recht eigenwillige Weise hatte, den Unterricht zu führen._

_Wie ich in der nächsten Diffstunde erfuhr, hatte nicht nur ich mitleidige Blicke und jede Menge Spötteleien erleiden müssen, nachdem ich aufgefordert wurde, von meinem Kurs zu erzählen._

_°°°°°_

_Flashback Ende_

_°°°°°_

„Tu nicht so, als wär der Kunst so viel besser gewesen", brumme ich zurück. „Euer Professor hieß nicht nur Brandy, er hat das Zeug auch gerne getrunken. Und ich muss dich nicht an seine Handgreiflichkeiten erinnern", füge ich zynisch hinzu genehmige mir einen Schluck Wein.

Bellatrix verzieht das Gesicht und fasst sich an die Schläfe, wo ihr lieber Professor sie und ihren Cousin eins mit den Köpfen aneinander gestoßen hatte. Wie lange hatten die beiden diesen Bluterguss… „Kann ja mal passieren… Aber sag was du willst, der beste Kurs war immer noch der Musik-Kurs, die hatten da so viel Freiheit…"

Sie blättert ein paar Seiten weiter, zu den Erinnerungen des fünften Schuljahrs und zeigt auf ein Abbild, das das Orchester zeigt, allerdings in einer Pause, was die Musiker nicht davon abhält, weiterzuspielen. Wir hatten oft bei den Proben zugeschaut, und es war einfach nur erstaunlich, was dieser Kurs auch ohne ihren Professor auf die Beine stellen konnte. Wenn ich da an Elke und unsere schwache Truppe denke, könnte ich vor Scham im Boden versinken.

Mein Blick wandert nun jedoch zu dem Bild unter dem des Orchesters. Es zeigt Bellatrix, Mimi und Lily zusammen bei einem Ausflug ins verschneite Hogsmeade. Ich kann immer noch nicht anders, als über einen solchen Anblick die Stirn zu runzeln. Nach drei Jahren hatten wir in Slytherin uns endlich zu einer kleinen Clique zusammengerauft, und dann das…

Bellatrix fängt meinen Blick auf und blättert wortlos zu den Erinnerungen aus dem dritten Jahr zurück.

„Jetzt sag nicht, du hast dir das noch nie angesehen", flüstert sie beinahe. „Ihr habt es nie gesagt, aber glaub ja nicht, ich hätte nicht gemerkt, wie ihr hinter meinem Rücken darüber geredet habt. Und verdammt noch mal, ihr hättet genug Zeit gehabt, mich einfach nach dem Grund zu fragen."

„Für uns war das einfach unvorstellbar… ich meine, ausgerechnet du…"

„Ja, ausgerechnet ich", entgegnet Bellatrix aufgebracht. „Aber als Evan sich mit Gryffindors zusammengetan hat, und als du dich immer Öfters mit Lily zum Lernen verzogen hat, da ist keiner von euch jemals wie ein… wie ein Hausverräter oder sowas angeschaut worden."

„Okay, es war nicht in Ordnung, aber für uns war es nun mal verdammt ungewohnt. Und ich meine, es ist ja auch jetzt noch ein Widerspruch in sich", sage ich mit ruhiger Stimme.

Bellatrix verdreht die Augen, öffnet den Mund, als will sie etwas erwidern, überlegt es sich jedoch anders und tippt mit ihrem dürren knochigen Zeigefinger auf eine Erinnerung. „Schau es dir an, vielleicht verstehst du dann, was ich meine."

Ich werfe einen Blick auf das Abbild. Lily und Bellatrix, damals Drittklässlerinnen, hocken in einem Korridor und sammeln auf dem Boden liegende Bücher ein. Ich werfe der erwachsenen Bellatrix neben mir noch einen fragenden Blick zu, auf den hin sie energisch nickt, bevor ich in die Erinnerung eintauche…

_°°°°°_

_Bellatrix' Erinnerung_

_°°°°°_

_Ich lief allein durch den Zauberkunstkorridor. Wenn ich mich beeilte, konnte ich meine Bücher noch vor dem Abendessen zur Bibliothek zurückbringen…_

_Außerdem gab mir das eine Gelegenheit, für ein paar Minuten meine Ruhe zu haben._

_Schön und gut, Adrienne und ich wurden jetzt endlich von den Jungs akzeptiert und Averys Sprüche waren nicht mehr ganz so derbe; wir verstanden uns inzwischen alle recht gut, halfen uns gegenseitig und hielten gegen die anderen Häuser mehr als gut zusammen, ja, waren sogar richtige Freunde geworden… aber ich merkte immer wieder, dass mir irgendetwas fehlte._

_Es war einfach komisch, als fast einziges Mädchen die ganze Zeit fast ausschließlich mit Jungen zusammen zu sein, noch dazu mit welchen, die dermaßen unsensibel waren… _

_Adrienne schien das nicht mal zu stören. So sehr sie sich über Rod und Avery aufregen konnte, so gut verstand sie sich mit Severus und Evan – bei den beiden regte sie sich nicht mal darüber auf, dass sie sie mit ihrem Vornamen ansprachen, und nicht mit „Wilkes", wie sie es sich eigentlich wünschte._

_Ich wusste nicht mal, was es war, das ich vermisste. Es war eine gewisse Art von Einsamkeit, die ich empfand, aber was für eine? Ich war doch im Prinzip die ganze Zeit unter Menschen… sogar unter Menschen, die ich mochte… Doch das änderte nichts daran, dass ich oft das Gefühl hatte, alleine in einem Raum zu stehen, auch wenn fünf Andere um mich herum waren…_

_Ich war so tief in Gedanken, dass ich die rothaarige Gestalt nicht bemerkte, die in meine Richtung eilte. Es kam, wie es kommen musste, wir knallten gegeneinander, prallten aneinander ab und stürzten rücklings auf den Boden. _

_Da auch sie einen Stapel Bücher in den Armen getragen hatte, waren wir praktisch umringt von alten Bibliotheksbänden._

_Mit einem leisen „Autsch!" setzte Lily sich auf._

„_Tut mir leid", murmelte ich und rieb meinen Ellebogen, mit dem ich versucht hatte, meinen Sturz abzufangen._

_Sie schaute mich verwundert an. „Was denn, kein bissiger Kommentar heute?"_

_Ich konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen, beim Gedanken an diese Situationskomik: Wir beide, zwei eigentlich verfeindete Mädchen aus noch schlimmer verfeindeten Häusern, in einem Haufen von Büchern, und hätten sonst wie gefährlich stürzen können, und ich brachte es auch jetzt nicht über mich, eine spitze Bemerkung zu machen._

„_Nee, den spar ich mir für Madame Pince auf, wenn sie wissen will, warum die Bücher so schlimm aussehen."_

_Lily kicherte und rappelte sich hoch, ich ebenfalls, und wir beide versuchten, zu unterscheiden, welche Bücher wem heruntergefallen waren. _

_Es war seltsam, wie so ein kleiner Moment zwei Menschen verbinden kann. Wir gingen geradezu einträchtig in Richtung Bibliothek, und schafften es tatsächlich, ganz normal miteinander zu reden, als wäre da keine Häuserfeindschaft, die diese Konversation eigentlich verbot._

„_Du siehst in letzter Zeit sehr blass aus", sagte sie so vorsichtig, als würde sie nicht genau wissen, wie weit sie sich zu mir herantasten könnte._

„_Du auch", lenke ich ab und musterte ihre fast schon zu schlanke Gestalt. „Die Leute zerfetzen sich das Maul über deine… ähm... Essgewohnheiten."_

„_Ach, gehörst du auch zu den Leuten, die jedes kleine Gerücht glauben, das ihnen zu Ohren kommt?"_

_Es erstaunte mich, wie ruhig sie blieb, auch wenn ihre Stimme bei diesen Worten sehr kühl klang. Ich habe sie schon ausrasten sehen, wenn man sie in dieser Angelegenheit angesprochen hat._

„_Nein, ich gebe nicht viel auf Gerüchte. Deshalb glaube ich auch nicht, dass du eine Essstörung hast", antwortete ich._

„_Hätte ich auch nicht von dir erwartet", lächelte sie. „Und was ist dir über die Leber gelaufen? Du siehst nicht gut aus in letzter Zeit. Hast du Zoff mit einen Freunden?" Die besorgte Art, mit der sie nun ihrerseits mein blasses Gesicht mit den dunklen Augenringen musterte, berührte mich irgendwie._

_Nur dass ich ihr keine Antwort auf ihre Frage geben konnte. Ich wusste sie ja selbst nicht._

„_Ehrlich gesagt hab ich keine Ahnung, was mit mir los ist. Ich weiß ja nicht mal, warum ich mit dir rede, ich glaub, wir haben in den letzten Jahren kein einziges freundliches Wort gewechselt."_

_Wie war, und ich konnte mir schon vorstellen, was meine lieben Hauskameraden sagen würden, wenn sie hiervon wüssten._

„_Schade eigentlich." Mir war klar, dass dieser Kommentar Lily nur herausgerutscht war, das sagte allein schon ihr Gesichtsausdruck. _

_Ich schwieg. Insgeheim gab ich ihr recht. Es tat einfach unheimlich gut, mal mit jemandem zu reden, der sich wirklich darum kümmerte, was man überhaupt sagte, ohne es gleich in den Dreck zu ziehen – so wie ich es meistens von meinen Freunden gewohnt war._

_Inzwischen waren wir bei der Bibliothek angekommen. Wir redeten nicht weiter, während wir unsere Bücher zurückgaben und wunderten und schweigend darüber, dass Madame Pince uns nicht wegen der Staubflecken zur Schnecke machte, die der Boden auf ihnen hinterlassen hatte._

_Schließlich standen wir etwas verloren vor der Bücherei herum._

_Ich hörte, wie Lily tief durchatmete, bevor sie wieder sprach._

„_Ich weiß, dass das jetzt sehr gewagt ist, dass die anderen Gryffindors mich dafür hassen werden, dass du mich entweder zusammenfluchst, oder es deinen Freunden erzählst und ich morgen das Gespött der ganzen Schule bin, und dass es sehr unwahrscheinlich ist, dass du ja sagst, aber… im Gegensatz tu Wilkes scheinst du irgendwie genervt von euren Jungs zu sein, und… naja, wenn du Lust hast, mal was mit Mädchen zu unternehmen, dann…" Sie zuckte etwas unbeholfen mit den Schultern._

_Ich schaute sie verwundert an. Versuchte sie gerade wirklich, die Grenzen zwischen unseren Häusern zu überbrücken? Hatte sie wirklich – ohne, dass wir groß darüber geredet hatten – bemerkt, was in mir vorging? Und war das wirklich ich, die sie daraufhin anlächelte und „Danke, das wär toll" sagte? Was zum Donnerwetter war denn los mit mir!_

_Das fragte ich mich auch noch, als ich am darauf folgenden Samstag in der Eingangshalle wartete, während meine Schlafsaalkameraden sich schon auf den Weg ins Dorf machten._

_Sie hatten mir jede Menge seltsame Blicke zugeworfen und noch mehr Fragen gestellt, aber was hätte ich ihnen sagen sollen? ‚Sorry, Leute, ich gehe mit dem Schlammblut nach Hogsmeade, das ihr alle so sehr hasst'?_

_Ich war schon drauf und dran, ihnen nachzulaufen, als Lily und Mimi die Marmortreppe herunterkamen und mir zuwinkten. Mir war mulmig zumute, als ich zurücklächelte._

„_Hi", begrüßte mich Lily. „Mimi kennst du ja…"_

„_Hallo", kam es sowohl von mir als auch von Mimi._

_Wir standen ein paar Augenblicke etwas betreten herum, bevor wir uns auf den Weg machten._

_Wir machten die üblichen Hogsmeade – Besorgungen – Zonko's, Schreiberlings, Honigtopf – und redeten dabei über dies und das. Ich war verwundert, festzustellen, wie einfach es war, mit ihnen zu sprechen – und zwar über alles Mögliche. Das war eine völlig neue Erfahrung für mich._

_Uns begegneten seltsamerweise kaum Slytherins, das beruhigte mich irgendwie._

_Alles in allem war es ein sehr schöner Tag, den ich mit den beiden Gryffindormädchen im Dorf verbrachte, schöner als ich erwartet hatte. Ich musste nicht dauernd aufpassen, dass ich um jeden Preis mein Gesicht wahrte, und vor allem stellte ich fest, dass ich mich nicht mehr so einsam fühlte. _

_Als wir irgendwann bei einer Tasse heißer Schokolade in Madame Puddifoot's Café saßen, hatte ich wirklich das Gefühl, mit zwei Menschen da zu sein, und nicht alleine dort zu sitzen, so wie es letztes mal mit Adrienne gewesen war. Ich bemerkte, dass Lily gar nicht die zickige Streberin war, für die ich sie immer gehalten hatte, und dass Mimi das genaue Gegenteil von schweigsam war, wenn sie erst einmal zu sprechen angefangen hatte. _

_Es waren recht interessante Gespräche, die wir führten, jeder von uns wurde auf diese Art ein paar Probleme los, weil es einfach gut tat, nur darüber zu reden._

_Als wir am frühen Abend wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten und ich mich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern machen wollte, nahmen mich die beiden kurz zur Seite._

„_Und, war es so schlimm, mit Gryffindors rumzuhängen?" Lily kannte die Antwort schon, bevor sie die Frage gestellt hatte. _

„_Ich hab euch Unrecht getan", antwortete ich. „Schade, dass es wahrscheinlich 'ne einmalige Sache war – meine Freunde werden mich in der Luft zerreißen, wenn ihnen das zu Ohren ko -"_

„_Wenn's dir irgendwie zu viel wird und du reden willst", unterbrach mich Mimi, „dann komm zu uns. Natürlich nur, wenn du willst, es ist immer noch deine Entscheidung, was du mit wem unternimmst." Sie lächelte._

_Ich konnte nicht anders, als zurückzugrinsen. _

_°°°°°_

Ich komme wieder auf Bellatrix' Bett an. Das, was ich gerade gesehen habe, ist schwer zu verdauen.

Natürlich hatten wir sie in der Luft zerrissen, als Narcissa uns erzählte, mit wem Bellatrix den Nachmittag verbracht hatte, aber keiner von uns war damals auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass es vielleicht unsere eigene Ignoranz gewesen war, die unsere Koryphäe dazu gebracht hatte, ein echtes Tabu für Slytherins zu brechen. Mimi Marcez wäre ja noch zu verkraften gewesen – reinblütig und relativ neutral mit ihrer Meinung über die Dunklen Künste - aber Lily Evans? Muggelgeborene, absolut feindselig den meisten unserer Einstellungen gegenüber, war sie eigentlich eher das genaue Gegenteil von Bellatrix.

Es war der Anfang einer tiefen Freundschaft gewesen, dieser Nachmittag in Hogsmeade. Und der einzige Grund, den wir hatten, nur ein einziges mal zu versuchen, Bellatrix dafür zusammen zu stauchen – denn derjenige, der es schaffte, ein Mitglied der Familie Black mit solchen Reden zu beeindrucken, muss erst noch geboren werden - , war, dass sie es irgendwie geschafft hatte, ihre Freundschaft zu Lily und Mimi, ihre Freundschaft zu uns und ihre Pflichten gegenüber unserem Haus unter einen Hut zu bekommen: Sie holte auch weiterhin im Unterricht massenhaft Punkte, als sie als Hüterin im Quidditch-Team spielte, machte sie es den Gegnern so schwer wie möglich, auch nur ein Spiel zu gewinnen, und sie änderte nichts an ihrer Einstellung gegenüber Muggeln und Muggelgeborenen. Eigentlich hatte sich nichts geändert, außer dass sie viel entspannter war, ihr die Meinungen ihrer Mitschüler gleichgültiger wurden und dass sie eben mit einer Muggelstämmigen befreundet war.

Und da liegt für mich immer noch das Unglaubliche: Es ist auch jetzt noch, als würde man mit einer Frau mit zwei Gesichtern sprechen. Es ist, als würde Bellatrix für Lily eine Ausnahme machen, sie als Ebenbürtige ansehen. Lily war tatsächlich die einzige Muggelstämmige, die Bellatrix nie als Schlammblut bezeichnet hatte. Ansonsten war ihre Abneigung gegen eben solche ungebrochen.

Ich hebe meinen Blick. Bellatrix starrt mich wieder so gleichermaßen durchdringend und gleichgültig an. Sie ist und bleibt seltsam.

Ich kenne sie jetzt seit fast dreißig Jahren und habe es nicht geschafft, sie zu begreifen; sie birgt einfach so viele Widersprüche in sich: Treueste Dienerin des dunkelsten Zauberers aller Zeiten und beste Freundin der Frau, die zu dessen ersten Fall zu verantworten hatte, eine Slytherin durch und durch, und trotzdem mit so vielen Gryffindor- Eigenschaften ausgestattet, Erbin des Alten und gar Fürnehmen Haus der Blacks, nach außen so sehr gegen die Blutsverräter gewandt und innen doch so sehr mit ihnen verbunden…

Ich bin mal wieder nahe dran, aufzugeben, sie irgendwann zu verstehen, denke ich, und greife wieder zu meinem Weinglas.

**Author's Note:** Oh, das ist viel länger geworden als beabsichtigt… Ich hoffe, es ist an manchen Stellen nicht zu langatmig geworden. Ach ja, und wer jetzt denkt, dass Bellatrix, nur weil sie mit Lily befreundet ist, zum Gut-Mensch wird, liegt seeehr weit daneben ;)


	5. Kapitel 4: Wege in die Dunkelheit

Vielen Dank an **Eilantha** und **Nyarna** für die Reviews euchknuddel

Eilantha: Wie gesagt, Bella mutiert ja nicht zum Gut-Mensch – wie man in diesem Kapitel sieht, da wird sie schon sehr… naja, sie hat Ähnlichkeit mit dem, was man sonst von ihr gewohnt ist ;)

Nyarna: Ah; vielen Dank, ich war mir nämlich zwischendurch etwas unsicher, ob das nicht zu verwirrend ist, dass die Rückblicke aus verschiedenen Sichtpunkten geschrieben sind, das beruhigt mich jetzt nochmal :) Und die Kaninchen bleiben weiterhin unversehrt ;)

**Kapitel 4: Wege in die Dunkelheit**

"_Those summer days can lead to the bad times,  
__the world gets larger every day,  
__Yeah, yeah, those summer days can lead to the bad blood times,  
__they left me feelin' stupid, happy, and numb,  
__stupid, happy, and numb.  
__I feel so stupid, happy, and numb.  
__Stupid, happy, and numb,  
__I feel so stupid_."

_Everclear – Local God_

Auch Bellatrix schenkt sich Wein nach. Sie registriert meinen Blick. „Den Rest kennst du ja. Erst ich, dann Evan, und am Ende auch du. So unglaublich das klingt."

Ich nicke langsam. Es ist tatsächlich komisch. Obwohl… Lily und ich waren uns einfach zu ähnlich, was Interessen und Talent anging, als dass wir uns für alle Ewigkeit aus dem Weg hätten gehen können. Und Evan war schon immer etwas toleranter als wir.

„Es klingt wirklich unglaublich, wenn man bedenkt, dass Evan diese seltsame Zusammenstellung aus Frank, Gwendoline, Mimi und Sirius am Anfang einfach furchtbar fand…"

„Du vergisst Parkinson", meint Bellatrix hämisch. Was ist denn jetzt los? Ich verkneife mir ein Augenrollen, nicht dass mich ihr Stimmungsumschwung stört, aber es erstaunt mich doch immer wieder… ich hasse es, Leute nicht einschätzen zu können! Aber was rege ich mich auf – zum x-ten mal festzustellen, dass ich sie nicht einschätzen kann, bringt mich ja auch nicht weiter.

„Ach ja, Melissa Parkinson, schlechteste Bassistin, die Frank jemals gehört hat", erinnere ich mich grinsend an Frank Longbottoms Worte.

„Ich zitiere: ‚Du sagst, wir brauchen dein Gesicht? Okay, du bist raus'." Sie lacht sogar wieder. „Aber warum ist Evan eigentlich eingestiegen? Er konnte doch damals kaum Bass spielen."

„Er wollte es ja im Orchester lernen, aber das hat nicht so gut geklappt. Alice hat ihm das glaub ich später richtig beigebracht", versuche ich, das ganze zusammenzukriegen, ohne mich zu verzetteln.

„Und dann gingen seine Noten im Musik-Kurs schlagartig nach oben…" Heilige Agrippa, muss sie immer so grinsen, wenn sie die Differenzierungskurse erwähnt? Aber für ihr mangelndes Taktgefühl ist sie ja bekannt…

„Und auf einmal waren's sechs", lasse ich mir zumindest nicht anmerkten, dass sie schon wieder ins Schwarze getroffen hat.

Ja, sechs Mitglieder hatte die Band am Ende des vierten Schuljahres: Frank Longbottom am Schlagzeug, Sirius Black, Mimi Marcez, Gwendoline Rockhome und Evan Rosier an den Gitarren, und Alice McKinnon am Bass. Wobei man erwähnen sollte, dass Evan und Gwen aufgrund ihrer Tätigkeit im Orchester durch besonderes Können auffielen. Instrumenttausch nicht ausgeschlossen. Wer hätte das gedacht, dass die sechs sogar die Professoren McGonagall und Slughorn mit ihrer Musik begeisterten? Obwohl es bis dahin noch ein langer Weg war.

Denn in unserem vierten Jahr hatten wir ganz andere Dinge im Kopf, als uns groß um die anderen Häuser zu kümmern, auch wenn es sich manchmal einfach nicht vermeiden ließ – ich sage nur Potter und Black.

Für uns hatte sich eigentlich trotzdem gar nicht so viel verändert. Aber das meiste, das sich änderte, war seltsamerweise positiv…

_°°°°°_

_Flashback_

_°°°°°_

_Neujahr 1973._

_Wir saßen zu siebt im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Kamin: Die Black- Mädchen und Regulus, die Lestange- Brüder, Evan und ich. Allesamt waren wir dieses Jahr zu Hause nicht erwünscht gewesen und nun erholten wir uns von der feucht-fröhlichen Silvesterfeier, die in der Nacht zuvor veranstaltet hatten (wobei Regulus und Rabastan immer noch etwas beleidigt aussahen, da ihre älteren Familienmitglieder sie wegen ihrem Kater aufzogen.)_

„_Wir haben dich gewarnt", grinste Narcissa, die allerdings selbst bei zu lauten Geräuschen zusammenzuckte, und klopfte ihrem Cousin auf die Schulter._

„_Ja, gewarnt und dann selbst zu viel geschluckt", fauchte Regulus mit heiserer Stimme._

„_Warum geht ihr nicht einfach zu Madame Pomfrey?", schlug ich vor, ohne von „Höchst potente Zaubertränke" aufzusehen. „Dürfte doch nichts Neues für sie sein, wenn die Leute an solchen Tagen Kopfschmerzen haben…"_

„_Kopfschmerzen ist gut", stöhnte Rabastan. „Mir ist kotzübel!"_

„_Du weißt ja, wo die Toiletten sind", gab sein Bruder herzlos zurück und strich etwas auf dem Blatt Pergament durch, an dem er konzentriert arbeitete._

„_Madame Pomfrey wird begeistert sein… und du Rod, sei doch nicht so unfair. Du hast dich auch nicht besser geschlagen, nachdem du zum ersten mal zu viel Feuerwhiskey getrunken hast", ergriff Evan nun Partei._

„_Er ist aber auch nicht gewarnt worden", erwiderte Bellatrix grinsend. Sie schien, bis auf chronisches Gähnen, keine Nebenwirkungen der letzten Nacht davongetragen zu haben. „Wir haben lange genug auf euch eingeredet, selbst Schuld, wenn ihr trotzdem weitermacht, obwohl ihr noch nie härtere Sachen probiert habt."_

_Evan und ich tauschten einen viel sagenden Blick und dachten genau dasselbe: Was für nette Familien!_

_Hinter uns glitt die Steinwand, die den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum verbarg, zur Seite, und Adrienne und Avery, mit Taschen beladen wie Packesel, dick in Schals und Handschuhe eingemummelt und mit Schneeflocken in den Haaren, kamen herein._

„_Hallo, ihr lieben, seid ihr gut reingerutscht?"_

_Neben mir zuckten Narcissa, Regulus und Rodolphus zusammen und warfen Avery böse Blicke zu._

„_Nicht so laut!", flüsterte Evan spöttisch._

„_Was macht ihr denn überhaupt schon hier, ich dachte, ihr kommt erst in ein paar Tagen zurück", wunderte ich mich, während ich Avery begrüßte._

„_Wollten wir auch, aber anscheinend sind viele Familienoberhäupter zum Jahreswechsel so ausgetickt, dass jede Menge Leute beschlossen haben, früher wieder zu kommen", erzählte Adrienne und umarmte Bellatrix._

„_Und was habt ihr in unserer Abwesenheit so getrieben", wollte Avery wissen, während er sein Gepäck geradezu von sich warf und sich neben Rod auf das Sofa vor dem Kamin fallen ließ._

„_So viel ist eigentlich gar nicht passiert… Sev und Potter hatten mal wieder ein paar... äh… Auseinandersetzungen…", begann Evan._

„_Ein Duell unter Mistelzweigen und vor Flitwicks Augen, war 'ne nette Strafarbeit", feixte Bellatrix._

„… _Narcissa hat schon wieder versucht, die Hauselfen vom Arbeiten an Weihnachten abzuhalten", versuchte ich es mit einem Ablenkungsmanöver – Volltreffer!_

„_Du hast was!" Avery, Adrienne und Rodolphus starrten Narcissa gleichermaßen entsetzt an._

„_Die Armen verdienen es einfach nicht, an Weihnachten zu arbeiten", verteidigte diese sich._

„_Du hast 'nen Knall", stellte Adrienne fest. „Die Viecher sind zum Arbeiten da!"_

_Narcissa zog es vor, sich in Schweigen zu hüllen._

„_Oh, und Dumbledore hat an Weihnachten eine kleine Rede gehalten, von wegen, die Zeiten würden härter und gefährlicher, und dass wir uns immer daran erinnern sollen, was das Richtige ist." Evan verzog das Gesicht und fügte sarkastisch hinzu: „Natürlich geht der alte Mann davon aus, dass wir alle dieselben Prioritäten haben wie er…"_

_Avery verdrehte die Augen. „Schützt die Schlammblüter und Muggel…"_

„_Nicht zu vergessen: Verflucht die traditionsbewussten – die vernünftigen – Familien." Bellatrix' Stimme nahm einen ärgerlichen Unterton an. _

„_Klar…" Adrienne beugte sich zu mir vor und flüsterte: „Sag mal Sev, wie sieht's denn aus, hast du in der Bibliothek was zum Erstellen von Flüchen gefunden?"_

„_Nichts Halbes und nichts Ganzes, aber immerhin Ansätze", murmelte ich zurück. „Einfache Zauber, aber ich denke mal, wenn man das etwas abändert, bekommt man auch ein paar Flüche hin… lass mich noch ein bisschen experimentieren."_

„_Ich hab volles Vertrauen zu dir"; zwinkerte sie und wandte sich Bellatrix und Avery zu, die ihrerseits ein Gespräch begonnen hatten._

_Bei diesem Anblick musste ich lächeln. Das Klima zwischen den dreien war immer etwas angespannt gewesen, aber dieses Jahr schienen sie sich plötzlich besser zu verstehen als je zuvor._

_Ich war mir jedoch unsicher, ob es daran lag, dass Bella und Avery durch den gemeinsamen Kunst-Kurs endlich ein Gesprächsthema gefunden und Adrienne schlichtweg angesteckt hatten, oder ob Bellatrix' oftmalige Abwesenheit, wenn sie sich mit ihren Freundinnen aus Gryffindor traf, die Wogen geglättet hatten – wobei sich etwas in mir sträubte, Letzteres zu als Erklärung zu akzeptieren._

_Dadurch, dass die drei sich nicht mehr so oft in den Haaren lagen, kamen wir auch alle sechs insgesamt besser miteinander klar und konnten uns auf wichtigere Dinge konzentrieren. _

_So waren es nicht mehr bloß Rodolphus, Bellatrix und ich, die uns für die Dunklen Künste interessierten, nein, wir alle verloren uns förmlich in den vielen verschiedenen Sparten, die es in dieser faszinierenden Art der Magie zu lernen gab. _

_Unser Wissensdurst war kaum zu stillen, wir lernten Flüche auswendig und testeten sie an kleineren Tieren (wobei sich Bellatrix strikt weigerte, ihre Kaninchen dafür herzugeben), wir versuchten, uns Bücher zu besorgen, die vom Ministerium mit peinlicher Genauigkeit im Dunklen gehalten wurden – was unser Interesse natürlich nur noch steigerte, und dank Lucius und mangelnder Postkontrolle kamen wir auch in den Genuss dieser Schriften._

_Irgendwie gelang es uns auch, unser Treiben vor den Lehrern geheim zu halten, denn eins war klar: Wenn Dumbledore und Konsorten Wind davon bekamen, dass wir drauf und dran waren, die Unverzeihlichen Flüche zu lernen, würden wir in hohem Bogen von der Schule fliegen._

_°°°°°_

_Flashback Ende_

_°°°°°_

„Wann hast du es eigentlich zum ersten mal geschafft, einen Zauber zu erstellen?", fragt Bellatrix, als hätte sie meine Gedanken gelesen.

„Mit fünfzehn", antworte ich und muss lachen, als sich ein bitterer Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht schleicht – ich hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, sie in einer Sache haushoch zu übertreffen: Sie hat es nie geschafft, einen Zauber zu erstellen, und Merlin weiß, sie hat es tage- und nächtelang versucht.

„Aber die wirkungsvollsten kamen erst mit sechzehn zustande."

Nun grinst sie doch. „Levicorpus?"

„Sectumsempra", erwidere ich mit demselben Lächeln, das ich auf den Lippen gehabt habe, als James Potter den Fluch zum ersten mal zu spüren bekommen hatte.

_Mein Fluch schnitt einen tiefen Riss in Potter Wange – eine kleine Rache dafür, dass er es wagte, meine eigenen Zauber gegen mich zu verwenden!_

„Du hattest sie aufgeschrieben, irgendwann, in einem Schulbuch, glaub ich…" Es fällt ihr sichtlich schwer, Details aus ihrer Erinnerung hervor zu kramen.

„Ja, genau. Zusammen mit vielen anderen nützlichen Notizen..."

Wir verharren für einen Augenblick in Schweigen. In diesem Moment öffnet sich die Tür und Rodolphus gesellt sich zu uns.

Auch ihn hat die Gefangenschaft in Askaban verändert. Er wirft uns nicht einmal einen misstrauischen Blick zu, wie er uns hier auf dem Bett seiner Frau hocken sieht, noch dazu, wo sie ja doch recht spärlich bekleidet ist. Doch anstatt, wie früher, eifersüchtig zu reagieren, setzt er sich wortlos zu uns.

Die Kerzen beleuchten nun auch sein Gesicht, und ich bemerke wieder, dass zwischen ‚beleuchten' und ‚erhellen' Welten liegen – wie immer, wenn ich ihn sehe. Die Schatten unter seinen blauen abgestumpften Augen sind fast so dunkel wie die von Bellatrix, seine Haut ist bleich und wächsern, die Wangen sind so hohl wie sein ganzer Körper abgemagert ist. Er hat Haar und Bart wieder auf die gleiche Länge gestutzt wie vor Askaban. Das ist das Einzige, was noch ein wenig auf sein großartiges Aussehen von damals hindeutet.

Jetzt legt er den Kopf auf die Schulter seiner Frau. „Was macht ihr?"

Während Bellatrix auf das Memoiren-Album deutet und ihm leise erklärt, was wir innerhalb der letzten Stunde wiedererlebt haben, beobachte ich die beiden weiterhin. Es ist bei weitem nicht das erste mal, dass ich sie nach Askaban zusammen sehe, aber es erschreckt mich immer wieder, was dieses Gefängnis aus den Menschen machen kann. Es ist nicht so, dass ich finde, sie hätten es nicht verdient, oh nein, und ich bin mir sicher, sie wissen, dass ich nach wie vor die Meinung vertrete, dass sie nichts Besseres verdient haben für das, was sie den Longbottoms angetan haben – es ist nur so, dass sie beiden immer noch als meine besten Freunde in meinem Herzen sind, und es verdammt schwer für mich ist, sie so zu sehen, so… gebrochen.

An ihrem Hochzeitstag haben die beiden genau so beieinander gesessen, er hatte sie von hinten umarmt und den Kopf auf ihrer Schulter abgelegt, doch ihre Gesichter hatten damals noch Farbe, ihre Augen hatten vor Emotionen gesprüht … sie hatten damals noch richtig gelebt.

Nun breitet sich so etwas wie ein Lächeln auf Rodolphus Gesicht aus. „Je t'aime", flüstert er Bellatrix zusammenhanglos ins Ohr und blättert ein wenig in dem Album. Sie verzieht das Gesicht zu einem Lächeln. „Ich weiß…"

„Auch, wie lang das schon so ist?" Er wirft mir einen Blick zu und grinst, was auf seinem Gesicht geradezu maskenhaft aussieht. Oh nein, er will ihr _das_ doch nicht allen Ernstes zeigen?

Bellatrix runzelt die Stirn, wahrscheinlich wundert sie sich über unseren wortlosen Gedankenaustausch, aber als ich die Seite anschaue, die Rodolphus aufgeschlagen hat, weiß ich eindeutig, an welches Ereignis er denkt. Er, ich, eine Flasche Schwefelwodka und seine gehörige Portion Liebeskummer.

Keine zwei Minuten später gleiten wir alle drei in diese Erinnerung hinein.

_°°°°°_

_Rodolphus Erinnerung_

_°°°°°_

_Wie konnte sie nur!_

_Ausgerechnet Mulciber… das war so verdammt demütigend!_

_Ich warf der Flasche mit der durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit neben mir einen giftigen Blick zu. „Guck mich nicht so an", knurrte ich. „Ich gehöre ganz bestimmt nicht zu den Männern, die ihren Frust wegen Frauen in Alkohol ertränken!"_

_Obwohl… warum eigentlich nicht? Merlin, ich wusste seit zwei Jahren, dass ich Bellatrix nach unserem Schulabschluss heiraten sollte, ich mochte sie… naja, eigentlich war es mehr als nur mögen... sie war einfach perfekt: Sie kam aus gutem Hause, war eine ausgezeichnete Schülerin mit erstklassigen Noten, sie hatte vernünftige Ansichten, sie war sogar ganz nett, wenn man nur richtig mit ihr redete… und, heilige Agrippa, sie war schön! Ich wunderte mich, warum ich es nicht früher bemerkt hatte, immerhin lebte ich seit vier Jahren mit ihre zusammen. Diese rabenschwarze Haarmähne, die nur ganz leicht gebräunte Haut, diese blaugrauen Augen, in denen man so leicht versinken konnte, die schlanke Taille… es ist schon fast eine Besessenheit – sie würde mich umbringen, wenn sie es wüsste, oder zumindest foltern und sich an meinem Schmerz erfreuen. Genug Übung hat sie ja allemal. _

_Verdammt, ich sollte mich nicht so darüber aufregen… aber es machte mich wahnsinnig, dass Mulciber sie haben konnte und ich nicht!_

_Es hatte verflucht wehgetan, die beiden eng umschlungen und knutschenderweise am See zu beobachten… und ich zweifelte keinen Moment daran, dass die beiden mehr als nur knutschten._

_Miststück._

_Der Blick, den ich der Flasche nun zuwarf, war um einiges freundlicher und es dauerte nicht lange – ehrlich gesagt, nur ein paar Schlucke – bis ich mich mutig genug fühlte, Bellatrix ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass ich sie für ein Flittchen hielt. Ausgerechnet dieser Schleimsack Mulciber – pah! Dass sie sich überhaupt von ihm berühren lassen konnte, ohne Brechreiz zu kriegen. Genau das würde ich ihr sagen, nahm ich mir vor, und zwar auf der Stelle!_

_Doch ich kam nicht mal dazu, von meinem Bett aufzustehen, denn Severus betrat unseren Schlafsaal._

„_Hey, Rod, wo bleibst… du… denn…"_

_Er hatte genug Erfahrung mit Evan und Avery, um meinen Zustand verhältnismäßig schnell zu erkennen._

„_Ähm… ich weiß, das kann dir egal sein, aber es ist noch nicht mal drei Uhr… findest du es nicht ein bisschen zu früh, um dir die Kante zu geben?", versuchte er es diplomatisch._

„_Wenn vierzehn nicht zu früh ist, um sich an einen ekligen Mistkerl wegzuwerfen, dann is' drei Uhr auch nicht zu früh für…" Ich hob die Flasche vor meine Augen und las das Etikett. „… Schwefelwodka."_

_Demonstrativ nahm ich einen extragroßen Schluck._

_Sev seufzte und ließ sich neben mir nieder. „Vierzehn ist für wen zu früh, um sich an wen zu verschenken?"_

„_Bella ist zu jung."_

„_Wofür?"_

_Himmel, war der begriffsstutzig! Oder war es mir doch so gut gelungen, meine Zuneigung für Bellatrix versteckt zu halten, dass Sev nicht wusste, dass es mir sehr wohl etwas ausmachte, dass sie einen Freund hatte, der drei Jahre älter war als sie?_

„_Um mit Mulciber in die Kiste zu steigen." Das war doch wohl nicht meine Stimme, die sich da so weinerlich anhörte?_

_Anscheinend doch, denn – ich hätte es mir denken können – Severus' Mundwinkel zuckten. Dieser unsensible Mensch!_

„_Wenn sie meint, sie wär so weit… aber was geht dich das an?"_

„_Ich muss sie in…warte… allerspätestens sechs Jahren heiraten! Ich fühl mich für sie verantwortlich."_

_Ich trank noch einen Schluck und hielt ihm die Flasche hin. „Auch?" _

_Zu meiner Überraschung nahm er die Flasche, trank aber nicht, sondern studierte nur die Inhaltsstoffe._

„_Aber das ist es doch gerade", meinte er, während er las._

„_Ist was?"_

„_Du musst sie erst in ein paar Jahren heiraten. Bis dahin habt ihr beide alle Freiheiten."_

_Ich fand es erstaunlich, dass ich mir in meinem erbarmungswürdigen Zustand überhaupt noch die Frage stellte, ob ihm klar war, dass er im Moment mit solch vernünftigen Argumenten überhaupt nichts bei mir erreichen konnte._

„_Ich will aber die Freiheiten nicht… ich will sie."_

_Das war mir schneller herausgerutscht als mir lieb war. Severus blickte erstaunt von der Flasche auf. _

„_Sie ist zwar ein sadistisches kleines Miststück, aber… verdammt, sie hat mich einfach verzaubert", fuhr ich mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit fort, als sei es etwas Alltägliches, dass ich mein Gefühlsleben vor jemand anderem ausbreitete._

_Sev sah für einen Moment aus, als wollte er lachen, stattdessen biss er sich jedoch auf die Lippen, bevor er anfing zu sprechen._

„_Ähm… und du bist sicher, dass dieses… ‚verzaubert sein' nicht nur auf ein paar pubertären Anwandlungen beruht?"_

_Wollte ausgerechnet er – einer meiner besten Kumpel – MICH etwa nur als… notgeilen Teenager bezeichnen? Ich war empört._

„_Bist du bescheuert? Ich liebe diese Frau!" Dass ich ihm daraufhin die Flasche aus den Händen zog und sie bis zur Hälfte leerte, trug natürlich nicht gerade dazu bei, dass er mich und meine Worte ernster nahm. _

_Dafür trennte er mich mit sanfter Gewalt von der Flasche. „Was willst du eigentlich hören?", fragte er, halb belustigt, halb verärgert._

_Ich seufzte und ließ mich rückwärts auf mein Bett fallen. Keine gute Idee, tat meinem Gleichgewichtssinn keinen Gefallen. War dankbar, dass ich lag. „Sag mir einfach, dass Bella es nicht wert ist, dass ich mich ihretwegen an einem Samstagnachmittag vor drei Uhr betrinke", murmelte ich._

„_Ich wird mich hüten, das zu sagen", wurde Sev jetzt streng. „Sie ist vielleicht ein sadistisches Mädchen, das es wagt, mit vierzehn ihren ersten Freund zu haben, der –oh wie schrecklich! – auch noch älter und erfahrener ist als sie, aber sie kann nichts dafür, dass du dich mit 40-Prozentigem, gesundheitsgefährdenden Zeug zuschüttest! Lass den Alkohol weg und schau dich ein bisschen besser hier in der Schule um, es gibt jede Menge Mädchen, die dich von Bella ablenken können!"_

_Er zog mich auf die Beine (unnötig zu sagen, dass ich ein paar Schwierigkeiten mit dem geraden Stehen hatte) überredete mich dazu, eine kalte Dusche zu nehmen. _

_Doch noch auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer überlegte ich uneinsichtig, ob ich nicht einfach zu Bellatrix gehen und ihr meine Meinung über sie sagen sollte._

_°°°°°_

Als wir wieder in Lestange Mansion landen, überlegt Bellatrix wahrscheinlich, warum ihr Mann ihr eine solche Szene zeigen sollte, die seine Schwäche für sie in einem so deutlichen Licht zeigt – doch sie erfüllt ohne Frage Rodolphus Vorwürfe von damals. Während ich ihn wieder mit einem mitleidigen Blick bedenke, den er mit einem Unsicheren erwidert und sich fragt, ob das Ganze eine gute Idee gewesen ist, schaut sie ihn mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung, Spott und Häme an, die wohl noch mehr Unwohlsein in ihm auslöst.

„Oh Merlin, das hast du also gemacht, während wir in der Bibliothek saßen und nach genauen Anweisungen für den ‚Eleka nohmen' gesucht haben…"

Wie Rodolphus schon sagte, sie kann ein sadistisches Miststück sein, das viel zu hübsch für diesen Kern ist. In diesem Sinne hat wohl keiner von uns einen guten Einfluss auf sie gehabt, weder wir, noch Lily und Mimi, und erst recht nicht ihre Familie.


	6. Kapitel 5: Wölfe im Schafspelz

Muss noch ein Stück **Disclaimer** anfügen: Moulin Rouge gehört Baz Luhrman und dem Rest der Leute, die am Film beteiligt waren. Ich ziehe das ganze jetzt einfach mal von 2001 nach 1975.

Ich weiß nicht, ob es zu undurchschaubar wird mit den OCs, wenn etwas unklar ist, schickt mir einfach 'ne Mail.

Außerdem: Danke an Eilantha und Nyarna für die Reviews

**Eilantha**: Danke für die Kekse ;) Bellas letzter Satz bezog sich darauf, dass die anderen Slytherins sich wahrscheinlich gewundert haben, wo Rodolphus abgeblieben ist, während er dieses ‚Gespräch' mit Snape hatte. Das mit Narcissa und den Hauselfen war eine kleine Anspielung auf B.ELFE.R. – Hermine ist nicht die Einzige, die sich um Elfenrechte gekümmert hat, allerdings ist sie viel konsequenter als Narcissa ;)

**Nyarna**: Hmm, das letzte Kapitel war glaub ich sogar länger.. sieben Seiten… ist mir beim Schreiben aber auch kürzer vorgekommen :) Ja, der Kapitelname kommt davon, dass sie jetzt alle mit den Dunklen Künsten anfangen, und wegen Dumbledores Rede, die Evan erwähnt, also, dass Voldemort „draußen" anfängt, die Macht zu übernehmen. Wegen Lilys Essstörungen: Da geh ich wahrscheinlich in einer anderen Geschichte näher drauf ein, aber ich sag mal so: Ich stell sie mir vor wie Petunia, also sehr dünn, und hab da einfach mal weitergesponnen, dass ganz gemeine Leute hinter ihrem Rücken das Gerücht verbreiten, sie hätte Essstörungen. Hat sie aber nicht ;) Es sei denn, JKR hätte es so geplant. Wegen den Differenzierungskursen: Da hab ich, wie gesagt, ein bisschen bei der Realität geklaut. An unserer Schule gibt's zwar nicht 2 künstlerische Fächer und Französisch, aber so ähnlich. Hast recht, Franz ist echt viel Arbeit, besonders, wenn man unfähige Lehrer hat zu Elke schiel, ich sollte eigentlich auch lernen, aber ich kann mich da irgendwie nicht zu aufraffen g) Die Franzosen sollen in Hogwarts auf jeden Fall leiden ;) Ja, ich weiß, ich bin gemein…

Soo, die Ferien sind vorbei, jetzt kommen wahrscheinlich immer größere Abstände zwischen den Kapiteln… Bin auf jeden Fall mal froh, dass ich die ersten vier in den Weihnachtsferien geschafft hab ;) Aber Ende der Woche sind ja noch Zeugnisferien, und wenn ich meinen Geburtstagsstress morgen hinter mir hab, mach ich mit dem nächsten Chap weiter :)

**Kapitel 5: Wölfe im Schafspelz**

"_Love is a rose but you better not pick it  
__It only grows when it's on the vine.  
__A handful of thorns and you'll know you've missed it  
__You lose your love when you say the word mine."_

_Neil Young – Love is a rose_

Rodolphus wirft mir einen leicht hilflosen Blick zu, als Bellatrix aufsteht und mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung das Zimmer verlässt – der Wein macht sich bemerkbar.

„Warum wolltest du ihr das zeigen?", frage ich ihn, kaum dass sie die Tür geschlossen hat. „Du kennst sie doch, es war doch absehbar, dass sie sich darüber lustig macht."

„Ich dachte, sie würde es endlich ernster nehmen." Rodolphus Stimme ist eine Spur zu verzweifelt und straft seinen kühlen Gesichtsausdruck Lügen. „Ich habe sie nicht nur geheiratet, weil unsere Eltern es so wollten. Meine Gefühle für sie haben Askaban überdauert. Nur, dass sie es meistens so spöttisch aufnimmt, wenn ich ihr das sage. Sie scheint es zu lieben, mir das Herz Stück für Stück herauszureißen." Er seufzt resigniert.

Es sind solche Gespräche, die mich wieder davon überzeugen, dass er tatsächlich ein Herz besitzt. Aber er hat Recht. Bellatrix wird nicht umsonst von so ziemlich jedem als Sadistin bezeichnet – darum gehört sie schließlich zu den Lieblingen des Dunklen Lords. Sie genießt die Schmerzen Anderer, egal, ob es sich dabei um physische oder psychische Schmerzen handelt – und wenn es bei ihrem eigenen Mann ist.

Das war damals so, und hat sich bis heute nicht geändert. Nur, dass sie früher zumindest die Leute, die ihr offensichtlich nahe standen, aus dem Spiel gelassen hat.

Anders war es bei denen, von denen sie sich scheinbar distanziert hatte – oder sollte ich besser sagen, von dem?

_°°°°°_

_Flashback_

_°°°°°_

„_Leute, seid doch mal vernünftig!"_

_Evan war es leid, dem Gestreite zuzuschauen und bemühte sich mal wieder, die Gemüter zu besänftigen._

_Wie immer erfolglos, wenn es um ein Gefecht zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin ging._

_Allerdings war es diesmal eher eine Familienangelegenheit, in die sich jede Menge Leute einmischten, die ihre Nase besser raus gehalten hätten._

„_Die Frau hätte fast einen Herzinfarkt gehabt", fauchte Bellatrix so wütend, dass Avery, der sie an der Schulter gepackt und sie damit davon abgehalten hatte, sich auf ihren Cousin zu stürzen, sie abrupt losließ._

„_Schade, dass es nur eine Panikattacke war", giftete Sirius zurück und glühte Bellatrix geradezu an. „So, wie meine liebe Mum sich aufgeführt hat, war das weniger, als sie verdient hätte!"_

_Lupin, der versuchte, seinen Freund zu beruhigen, riss entsetzt die Augen auf, Bella dagegen verzog nur das Gesicht. _

„_Du wunderst dich darüber, dass sie so ausgerastet ist, als sie dich mit dieser Halbblüterin zusammen gesehen hat? Sie taucht ein einziges mal in Hogwarts auf und findet dich mit… dieser Halbblüterin!", rief sie aufgebracht._

_Pettigrew schaute sich unbehaglich um, als hoffte er darauf, dass ein Lehrer auf den Lärm aufmerksam wurde, Potter gab ein verächtliches „Pff" von sich. _

_Sirius schnaubte. „Als würde das Rolle spielen! Ihr lasst doch allesamt keine Gelegenheit aus, um Leute, die-" er verzog angewidert das Gesicht, „die nicht eurem Standart entsprechen, zu demütigen. Wobei ihr euch allerdings, wie so oft, selbst widersprecht."_

_Die arrogante Miene, mit der er einen kaum merklichen Blick in meine Richtung warf, brachte mich zur Weißglut._

_Bellatrix schien plötzlich ganz ruhig zu werden. Sie ging auf ihn zu, bis sie nur noch einen halben Meter von ihm entfernt war. Potter musterte sie misstrauisch. Bildete ich mir das nur ein, oder sah Sirius mit der plötzlichen Nähe seiner Cousine um einiges nervöser aus? _

„_Wenn du damit Severus meinst", zischte sie, allerdings war es so ruhig geworden, dass jeder Anwesende sie mehr als deutlich verstand. „Der beherrscht einiges mehr als nur das, was von ihm verlangt wird. Rockhome dagegen kann nicht mal einen Raben zum Schweigen bringen. Also lass unsere persönlichen Kontakte aus dem Spiel und hör auf, deine eigene Familie in den Dreck zu ziehen."_

_Sie trat ein paar Schritte zurück und musterte das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers – mit Genugtuung und einem Hauch von Herausforderung. Sirius sah nun aus, als würde er ihr am liebsten auf der Stelle einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen. Lieber würde er sich die Zunge abbeißen als jetzt Lily zu erwähnen, deren Freundschaft zu Bellatrix seine Mutter wahrscheinlich auf der Stelle unter die Erde befördert hätte – aber damit hätte er auch gegen seine eigenen Ideale verstoßen, und dafür hatte er die Klappe schon zu weit aufgerissen. Mit nicht gerade geringem Amüsement konnte ich es fast schon hinter seiner Stirn arbeiten hören und war mir sicher, dass er wohl oder übel einen Rückzieher machen müsste._

_Doch dann zog er sein Ass aus dem Ärmel – und ließ damit den letzten Strick reißen, der sein Cousinchen, Rodolphus, mich und Adrienne bis jetzt von Handfestigkeiten und Griffen zu unseren Zauberstäben abgehalten hatte: Er setzte – leider vollkommen zu Recht – auf unseren Stolz._

„_Ach Bella, du solltest doch wissen, dass _ich_ mich nicht nach dem Blut der Leute richte. Ich dachte nur, du würdest deine Wertigkeiten auch auf die Basis der Intelligenz legen – und die scheint ja bei einigen deiner Freunde Mangelware zu sein."_

_Er nickte nun überdeutlich in unsere Richtung. Bellatrix drehte sich, um seinem Blick zu folgen, und stellte fest, dass ihr Cousin Avery und Rodolphus ansah. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, dann wirbelte sie herum und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf… Potter._

_Sirius, Lupin und Pettigrew hatten allesamt etwas anderes erwartet, und allein schon dadurch, dass Bellatrix ihn mit einem ungesagten Fluch überraschte, schrieen alle, vier Rumtreiber erschrocken auf, als Potter plötzlich kopfüber in der Luft baumelte. _

_Mir zuckte ein Grinsen übers Gesicht, denn ich erkannte meinen eigenen Zauber. Doch sie musste noch irgendetwas anderes dazugeflucht haben – der ‚Levicorpus' verursachte keine Schmerzen, die sich mehr als deutlich auf Potters Zügen wieder spiegelten._

_Sirius blickte für einen Moment zwischen seiner triumphierenden Cousine und seinem inzwischen schimpfenden und fluchenden besten Freund hin und her, bevor er handelte._

_Er verwendete keinen schlechten Zauber gegen Bella. Sein Fehler war nur, dass er erstens unsere halbe Clique beleidigt, zweitens eine von uns angegriffen, und sich drittens im Anschluss daran mit seinen Freunden zu Potter heruntergebeugt hatte, als dieser auf unsanfte Weise wieder zu Boden fiel, und uns damit den Rücken zudrehte._

_So wurden Lupin und Pettigrew – die beiden, die uns am Wenigsten störten, aber das kümmerte uns in dem Moment herzlich wenig – als erste ausgeknockt, rissen jedoch Evan und Avery gleich mit auf den Boden._

_Auch Potter und ich brachten uns bei unserem kleinen Duell ebenfalls zu Fall, was uns jedoch nicht davon abhielt, weiterhin Flüche aufeinander abzufeuern._

_Bellatrix und Sirius hatten einfach Glück, dass sie vom magischen Talent her auf gleicher Ebene waren, sonst hätte Bella ihren Cousin in ihrer Rage wohl ziemlich schnell krankenflügelreif geflucht, dieser wehrte sich jedoch mithilfe von Schildzaubern und kleinen, wenig bekannten Hexereien, die sie wohl nicht erwartet hatte._

_Die schlechte Nachricht war, dass Professor McGonagall rechtzeitig auftauchte, bevor sowohl die Blacks als auch Potter und ich uns gegenseitig bewusstlos fluchen konnten._

_Die gute Nachricht war, dass zumindest Rodolphus und Adrienne noch auf den Beinen waren, als sie uns entdeckte, während die Rumtreiber allesamt geschlagen auf dem Boden lagen._

_Lupin und Pettigrew wurden halbwegs wieder auf die Beine gebracht, wir bekamen allesamt eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt, die sich gewaschen hatte, und wurden hoch zu Madame Pomfrey geschickt, um prüfen zu lassen, ob wir uns ernsthafte Verletzungen zugefügt hatten._

_Die Gryffindor- Hauslehrerin begleitete uns sogar höchstpersönlich, damit sie den unfreiwilligen kurzen Frieden zwischen uns gewährleisten konnte._

_Meinte ich das nur, oder musterte sie Rodolphus und Potter etwas besorgter als den Rest von uns?_

_Na ja, wundern würde es mich nicht. Sie war mit beiden um einige Ecken verwandt, natürlich machte sie sich da mehr Gedanken – obwohl sie selbstverständlich versuchte, sich das nicht anmerkten zu lassen, denn das würde ja ihre berühmte Fairness in Frage stellen. Typisch Gryffindor eben._

_Wir waren alle heil davongekommen. Ein paar Schürfungen hier, ein paar Prellungen und Verbrennungen da, aber nichts wirklich Ernstes - wobei ich erwähnen sollte, dass Bellatrix' Gesichtsausdruck beim Anblick der einzigen blutenden Wunde des Nachmittags – die, die sie selbst am rechten Arm ihres Cousins verursacht hatte und deren Blutung Madame Pomfrey nur mit Mühe und Not stoppen konnte – mich mehr als verwirrte. _

_Einerseits schien sie den Schmerz ihres Cousins zu genießen, andererseits schwamm ihr Blick beinahe schon in einer Art Schuldgefühl und Sorge._

_Das war alles andere als typisch für sie, dass sie ein solches Ergebnis eines Duells bereute… Und dass sie sich plötzlich um den Schandfleck der Familie schlechthin sorgte, passte nun gar nicht zu ihr._

_Aber… der Gedanke kam ganz plötzlich, ich konnte ihn kaum festhalten, als Madame Pomfrey mich zur Seite schob, um Adrienne zu versorgen. _

_Vielleicht ging es ihr ja gar nicht um den Schandfleck – vielleicht ging es ihr einfach nur um Sirius. Sowohl in ihrem Sadismus als auch in ihrer Fürsorge. _

_°°°°°_

_Flashback Ende_

_°°°°°_

„Lass es dir nicht anmerken", versuche ich Rodolphus halbherzig aufzumuntern, „Das macht es nur noch schlimmer."

„Ich weiß", faucht er nun gereizt. Gleichzeitig fuhr er sich frustriert mit einer Hand durch das dichte schwarze Haar.

Merlin, das Ganze scheint ihm wirklich zuzusetzen. Er hat ja früher schon darunter gelitten, dass Bella seine Gefühle für sie nie wirklich ernst genommen hat – während sie ihn als Person allerdings irgendwann mehr als nur respektierte. Askaban musste diesen Zustand noch verschlimmert haben, und zwar von beiden Seiten. Wieder einmal bin ich einfach froh, niemals an diesen Ort verbannt worden zu sein.

Mein Gegenüber beruhigt sich langsam. Er greift wieder zum Memoiren-Album und blättert darin. Nur ein paar Seiten, bevor er mit seinem süffisanten Grinsen auf eine Erinnerung zeigt.

Das Abbild lässt mich lächeln. Die Große Halle, weihnachtlich dekoriert, statt Lehrertisch eine Bühne, wie wir sie in den folgenden zwei Jahren noch öfters zu sehen bekommen sollten, überall Schüler und Lehrer aus Hogwarts, Beauxbatons und Durmstang, einige Leute aus dem Ministerium, allesamt in Festumhängen, ein einziges buntes Gewusel – der Weihnachtsball in unserem fünften Schuljahr.

„Ich spür die Kopfschmerzen vom Morgen danach immer noch", schmunzelt Rodolphus.

„Da hat es sich wenigstens gelohnt", erwidere ich. Der Abend hatte es zwar nicht verdient, schön getrunken werden zu müssen – zumindest für die meisten von uns – aber seitdem hatten wir uns nie wieder Klagen von Barty Crouch Junior über die Nachfolgen von Feuerwhiskey und Co anhören müssen.

Und schon ist das Schmunzeln auf Rodolphus Gesicht verschwunden. Er seufzt.

„Ich weiß noch, meine Schwester Velia war an dem Abend in Hogwarts… Das war das letzte mal, dass ich sie gesehen habe."

Ich erinnere mich. Velia Lestrange, sie hatte denselben Status in ihrer Familie wie Andromeda Black: Sie teilte die rassistischen Ansichten ihrer Familie nicht und verschwand irgendwann. Zog nach Frankreich, heiratete einen Reinblüter namens Thierry Noir (was an sich nichts Schlimmes war; die Noirs sind auch heute noch eine angesehene respektable Familie – die übrigens nichts mit den Blacks zu tun hat - aber ausgerechnet Velias Mann dachte genau wie sie gut über Muggelgeborene und zog damit natürlich die Abneigung der Lestanges auf sich) und kehrte ihren Verwandten den Rücken zu.

An jenem Abend war sie jedoch nach Hogwarts gekommen, genau wie Lucius Malfoy und Emmeline Vance als Auszubildende in der Bildungsabteilung des Ministeriums, um sich für einen Praktikumsplatz zu bewerben. Sie geriet in einen heftigen Streit mit Rodolphus und nicht mal Minerva McGonagall, beider Tante zweiten Grades, konnte die Gemüter besänftigen. Das Ende vom Lied war, das Rodolphus Schwester wutentbrannt aus der Großen Halle stürmte. Damit war der Praktikumsplatz natürlich für sie im Eimer.

Lucius und Emmeline jedoch konnten beide das Praktikum machen: Sie würden im nächsten – also unserem sechsten – Schuljahr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, den Unterricht und die Schüler beobachten, die Möglichkeit haben, selbst für ein paar Stunden zu unterrichten und den Lehrern zuschauen. Damit wurden sie Kandidaten, in der Lehrerschaft nachzurücken, wenn einer nach dem anderen in den Ruhestand ging oder kündigte (wobei es vor allem um die Stelle für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ging – allerdings entschied sich letzten Endes keiner der beiden für den Lehrerberuf). Vor allem aber taten sie eins, als sie zurückkehrten – sie gewannen McGonagalls Begeisterung und stellten damit unser ‚normales' Leben auf den Kopf!

_°°°°°_

_Flashback_

_°°°°°_

_McGonagall und Lucius schauten sich etwas enttäuscht um, während sich Emmeline schon an den Gedanken gewöhnt zu haben schien, dass wir wohl die einzigen waren, die Interesse an diesem kleinen Projekt zeigten, für das sie Plakate aufgehängt hatten._

_Erstaunlich, wie viele Leute sich von diesem unscheinbaren Plakat angesprochen gefühlt haben, dachte sich noch sarkastisch und schaute mich im Verwandlungsklassenraum um. Außer mir waren nur die anderen aus unserer Slytherin-Clique und ein paar Hufflepuffs aufgetaucht. Wen wunderte es: Ein schwarzes Plakat fiel an einem schwarzen Brett nun mal kaum auf._

_In diesem Moment betrat jedoch ganz Gryffindor den Raum, die ganze Bagage aus unserem Jahrgang: Evans, Alice McKinnon, Mimi Marcez, Lupin, Pettigrew, Potter und Black. _

_Beim Anblick der letzten beiden fing das Blut in meinen Adern wieder an zu kochen. Ich war ja einiges von ihnen gewohnt, aber die Sache am See, die sie sich im Juni geleistet hatten, hatte das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht. Ich hatte jedoch noch nichts unternommen, um Rache zu üben. Mir Gedanken gemacht, ja, aber die beiden sollten sich erst mal in Sicherheit wiegen. Umso schmerzhafter würde es hinterher für sie werden._

_Ich verkniff mir ein diabolisches Grinsen, bevor schließlich auch ein paar Ravenclaws hereintröpfelten. _

„_Kommen noch mehr?", fragte McGonagall schließlich. Schulterzucken und Kopfschütteln unsererseits. Die Verwandlungslehrerin seufzte. „Gut, dann erteile ich jetzt Lucius das Wort."_

_Und Lucius ergriff das Wort. So begeistert hatte ich ihn selten gesehen – und es ging nicht mal um Idealismus. Es ging schlicht und ergreifend um… ein Theaterstück. Besser gesagt, um ein Musical, das er mit uns aufführen wollte. Moulin Rouge. Er erklärte relativ ausschweifend die Handlung – armer Schriftsteller kommt nach Paris, verliebt sich in Nachtclub-Star, Nachtclub-Star ist nicht zu haben und noch dazu todkrank, die beiden lieben sich trotzdem, und Nachtclub-Star stirbt am Ende des Stücks - und die Pläne, die er mit den Damen neben ihm schon gemacht hatte, über Tänze, Kostüme, Lieder… das alles klang nun wirklich nicht schlecht – ich würde auf jeden Fall mitmachen, beschloss ich, während Lucius diverse Rollen beschrieb - nur klang es auch danach, als würden wir dieses Jahr nicht überleben, wenn wir wirklich mitmachen wollten – das alles innerhalb eines Jahres zu schaffen war schlichtweg unmöglich! _

_Lucius redete bestimmt eine halbe Stunde lang, nur gelegentlich unterbrochen von Fragen unsererseits oder Kommentaren von Emmeline oder McGonagall._

_Lucius Malfoy ist, war und wird immer ein überzeugender Redner sein, dementsprechend muss wohl nicht erwähnt werden, dass wir am Ende seiner Ansprache allesamt hellauf begeistert waren. Eben_

_bis auf diese Kleinigkeit…_

_Emmeline sprach genau das aus, was wir alle dachten: „Okay, das klingt jetzt nach einem Selbstmordprojekt hoch drei-"_

„_Aber nach einem verdammt guten", unterbrach Mimi sie. Ich drehte mich zu ihr um, sie glühte förmlich vor Enthusiasmus. „Aus dem Stoff kann man wirklich was machen!"_

_Dankbares Lächeln von den drei Herrschaften vorne. _

„_Also, seid ihr dabei?", fragte Lucius. _

_Blöde Frage, als hätte er nicht gewusst, dass er uns alle mit seinen Worten überzeugt hatte, uns in dieses „Selbstmordprojekt" zu stürzen._

_°°°°°_

_Flashback_

_°°°°°_

Seltsam, dass mir ausgerechnet dieses erste Treffen noch so gut in Erinnerung geblieben ist. Wir waren tatsächlich noch recht wenig Leute gewesen, eigentlich nur ganz Slytherin und Gryffindor, was unseren Jahrgang anging, und eine handvoll Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws. Viele andere, wie Narcissa Black, Frank Longbottom oder Rabastan Lestrange stießen erst viel später zu uns.

Lucius beobachtete uns in der Zwischenzeit alle sehr genau, und das nicht ohne Grund. Damals konnten wir noch gar nicht wissen, dass er schon im Dienst des Dunklen Lords stand…

Bellatrix ist wieder da. Sie redet leise auf ihren Mann ein. Vielleicht entschuldigt sie sich, vielleicht stochert sie noch weiter in seinen Wunden herum. Was auch immer sie tut, ich registriere es kaum.

Ich greife nun selbst nach dem Memoiren-Album und suche das Bild, das von jenem Treffen gemacht wurde, finde jedoch nur das Abschlussfoto von unserer letzten Vorstellung. Die Anzahl der Beteiligten hat sich fast verdoppelt. Mein Blick streift die meisten der verschwitzten, glücklichen Gesichter – aber als er das von Gwendoline Rockhome trifft, macht mein Herz einen Aussetzer.

Auf dem Foto muss sie sechzehn oder siebzehn sein, aber sie hat sie seitdem kaum noch verändert. Als ich mich endgültig von der 22-jährigen Gwen verabschiedete, sah sie noch genauso aus wie auf diesem Bild: Die dunkelbraunen Haare zu einem Knoten gebunden, das Lächeln erreicht die müden ozeanblauen Augen nur mit Mühe, aber es erreicht sie, die dunklen Schatten unter diesen Augen sind mehr oder weniger erfolgreich retouchiert.

Auf dem Bild steht sie zwischen Alice und Frank und strahlt - das genaue Gegenteil zu ihrem erschöpften, melancholischen Gesicht bei unserer letzten Begegnung im November 1981.

„_Bist du sicher?"_

„_Ich war mir schon vor zwei Jahren sicher. Und jetzt gibt es nichts mehr, was mich hier hält."_

_Nein, Gwen, bitte lass mich jetzt nicht allein… nicht jetzt… auch, wenn nicht mal ich dich jetzt noch halten kann…_

Ich kann nicht mal sagen, was mein Herz bei diesem Anblick so zum Klopfen bringt. Die Tatsache, dass die beiden Personen neben ihr von den Menschen ins St. Mungo-Hospital geflucht wurden, die jetzt ganz ruhig neben mir sitzen? Die Tatsache, dass ich seit 17 Jahren nichts mehr von ihr gehört habe und nicht einmal weiß, ob sie überhaupt noch am Leben ist?

Oder die Tatsache, dass ich in diesen 17 Jahren verzweifelt versucht habe, nicht von ihr zu träumen, ja, sie zu vergessen, die Erinnerung an sie zu verdrängen – und das nur mit mäßigem Erfolg, wie man daran sieht, dass mich ihr Anblick so aus der Fassung bringt.

Rodolphus und Bellatrix bemerkten meine plötzliche Schweigsamkeit, sie werfen mir einen seltsamen Blick zu. Sollten sie den Grund dafür deuten können, dann sind sie – und wieder ist es erstaunlich, wie nahe Spott und Einfühlsamvermögen bei den beiden aneinander liegen - wenigstens taktvoll genug, mich nicht darauf anzusprechen.

- - -

A/N: Tut mir leid, ich denk mal, ich bin nicht die Einzige, die beim Lesen das Gefühl hat, dass das Kapitel etwas in der Luft hängt – es ist auch eigentlich nur ein Lückenfüller und Anspielungsträger, aber genau dadurch wird es für spätere Kapitel/Storys auch wieder wichtig.

Hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen :-)


	7. Kapitel 6: Komme was solle

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter Charas by J.K. Rowling, paar Charas by me, uuuund – ganz wichtig – Zitate aus Moulin Rouge by Baz Luhrmann und den anderen beteiligten Filmmachern. Hab nur die englische Version des Films, deshalb sind die Zitate nur sinngemäß übersetzt…

Falls jemand einen genauen Cast von diesem kleinen Crossover von HP auf MR haben will, einfach bescheid sagen :)

Vielen Dank für die Reviews an Nyarna und Eilantha #euch knuddel#.

Nyarna: Ach, das beruhigt mich, dass das mit den eigenen Charas noch durchschaubar ist, das ist eine der Sachen, die mir am Meisten Sorgen machen…Ähm, eigentlich war es umgekehrt: Sirius hat sich mit einer Halbblüterin getroffen und ist dabei von seiner Mum erwischt worden. Die Moulin-Leitung habe ich von den Lehrern aus extra auf McGonagall übertragen. Warum es Lucius getroffen hat, stand ganz versteckt auch im letzten Kapitel ;) Der Film ist übrigens wirklich sehr sehenswert. Mit der Verwandschaftssituation: Ich beziehe mich da auf Sirius' Aussage in Band 5, dass alle Reinblüterfamilien miteinander verwandt sind. Ich bin irgendwie immer davon ausgegangen, dass McGonagall reinblütig ist, deshalb ist sie eben auch etwas näher mit den Lestranges verwandt – und mit den Potters sogar noch enger, aber darauf komme ich später zurück. Vielen Dank übrigens für die Geburtstagsgrüße :)

Eilantha: Oh, von Bella kommt noch jede Menge, keine Sorge. Und von Gwen auch. Für beide aber bitte noch ein bisschen Geduld aufbringen, die Schule muss ja erst mal beendet werden ;) Vielen Dank für den Tee #g#

**Kapitel 6: Komme was solle**

"_Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance  
__Another heartache, another failed romance  
__On and on, does anybody know what we are living for?  
__I guess I'm learning, I must be warmer now  
__I'll soon be turning, round the corner now  
__Outside the dawn breaking, but inside in the dark I'm aching to be free  
__The show must go on…"  
__Queen – The show must go on_

Ich wage es erst nach ein paar Minuten, wieder aufzuschauen. Während Bellatrix leicht nachdenklich dreinschaut, greift Rodolphus nun wieder nach dem Album und schaut sich einige Abbilder der Erinnerungen an.

„War das hier nicht erst zwei Wochen vor der Premiere?", fragt er schließlich mit Blick auf einige tanzende Paare.

Seine Frau neigt ebenfalls den Kopf und schüttelt ihn fast sofort lachend. „Nein, das war etwas früher. War aber trotzdem ein toller Muskelkater."

Sie blättert noch einmal zurück und wir finden zwischen den Seiten ein loses Blatt. Die Besetzungsliste – oder Lucius' Drama unseres sechsten Schuljahrs.

Ich bin froh über den Themenwechsel. Ich habe es geschafft, die Erinnerung an Gwendoline siebzehn Jahre lang fast vollständig zu unterdrücken – ich muss nicht ausgerechnet hier und jetzt wieder in diesen Teufelskreis aus Sorge und Sehnsucht verfallen!

Eigentlich hätten wir es voraussehen können: James Potter und Lily Evans in den Hauptrollen. Es hatte niemanden gewundert. Allerdings hatte sogar ich Mitleid mit James, denn im Gegensatz zu Lily wurde er von seinen Freunden mit ziemlichem Nachdruck in seine Hauptrolle als mittellosen Schriftsteller gedrängt (ich denke immer noch, dass Black, Lupin und Pettigrew damit beabsichtigt haben, die beiden zu verkuppeln – das Gestreite der beiden war sogar für Nicht–Gryffindors kaum noch zu ertragen gewesen.)

Lucius hatte aufgeatmet, als die Hauptrollen endlich besetzt waren, doch die Nebenrollenbesetzungen brachten ihn fast um den Verstand – letzten Endes war nichts mehr wie anfangs geplant.

In der Zwischenzeit tat sich einiges, was die häuserinternen Beziehungen anging. Ich könnte jetzt eine Menge Beispiele bringen, aber um es kurz von meinem damaligen Standpunkt aus zu sagen: Lily und ich ließen endlich von unserer Rivalität um den ersten Platz bei Slughorns Favouritenliste ab. Wir beschlossen, miteinander anstatt gegeneinander zu arbeiten – und kamen damit tatsächlich viel besser zurecht als mit der gegenteiligen Arbeitsweise. Mit Remus Lupin kam ich relativ gut klar, da wir gezwungenermaßen als ‚Bohemiens' im Theaterstück zusammenarbeiten mussten. Mochte ja auch sein, dass er menschlich ganz nett war, aber er hielt sich eben immer noch aus den Attacken und Streits heraus, die ansonsten immer noch zwischen unserer Clique und den anderen Rumtreibern entfacht wurden – diese wurden auch dadurch nicht ungefährlicher, dass die ‚Bohemiens' ausschließlich aus den Rumtreibern Lupin, Black und Potter und eben mir und Rodolphus bestanden.

Flüche, Duelle, Strafarbeiten – und das alles zwischen Unterricht und Proben.

Trotzdem überlebten wir diese Zeit relativ unbeschadet – mit ‚wir' meine ich übrigens Evan, Rodolphus, Avery und halbwegs auch mich. Die Mädchen jedoch litten regelmäßig unter Muskelkaterattacken, hervorgerufen durch Lucius' Tanztraining – und sie waren wirklich keine Meister im stillen Leiden.

Ich glaube, Adrienne hat die Erinnerung, auf die mein Blick nun fällt, nur in das Album eingefügt, um Leuten wie Rodolphus oder Evan – also Leute, die nicht tanzten, obwohl die eigentlich gekonnt hätten – ein Schlechtes Gewissen zu machen.

_°°°°°  
__Adriennes Erinnerung  
__°°°°°_

„_Heilige Agrippa, ich glaub, meine Beine haben noch nie so weh getan", jammerte Hestia. _

_Die Große Halle hatte sich, wie so oft, für unsere Proben in ein kleines Theater verwandelt. Wir saßen am Bühnenrand und hatten einen guten Blick in die Halle, in der anstelle von Sitzen für das nicht anwesende Publikum noch immer die Häusertische standen. Trotzdem, ich musste zugeben, dass die Atmosphäre hier viel besser war als in den Klassenzimmern, in denen wir bis Weihnachten trainiert hatten. Inzwischen war es April und die Proben – meistens Tanzproben - wurden immer heftiger – zumindest für die weiblichen Mitglieder unserer kleinen Truppe. Die meisten Herren der Schöpfung zierten sich ja so sehr, wenn es ums Tanzen ging…_

_Es war erst die Mittagspause am zweiten Tag des Probenwochenendes, aber die Tanzerei vom Vortag hatte bei uns Spuren hinterlassen – naja, zumindest bei den meisten von uns – Mimi, unsere Primaballerina, spürte natürlich kaum etwas von dem, was wir anderen als Behinderung beim Treppenlaufen bezeichneten. Na ja, wenigstens waren ihre Aufmunterungsversuche bei Bella und Dorcas erfolgreich… _

„_Bei mir geht's eigentlich noch", meldete sich Gwendoline zu Wort und rieb sich den Knöchel. „Ich komm nur noch nicht mit diesen hohen Hacken klar…"_

_Lily grinste. „Meinst du, du gewöhnst dich da innerhalb von zwei Monaten dran?"_

„_Kein Problem, das wird schon", war das Einzige, was Gwen erwiderte, bevor sie die Blasen an ihren Füßen mit Pflastern versorgt._

_Unter normalen Umständen hätte mich allein schon dieses leicht spöttische Lächeln von Lily zum Kochen gebracht, aber seltsamerweise hatte uns das knappe halbe Jahr, das wir jetzt intensiver probten, irgendwie zusammengeschweißt und ich war schon froh darüber, dass sich die Gryffindor als ‚Mann' zur Verfügung stellte, wenn von den echten Herren schon kaum jemand tanzen wollte – auch wenn sie Lucius' Schritte grottenschlecht ausführte und es ein gewisses Risiko darstellte, sie als Partner zu haben, wie Alice gestern festgestellt hatte.. _

_Severus, Bellas Cousins Sirius und Regulus (welch Familienzusammenkunft…), Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew und ein paar Jungs aus Narcissas Jahrgang – das waren die Wenigen, die als männliche Tanzpartner für zehn Mädchen zur Verfügung standen. Ansonsten hatten sich wenigstens ein paar andere Mädchen, die eigentlich eher im Bereich von Technik und Maske arbeiten wollten, dazu bereit erklärt, als ‚Männerinnen' zu tanzen._

_Ich persönlich hielt die Verwandlung, die wir in den letzten Monaten durchgemacht hatten, für unglaublich: Die Beziehungen zwischen den Häusern waren, zumindest, was unseren Jahrgang anging, so harmonisch wie noch nie, man_ _kam plötzlich mit Leuten_ _klar, denen man früher eher den Kopf abgerissen hätte, als sie freundlich anzusprechen. Natürlich verstand sich nicht plötzlich jeder mit jedem, so etwas ist unmöglich. Aber im sozialen Umgang miteinander haben wir wirklich Fortschritte gemacht. Sogar Sev und die Rumtreiber hatten sich in den letzten zwei Monaten weniger als fünf mal miteinander angelegt, und das soll was heißen! _

_Und am seltsamsten war meines Erachtens immer noch, dass es ausgerechnet Lucius gewesen war, der diese Verwandlung herbeigeführt hatte. Lucius, der uns in unseren ersten Schuljahren immer vor zu engem Kontakt mit den anderen Häusern gewarnt hatte._

_Und dieser Mann verstand sich inzwischen wunderbar mit so ziemlich jedem – sogar mit den meisten Gryffindors! - er gab nur uns Slytherins gegenüber seine üblichen rassistisch angehauchten Kommentare von sich, während er gleichzeitig immer wieder versuchte, Narcissa zu beeindrucken (übrigens ohne Erfolg, und wir alle fragten uns, warum er sich überhaupt die Mühe machte – sie hatte ja sogar schon in die Heirat eingewilligt)._

_Er war zu jedem freundlich und höflich, sprühte vor Energie (Avery behauptete steif und fest, er nähme Aufputschmittel) – und war gleichzeitig oft sehr ruhig und schien einfach nur seine Umgebung zu beobachten._

_Besagter Mann kam nun bestens gelaunt und mit Sev, den Black-Brüdern, Remus, Peter, James und ein paar potentiellen Tanzpartnern aus Hufflepuff zurück in die Große Halle. _

„_Na, seid ihr wieder halbwegs in Ordnung?", begrüßte er uns und setzte sich zwischen Narcissa und Lily. Motiviertes Nicken unsererseits. Was waren wir alle für Lügner. Natürlich, das alles machte tierisch Spaß, aber nach den ganzen Kicks, die in den Tänzen vorkamen, tat das alles auch tierisch weh…_

„_Wunderbar, dann wartet noch eine Stunde, bis die hier-" er nickte den Jungs hinter ihm zu. „Bis die hier das auch können, und dann probiert ihr das mal alles zusammen."_

_Hmm, neun Jungs für zehn Mädchen… ach klar, er rechnete sich schon wieder Chancen bei Narcissa aus… Lucius, Lucius, so wir das nie was!_

„_Und dann seid ihr beide dran", fügte er mit belustigten Blicken auf Lily und James hinzu, die beide sehr gequält lächelten. _

_Oh – Merlin! Nichts wie weg!_

_Ich beeilte mich, mich den anderen Mädchen anzuschließen. Das hatten wir uns verdient: Draußen war es inzwischen viel zu schön, um in der Halle zu bleiben, während sich die Herren und Hauptdarsteller mit Samba-Schritten abmühten…_

_°°°°°_

„Es HAT wehgetan, hör auf, so zu grinsen!" Und das _ist_ typisch Bellatrix – selbst austeilen, ohne einstecken zu können. In diesem Fall merkt sie es allerdings selbst, sie schafft es ja nicht einmal, mich anzufauchen, ohne grinsen zu müssen.

„Hast du das Lucius eigentlich vorgehalten? Den Muskelkater, an dem er Schuld war, mein ich", fragt Rodolphus. Er klingt inzwischen wieder ganz normal, aber in seinem Blick liegt immer noch etwas Bitteres. Er war schon früher nachtragend, inzwischen scheint er sogar seiner geliebten Frau die Dinge, die sie tut und sagt, nicht mehr so leicht zu verzeihen.

Bellatrix schüttelt nur den Kopf. „Lucius mag uns zwar mit diesen Tanzsachen jede Menge Muskelkater und blaue Flecken zugefügt haben, aber…" Sie grinst etwas schief. „Er hat uns ja auch einen großen Gefallen getan…"

Da ist es wieder - dieses Glühen in ihren Augen. Mir ist klar, dass sie nicht von der Moulin- Rouge- Sache spricht. Ihr Lächeln nicht sanft genug für diese geradezu harmlose Zeit in unserem Leben. Nein, das Glitzern in ihren Augen zeugt einmal mehr von der Dunkelheit, die uns fast gleichzeitig mit der Harmonie der zweiten Hälfte unseres sechsten Schuljahres überfallen hat - sie redet von unserer ersten Begegnung mit dem Dunklen Lord.

Und wie sie schon sagte, war es Lucius gewesen, der uns zu ihm gebracht hatte.

Ich erinnere mich noch, wie oft Evan und ich uns gefragt haben, warum der damals 22-jährige Lucius uns häufig versunken anstarrte. Uns Slytherins, aus unserem Jahrgang und dem unter uns. Als würde er versuchen, etwas oder jemanden in uns wieder zu erkennen oder etwas in uns zu finden.

Wie hätten wir damals wissen können, dass er genau das tat? Dass er schon damals in _seinen_ Diensten stand? Dass _er_, den Lucius nie wirklich erwähnte, seinen Diener nicht einfach so für ein Jahr von seinen Pflichten entbinden würde? Natürlich hatte gab er Lucius einen Auftrag – wenn er schon mal einen Diener direkt unter einer potentiellen Generation neuer Anhänger hatte, musste das ausgenutzt werden.

Lucius machte eigentlich das, was nicht nötig gewesen wäre. Die regelmäßigen Theaterproben hielten uns immerhin nicht davon ab, weiterhin in die Schattenwelt der Dunklen Künste einzutauchen, und er wusste es. Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass er von Anfang an sicher war, dass einige von uns begeistert von den Möglichkeiten sein würden, die sein Herr uns bieten konnte. Wahrscheinlich brauchte er nur noch die Gewissheit, dass wir vertrauenswürdig waren, bevor er uns am 22. Mai 1976 schließlich offen ansprach. Das Datum werde ich wohl nie vergessen – immerhin stand ich zwei Tage später zum ersten Mal dem dunkelsten Magier seit langem gegenüber.

Lucius brauchte seine Begabung im Redenhalten gar nicht einzusetzen – wir waren allesamt Feuer und Flamme. So kam es also, dass an diesem 24. Mai 76, genau einen Monat vor unserer Premiere, Avery, Adrienne, Bellatrix, Evan, Rabastan, Regulus, Rodolphus und ich mit Lucius unbemerkt in den Verbotenen Wald schlichen…

_°°°°°  
__Flashback  
__°°°°°_

_Zu sagen, dass ich nervös war, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahres gewesen. _

_Ich hatte Angst!_

_Und da war ich nicht der Einzige: Evan, Regulus und Adrienne schauten so unbehaglich drein wie ich mich fühlte. Aber verdammt, konnte man uns das übel nehmen? Ich meine, klar, wir hatten uns freiwillig auf diese Sache eingelassen, wir waren uns bewusst, wem wir treffen würden: Lord Voldemort, den dunklen Zauberer, dessen Namen sich die meisten Leute kaum noch auszusprechen trauten. Da durfte man doch wohl ein wenig ängstlich werden! _

_Ich versuchte allerdings, mir diese Furcht nicht anmerken zu lassen. Ich war hin- und hergerissen. Einerseits war dies eben der Zauberer, vor dem wir alle gewarnt worden waren – von Dumbledore, von McGonagall, sogar von Slughorn. _

_Andererseits hatte das, was Lucius erzählt hatte, äußert reizvoll geklungen. Dieser Dunkle Lord konnte uns viele Türen offen halten – weitere Studien der Dunklen Künste, Möglichkeiten, unseren Wissensdurst zu stillen, Freiheit, jene Flüche und Tränke zu testen, die wir in Hogwarts niemals mehr als theoretisch durchgehen konnten… das waren so meine Beweggründe, deswegen war ich heute Abend mitgekommen. Für Rodolphus, Adrienne und Bellatrix spielten auch die Ansichten dieses Mannes eine erhebliche Rolle, da war ich mir sicher. Alle drei hatten ebenfalls den Wünsch, einige der verbotenen Flüche, die wir gefunden hatten, auszuprobieren – und das am Besten an Muggelstämmigen. _

_Vor allem, weil die gesamte Lehrerschaft uns ihre Ansichten aufdrängen wollte, waren wir versucht, uns diesem Mann anzuschließen, der doch viel eher wie wir dachte._

_Eine leise Stimme in meinem Kopf, die sich zu meiner Verwunderung anhörte wie Lily, sagte: „Wenn du dich ihm anschließt, treibst du die Welt noch ein bisschen weiter in den Untergang! Was bringt es denn, Blut auf eine so hohe Stufe zu stellen?"_

_Ich ignorierte es. Seltsam, wie bösartig man werden kann, wenn man sich nur lange genug einredet, dass man fähig und willens dazu ist…_

_Lucius führte uns zu einer Lichtung, nicht weit entfernt vom Waldrand, aber weit genug, um sich von dem Knacken und Rascheln, das überall um uns herum zu hören war, beunruhigen zu lassen. Das zumindest war mehr als deutlich in Regulus' Gesicht zu lesen._ _Kein Wunder, immerhin war es, bis auf das eher spärliche Licht unserer Zauberstäbe, stockdunkel._

_Nachdem wir allerdings etwa fünf Minuten auf der Lichtung herumgestanden hatten, ohne dass etwas passiert war, wurden wir alle ruhiger. Bellatrix, Lucius und Evan ließen sich im Gras nieder._

_Wir warteten bestimmt eine Viertelstunde. Niemand sagte etwas, aber ich war mir sicher, nicht der Einzige zu sein, der langsam ungeduldig wurde._

_Na ja, wenigstens schien die Angst ein wenig nachgelassen zu haben, dachte ich noch, bevor ich ein ‚Plopp' zwischen den Bäumen nahe der Lichtung vernahm. Auch die anderen schauten auf – das Geräusch eines apparierenden Zauberers war nach dem vorhergegangen Schweigen noch Lauter für unsere Ohren._

_Ich spürte meine Anspannung unangenehm beklemmend zurückkehren – das musste ER sein…_

_Lucius erhob sich. „Herr?", fragte er leise._

„_Komm zu mir, Lucius", antwortete eine_ _seltsam hohe Stimme, die mir Gänsehautschauer über den rücken jagte – noch nie hatte ich eine so kalte Stimme gehört. Während Lucius_ _mit kreidebleichem Gesicht in die Richtung ging, aus der die Stimme ihn gerufen hatte, sah ich aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich Rabastan und Regulus aus dem Licht der Zauberstäbe zurückzogen._

„_Nun stellt euch mal nicht so an", zischte Bellatrix und bewirkte damit, dass wir uns alle zu ihr umdrehten. „Was soll ER denn von uns denken? Dass Lucius einen Haufen Angsthasen rausgepickt hat? Reißt euch mal ein bisschen zusammen!" _

_Sie schien wild entschlossen zu sein, einen guten Eindruck auf den Dunklen Lord zu machen._

_Besagter Lord schien sich in der Zwischenzeit bei Lucius informiert zu haben, allerdings so leise, dass wir kein Wort verstehen konnten – waren überhaupt Worte gefallen! _

_Nun kamen beide auf uns zu, ER hinter Lucius. Wir erhoben uns und senkten, da wir nicht wussten, was wir sonst mit ihnen tun sollten, unsere Zauberstäbe, mit dem Resultat, dass wir das Gesicht unseres Gegenübers im extrem schwachen Licht des abnehmenden Mondes nur noch erahnen konnten. Er musste allerdings sehr blass sein, denn wir konnten die dunklen Augenhöhlen und den Mund seltsam deutlich erkennen._

„_Ihr könnt die Zauberstäbe ruhig wieder anmachen", sagte ER mit seiner hohen kalten Stimme, aber wir konnten mehr hören als sehen, dass er lächelte._

_Ich wagte es nicht, den Blick von diesem… Gesicht, wenn man es so nennen konnte, zu nehmen, aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass nicht nur ich mir wünschte, den Zauberstab nicht wieder angemacht zu haben._

_Lord Voldemorts Gesicht ähnelte viel mehr einer Maske oder einer Karikatur, mit der man (nicht nur) Kinder erschrecken könnte_._ Seine Haut war nicht blass, sie war schneeweiß und so fest_ _über seine Wangenknochen gespannt, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, einen Totenschädel anzuschauen. Aber in einem Totenschädel hätten keine solchen Augen geleuchtet: Blutrot und gefährlich blitzend. Die schmalen Lippen waren tatsächlich zu einem Lächeln verzogen, aber dieses Lächeln ließ das Gesicht nur noch furchterregender erscheinen._

_Endlich gelang es mir, den Blick IHM abzuwenden und den von meinen Freunden zu suchen. Evan erwiderte ihn, er schien gleichzeitig panisch und beeindruckt zu sein. Bellatrix starrte den großen Mann vor uns noch immer an, was auch immer sie dachte, sie hatte es hinter einer ausdruckslosen Miene verborgen. Regulus bemühte sich sichtlich, all seinen Mut zusammenzukratzen, um nicht auf der Stelle die Lichtung zu verlassen und Adrienne biss nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Zu meiner Überraschung wirkte ausgerechnet Rabastan als Einziger von uns nun sehr gelassen und brachte es tatsächlich fertig, zurück zu lächeln. Lucius schaute halb erwartungsvoll, halb beunruhigt zwischen seinem Herrn und uns hin und her. _

_Dieser musterte nun jeden einzelnen von uns sehr intensiv. Als er in meine Augen schaute, überkam mich die Vorstellung, vor einem riesigen Schrank zu stehen, und hinter jeder Tür, in jeder Schublade verbarg sich ein Teil meines selbst. Und ER konnte in jede Schublade voller Emotionen schauen, hinter jede Tür meiner Erinnerung… kein gutes Gefühl! Und seltsam, als er sich Avery zuwandte, schien diese Erfahrung wie aus einer anderen Welt, als wäre es nicht ich gewesen, der sie erlebt hatte…_

„_Nun", begann der Dunkle Lord schließlich wieder zu sprechen, „ich weiß nicht, was ihr erwartet habt, aber mir scheint es, als hätte Lucius eine sehr gute Wahl getroffen. Ich habe nicht mit so engagierten jungen Menschen gerechnet." _

_Wieder dieses Lächeln… doch diesmal schien es geradezu … freundlich… ja, wenn man ein Wort für dieses Lächeln suchte, es nicht wieder als Furcht erregend bezeichnen wollte und es dem Klang SEINER Stimme trotz der Kälte entsprechen sollte, dann konnte es tatsächlich als freundlich durchgehen. Und diesmal hatte es auch die Wirkung, die ein freundliches Lächeln haben sollte: Wir entspannten uns ein wenig und schafften es, halbwegs zurück zu lächeln._

_Lucius bedachte uns mit einem kurzen, zufrieden Blick, bevor er wieder seinen Herrn anschaute._

„_Ihr interessiert euch für die Dunklen Künste?", fragte dieser uns nun. Allgemeines Nicken._

_ER zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Für welche Richtung?"_

_Wir tauschten unsichere Blicke aus, bevor sich Rodolphus räusperte. „Ähm… wir haben bis jetzt eher offensive Flüche und Schutzzauber ausprobiert… aber – ähm – es interessiert sich ja auch jeder für andere Gebiete…Stimmt's?"_

_Warum bekam ausgerechnet ich seinen Hilfe suchenden Blick ab? Aber ich zwang mich, zu sprechen, als_ _sich die roten Augen des Dunklen Lords mir zuwandten. _

„_Ähm, ja, genau… es gibt ja auch… sehr interessante Bereiche im Themengebiet der Zaubertränke… oder der… Flucherstellung…"_

„_Aber wir suchen natürlich immer weiter nach neuen Bereichen, an denen wir arbeiten können." Bellas Stimme zitterte, ob vor Aufregung oder Furcht war nicht zu sagen._

„_Das klingt sowohl danach, als hättet ihr schon einige, auch praktische, Erfahrungen gemacht, aber auch danach, als hättet ihr noch kein Optimum gefunden", stellte der Dunkle Lord fest. Wir nickten vorsichtig_. _„Und liege ich richtig mit der Annahme, dass ihr viel mehr theoretisches Material zur Ausführung der Dunklen Künste gefunden habt, als ihr unter der Nase dieses alten Narren, Albus Dumbledore, ausführen konntet?" Heftigeres Nicken unsererseits_

_ER verzog verächtlich das Gesicht. „Mir ging es auch nicht anders, als ich an der Schule war."_

_Wir tauschten überraschte Blicke._

„_Dabei bieten die Dunklen Künste so viele Möglichkeiten, so viele interessante Bereiche, so eine wissenschaftliche Bandbreite wie kaum ein anderer Zweig der Magie… gerade weil dieser Zweig in sich noch viel weiter verästelt ist, ist es eine Schande, dass er euch vorenthalten werden soll."_

_Er schaute uns mit geradezu väterlicher Miene an._

„_Ähm… bedeutet das, dass Sie uns helfen könnten?", fragte Adrienne. „Dass wir auch diese unbekannten Zweige der Magie erforschen könnten?"_

„_Das könnte ich", antwortet der Dunkle Lord. „Wenn ihr willens seid und Interesse habt könnte ich euch durchaus helfen."_

_Rabastan räusperte sich, bevor er vorsichtig zu sprechen begann. „Aber warum sollten Sie das tun? Ich meine, Sie haben genug Macht, um das Ministerium zu stürzen, Sie können eine ganze Armee für diesen Zweck aufbauen… warum sollten Sie uns helfen wollen? Wir sind doch nur ein paar Schüler, die sich für das Interessieren, was unsere Vorfahren tagtäglich ausgeführt haben…"_

_Weiter kam er nicht, da sowohl Avery als auch Rodolphus ihm die Ellebogen in die Rippen rammten, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen._

_Der Dunkle Lord jedoch hob seine linke Hand, und die beiden ließen von Rabastan ab, bevor er sagte:_

„_Das ist eine berechtigte Frage, die eine ganz simple Antwort hat: Ich habe dieselbe Erfahrung gemacht wie ihr. Großes Interesse mit wenigen Chancen, das Gelernte auch umzusetzen. Ihr seid talentiert, warum sollt ihr nicht die Möglichkeit bekommen, das, was euch so fasziniert, auch anzuwenden?" _

_Er blickte dem jüngeren Lestrange-Bruder direkt in die Augen. _

„_Glaub mir, Rabastan, ich würde euch dieses Angebot gar nicht unterbreiten, wenn ich mir nicht sicher sein könnte, dass zumindest ein paar von euch es annehmen werden." Sein Blick streifte Bellatrix, die einen Teil ihrer Scheu verloren hatte und ihn anlächelte, bevor er sich ein Stück von uns entfernte._

„_Es ist eure Entscheidung. Aber wenn ihr kein Interesse daran habt, mehr über die Dunklen Künste zu lernen, dann solltet ihr euch_ _gut überlegen, was euch entgeht."_

_Der Grundstein wurde mit diesen Worten gelegt. Und allen war klar, dass dies unsere einmalige Chance war, all das zu lernen, was uns oben in der Schule verborgen bleiben würde – und das von dem wahrscheinlich mächtigsten Mentor, den wir uns wünschen konnten._

_Wie auch immer er es anstellen würde, wir waren uns sicher, dass der Dunkle Lord die Mittel und Wege hatte, uns in diese Verästelungen der Dunklen Magie zu führen, von denen er gesprochen hatte… _

_Wir wären doch Dummköpfe gewesen, dieses Angebot von ihm auszuschlagen, oder?_

_°°°°°  
__Flashback Ende  
__°°°°°_

Wir waren doch Dummköpfe, dieses Angebot anzunehmen, denke ich jetzt. Es war so einfach und doch so effektiv gewesen, Voldemort hatte uns auf geradezu lachhafte Art und Weise manipuliert und in seinen Kreis gezogen: Er hatte uns mit Versprechungen zu ihm gelockt. Er hatte uns tatsächlich unterrichtähnliche Lektionen in den Dunklen Künsten gegeben, und darüber waren wir schließlich in seinen Todesserkreis geraten…

Allerdings hatten wir in unserem sechsten Jahr kein weiteres Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord gehabt. Unsere Ausbildung in die weiterführende Dunkle Magie begann erst im Winter 1976…

Besonders Bellatrix und Rodolphus hatten diese Lektionen geradezu aufgesogen… schon in unserer ersten ‚Stunde', fast ein Jahr später, vor unseren Bewerbungen an Universitäten und Ausbildungsstätten…

Jetzt, wo ich mich so umschaue, bemerke ich, dass die beiden gar nicht da sind. Einen Moment lang wundere ich mich, aber dann fällt mein Blick auf ein Abbild im Memoiren-Album: Die beiden schauen sich Proben für Moulin Rouge an. Es müssen die Hindi- Proben sein, der vorletzte Tanz, den wir knapp drei Wochen vor unserer Premiere in Angriff genommen haben. Oder? Nein, es scheint diese zusammengesetzte Erinnerung an alle möglichen Proben zu sein, die in der ‚heißen Phase' abgelaufen sind… mal sehen, ob ich die beiden in diesem Wirrwar finde…

_°°°°°  
__Evans Erinnerung  
__°°°°°_

_Natürlich ist ein Orchester viel besser als Musik vom Tonband, aber dass es sich so gut anhörte_, _wenn Lily und James mit Instrumenten im Hintergrund sangen, hätte selbst ich nicht erwartet…_

_Sirius kam seiner Rolle als Dirigent Satie wörtlich nach, er war von Professor Slughorn, der sich inzwischen ebenfalls für unser Projekt erwärmt hatte, zur teilweisen Leitung des Orchesters beauftragt worden, das auch ohne Musiker spielte._

_Was soll ich sagen, die Arrangements waren einfach klasse!_

„… Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen  
And you can tell everybody, this is your song…"

_Eine der besten Nummern würde jedoch wahrscheinlich genau die werden, die wir nicht mit Musik unterlegen würden. Remus, Sirius, Lily, Lucius, James, Severus und Rodolphus gingen nun in einer Reihe auf unseren ‚Duke', Ping Chang, zu._

„… Spectacular, Spectacular  
No words in the vernacular  
Can describe this great event  
You'll be dumb with wonderment…"

_Ich kann nicht anders, als zu denken, dass die Premiere einfach großartig werden muss!_

_°°°°°  
__Severus' Erinnerung  
__°°°°°_

„Glücklicherweise fiel in diesem Moment ein bewusstloser Argentinier durch mein Dach_", deklamierte Potter._

_Ich warf mich auf den Tisch, der als Dach dienen sollte. _

_Ich liebte und hasste diese Szene. Sie hatte eine gewisse Komik, allein schon von den Texten her, aber für meinen Geschmack hatte ich hier viel zu viel mit Potter und Black zu tun._

_Außerdem machte ich mir Sorgen, ob das Publikum den kleinen Scherz am Schluss begreifen würde: Narcissa – oder alternierend Gwendoline – als grüne Absinthfee…_

„… und ich würde zum ersten mal Absinth trinken…"

_Das war mein Stichwort! Ich griff nach dem Tablett mit den fünf Gläsern, in die Narcissa kurz zuvor eine grüne Flüssigkeit eingeschenkt hatte, und ließ eine kurze Stichflamme darüber erscheinen, bevor wir alle fünf jeweils ein Glas leerten. _

_Unter normalen Umständen hätten wir nun zusammen mit Narcissa die verheißungsvollen Worte „_The hills are alive with the sound of music_" singen müssen, aber unsere Münder brannten viel zu sehr, als dass wir auch nur einen Laut hätten von uns geben können. _

_Was zum Teufel hatte dieses Mädchen in die Gläser gefüllt!_

_Lupin und Rod waren die einzigen, die zusammen mit Cissy die Worte krächzen konnten, wir anderen husteten, prusteten und sahen zu, dass wir von der Bühne runter kamen, wo uns eine lachende Angie Potter, ihres Zeichens Maskenbildnerin für unser ganzes Ensemble, erwartete._

„_Was war das denn?"_

„_Das wüssten wir auch gerne", knurrte Black._

„_Absinth", flötete seine blonde Cousine. „Auf dass ihr das Zeug niemals freiwillig trinkt…"_

_Was bei Merlin hatte diese Lektion gebracht? Mal abgesehen davon, dass wir wohl tatsächlich nie wieder Absinth trinken würden… _

_Ich mochte Narcissa normalerweise, aber in diesem Moment hätte ich sie umbringen können!_

_°°°°°  
__Bellatrix' Erinnerung  
__°°°°°_

„_Eins – zwei – der- vier_ – _Achtung – jetzt – mit_-_", schallte Lucius' übliches ‚Einzählen'_ _durch den Verwandlungsklassenraum, bevor wir loslegten._

_Jede Menge ‚pseudo-indische Bewegungen', wie Emmeline es nannte. Das Schlimmste an diesem Tanz war wohl, dass wir uns aus dem Sprung auf unsere armen Seiten fallen lassen mussten. Heute morgen, bevor es losging, haben wir Mädchen erst einmal unsere blauen Flecken an den Beckenknochen verglichen – und die Jungs beschwerte_n_ sich über schmerzende Oberschenkel…_

_Die Hebefiguren klappten_ _zumindest in der Theorie inzwischen ganz gut. Abgesehen davon, dass Rabastan Mimi immer noch nicht richtig packte, Gwendoline ständig von Remus' Knien rutschte und Narcissa schlichtweg zu groß für Sirius war. Nicht, dass das ein Problem darstellte – Lucius tauschte meine Schwester einfach gegen mich aus, die ich kleiner war… _

_Keine gute Idee, das war und blieb meine Meinung. Meine Mutter würde, wenn sie das sah, jede Menge Bemerkungen auf ins loslassen, und da wir den Sommer in Grimmauld Place verbringen sollten, war ich nicht besonders scharf darauf, mir in dieser Sache Anzüglichkeiten von allen Seiten der Familie anzuhören._

_Ich war zwar auch für unseren recht erotischen Tango zur Tanzpartnerin meines Cousins beordert worden, aber da tanzten wir wenigstens nicht in der ersten Reihe…_

_Überhaupt war das Tanzen mit Sirius so eine Sache. Severus hatte in letzter Zeit recht seltsame Kommentare abgelassen, was für ein attraktives Paar wir abgeben würden… Meine Antwort darauf war immer wieder gewesen, dass er mit dem Schwachsinn aufhören solle, aber in Gedanken und im Hinblick auf die Fotos, die Rita Collins bei den Proben von uns gemacht hatte, musste ich ihm insgeheim zustimmen…_

_Dabei hatte ich mir schon lange eingestehen müssen, dass die Gänsehaut, die mich bei jeder dieser ‚tänzerischen Tuchfühlungen' überfiel, keineswegs von den ungeheizten Räumen kam… Diese Ausrede würde ich allerdings wohl bald nicht mehr verwenden können: Der Regen war verschwunden, die Temperaturen kletterten immer höher… und je wärmer es in der Großen Halle oder im Verwandlungsraum wurde, desto weniger Kleidung benötigten wir bei den Proben… wie schon gesagt, keine guten Vorraussetzungen, um das alles unbeschadet zu überleben…._

_°°°°°_

Als ich aus der Erinnerung auftauche, sind Bellatrix und Rodolphus schon wieder da und unterhalten sich recht aufgebracht – besser gesagt: Rod redet ziemlich aufgebracht auf seine Frau ein, die zwar regelmäßig den Mund öffnet, um etwas zu entgegnen, aber nicht zu Wort kommt.

„…scheinst das ja sehr genossen zu haben!"

„Rodolphus…"

„Du gibst es ja nicht mal jetzt zu!"

„Da gibt es ja auch nichts zuzugeben! Himmel Herrgott, das ist fast zwanzig Jahre her!" Bellatrix zieht erbost ihren Bademantel enger um sich.

Rodolphus schaut sie einen Moment lang schweigend an, mit einem undefinierbaren, vielleicht verletzten Ausdruck in den blauen Augen, dann steht er auf.

„Zwanzig Jahre, ja. Und ein Jahr, seit er gestorben ist. Vier Monate, in denen dir das bewusst geworden ist und in denen dir klar geworden ist, dass sich in den zwanzig Jahren nichts an deinen Gefühlen geändert hat. Für beide von uns", fügt er leise hinzu und verlässt schon beinahe fluchtartig den Raum.

Wir bleiben stumm zurück. Bellatrix schließt für einen Moment die Augen und fährt sich mit ihrer dürren Hand durch die schwarze Haarmähne.

„Stimmt es, was er sagt?", fragte ich leise.

Sie kneift ihre Augen noch ein wenig fester zu, bevor sie sie öffnet und leicht den Kopf schüttelt. „Später… später…" Sie wischt sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.

Wie um sich abzulenken greift sie nach einem der losen Fotos aus dem sechsten Jahr.

Es wurmt mich tatsächlich seid über zwanzig Jahren. Diese verflixte Frage: Was fühlten Bellatrix und ihr Cousin Sirius wirklich füreinander? Es war ein Rätsel für mich gewesen, seit ich Bellas gleichsam besorgten und triumphierenden Blick nach unserer kleinen Auseinandersetzung mit den Rumtreibern gesehen hatte, die im Krankenflügel geendet hatte. Das Getanze während unserer Proben hatte meinen Verdacht gleichsam untermauert und widerlegt – wie konnten zwei Menschen, die versuchten, der ganzen Welt ihren Hass füreinander vorzuspielen, gleichzeitig vielleicht krank vor Sehnsucht nacheinander waren, so diszipliniert solchen Kontakt miteinander pflegen, wie sie es damals getan hatten?

Seltsam, wie anfällig man für Erinnerungen wird, wenn man stundenlang durch eben jene treibt. Bei dem Gedanken an disziplinierte, verliebte Menschen schleichen sich automatisch Bilder von unserer letzten Vorstellung vor mein geistiges Auge. Wir waren wirklich perfekt gewesen, und allen voran Lily und James, bei denen es damals meiner Meinung nach nichts anderes war als bei Bellatrix und ihrem Cousin. Es war wahrscheinlich unsere beste Show überhaupt…

Rodolphus, der schon während er mit geradezu akrobatischen Gesten die Ouvertüre dirigierte, tosenden Applaus empfing, bevor er sich ans Klavier setzte, Remus auf Knien die Bühne betrat und das erste Lied begann… „_There was a boy, a very stange, enchanted boy…_"

Der traurige Prolog durch James, der in der komischen Szene mit der grünen Absinthfee endete - diesmal mit Waldmeistersaft anstatt Absinth… Der erste tänzerische Auftritt der Mädchen, ein perfekter, lasziver Cancan und Lilys erstes Erscheinen als ‚Funkelnder Diamant' – _„…those rocks don't lose their shape - diamonds are a girl's best friend…_" – gefolgt von einem feurigen Samba und ihrem ersten gespielten Zusammenbruch auf offener Bühne…

Die für James und Lily gleichsam peinliche Schlaffzimmerszene, jede Menge Chaos von uns Bohemiens, Lucius und Ping verursacht, das wunderbare Medley aus Liebesliedern… Immer wieder Zusammenbrüche (der Kulisse und Lilys) und das Versteckspiel vor ‚Investor' Ping – _„… If I should die this very moment, I wouldn't fear…_" - das im Männerballett mündete, der Kellnertanz erster Güte… „_She's so fine, and she's thine, she'll be yours till the end of time…"_ – und zack, krachte der Servierwagen, auf dem Lucius zu diesem Zeitpunkt saß, unter ihm zusammen und das Publikum johlte…

Der wunderbar traurige Auftakt nach der Pause… _„…But I love you until the end of time. Come what may, come what may - I will love you until my dying day…"_ und die Dramatik, die wenig später folgte… Mimi, wie sie sich mit einem spöttischen Lächeln auf James' Schoß niederließ: „_Keine Sorge, Shakespeare, du kriegst schon dein Ende – wenn der Duke sein Ende drin hat… NIMM DEINE HÄNDE VON MIR!_" Unser Prolog und der folgende Tango, Lilys misslungene Vergewaltigung und ihre darauf folgende Unterredung mit Lucius… „_Mein ganzes Leben lang hast du mir weisgemacht, ich wäre nur das wert, was jemand für mich bezahlt…_." Ihr trauriges Duett… _„…Inside my heart is breaking, my make-up may be flaking, but my smile still stays on… the show must go on…"_

James gebrochenes Herz, das er bei der Premiere des Stücks im Stück wieder zusammenkleben wollte… "_Men cold – girls old – and we all lose our charmes in the end…_" Das herzerweichende Finale… _"… come back to me – and forgive everything… I'll love you till the end of time…_" und das dramatische Ende mit Lilys Bühnentod, James' Epilog und Remus' fast schon geflüsterten Worten "_The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return_"…

Unsere Zugabe – _"…and then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like 'I love you'…",_ Lucius' ergreifende Abschlussrede, denn auch sein und Emmelines Praktikum neigte sich dem Ende entgegen, weshalb sich die beiden wenig später in den Armen lagen, so wie, nachdem der letzte Schlussapplaus verklungen war, jeder jeden umarmte: Lily fiel James um den Hals, Bellatrix wirbelte Mimi euphorisch um sich herum, Sirius und Regulus klopften sich zufrieden auf die Schultern, Dorcas und Peter beschlossen, dass es jetzt auch egal war, wenn Dorcas aufgemalte Tätowierungen abfärbten, Narcissa stürmte auf Evan zu, der sie auffing, bevor sie beide lachend auf dem Boden landeten, Gwen umarmte mich in dem ganzen Trubel geradezu vorsichtig…

Für einen Moment ist das Glücksgefühl von damals wieder in meinem Bauch – ihre Nähe während der anschließenden Party…

„_Jetzt, wo das alles vorbei ist, werd ich in ein tiefes Loch fallen_."  
– „_Quatsch, spätestens ab September ist lernen angesagt, das ist immerhin unser UTZ-Jahr_..."  
- „_Sev, kannst du eigentlich einmal an was anderes als an den Unterricht denken!"  
__Ihr lachen hallte in meinem Kopf wieder…_

Nein! Nicht schon wieder!

Ich schüttle heftig den Kopf – als könnte das die Erinnerungen vertreiben. Dabei sollte ich doch am besten wissen, wie schwer man gravierende Augenblicke loswird, wenn sie einen ungefragt wieder einholen…

Bellatrix schaut mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Was ist los?"

Erneutes Kopfschütteln meinerseits. „Schon gut…"

Das kurze euphorische Gefühl ist verschwunden, genauso schnell wie damals. Wen wundert es? Kein noch so langes Glücksgefühl bleibt wohl aufrecht erhalten, wenn man sich knapp anderthalb Wochen, nachdem man dachte, man sei im Paradies gelandet, vor einer zähnefletschenden Bestie wieder findet…

Ich hoffe, Bellatrix bleibt so diskret wie beim Thema Gwendoline… wir reden hier immerhin von einem der furchtbarsten Momente in meinem Leben, etwas, das ich nicht unbedingt noch einmal durchleben möchte…

A/N: Uff, das war lang… ich hoffe, euch hat's trotzdem gefallen. Wenn ja, dann lasst es mich wissen, wenn nicht, dann auch :)


	8. Kapitel 7: Hinter den Masken

Vielen Dank an Eilantha für das Review :)

Eilantha: Tja, dieses Kapitel ist (eher ungewollt…) auch wieder so lang geworden #g# Ja, und Bella, Sirius und Gwen gibt's diesmal auch :) Was meinst du mit ‚drittes Theaterstück'? Spielst du auch Theater? Vielen Dank für die Kekse und den Tee, war gut für die Nerven #lol#

So, in diesem Kapitel gibt es den bis jetzt wohl längsten Flashback, ein bisschen Gwendoline, mehr Voldy, mehr Bella und ihre Gefühle und Lilys und James' erstes ‚Entkommen' vor Voldemort…

**Kapitel 7: Hinter den Masken**

_Never opened myself this way  
__Life is ours, we live it our way  
__All these words I don't just say  
__and nothing else matters_

_Trust I seek and I find in you  
__Every day for us something new  
__Open mind for a different view  
__and nothing else matters_

_Metallica – Nothing else matters_

_°°°°_

„_Ich hoffe, Bellatrix bleibt so diskret wie beim Thema Gwendoline… wir reden hier immerhin von einem der furchtbarsten Momente in meinem Leben, etwas, das ich nicht unbedingt noch einmal durchleben möchte…"_

Aber natürlich – wir reden hier von einer geborenen Black und noch dazu von einer Freundin – bleibt sie ausgerechnet in diesem Punkt nicht diskret.

Als hätte sie meine Gedanken gelesen, spricht mal wieder die Worte aus, die mich von Seiten meiner Freunde seit meinem sechsten Jahr verfolgen:

„Ich begreife es immer noch nicht – ein Jahr lang war es zwischen dir und den… Rumtreibern geradezu friedlich. Und dann, nachdem ihr nicht mehr aufpassen musstet, ob ihr vielleicht potenzielle Tänzer verletzen könntet, geht ihr euch wieder an die Gurgeln. Was ist damals passiert?"

Nun bin ich es, der leicht den Kopf schüttelt. Natürlich will sie den wahren Grund wissen, warum mein Hass gegen ihren Cousin und Konsorten damals so plötzlich wieder aufflammte – aber eigentlich will sie von Rodolphus' verletztem Abgang ablenken (vor allem sich selbst). Wenn es schon mit dem Bild, das sie immer noch in der Hand hält, nicht funktioniert.

Wie gesagt, ich will es einfach nicht noch einmal erleben.

Ich wiege mich schon in Sicherheit, wenn ich keine Albträume von dieser verdammten Nacht habe. Obwohl ich ja inzwischen weitaus mehr Auswahl für Albträume habe – aber damals war es eben das Furchtbarste, wovon ich träumen konnte, und bei meinen Schlafsaalkameraden blieb mein regelmäßiges Aufschrecken mitten in der Nacht natürlich nicht unentdeckt.

Ich scheine meine Gedanken ausnahmsweise mal auf dem Gesicht zu tragen, anders kann ich mir Bellas schiefes Grinsen nicht erklären.

„Du guckst genau wie damals, als wir dich darauf angesprochen haben. Was ist denn Schlimmes passiert, dass es dir so schwer fällt, darüber zu reden?"

„_Du_ würdest auch nicht darüber sprechen wollen, wenn du das erlebt hättest", rutscht es mir heraus.

Verdammt! Ich, Severus Snape, meines Zeichens Spion für den Orden des Phönix, setze mit meiner Aufgabe regelmäßig mein Leben aufs Spiel, verhindere ebenso oft, dass der Dunkle Lord bei einem Okklumentik- Spaziergang durch meine Gedanken alles entdeckt und kann meine Zunge nicht im Zaum halten, wenn sie mich auf _diese vermaledeite Sache_ anspricht! Wunderbar!

„Merlin und Agrippa, was erwartest du denn? Dass du… gefressen wirst?"

Warum verwundert mich dieses Wortspiel, das so erschreckend nah an der Wirklichkeit liegt, von der sie nichts weiß, kein bisschen? Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass mir gerade eine mögliche Offensive einfällt…

„Was erwartest _du_, wenn du damit herausrückt ob Rodolphus recht mit dem hat, was er über denen lieben Cousin denkt? Hunde, die bellen, beißen nicht, und tote Hunde erst recht nicht."

Jetzt habe ich sie. Das wissen wir beide. Sie weiß um meine Neugier und ich um ihre. Sie seufzt und starrt mir direkt in die Augen.

„'Einfach' ist ein Fremdwort für dich, oder?"

„Genau wie ‚Privatsphäre' oder ‚Höflichkeit' Fremdwörter für dich sind. _Hör auf damit_!" Mittels Okklumentik vertreibe ich die inzwischen nicht mehr grinsende schwarzhaarige Teufelin aus meinen Gedanken, in die sie gerade unverschämterweise eingedrungen ist, und genehmige mir einen großen Schluck Wein. Bellatrix scheint nachzudenken.

„Zeig mir deine Erinnerung und ich zeig dir meine", bringt sie mich schließlich wieder in Versuchung. Seltsam, dass sie ausgerechnet die den Blacks zueigne Arroganz und Selbstverständlichkeit, Dinge einfordern zu können, die sich nichts angehen, in Askaban nicht verloren hat. Genau diese Eigenschaften spiegeln sich bei ihren folgenden Worten auf ihrem Gesicht wieder.

„Wenn du es dir nicht nochmal antun willst, musst du ja nicht, aber – bei aller Freundschaft – du hast uns fast 20 Jahre lang mit ziemlich fadenscheinigen Ausreden abgespeist, und wenn es Sirius betrifft, habe ich ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren, was damals los war. Als deine Freundin und als seine Cousine."

Der Punkt geht an sie. Denn im Gegensatz zu mir hat sie durch ihre Beziehungen zu uns tatsächlich mehr Recht auf eine Erklärung für den damals plötzlich wieder aufgeflammten Hass zwischen ihrem Vetter und mir, während es mich eigentlich nichts angeht, was zwischen den beiden gelaufen ist. Verflucht sei meine Neugierde… diese Eigenschaft hat mich ja zu meiner Schande auch damals in die Bredouille gebracht. Erneutes Seufzen meinerseits. Bellatrix schaut mich weiterhin interessiert aus ihren blaugrauen Augen an, ich rolle mit meinen Schwarzen.

„Ich zeig dir meine Erinnerung, du machst keine unpassenden Kommentare, wie bei deinem lieben Mann, und ich werde bei dir auch keine machen", verlange ich. Sie nickt und murmelt seltsam deutlich: „Versprochen."

Nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen greife ich nach dem Memoiren-Album und suche eine freie Stelle. Ich _werde_ diese Erinnerung _auf keinen Fall_ noch einmal durchleiden! Soll sie sich allein dem Werwolf gegenüber wieder finden.

Wie damals beim Urexemplar der Alben erstelle ich ein silbern glänzendes Erinnerungsfeld und leitete, ähnlich wie bei einem Denkarium, den ebenso silbernen Faden meiner Erinnerung an jene Nacht in dieses Feld. Erstaunlich, wie gut es noch klappt, nachdem ich so lange Zeit nichts mehr in dieser Richtung in meinem eigenen Album vorgenommen habe. Schade, dass bei diesem Vorgang nicht die ganze Erinnerung aus dem Gedächtnis verschwindet… ich hätte jedenfalls nichts dagegen.

Im Memoiren-Album erscheint ein dunkles Abbild des Gedankenfetzens.

Ein fragender Blick von Bellatrix, mein düsteres Nicken als Antwort, dann taucht sie in meine Erinnerung und ich sitze alleine auf ihrem Bett.

Es wäre gelogen zu behaupten, ich wäre gespannt auf ihre Reaktion. Ich bin mir allerdings sicher, dass sie keine spöttische Bemerkung dafür übrig haben wird. Schließlich ist es nichts Peinliches – es hätte das Ende meines Lebens sein können!

_Der enge Gang schien langsam zu Ende zu gehen, er stieg an, und das nicht mal wenig steil. Gleich würde ich wissen, was diese verdammten Rumtreiber hier verbargen… Nur noch ein wenig Geduld… Hörte ich da Stimmen? Nein, ich musste mich täuschen… Einbildung…_

_Was war das! Dieses Knurren vor mir war _keine_ Einbildung, da war ich mir ziemlich sicher… _

_Was zum Teufel versteckten die vier hier?_

Ein genervtes Stöhnen kann ich nicht mehr unterdrücken. Warum überfallen mich denn hier ausgerechnet die Gedanken, die ich eigentlich zu verdrängen versuche?

Um mich abzulenken, greife ich nach dem Foto, das Bellatrix vorhin angeschaut hatte. Schon auf den ersten Blick überkommt mich eine Gänsehaut – welch Kombination!

Eindeutig, das Bild ist nach einer Moulin-Rouge-Vorstellung entstanden, alle vier Personen, die es zeigt, tragen noch ihre Kostüme.

Da ist Bellatrix, noch in ihrem Hindi-Rock, verschwitzt und mit verlaufener Schminke, sie steht dicht neben Regulus, der Schulter an Schulter mit seinem Bruder lehnt. Sirius, in seinem Dirigenten-Anzug, hat den Arm um Elisabeth Habsbourg gelegt, die eigenwillige Hufflepuff, zu jener Zeit besser bekannt als unser ‚Requisitendrache'. Alle vier strahlen in die Kamera und mir fällt einmal mehr die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den Black- Brüdern auf.

Regulus und Sirius waren in unserer Schulzeit immer darauf bedacht gewesen, sich nicht allzu nahe zu kommen, besonders nach Sirius' Bruch mit der Familie Black. Aber Blut ist eben dicker als Wasser.

Die beiden waren sich so ähnlich und doch so unterschiedlich…

Es grenzt an die berühmte Ironie des Schicksals - in diesem Fall eher am einen makaberen Scherz - beide so strahlend mit ihren Mörderinnen vereint zu sehen.

Sirius, wegen einem Verrat und Morden, die er nicht begangen hat, für zwölf Jahre in Askaban begraben und schließlich von seinem eigenen Blut ins Grab befördert, und Regulus für sein eigenes Fleisch und Blut und seine große Liebe sein Leben aufs Spiel setzte und schließlich von einer Frau ermordet wurde, die die für die komplette magische Gemeinde als Licht am Ende des Tunnels galt.

Beides gute Männer, die schließlich, man kann es tatsächlich als makaber bezeichnen, von Frauen getötet wurden, von denen sie sowohl fasziniert als auch abgestoßen waren…

Im Falle von Regulus kann man wohl ein sehr treffendes Zitat aus unserem siebten Schuljahr erwähnen: _Only the good die young._

Eine traurige Wahrheit, von der damals wohl niemand erwartete, dass sie irgendwann auf unseren halben Jahrgang zutreffen würde…

Nein, damals dachte wohl noch niemand daran, weder an den Tod, der uns alle so plötzlich ereilen konnte, noch an die Gefahren, die außerhalb der Schule auf uns lauerten, denn unser letztes Jahr in Hogwarts war ein gutes Jahr. Zumindest für die meisten von uns…

_°°°°°  
__Flashback  
__°°°°°_

_Das Schuljahr fing schon turbulent an: Überall herrschte Aufregung über das neue Schülersprecherpaar: Lily Evans und James Potter. Lily war ja akzeptabel, sie war wenigstens ein gutes Beispiel für die Jüngeren. Aber Potter! Ganz Slytherin war empört über diese offensichtliche Bevorzugung Gryffindors, und ich war seit letztem Juni – seit diesem Werwolfvorfall – sowieso alles andere als gut auf Potter zu sprechen, immerhin hätte mich sein verdammter Streich umbringen können!_

_Ebenfalls für Aufregung sorgte unser neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. In den letzten Jahren hatte der Lehrer für dieses Fach ständig gewechselt, umso gespannter waren wir auf die neue Besetzung. Professor Octavianus Rookwood würde uns also in diesem Jahr unterrichten. Sein Sohn Augustus hatte erst drei Jahre zuvor seinen Abschluss gemacht._

_Was soll ich sagen – Professor Rookwood wirkte auf den ersten Blick zwar nett und umgänglich, aber irgendwie wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas Seltsames an ihm war. Er schien eine gewisse Abneigung gegen Muggelgeborene zu haben (was ihm sofort Averys Sympathie einbrachte). _

_Lily zog schon in der ersten Stunde seine Abneigung auf sich. Hätte sie geahnt, was sie mit ihrer spitzen Zunge später heraufbeschwor, hätte sie wahrscheinlich den Mund gehalten… _

_Uns alle überfiel, kaum dass wir wieder in Hogwarts waren, ein ungemeiner Stress. Neben den Unmengen an Hausaufgaben, den regelmäßigen Ermahnungen unserer Lehrer, uns frühzeitig um Bewebungsgespräche zu bemühen, dem Training für die Mitglieder der Quidditch-Teams und den teilweise weiterhin gepflegten Häuserrivalitäten mussten wir bald damit beginnen, für unsere UTZ- Prüfungen zu lernen._

_Gerade das artete bei einigen meiner Jahrgangskollegen in kleinere oder größere Katastrophen aus:_

_Potter war und blieb eine Gefahrenquelle im Zaubertränkeunterricht – Pech für ihn, schließlich brauchte er das Fach, wenn er tatsächlich Auror werden wollte, aber meine Schadenfreude konnte und wollte ich mir nicht verkneifen. _

_Rodolphus fiel mit Schrecken auf, dass er den Geschichtsstoff aus unserem zweiten Jahr kaum noch beherrschte und musste sich oft genug Adriennes und Bellatrix' Spötteleien darüber anhören._

_Gwendoline Rockhome, eine Hufflepuff, erlitt fast einen Nervenzusammenbruch, als sie zum wiederholten Male feststellte, dass sie trotz der vielen Stunden, die sie für dieses Fach büffelte, in Arithmantik, meinem dritten Lieblings- und ihrem ungeschlagenen Hassfach, einfach auf keinen grünen Zweig kam. Einmal mehr wunderte ich mich, warum sie das Fach überhaupt gewählt hatte…_

_Frank Longbottom war der Erste, der freiwillig Nachhilfe in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nahm – zuerst äußerst widerwillig bei Professor Rookwood, später um einiges motivierter bei Evan._

_Lily und ich arbeiteten weiterhin für Zaubertränke zusammen, wobei wir allerdings so wenig über Sachfremde Dinge redeten, dass keiner von uns dazu kam, nachzufragen, was der jeweils andere mit seinem großen Talent für die Tränke anstellen wollte. Ich wurde allerdings nun ebenfalls Opfer der anklagenden Blicke von Adrienne, Avery und Rodolphus, mit denen die drei ‚Hausverräter' generell bedachten. Bellatrix war für sie schon schlimm genug, aber dass ich es wagte, mich ebenfalls mit Lily zusammenzutun, und war es auch nur um zu lernen, trieb eine Art Keil zwischen uns und ich wurde immer vorsichtiger mit meinen Äußerungen, um die drei nicht noch mehr zu verärgern. _

_Was die Differenzierungskurse anging, so schienen wir, die wir mit Französisch geschlagen waren, als einzige am Rand der Verzweiflung zu stehen: Während das Orchester bereits für das lange Abschlussstück, das am Ende des Jahres vor der ganzen Schule gespielt werde sollte, probte, und die Leute aus dem Kunstkurs erfolgreich das Thema der magischen Architektur abschloss, quälten wir uns mit Mühe und Not durch diese Sprache. _

_Allgemeine Erleichterung ging herum, als wir erfuhren, dass wir in diesem Fach keine Abschlussprüfung ablegen mussten. Nur Elisabeth meinte: „Wunderbar, und wofür haben wir uns das Ganze dann vier Jahre lang angetan?" _

_Kurzum: Wir freuten uns über jede freie Minute, in der wir nicht lernen mussten – was so gut wie nie vorkam._

_Die ersten zwei Monate in der Schule vergingen wie im Flug. Wie nichts war es Mitte Oktober und wir fanden eine Ankündigung für einen Maskenball zu Halloween am Schwarzen Brett, für Schüler des sechsten und siebten Jahrgangs._

_Es war das erste Aufatmen in diesem Schuljahr. Es sollte, so antwortete Lily auf meine Nachfrage, eine kleine Party werden, die mit der Abnahme der Masken um Mitternacht enden sollte._

_So erschienen wir also am 31. Oktober in gediegener Kleidung und maskiert in der Großen Halle. Obwohl den jüngeren Schülern die Notiz am Schwarzen Brett nicht entgangen war, starrten sie uns aufgrund unserer Aufmachung während des Festessens recht unverhohlen an. Als sie dann gegen neun Uhr verschwanden, sorgten wir mit wenigen Schwüngen unserer Zauberstäbe dafür, dass die Tische an die Wand rückten. Das Schülersprecherpaar, das entgegen allen Freundlichkeiten im letzten Schuljahr seltsam kühl miteinander umging – hatten die beiden sich schon wieder gestritten? -, sparte sich eine lange Rede, wünschte uns viel Spaß und eröffnete damit den Ball._

_Ich erkannte nur meine Freunde, da ich mit ihnen nach oben gekommen war. Bei allen anderen hätte ich nicht einmal sagen können, ob sie nun aus unserem oder aus dem Jahrgang drunter waren._

_Alles in Allem wurde es ein angenehmer Abend. Ich hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wer das Mädchen war, mit dem ich mich gegen Ende des Balls unterhielt und mit dem ich tanzte, aber das störte weder mich noch sie. Wir verstanden uns hervorragend, und ich fragte mich unbewusst, warum mir diese meeresblauen Augen so bekannt vorkamen. _

_Leicht unangenehm wurde es erst, als wir gegen Mitternacht, als sich die Meisten auf der Tanzfläche aufhielten, aufgefordert wurden, die Masken abzunehmen. Nicht nur ich hatte Bedenken vor einem bösen Erwachen._

_Mich erwartete entgegen meinen Befürchtungen eine angenehme Überraschung: Meine Tanzpartnerin stellte sich als Gwendoline Rockhome heraus, dem Hufflepuff- Mädchen aus Evans Band. _

_Weniger begeistert sah Avery aus, der Dorcas Meadowes in seinen Armen wieder fand._

_Süffisantes Grinsen – auch meinerseits – ernteten jedoch Sirius Black und… Bellatrix von den Umstehenden. Im Nachhinein fragte ich mich, ob die beiden vorher bewusst so eng miteinander getanzt oder ob sie sich tatsächlich nicht erkannt hatten. Dem Entsetzen auf ihren Gesichtern nach zu urteilen, traf jedoch eher Letzteres zu._

_Trotzdem schien es, als könnten sie den Blick nicht voneinander abwenden. Sie standen einfach voneinander und starrten sich beinahe fasziniert an. In dem schwummrigen Licht fiel es mir schwer, den Ausdruck in Bellatrix' Augen zu erkennen, aber… täuschte ich mich, oder war es Sehnsucht? Ihr Cousin schien innerlich mit sich zu ringen, aus welchem Grund auch immer, aber sein Blick schwamm in Emotionen, von denen ich mir sicher war, dass er sie den gaffenden Leuten um ihn herum nicht zeigen wollte – und erst recht nicht Bellatrix, was durch die unmittelbare Nähe der beiden jedoch so gut wie unmöglich war._

_Schließlich war es Sirius, der seinen Blick, scheinbar mit viel Mühe, losriss und sich zu den anderen Gryffindors zurückzog, und wenig später verließ Bellatrix geradezu fluchtartig die Große Halle._

_Dem raschelnden Geräusch nach, dass ich in der Nacht von Rodolphus' Bett vernahm, war ich nicht der Einzige, dem diese kleine Szene Kopfzerbrechen bereitete._

_Die beiden Blacks bedachten sich bei jeder Gelegenheit mit wenig schmeichelhaften Äußerungen – was war heute Abend geschehen, dass sie plötzlich so… verbunden wirkten? Wäre nicht das Entsetzen in ihren Blicken der Faszination in die Quere gekommen, hätte man sie für ein verliebtes Pärchen halten können… _

_Es war und blieb ein Rätsel für mich._

_Abgesehen von dem Stress verlief die Zeit bis zu den Weihnachtsferien recht ereignislos. Wie auch immer sie es geschafft hatten: Mitte November kamen Lily und James zusammen. Für ihr komplettes Umfeld bedeutete dies ein Aufatmen, da die Funken, die zwischen den beiden so oft flogen, nicht selten die ohnehin gereizte Stimmung in Brand gesetzt hatten._

_Kurz vor Weihnachten bekamen wir endlich die lang ersehnte Eule, auf die wir schon seit Mai warteten: Lucius übermittelte uns den Termin für ein erneutes Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord. Anfang Januar sollten unsere Lektionen in den Dunklen Künsten beginnen. Diese Nachricht hob unsere Stimmung und trieb uns in den letzten Tagen noch einmal zu schulischen Höchstleistungen._

_Die Feiertage vergingen seltsam ruhig, obwohl verhältnismäßig viele Schüler über Weihnachten in der Schule geblieben waren. Aus unserem Schlafsaal waren jedoch nur noch Evan und ich übrig, und da wir nicht unbedingt auf die Gesellschaft der Zweitklässler angewiesen sein wollten, taten wir uns mit den übrigen Jahrgangskollegen zusammen und verbrachten so als recht lustige Gemeinschaft die Feiertage._

_Die Orchestermitglieder kehrten kurz vor Silvester zurück nach Hogwarts, da sie an Neujahr ein kleines Konzert für die Lehrer spielen sollten. _

_Die einzige Ausnahme war Gwendoline: Ihr lief ich schon am Abend des zweiten Weihnachtstages über den Weg. Was hatte sie denn so früh hier verloren?_

_Die Frage beschäftigte mich nicht weiter, jedoch fiel sie mir wieder ein, als ich zwei Tage später abends auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek durch den unterkühlten Zauberkunstkorridor lief und plötzlich Musik vernahm. _

_Eine Gitarre – und eine schöne, weibliche, etwas brüchig klingende Stimme, die sich ihren ganzen Kummer von der Seele zu singen schien. _

_Wer verzog sich um diese Zeit in den kalten Zauberkunstraum?_

"…None of my pain and woe  
Can show through  
But my dreams, they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be…"

_Ich folgte dem Klang der Musik und öffnete vorsichtig die angelehnte Tür zum Klassenraum ein Stück weiter. Was ich sah überraschte mich: Gwendoline hockte mit ihrer Gitarre auf einem der Tische und spielte und sang vor sich hin. Ihre Augen waren rot und wässrig, aber auf ihren Wangen waren keine Spuren von Tränen. _

"…No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes."

_Gwendoline hatte mich bemerkt, wie ich da im Türrahmen lehnte, beeindruckt von ihrer Stimme und verwirrt über ihren Zustand; noch immer standen Tränen in ihren Augen, aber sie fanden nie den Weg durch ihre Wimpern. Sie versuchte es mit einem Lächeln, versagte dabei aber kläglich. „Was machst du hier?", fragte sie schließlich. Ihre Stimme klang noch brüchiger als vorher. _

„_Was ist mit dir los?" Ich beachtete ihre Frage nicht. _

„_Es ist nichts", murmelte sie abweisend, strich noch einmal über die Saiten der Gitarre und rutschte von dem Tisch herunter. _

_Ich konnte nicht einmal sagen, warum es mich so interessierte, was mit ihr los war, ich hatte in den ganzen sieben Jahren kaum etwas mit ihr zu tun gehabt. Und trotzdem…_

„_Deswegen verkriechst du dich also in einem eiskalten Klassenraum und singst deinen Frust weg?"_

_Sie seufzte kurz, packte ihr Instrument und kam auf die Tür zu._

„_Erstens ist es nicht eiskalt-" Allein schon die Gänsehaut auf ihrem nackten Unterarm strafte ihre Worte Lügen. „- zweitens wüsste ich nicht, was dich das angeht, und drittens… warum interessierst du dich eigentlich dafür?"_

_Dass sie keine Antwort erwartete war offensichtlich, denn sie versuchte, sich an mir vorbei auf den Korridor zu drängen, aber ich ließ sie nicht durch._

„_Weil ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn man nicht über seine Probleme reden kann", antwortete ich. Es war die Wahrheit, seit ich mit Lily zusammenarbeitete, war das ja tatsächlich ein Dauerzustand zwischen Avery, Rodolphus und mir._

_Gwendoline erstarrte, wie sie da zwischen dem Türrahmen und mir stand. Sie wich meinem Blick aus und biss auf ihrer Unterlippe herum._

_Merlin weiß, warum es genau dieser Moment war, in dem ich mich fragte, was ich eigentlich von ihr wusste. Die Antwort war einfach: So gut wie nichts._

_Die hasste Arithmantik und Wahrsagen, liebte Verwandlung, Zauberkunst und ihre Arbeit im Orchesterkurs, hatte dort im Chor an ihrer Stimme gearbeitet, bis sie geradezu eine Sirene geworden war. Sie liebte es, mit Evan und den anderen in der Band zu spielen und war eine passable Tänzerin, wie ich im letzten Jahr und an Halloween gemerkt hatte._

_Reichlich unbedeutende Dinge, wie mir klar wurde._

_Sie hatte nie ihre politische Meinung geäußert, sprach überhaupt recht wenig, zumindest, wenn sie ihrem Gesprächspartner dabei bewusst in die Augen schauen musste oder ihn nicht gut kannte, und schien immer sehr scheu, wenn sie in einer Gesellschaft war, die sie nicht gut kannte._

_Was in Agrippas Namen bedrückte sie so sehr?_

„_Ist eine blöde Frage, aber…hast du einen Vater?", meinte sie schließlich, ohne mich anzuschauen._

„_Er ist tot", lautete meine knappe Antwort._

„_Oh, tut mir leid." _

_Ich konnte mir ein Augenrollen und meine übliche Phrase bei dieser Frage nicht verkneifen: „Danke für die Anteilnahme, aber … sagen wir's so, ich hab mich nicht besonders gut mit meinem Vater verstanden." _

_Ein kurzes Grinsen blitzte über ihr Gesicht. „Manchmal ist das besser so. Man sieht sich…"_

_Mit gesenktem Kopf ging sie an mir vorbei, hinaus auf den Korridor._

_Ich fragte mich ernsthaft, was plötzlich in mich gefahren war. Seit wann nahm ich Anteil an den Problemen von Menschen, mit denen ich kaum etwas zu tun hatte! Wie auch immer, ich rief ihr nach: „Hey, manchmal tut es einfach gut, zu reden." _

_Nicht, dass ich da aus eigener Erfahrung sprach, wann immer ich mit anderen über meine Probleme gesprochen hatte, waren sie mir danach noch schlimmer erschienen, aber zumindest bei Rod hatte es geholfen…_

_Endlich schaute sie auf. Ihre ozeanblauen Augen waren immer noch rot und wässrig, und noch immer schien es, als würde sie mit den Tränen kämpfen. _

_Sie schien erschöpft. Sie gab auf._

„_Ich verstehe zwar immer noch nicht, warum es dich interessiert, aber… gut…"_

_Wir gingen zurück in den leeren Klassenraum, zündeten ein paar Kerzen an und ich belegte uns beide mit einem Wärmezauber, bevor sie zu sprechen begann. Über ihre Probleme mit ihren Eltern, über ihren Muggelvater, der der eigentliche Grund dafür war, dass sie Arithmantik gewählt hatte, das einzige Fach, dass er als wichtig anerkannte, egal wie gut sie in den anderen Fächern war. Über ihre Mutter, die sich zwar über die Gefahr, in der alle Hogwartsschüler momentan schwebten, bewusst war, der es aber vollkommen egal zu sein schien, ob ihre Tochter dieses Jahr überleben würde. Über ihre geliebte Tante, die kurz vor Weihnachten tot aufgefunden wurde, mit einem seltsamen, über der Leiche schwebenden Mal, einem Totenkopf mit Schlangenzunge. Über den Druck in Hufflepuff und über die ständigen Spannungen unter ihren Hauskameraden, die ihr nach sieben Jahren an die Substanz gingen. _

_Gwen saß einfach neben mir und starrte zu Boden, während sie redete. Wie ich sie so im Kerzenlicht betrachtete, fiel mir zum ersten mal ihr Aussehen auf. Sie war keine außergewöhnliche Schönheit, aber da gab es einfach Aspekte, die mir in diesem Moment besonders auffielen. Das dichte dunkle Haar, das sie zu einem Knoten gebunden hatte. Die tiefen blauen Augen, die inzwischen nicht mehr in Tränen schwammen. Die erdbeerfarbenen vollen Lippen. _

_Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange wir auf diesem Tisch im Klassenzimmer hockten und ich ihr einfach nur zuhörte, aber danach war mir klar: Vor mir saß eine junge Frau, die an ihre Grenzen stieß. Druck von allen Seiten und kaum eine Möglichkeit, um diesen abzubauen. In mir meldete sich ein seltsames Gefühl, ihr helfen zu wollen – aber wie sollte ich jemandem helfen, über den ich eigentlich nichts wusste, mit dem ich eigentlich rein gar nichts zu tun hatte?_

_Das Reden hatte ihr gut getan, das merkte ich. Sie aufzumuntern, das schaffte jedoch erst Evan, der etwas später auftauchte und sie scheinbar mühelos in ein Gespräch verwickelte, das schließlich in ein kleines Konzert ausartete, wieder nur Gitarren und Stimmen._

_Die beiden waren in dieser Hinsicht wie Seelenverwandte – die Musik war einfach die beste Medizin, die es für sie gab. _

_Anfang Januar wurden ich von meinen Grübeleien über Gwendoline abgelenkt. Wir begannen wie geplant unsere Lektionen bei jenem Mann, den inzwischen die ganze magische Gesellschaft fürchtete._

_Wir aber brauchten keine Angst vor ihm zu haben. Noch nicht._

_Unsere Treffen fanden zunächst abends und nachts im Wald statt. Der Dunkle Lord stellte unsere Stärken und Schwächen fest und richtete schließlich getrennte Stunden ein, um uns individuell fördern zu können. So kam es, dass wir später in Zweiergruppen zu ihm apparierten. Allerdings nahm er uns einen Schwur ab, außerhalb dieser Zweiergruppen nicht über seinen Lehrstoff zu sprechen._

_Evan und mir lehrte er unter anderem die Unverzeihlichen Flüche und die Legilimentik. Es schien, als wolle er uns zeigen, was er zu Beginn jeder Lektion mit uns tat, uns aber nur so viel beibringen, dass wir uns nicht dagegen wehren konnten. Er gab uns die Macht, in die Gedanken anderer einzudringen, aber nicht die, uns gegen seinen Eingriff wehren zu können. _

_Bellatrix und Rodolphus kamen immer sehr zufrieden von ihren Lektionen zurück, und in Adriennes und Averys Augen flackerte irgendwann ein erregtes Glühen, wenn sie wieder zu uns stießen. Trotzdem konnten wir nicht miteinander über das Gelernte reden, selbst wenn wir es versuchten. Bellatrix war wohl die gelehrsamste Schülerin des Dunklen Lords. Nach zwei Monaten beorderte Er sie für Einzelunterricht zu sich, der sie oft so sehr erschöpfte, dass sie sich danach kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. _

_Was allerdings ihre Begeisterung von diesem Mann nur noch mehr steigerte._

_Gleichzeitig griff Er draußen nach der Macht, wovon wir in Hogwarts dank eines Ministeriumserlasses nur unzureichend in Kenntnis gesetzt wurden. Was sollte unser Schulleiter auch sagen, ohne eine Panik auszulösen? Also beschied er sich auf Allgemeinheiten und Ermahnungen und wirkte dabei, als würde er uns lieber die schonungslose Wahrheit sagen als um den heißen Brei herumzureden._

_Wir hatten allerdings kaum Zeit, um uns Dumbledores warnende Worte zu Herzen zu nehmen, denn auch unser normales Schulleben ging weiter und wir mussten noch härter arbeiten, um unsere hohen Ränge in den Notenbüchern der Lehrer nicht zu verlieren. _

_Der Schwierigkeitsgrad des Unterrichtsstoffs erreichte seinen Höhepunkt – und in Verbindung mit unseren schwarzmagischen Lektionen laugte er unsere Clique noch mehr aus. Waren die Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws schon erschöpft, so mussten wir den anderen vorkommen wie Halbtote. _

_Dieser Zustand brachte bei uns seltsame Gemütszustände zutage, und zumindest Avery dazu, sich bald wieder seinem Lieblingsthema zuzuwenden: Dem (teilweise spärlich vorhandenen) Liebesleben seiner Schlafsaalkameraden._

_Für mich gab es da nicht viel zu sagen, ich war in dieser Hinsicht nicht gerade aktiv und war damit auch ganz zufrieden. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich mir erst gar keine Hoffnungen machte, die Zuneigung eines Mädchens bekommen zu können. Das lag am fehlenden Interesse meinerseits, dem Mangel an vernünftigen weiblichen Wesen (und ich hatte nicht vor, es mir mit den Wenigen, die ich kannte, zu verderben, nur weil meine Hormone sich ab und an kaum kontrollieren ließen) - und mein niedriger Beliebtheitsgrad spielte mit Sicherheit auch eine Rolle. _

_Während Evan meinte, wir sollten ihn einfach ausspinnen lassen, fand ich mich immer öfter schimpfenderweise mit Bellatrix auf dem Fensterbrett unseres Schlafsaals wieder. _

_Wir, die wir inzwischen immer öfter Opfer von albernen Kommentaren wurden, verloren schlicht und ergreifend die Nerven. Ich weiß nicht, ob es tatsächlich so war, doch für mich zumindest hatte es den Anschein, als würde sie durch diese kleinen Spitzen immer wieder an etwas erinnert, dass sie eigentlich verdrängen wollte… _

_Abgesehen davon hatten wir schon vor zwei Jahren gehofft, dass Avery endlich genug von diesen Gesprächen gehabt hätte. _

_Falsch gedacht…_

_Das wir die Nerven verloren, ist übrigens wörtlich zu nehmen._

_Vielleicht lag es an der allgemeinen Aggression, die in diesem April sowohl zwischen den verschiedenen Häusern als auch in unserer Clique herrschte. Ohne sie wären wir vermutlich nicht von besagter Fensterbank aus im Bett gelandet, zumindest hielt ich es für unwahrscheinlich._

_Keiner von uns beiden hatte es darauf angelegt, aber gleichzeitig war auch keiner von uns abgeneigt, auf diese Weise die ganzen unerfreulichen Dinge um uns herum einfach für eine Weile zu vergessen. _

_Es war zwar nicht mein erstes Mal, aber Bellatrix hatte genug Erfahrung, um mir noch jede Menge beizubringen. Doch irgendetwas war seltsam. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass sie meine beste Freundin war, vielleicht war sie einfach zu perfekt mit ihrer seidigen Haut und ihrer leicht rauen Stimme… _

_Aber wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass ich die meiste Zeit ein paar ozeanblaue Augen vor mir sah anstatt ihren Stählernen, wie sie bei den Blacks üblich waren, und daran, dass ich das Gefühl nicht loswurde, dass sie in Gedanken bei jemand anderem war… Und ich kam nicht um den Gedanken herum, dass es vielleicht mit ihrem letzten Tanz am Halloweenball zu tun hatte._

_Es war ein zweimaliges Erlebnis, und im Nachhinein waren wir uns einig, dass es gar nicht hätte passieren dürfen. Wir beide, Evan, Adrienne und Avery taten später so, als wäre nichts passiert, aber Rodolphus reagierte geradezu eifersüchtig, weshalb er sich schließlich mit Bellatrix persönlich anlegte. _

_Natürlich bemerkte auch der Dunkle Lord, dass es allgemein kriselte, als unsere Leistungen – wenn auch minimal – nachließen. _

_Wahrscheinlich war es die Tatsache, dass er mit seinen Worten die Wogen glättete und wir kurze Zeit später alle besser miteinander zu recht kamen als je zuvor, weswegen ich ihm noch mehr vertraute. Hatte ich anfangs Bedenken gehabt, mich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in die Hände des dunkelsten Magiers dieses Jahrhunderts zu begeben, so wurden diese Bedenken langsam aber sicher ausgelöscht, je mehr sich das Jahr dem Ende entgegen neigte._

_Ich sah in Ihm immer mehr einen Menschen, dem ich vertrauen konnte und war gleichzeitig von einer Dunkelheit umfangen, die mich ganz ausfüllte – ich liebte dieses Doppelleben, auf der einen Seite ein normaler Hogwartsschüler zu sein und auf der anderen Ihm zu folgen, dessen Ideale für mich zwar immer noch nicht ganz das Wahre waren, die für mich jedoch immer greifbarer wurden._

_Wir konnten dieses Doppelleben fast problemlos führen und flogen noch nicht einmal auf, als der Dunkle Lord mit einer kleinen Anzahl von Dienern an einem Hogsmeade- Wochenende im Dorf auftauchte. _

_Niemand erkannte ihn, da sein Gesicht tief unter seiner Kapuze versteckt war, und trotzdem spürten wir, dass er es war, als wir ihn in der ‚Welkenden Alraune' bemerkten, bevor wir den Pub verließen._

_Wir erfuhren erst später von Lily, was drinnen vorgefallen war: Der Wirt hatte irgendwann zwei Krüge zu ihr und Potter gebracht, die sie nicht bestellt hatten. Beide hatten sie keinen Tropfen angerührt. Dafür hatte sich ein ziemlich angetrunkener Gast darauf gestürzt, als sie aufstehen wollten. Noch bevor er den ersten Krug geleert hatte, war er leblos zusammengebrochen._

_Lily und James waren zutiefst erschrocken – sie waren überzeugt, dass das Gift für sie bestimmt gewesen war, woraufhin Adrienne Potter als paranoid und Rodolphus das Ganze als Unsinn betitelte. _

_Für uns lag auf diesem Plan die Handschrift unseres Herrn, wie wir ihn schon damals nannten. Nur mich und Bellatrix beunruhigte die Möglichkeit der Tatsache, dass der Dunkle Lord es vielleicht tatsächlich auf Lily abgesehen haben könnte._

_Besonders mich interessierte Potter recht wenig. Hätte ich damals gewusst, was für eine Bedeutung es für die beiden haben würde, lebend aus dem Wirtshaus herauszukommen…_

_°°°°°  
__Flashback ende  
__°°°°°_

Nun ja, in diesem Sinne war der Tod damals vielleicht doch gegenwärtiger als wir dachten…

Es ist doch wirklich makaber, dass man quasi zuschauen kann, wie seine Freunde vor den eigenen Augen beinahe ermordet werden, und man denjenigen, der es um ein Haar verschuldet hätte, trotzdem weiterunterstützt. Es war ja nicht nur Lily, auch Avery und Narcissa hätten durch Ihn sein Leben verloren, wenn Er nicht im letzten Moment mit seiner Folter aufgehört hätte…

Ich könnte mein siebzehnjähriges Ich noch immer ohrfeigen, dafür, dass es nicht schon damals durchschaut hat, was der ‚verehrte Dunkle Lord' wirklich plante! Da gibt es kein Verständnis für meine damalige Jugend und Unwissenheit – es gibt keine Entschuldigung dafür, sich einer rassistischen Organisation anzuschließen, deren Haltung man nicht vertritt und für die man trotzdem die schrecklichsten Dinge tut, selbst wenn das Gefühl, das Richtige zu tun, irgendwann verschwindet.

Vor mir taucht jemand aus meiner Erinnerung auf, die besagte Haltungen und Ideale durchaus vertritt.

Bellatrix ist noch bleicher als sonst, sie starrt mich entsetzt an. „_Das_ war es also? Das ist das große Geheimnis?"

Mehr als mein düsteres Nicken bekommt sie nicht als Antwort.

„Und das… das hast du… davon … _warum hast du uns nichts gesagt_!" Sie scheint teils empört, teils geschockt zu sein.

„Dafür gibt es verschiedene Gründer, der Einfachste ist wohl, dass Dumbledore mich schwören ließ, niemandem etwas von Lupins… Lykantrophie zu erzählen."

„Severus! Du hättest nicht mal Namen nennen müssen, aber dass du beinahe gefressen worden wärst, ist ja wohl eine Sache, die du uns hättest sagen können!" Bellatrix zittert, sie zieht ihren Bademantel noch enger um sich.

„Hättest du etwas gesagt?", entgegne ich kühl. „Vor Adrienne, die wirklich alles verspottet hätte, vor Rodolphus, der wahrscheinlich gerade mal an dem Spannungsfaktor interessiert gewesen wäre?"

Sie schweigt und schaut einen Moment auf das Memoiren-Album, bevor sie mich wieder direkt anblickt. „Ja", sagt sie mit fester Stimme. „Ich hätte zumindest dir oder Evan etwas gesagt. Ich hätte denjenigen von meinen Freunden, denen ich genug vertraue, so viel gesagt, dass es von der Seele weg wäre und trotzdem niemanden verrät."

„Also ist es für dich eine Frage des Vertrauens?", fragte ich und hebe eine Augenbraue.

„In gewissem Sinne schon. Ich meine, natürlich kann man nicht erwarten, dass jeder jedem alles erzählt, aber _das hier_ ist kein Pappenstiel!" Sie deutet aufgebracht auf das Album. „Ich zumindest hätte erwartet, dass du uns genug vertraust, um uns so etwas anzuvertrauen."

Ich atme tief ein. „Es reicht, dass du es _jetzt_ weißt. Können wir jetzt das Thema wechseln? Es ist zwar so lange her, aber ich bin trotzdem nicht besonders erpicht darauf, die Sache jetzt noch stundenlang zu diskutieren."

Bellatrix starrt mich an; sie sieht nicht aus, als würde sie das Thema wechseln wollen. Kein Wunder, sie weiß ja auch, auf was ich zu sprechen kommen will…

„Also, du hast meine Erinnerung gesehen, jetzt bist du dran."

Ihr Blick spricht Bände und ich sehe ihr an, dass sie mir mein leichtes Grinsen am liebsten aus dem Gesicht schlagen will. Sie verzieht kurz den Mund und seufzt.

„Warum interessiert dich das Ganze eigentlich so brennend?", versucht sie einen schwachen Ablenkungsversuch. Na schön, selbst wenn ich drauf eingehe, wird das nicht lange anhalten, dafür hat sie mir selbst die Munition geliefert.

„Wenn du es so willst, ist das auch eine Vertrauensfrage. Dein Verhalten deinem Cousin gegenüber hat nicht nur mir ganz schöne Rätsel aufgegeben, aber du hast dich nie dazu geäußert, auf unausgesprochene Fragen oder auf Andeutungen von Rodolphus."

Ihr Blick ist jetzt mörderisch, jedoch mischt sich zu meiner Verwunderung schnell etwas Trauriges hinein. „Was bringt es denn, jetzt noch in alten Wunden zu stochern? Sirius ist tot."

Es klingt, als wäre sie sich dieser Wahrheit zum ersten mal wirklich komplett bewusst.

Sind das Tränen in ihren Augen treten?

„Manchmal tut es einfach gut, zu reden", höre ich mich sagen. Bemerkenswert, dass auch unbewusst immer noch in eigenen Wunden herumstochern muss… Diese Worte hatte ich bisher immer nur an Gwen gerichtet…

Bellatrix schüttelt den Kopf. „Schau es dir an, wenn du willst… ich… ich kann einfach nicht darüber reden… Noch nicht…" Sie greift nach ihrem Weinglas und blättert gleichzeitig zu den letzten Seiten des Memoiren-Albums. „Begnüge doch erstmal mit dem ersten Mal, dass ich überhaupt gewagt habe, so zu denken…"

Was genau sie meint, lässt sie offen im Raum stehen.

Die Abbilder auf diesen letzten Seiten sind bunt gemischt, ohne Chronologie. Sie scheint sie heute Abend eingefügt zu haben, bevor ich zu ihr gekommen bin. Sie deutet auf eine Erinnerung von unserem Abschlussball. Jede Menge Paare in Abendkleidung und Festroben…

Warum sollte sie ausgerechnet an diesem Abend was genau zum ersten Mal gedacht haben? Ist es eine gute oder eine schlechte Erinnerung?

Sollte es eine Schlechte sein, dann ist sie in diesem Punkt stärker als ich: Sie taucht mit mir in diese Erinnerung hinein.

_°°°°°  
__Bellatrix' Erinnerung  
__°°°°°_

_Der letzte Monat in der Schule war so schnell herumgegangen… Unsere Lektionen, Rodolphus' Heiratsantrag, den ich angenommen hatte und natürlich unsere Höchstleistungen was das schulische Engagement anging. _

_Und trotzdem hat es nicht gereicht. Zwei Punkte! Zwei Punkte hätten gefehlt, um den Hauspokal zu gewinnen. Hätte Alice McKinnon nicht noch in letzter Minute eine handvoll Punkte verliehen bekommen, wären wir mit einem Häusersieg von der Schule gegangen, aber so war Gryffindor dermaßen haarscharf an uns vorbeigezogen, dass die meistern Slytherins es als Beleidigung ansahen_

_Für mich bedeutete dieser Ausgang des Häuserwettkampfes immense Selbstbeherrschung gegenüber Lily und Mimi. Ich konnte schließlich meinen verletzten Stolz nicht so weit gehen lassen, dass ich meine besten Freundinnen damit vergrätzte – es war doch natürlich, dass sie ihren Sieg feierten, ich hätte es an ihrer Stelle genauso getan. Aber es war verdammt ärgerlich._

_Zu erwähnen wäre natürlich auch das triumphierende Grinsen meines lieben Cousins, als das Ergebnis verkündet wurde. Ich hätte ihn erwürgen können, aber anderseits wäre ja dann sein hübsches Lächeln dahin… Ich vertrat weiterhin die Meinung, dass Gryffindor keinen guten Einfluss auf ihn hatte, aber nach sieben Jahren war da wohl nichts mehr zu machen._

_Umso mehr Grund fand ich einen Anlass, an diesem allerletzten Abend in der Schule die Blicke auf mich zu ziehen. Es gab schließlich trotzdem Grund zum Feiern: Die ersten sechs Plätze in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gingen allesamt an uns, ich hatte es geschafft, Jahrgangsbeste in den Fächern Verwandlung und Kräuterkunde zu werden, was gute Vorraussetzungen für meinen Wunschberuf waren, und würde bald in eine Familie einheiraten, die, was ihren Rang in der magischen Gesellschaft anging, meiner eigenen um nichts nachstand._

_All das war für mich Grund genug, mich in Schale zu werfen und den Abend trotz der Niederlage gegen Gryffindor zu genießen. _

_In der Großen Halle herrschte ein reges Gedränge. Es war nicht das übliche Meer aus schwarzen Umhängen, sondern ein buntes Feld aus Festumhängen und Abendkleidern. Unsere kleine Gruppe ließ sich an einem Tisch in dem Teil der Halle nieder, in dem normalerweise der große Slytherintisch stand. Was folgte, war das übliche Festessen und eine zugegeben wirklich ergreifende Rede von Lily und James. Mir wurde schmerzhaft bewusst, dass dies wirklich das allerletzte Fest war, dem ich in den Mauern von Hogwarts beiwohnen würde…_

_Ein Blick zu Mimi sagte mir, dass sie genau dasselbe dachte. Und ein Blick auf die Person zwei Plätze weiter bestätigte, dass sich auch Sirius innerlich schon von Hogwarts verabschiedete. _

_Es war auch der letzte Blick, den ich heimlich in seine Richtung warf, wie ich es in den letzten Jahren getan hatte, wenn ich sicher war, dass mich niemand beobachtete. _

_Ich tanzte die meiste Zeit mit Rodolphus, es war das erste mal, dass er mich auf den Bällen in Hogwarts zum Tanz aufforderte und ich tatsächlich ja sagte. _

_Er schien nicht zu bemerken, dass ich irgendwie nicht bei der Sache war. Ich beobachtete über seine Schulter die anderen Pärchen._

_Da waren Mimi und Remus, die einfach ein süßes Paar abgaben. Alice, die sich an Frank schmiegte. Lily und James wagten sich erst nach zwei Feuerwhiskey auf die Tanzfläche und Adrienne schien in Evans Armen zu schweben. Severus saß meistens in einer Ecke, neben ihm Gwendoline. _

_Und die ganze Zeit über suchte ich unbewusst nach meinem Cousin. Hatte ich ihn gefunden, behielt ich ihn so lang wie möglich im Auge. Er tanze mit diversen Mädchen – darunter allerdings einige Male Dorcas Meadowes –, aber er schien den Abend nicht wirklich zu genießen, das zumindest schloss ich aus seiner Miene._

_Wie gerne würde ich mit ihm tanzen anstatt mit Rodolphus, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Ich versuchte, den Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Obwohl ich schon lange begriffen habe, dass ich mich nicht gegen diese Gefühle wehren kann… Aber das hinderte ja den Verstand nicht daran, noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden._

_Es war einfach unmöglich! ‚An Halloween war es aber möglich', wisperte eine leise Stimme der Sehnsucht durch die mühsam aufgebaute Mauer aus Vernunft. ‚An Halloween haben wir aber nicht erkannt, mit wem wir es zu tun hatten', erwiederte ich. Es war einfach undenkbar. Nicht nur wegen der Spannungen sowohl zwischen unseren Häusern als auch zwischen uns selbst – ich war mir sicher, dass ich für nichts mehr garantieren könnte, wenn ich mich wieder in seinen Armen befinden würde. Es war schon im letzten Jahr so gut wie unmöglich gewesen, so zu tun, als würde mich seine Nähe nicht aufwühlen._

_Was würde er bloß denken, wenn von den Dingen wüsste, die er mit jedem Blick und jedem Wort, das er an mich richtete, in mir auslöste? ‚Was soll er schon denken' meldete sich die Stimme in meinem Kopf. ‚Er empfindet doch nichts anderes für dich, hast du nicht seine Augen gesehen, als du mit ihm getanzt hast?'_

_Was spielte das schon für eine Rolle? Es war vollkommen egal, ob er diese Empfindungen, diese Sehnsucht, dieses Verlangen, dass mich schon so lange quälte, teilte. Er war der Schandfleck unserer Familie. Ich müsste ihn schon allein dafür hassen, dass er einfach von zu Hause weggelaufen und ausgerechnet bei Potter untergekommen ist. Außerdem kannte ich mich und ich kannte ihn (zumindest glaubte ich das). Beide würden wir unsere Gefühle nie voreinander zugeben, dafür waren zu viele Dinge zwischen uns geschehen, die uns, zumindest in den Augen unserer Freunde, zu Todfeinden hätten machen müssen._

_In den Augen unserer Freunde?_

_Was tat ich hier eigentlich? Ich dachte in den Armen meines baldigen Ehemannes über Dinge nach, die niemals passieren würden – niemals passieren durften!_

_Rodolphus schien meine innere Unruhe zu bemerken und führte mich zu unserem Tisch zurück. Nicht, dass es in irgendeiner Weise half, mich an einem Gespräch mit Evan zu beteiligen. Meine Gedanken und Blicke schweiften unkontrollierbar immer wieder zu Sirius' Gesicht. Diese graublauen Augen, wie meine eigenen, der fein geschnittene Mund, der sich an diesem Abend so selten zu einem Lächeln verzog…_

_Ich betete das Ende des Balls herbei, und je mehr ich mich woanders hin wünschte, desto langsamer schien die Zeit zu vergehen. Es wurde ein wenig besser, als ich mich in weiblichere Gesellschaft begab – sprich: Lily und Mimi, die sich für kurze Zeit von ihren Freunden lösten – und endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, kündigte Dumbledore den letzten Tanz an – und zog damit noch einmal meine ganze Abneigung auf sich. Denn er konnte es natürlich nicht bei einem einfachen Abschluss des Balls belassen – nein, er verlangte ein friedliches Auseinandergehen von Gryffindor und Slytherin. Im Klartext: Pärchenbildung zwischen den beiden Häusern. _

_Leider fand ich Rodolphus zu spät, denn insgesamt waren wir zu wenig Mädchen, als dass es tatsächlich ausschließlich ‚gemischte' Paare hätte geben können. So stand er bereits vor Alice. Ich verfluchte inbrünstig das Schicksal, als ich bemerkte, dass nur noch Adrienne, Pettigrew und Sirius übrig waren. _

_Adrienne nahm mir jegliche Streitereien mit meinem Gewissen ab, indem sie augenrollend auf meinen Cousin zuschritt. Ich atmete auf. Der Kelch war an mir vorüber gegangen. Die letzte Chance mit ihm zu tanzen, ihm nahe zu sein und meine Augen verraten zu lassen, dass er für mich mehr war als nur der Schandfleck der Familie… dass er so viel mehr für mich war…_

_Allgemein zeugten die wenig begeisterten Gesichter aller Beteiligten davon, dass dieser letzte Tanz eine von Dumbledores schlechteren Ideen gewesen war. Mein Glück, dass ich nicht unbedingt zum Rotwerden neigte, denn der Anblick, den Pettigrew und ich boten, war mit Sicherheit nicht der Erhabenste, immerhin war er gut einen Kopf kleiner als ich._

_Und dann war alles vorbei. Der Ball, die Zeit in Hogwarts, die Kindheit… der Ernst des Lebens würde nun unweigerlich beginnen, das ging mir zum wiederholten Male durch den Kopf, als ich in dem Strom meiner Mitschüler in die Eingangshalle kam. So kühl ich das alles nach außen aufzunehmen schien, so sehr ging es mir tatsächlich zu Herzen…_

_Ich stand noch etwas verloren in der Eingangshalle herum, als er auf einmal auf mich zukam. Sirius. So, wie ich ihn kannte, mit federndem Schritt, schwarze glänzende Haarsträhnen fielen ihm in die Augen. _

_Ich war selbst überrascht, wie kühl und gelassen meine Stimme blieb._

„_Was willst du?"_

„_Ich wollte mich verabschieden, Cousinchen. Wenn ich das morgen am Bahnhof mache, kratzt mir entweder deine oder meine Mutter die Augen aus." Das brachte auch nur er fertig, den Unfrieden in unserer Familie auch noch zu belächeln. Doch ich bemerkte, dass sich auch meine Mundwinkel hoben._

„_Tja, dann… was hast du nach der Schule vor?" Merlin, kannte ich ihn so schlecht, dass ich nicht mal wusste, welchen Beruf er ausüben wollte? Obwohl, ich hatte da so eine Vermutung…_

„_Ich bin an der Aurorenschule angenommen worden…"_

_Er lachte, als ich die Augen verdrehte. „Das war klar, Hauptsache du kannst der Welt beweisen, wie wenig du noch mit deinem Clan zu tun haben willst."_

_Darauf bekam ich keine Antwort, aber ich wusste auch so, dass es stimmte. Es war typisch für ihn._

_Wir standen etwas verlegen voreinander und hielten Augenkontakt. Er war viel zu nahe… ich spürte seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht. Seinen Augen glänzten, als würden sie versuchen, mir etwas zu sagen, das sein Mund nicht fertig brachte. Sie drückten so viel aus… Verzweiflung, Traurigkeit, und gleichzeitig lag irgendetwas Hoffnungsvolles darin…_

_Seltsam, das Einzige, was ich dachte, war ‚Als was nimmst du mich wahr, Sirius? Als dein Cousinchen?'_

_Und in diesem Moment wünschte ich mir nichts anderes, als dass er mich als das wahrnahm, was ich war: Als Frau. Als Frau, bei der er keine Bedenken haben musste, ob irgendeine Verwandte ihm die Augen dafür auskratzte, wenn er sich mir auf mehr als einen Meter näherte… _

_Schließlich brach er das Schweigen. Seine Stimme klang rauer als sonst, als er sagte: „Also dann… vielleicht läuft man sich ja in der Winkelgasse mal über den Weg…" _

„_Bestimmt, so groß ist die schließlich nicht", antwortete ich, meine Stimme war so freundlich, nicht zu zittern. Und dann tat er es tatsächlich: Er umarmte mich. _

_So nah waren wir uns seit dem Tanzen im letzten Jahr nicht mehr gewesen, und wenn es damals eine süße Folter war, dann wurde ich jetzt zur Masochistin…sein ganz eigener Duft stieg mir in die Nase und seine Wärme und Nähe brachte mich fast um den Verstand…_

_Ich erwiederte seine Umarmung und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, als er sich von mir löste._

„_Pass auf dich auf", sagte ich._

„_Du auch", murmelte er, bevor er sich umdrehte und mich mit meinen aufgewühlten Gefühlen allein ließ._

_°°°°°_

„Da hast du's", murmelt Bellatrix, als wir wieder auf ihrem Bett sitzen.

Ich bin nicht sonderlich überrascht von dem, was ich gesehen habe. Überrascht ist nicht das richtige Wort. Verwundert trifft es schon besser. Bellatrix Black Lestrange, die sich so aus der Fassung bringen lässt, zumindest innerlich, das war vor Askaban ein wirklich seltener Anblick. Es ist jedoch erstaunlich, wie gut sie ihre wirklichen Gefühle hinter dieser kühlen Fassade verstecken konnte.

Ich habe sie und ihren Cousin nach unserem Abschluss nur noch selten zusammen gesehen, aber wenn, dann wirkten sie beide, als wären sie Fremde. Fremde, die sich auf den ersten Blick ineinander verlieben, wohlgemerkt, denn ihre Augen sprachen immer wieder das aus, was sie mit Worten nicht sagen konnten oder wollten. Und genau das macht es so schwer, als Außenstehender festzustellen, was wirklich zwischen ihnen war.

„Vielleicht hast du recht", sagt Bellatrix leise.

„Was meinst du?" Das überrascht mich wirklich – sie gibt selten anderen Leuten Recht.

„Dass es gut tut, wenn man einfach drüber redet… oder eben andere daran teilhaben lässt..." Sie schaut mich aus ihren tief liegenden Augen an und scheint milde überrascht, dass es tatsächlich stimmt.

Ich öffne gerade den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch sie scheint zu wissen, dass ich eine Aufforderung loswerden will und unterbricht mich.

„… aber lass mir ein bisschen Zeit, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich gleich als heulendes Wrack hier hocke."

Nun ja, es ist erst halb zwei, wir haben Zeit.

Die Weinflasche ist noch nicht leer, und ich bin durchwachte Nächte gewöhnt.

Warum sich also nicht mit Albträumen sondern mit Erinnerungen wach halten?


	9. Kapitel 8: Tempus fugit

Vielen Dank für die Reviews an Nyarna und Eilantha # fühlt euch geknuddelt #

Nyarna: Wegen Lily und James: Da kommt später noch eine Erklärung zu, ich kann aber so viel sagen: Es hatte eher was mit James' Familie zu tun. Was Bella und Sirius tanzenderweise angeht: Da kommen noch ein paar Gelegenheiten, wo sie das, was am Abschlussball nicht geklappt hat, nachholen können ;) Außerdem fand ich die Vorstellung ganz lustig, da Adrienne für mich eine recht kleine Person ist, also beide Blacks mit kleineren Tanzpartnern :) Wegen Halloween: Mir ging es ja hauptsächlich um die Maskenabnahme und die Paare, die dabei entstanden sind. In einem Gewusel aus maskierten Leuten im schummrigen Licht fällt es ja schwerer, jemanden zu erkennen. Was Sirius, Regulus und ihre Mörderinnen angeht: Das ist im Falle von Regulus gar nicht mal unwichtig, es ist zwar noch laaange hin, aber ich hab vor, eine FF über ihn zu schreiben, in der Elisabeth als seine Mörderin natürlich auch vorkommen wird. Zur Anzahl der Kapitel: Joa, die Schule ist ja jetzt vorbei (also freie Bahn für zwei Pairings, die ich noch eingehender beleuchten will #Hände reib#), also, ich denk mal zwei bis drei Kapitel plus Epilog werden schon noch kommen. Wenn Siri, Bella und Sev mitspielen ;)

Eilantha: Mir ging es mehr um die Maskenabnahme und eben Sirius und Bellatrix als Paar bei der Maskenabnahme. Sagen wir einfach, sie waren blind vor Liebe #g# Zu deinem P.S: Ja, ich spiele auch Theater. Dir Bühne ist der wunderbarste Ort der Welt :) #schwärm#  
Und vielen Dank wieder für Tee u. Kekse :D

**Kapitel 8: Tempus fugit**

_Mirror, mirror where's the crystal palace  
__But I only can see myself  
__Skating around the truth who I am  
__But I know that the ice is getting thin._

_Tori Amos – Winter_

_---_

„Also gut, wenn du die Zeit brauchst, dann bekommst du sie."

Ich nehme eine bequemere Lage auf Bellatrix' Bett ein, sorge mit einem Schlenker meines Zauberstabs dafür, dass sich die Weinflasche wieder auffüllt und schenke uns beiden nach. „Was schlägst du als Lückenfüller für diese Zeit vor?"

Bellatrix entspannt sich ein wenig. „Nun… Viele Erinnerungen sind ja nicht mehr übrig." Sie tippt auf das Memoiren-Album. „Siebtes Jahr beendet, und das war's…" Auf ihrem Gesicht erscheint ein mildes Lächeln. „Wie wär's, wenn du mal beleuchtest, warum du vorhin so schweigsam warst?"

Worauf will sie denn jetzt hinaus? Hat ihr die Werwolfsache nicht gereicht?

„Was meinst du?"

Sie greift nach dem Bild, das ich vorhin beiseite gelegt hatte, um die Erinnerungen loszuwerden, die mich zu überrollen drohten, das Gruppenfoto mit besonderem Blick auf Alice, Frank und Gwen.

„Da du ja so interessiert an Abschnitten aus meinem Liebesleben bist, wirst du mein Interesse hieran nachvollziehen können - was ist denn zwischen dir und… Sweet, sweet Gwendoline?"

So schnell kann's gehen, das ist wieder typisch Bellatrix: Leicht zynisch und fleißig Salz in die Wunden anderer Leute streuend – ich könnte sie erwürgen. Dabei hätte mir klar sein müssen, dass sie jeden Strohhalm ergreifen würde, der sie vom Thema Sirius wegziehen könnte. Es ist bemerkenswert, wie schnell sie die Stimmung anderer zusammen mit ihrer eigenen verändern kann… aber meinetwegen hätte sie so ruhig wie vorhin bleiben können, so verletzte sie wenigstens niemanden.

Vermutlich scheitere ich bei dem Versuch, mir nichts von meiner plötzlichen Wut anmerken zu lassen, denn ihr Grinsen wird noch breiter. „Zwischen mir und Gwen ist gar nichts. Nicht mehr", füge ich leise hinzu und kann nicht verhindern, dass meine Stimme etwas bitter klingt.

„Aber da war etwas, oder?", hakt Bellatrix nach. „Du warst so viel geschockter als die anderen, als sie damals im Krankenhaus landete…"

„Natürlich war ich geschockt." Danke, Salazar, dass meine Stimme ruhig bleibt! „Sie wäre beinahe ums Leben gekommen, bei einem Feuer, das eine meiner besten Freunde gelegt hatte. Glaub mir, ich hätte Adrienne auf der Stelle einen Cruciatus auf den Hals gehetzt, wenn Evan mich nicht davon abgehalten hätte."

Sie schnaubt. „Und wir wissen ja alle, warum Evan dich davon abgehalten hat…"

Oh ja… Recht hat sie, und es fällt mir immer noch schwer zu glauben, wozu eine verzweifelte Frau fähig ist, wenn sie jemanden mit allen Mitteln an sich binden will. Ich wollte damals, als es passierte, einfach nicht glauben, dass Adrienne eher Evans Herz opfern würde, als es einer anderen zu überlassen… Aber sie hat es nicht geschafft, sein Herz ganz zum Erkalten zu bringen, sonst hätte er nicht genug Hass in sich gehabt, um sie noch vor Alastor Moody zu töten, bevor er selbst seinen Geist aushauchte…

„… aber wie auch immer – ich liege doch richtig, dass da etwas zwischen euch war, oder?"

Bellatrix wird nicht locker lassen. Dafür glimmen ihre Augen zu gefährlich. Und ich kann mich kaum dagegen wehren, denn mit ihren Worten hat sie es nun endgültig geschafft – meine so sorgfältig verdrängten Erinnerungen an Gwendoline schlagen über mir zusammen wie Wellen im Sturm. Es tut bloß so weh, über diese Zeiten nachzugrübeln und gleichzeitig diese Ungewissheit zu haben, ob sie überhaupt noch am Leben ist… ob meine Gefühle noch Erwiderung finden würden, wenn ich ihr wieder gegenüber stände…

Mir ist nichts von Gwendoline geblieben außer Erinnerungen. An unsere Schulzeit, an die Gespräche, die wir so oft geführt haben, ohne dass sie meinen Blick je länger als zwei Sekunden standhielt…an jenen Heiligabend 1977…

„_Was tust du hier?", fragte ich, als ich mich endlich vor dem Mistelschmuck im Tropfenden Kessel gerettet und mich zu ihrem Tisch hindurchgeschlängelt hatte. „Es ist Heiligabend, solltest du nicht bei deiner Familie sein?"_

_Ein leicht spöttisches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Du kannst Fragen stellen…"_

An ihre Sirenenstimme… _„Say you don't want it, again and again, but you don't, don't really mean it…"_

An ihren Schmerz und ihre Enttäuschung, als wir uns im Sommer 1979 wieder sahen. An ihren Hass auf Todesser im Allgemeinen und an ihre Freundschaft und Liebe ausgerechnet Evan und mir gegenüber im Besonderen. Und an den Moment, in dem sie zum ersten Mal meinem Blick standhielt… _„Ganz egal, was du jetzt sagst, es wird nichts mehr ändern!"_

Du hast es also geschafft, Bella, denke ich und weiß nicht, ob das nun gut oder schlecht ist. Ich entscheide mich für Letzteres. Gedanken an die Liebe haben mich schon mehr als einmal von den wichtigen Dingen abgehalten und das kann ich mir im Moment einfach nicht leisten… Mal abgesehen davon, dass Bellatrix das Falsche hinter unserer Geschichte vermutet. Es war nicht die kleine Romanze, für die sie sie hält – es war das endgültige Ende meiner Treue zum Dunklen Lord, die schon lange zuvor große Risse bekommen hatte. Und wenn sie das erfährt, dann werde ich diese Nacht nicht überleben, so viel ist sicher.

Bellatrix schaut mich mit schief gelegtem Kopf an. „Darf ich dich zitieren? ‚Manchmal tut es gut, darüber zu reden…'" Ihr spöttisches Lächeln ist verschwunden, ihre Miene ernst.

„Zitier mich nicht", erwidere ich zähneknirschend. „Und sei dir sicher, du willst es wirklich nicht wissen."

„Wer gibt dir das Recht, das zu entscheiden?" Sie hebt träge die Augenbrauen.

„Ich kenne dich seit über dreißig Jahren, Bella."

Darauf antwortet sie nicht. Nippt nur wieder an ihrem Wein und schaut durch das Fenster in die mondlose, sternenklare Nacht, die Lestrange Mansion einhüllt.

Seltsam, dass es mir ausgerechnet jetzt auffällt, nach so langer Zeit. Ich kann ich mir keine passenderen Männer für Bellatrix vorstellen als Rodolphus und Sirius – den Dunklen Lord mal außen vor gelassen. Alle drei zeichnen sich durch einen hohen Anteil von Arroganz aus, alle drei haben Schwierigkeiten damit, zu ihren Fehlern zu stehen. Alle drei suchen sich gegenseitig, wie in einer Kettenreaktion, ohne sich wirklich zu finden. Und wenn sie kurz davor sind, sich endlich zu erreichen, dann stellt sich der eigene Stolz oder die Angst in den Weg.

Ziemlich traurig eigentlich. Nicht, dass sie es nicht verdient hätten für das, was sie getan haben. Und trotzdem fallen mir keine drei Menschen ein, denen ich mehr gewünscht hätte, dass ihre Herzen endlich an das Ende ihrer Odyssee gelangt wären. So vieles hätte anders verlaufen können…

Doch Herzen hören für gewöhnlich nicht auf das, was der Verstand sagt, diese Erfahrung musste ich selbst machen. Wieder so eine Sache, von der ich lange Zeit nicht wusste, ob sie gut oder schlecht war. Ich habe mich für Ersteres entschieden.

_°°°°°_

_Flashback_

_°°°°°_

_Die Zeit ohne die Schule kam mir anfangs vor wie ein großes schwarzes Loch. Mein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts war so von Stress bestimmt gewesen, dass es mir unwirklich vorkam, nicht jeden Tag für Prüfungen lernen zu müssen. Nein, das Lernen würde erst im September wieder anfangen…_

_Meine Mutter war inzwischen in die Nokturngasse gezogen – sie teilte sich zu meinem Entsetzen die Wohnung mit zwei Auroren, Gideon und Fabian Prewett. Die drei ergänzten sich perfekt: In meinen Augen allesamt tierische Nervensägen auf ihre alten Tage. Da nicht nur ich mich nicht von meiner Mutter in den Wahnsinn treiben lassen wollte, zog ich schließlich mit Evan in eine kleine Wohnung in Muggellondon._

_Evan lag mit seinen Eltern wegen seines Berufswunsches im Clinch; Mr. Und Mrs. Rosier waren der Meinung, dass Musiker ganz und gar kein angemessener Beruf für ihren einzigen Erben war – wir konnten uns indes keinen anderen Beruf für unseren Freund vorstellen, und er hüpfte ein paar Tage nach dem Einzug freudestrahlend durch die Wohnung, als er eine Zusage von einem Orchester bekam._

_Auch wir anderen fieberten unseren Wegen in den Beruf entgegen. Bellatrix hatte sich bereits im Februar im St. Mungo Hospital beworben und begann nun dort ihre Ausbildung – als Hebamme. Der Beruf reizte sie jedoch offensichtlich nicht nur wegen dem Kontakt zu Neugeborenen, sondern, weil ausgerechnet dieser Zweig des Heilens auch die Ausbildung zur Heilerin und Sanitätshexe beinhaltete. _

_Rodolphus nahm eine Stelle als Journalist beim Tagespropheten an. Ein kleiner Job mit dem großen Ziel, in ein, zwei Jahren zum Redakteur aufzusteigen._

_Adrienne, die zweisprachig aufgewachsen war, bewarb sich in der Ministeriumsabteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit, um sich den Kontakten mit dem französischen Ministerium zu widmen._

_Avery landete ebenfalls beim Tagespropheten, und ihm genügte zunächst seine Stelle als Fotograph._

_Was mich anging, so wurde es immer offensichtlicher, dass die Zukunft Lilys und meinen Weg nicht trennen würde. Wir beide wollten unser Talent und unsere Leidenschaft für Zaubertränke nutzen und studierten dieses Fach plus Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste an der Universität für Magie – beide mit dem Ziel, ins St. Mungo Labor zu kommen, das neue Heiltränke entwickelte. Nirgendwo gab es mehr Möglichkeiten, um sich intensiver mit der Materie der verschiedenen Tränke zu beschäftigen, die uns beide so faszinierten. Vor unserer Aufnahme ins Laborteam hatten wir jedoch noch einen langen Weg vor uns, der damit begann, dass wir uns selbst ein kleines Labor einrichten mussten – ausgerechnet in der Nokturngasse. Ein Grund mehr, die Jugendlichen, die dort wohnten, zu hassen: Schon am zweiten Tag bekamen wir die Zerstörungswut der Teenager zu spüren. „Reizend, das sind ja echte Seelchen", stellte Lily fest, während sie die kläglichen Überreste eines Phiolensets entsorgte. _

_Indes waren Alice, Frank, Potter und Black an der Aurorenschule angenommen worden, Elisabeth hatte (wie auch immer) sofort ihren Weg in die Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung und in das Herz von Barty Crouch sr. gefunden. _

_Evan erwähnte irgendwann, dass auch Gwendoline in London bleiben würde, sie hatte es geschafft, an einer Schauspielschule angenommen zu werden. Die beiden besuchten sich oft gegenseitig in ihren Wohnungen, weshalb Gwen nicht selten bei uns auftauchte. _

_Dem Ministerium fiel es immer schwerer, bestimmte Vorfälle geheim zu halten – die magische Gemeinschaft war nicht mehr beunruhigt, sie war alarmiert; man konnte die Augen nicht mehr verschließen vor den Entführungen, den immer häufiger auftauchenden Leichen und den Drohungen an Blutsverräter und Muggelgeborene. Voldemort übernahm langsam aber sicher die Macht und das Ministerium konnte kaum etwas dagegen unternehmen._

_Und genau das brachte die Gemüter zum Kochen – die Todesser wollten ihre Ansichten durchsetzen und wurden dabei von vielen der alten Reinblüterfamilien unterstützt, die anderen wollten nicht akzeptieren, dass ihr Leben auf diese Weise einfach umgekrempelt wurde und bestimmte Gruppen – Muggelgeborene, Halbblüter, Blutsverräter - einfach ausgelöscht werden sollten._

_Doch die Gewaltbereitschaft der Bevölkerung war noch nicht so hoch, wie sie ein Jahr später sein sollte, noch ging nicht jeder jedem an die Gurgel._

_Wir unterstützten Voldemort so gut wir konnten, standen mehr oder weniger hinter seinen Idealen, bis es schließlich soweit war: Avery, Adrienne, Bellatrix, Evan, Rodolphus und ich erhielten im Oktober das Dunkle Mal und gehörten damit fest zu den Todessern. Jetzt standen wir wirklich im Dienst des Dunklen Lords. Mir kam es vor, als wäre es vorprogrammiert gewesen. Wir hatten weiterhin unsere Lektionen in den Dunklen Künsten bekommen und nach und nach auch einige andere Anhänger des Dunklen Lords kennengelernt, die uns geradezu vorschwärmten, was für eine Ehre es sei, Voldemort zu dienen. _

_Besonders Evan und mir war es jedoch nie wie eine große Ehre vorgekommen. Beide schienen wir nur mit halben Herzen dabei zu sein. Evan war in dieser Hinsicht ein Mensch mit zwei Gesichtern: Auf der einen Seite kam er wunderbar mit Halbblütern wie Gwen oder Lupin klar – ja, selbst mit Lupin funktionierte ein menschliches Miteinander, wenn jeder seine Wörter auf die Goldwaage legte – oder sogar mit einigen Muggelgeborenen. Auf der anderen Seite konnte es schnell zu einem Cruciatus von aus seinem Mund kommen, wenn ihn jemand zu sehr reizte. _

_Was mich anging, so hatte ich mich dem Dunklen Lord größtenteils wegen meinen Rachegelüsten gegen James Potter und Konsorten angeschlossen. Ich hatte nicht viel an den so genannten ‚minderwertigen Gruppen' auszusetzen, aber unter Voldemort standen die Chancen gut, dass Potter den aufkeimenden Krieg nicht überleben würde… Mir sollte es recht sein. Natürlich war auch meine weitergehende Studie der Dunklen Künste nicht außer Acht zu lassen. _

_Also begannen wir alle, die Aufträge unseres Herrn auszuführen, wohnten den Todessertreffen bei und führten ein regelrechtes Doppelleben. Wir zeigten jenen am Tage ein freundliches Gesicht, denen wir in der Nacht kleine Besuche abstatteten, die sie oft nicht, oder zumindest nicht ohne Höllenqualen, überlebten._

_Man muss sich an die Unverzeihlichen Flüche gewöhnen, sowohl wenn man ihnen zum Opfer fällt, als auch, wenn man sie ausführt. Je länger wir in den Diensten des Dunklen Lords standen, desto häufiger kam es vor, dass wir von ihm bestraft wurden. Den Hass, den man irgendwann empfindet, wenn man nur lange genug unter dem Cruciatus zittert, braucht man, um ihn selbst einsetzen zu können. Man weiß, was das nächste Opfer empfinden wird: Unerträgliche Schmerzen, es soll aufhören, irgendetwas soll den Schmerz stoppen, das Feuer, das die Nerven in Brand setzt, löschen, die Messer aus dem Körper ziehen, sei es nun der Folternde selbst, die langsam nahende Ohnmacht oder der Tod… Irgendwann ist es leicht, den Hass aufzubringen. Und wenn er stark genug ist, dann ist man bereit für den Avada Kedavra._

_Man gewöhnte sich eben daran, zu foltern und zu töten. Bis dahin waren es schließlich nur zahlenlose Opfer ohne Namen und Gesichter…_

_Doch ich war nie imstande, diese Befriedigung dabei zu empfinden, wie Rodolphus es beschrieb, oder die Qualen meiner Opfer gar zu genießen, wie Bellatrix es tat. Ich führte die Befehle meines Herrn aus, um meine Treue aufrecht zu erhalten, um sein Lob zu empfangen, um meinen Platz in den Reihen der Todesser zu festigen. Es ist seltsam, zu fühlen, dass das, was man tut, nicht unbedingt das Richtige ist, doch ich habe schon immer mehr auf meinen Kopf als auf meinen Bauch gehört – und mein Kopf war zumindest halbwegs überzeugt, dass ich auf dem richtigen Weg war._

_Man mag es vielleicht seltsam finden, dass ich keine Probleme hatte, auf Befehl meines Herrn die so genannten ‚minderwertigen Gruppen' um einige Mitglieder zu erleichtern, wo ich doch teilweise sogar freundschaftliche Kontakte zu einigen von ihnen pflegte – man denke an Lily. Ich fand es ja selbst seltsam. Und jedes mal, wenn ich darüber nachdachte, fielen mir jene Worte ein, die mir durch den Kopf geisterten, bevor ich zum ersten Mal dem Dunklen Lord begegnete: ‚Seltsam, wie bösartig man werden kann, wenn man sich nur lange genug einredet, dass man fähig und willens dazu ist.'_

_War ich fähig zu meinen Taten? Offensichtlich ja. _

_Aber war ich auch willens dazu? Ich konnte diese Frage nicht mit einem klaren ‚Ja' beantworten – wäre es so, würde ich mir diese Frage dann überhaupt stellen?_

_Vielleicht sah ich genau wegen diesen Gedanken zum ersten Mal seit Jahren den Weihnachtstagen etwas freundlicher entgegen. Meine Mutter hatte mich für Heiligabend in ihre Wohnung eingeladen, vielleicht würde ich dort zumindest zeitweise meine Grübeleien vergessen können._

_Es war ein seltsamer Abend. Die Prewetts hatten einen Freund und Kollegen von ihnen eingeladen, Alastor Moody – für uns eigentlich die Verkörperung dessen, was wir eigentlich bekämpfen sollten, schlechthin. Ich wich ihm den ganzen Abend über aus, hatte das Gefühl, er könnte ohne Schwierigkeiten durchschauen, wen er da vor sich hatte. Etwas Gutes hatte der Abend: Ich kam wirklich nicht dazu, über meine Probleme nachzugrübeln. In Gedanken hielt ich mich jedoch für lebensmüde – warum, bei Agrippa, saß ich hier mit drei Auroren herum? Und wie war meine Mum dazu gekommen, mit ihnen zusammen zu ziehen? Mein Vater hatte ihr wohl wirklich nicht gut getan, das hier mussten die Nachwirkungen sein… _

_Meine Mutter schien zu ahnen, dass ich mich nicht besonders wohl fühlte zwischen ihren Mitbewohnern, und ich war ihr dankbar, dass sie mich nicht aufhielt, als ich mich gegen zehn Uhr verabschiedete._

_Mein Rückweg führte mich durch die Winkelgasse._

_In London lag normalerweise nicht halb so viel Schnee wie es in Hogwarts um diese Zeit der Fall war. Trotzdem war ich ziemlich froh, als ich mit meinem Eintreten in den Tropfenden Kessel das Schneegestöber hinter mir ließ. Tom hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, über jedem Tisch einen Mistelzweig aufzuhängen. Es war nicht besonders voll, vielleicht fiel mir deshalb sofort die junge Frau ins Auge, die in einer Ecke des Pubs saß. Dichtes, zu einem Knoten gebundenes dunkles Haar, blaue Augen, die im Schein der Kerze aufblitzten, während sie über einem Stapel Zettel brütete, eine Gitarrentasche stand neben ihrem Stuhl. Kein Zweifel – das war Gwendoline. _

_Ich wich einer recht angetrunkenen älteren Hexe aus, die einen Mistelkuss einfordern wollte und schlängelte mich zu ihrem Tisch durch. _

„_Guten Abend."_

_Gwen blickte überrascht von ihren Zetteln auf, dann huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. „Severus! Wie geht's dir?" Sie schaute nur für einen kurzen Moment in meine Augen, bevor sie meinem Blick auswich. _

_Ich ließ mich uneingeladen auf dem Stuhl ihr gegenüber nieder._

„_Abgesehen davon, dass es verdammt kalt ist, ganz gut. Und du? Was tust du hier? Es ist Heiligabend, solltest du nicht bei deiner Familie sein?"_

_Ihr Lächeln wurde leicht spöttisch. „Du kannst Fragen stellen… meine Eltern sind froh, wenn ich nicht mehr mache, als sie mal anzurufen."_

„_Als was?" Anrufen? War das wieder so eine Muggelsache?_

„_Vergiss es." Sie strich etwas auf ihrem Zettel durch. „Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass mir das erspart bleibt, da schreib ich mir lieber noch ein paar Akkorde auf." Passenderweise notierte sie etwas auf dem Blatt vor ihr. „Was machst du an Weihnachten? Besuchst _du_ deine Familie?"_

„_Da komm ich gerade her. Ersatz für die restlichen Feiertage."_

_Sie nickte kurz, dann schwiegen wir beide. Was sollten wir auch sagen? Wir hatten uns in den letzten Monaten schließlich nur gelegentlich kurz gesehen… Andererseits gehörte sie zu den wenigen Menschen, mit denen ich relativ schnell gut zurechtkam. So kam es, dass das Schweigen auch jetzt nicht allzu lange anhielt und wir das Gespräch wieder aufnahmen. Als wir uns nach einer Menge Belanglosigkeiten schließlich tiefschürfenderen Themen zuwendeten, hatten wir plötzlich beide das Gefühl, dafür am falschen Ort zu sein. Sie packte ihre Zettel und ihre Gitarre zusammen und wir verließen den Pub._

_Das Schneetreiben war noch dichter geworden. Im nur von Kerzen erleuchteten Tropfenden Kessel war es nicht besonders hell gewesen. Die verschneite Düsternis jedoch, die uns draußen empfing, war eine andere. Der Schnee reflektierte das spärliche Licht der teilweise kaputten Straßenlaternen und ließ unsere Gesichter gespenstisch blass in der Dunkelheit dieser Nacht leuchten._

_Wir beschlossen, in Evans und meine Wohnung zu gehen, die näher gelegen war als die von Gwendoline. Auf dem Weg warf ich ihr des Öfteren einen verstohlenen Seitenblick zu. Sie blickte gedankenverloren auf die Straße vor sich. Eiskristalle verfingen sich in den Strähnen ihres dunklen Haares, das sich langsam aus ihrem Knoten löste. _

_Die Eiskristalle wurden recht schnell zu Wassertropfen, als ich die Wohnungstür aufschloss. Gwen schaute sich neugierig um, als wäre es eine völlig neue Umgebung für sie,_

„_Ich war noch nie ohne Evan hier… Wo ist der eigentlich?"_

„_Bei seiner Familie", antwortete ich und machte die Tür zu. „Das Übliche in den alten Reinblüterfamilien – man benutzt das Fest der Liebe, um Streitigkeiten zu lösen und macht damit alles nur noch schlimmer. Hoffen wir, dass er das Ganze unbeschadet überlebt", fügte ich hinzu, mit einem schiefen Grinsen anhand von Gwendolines gerunzelter Stirn._

_Wenn ich auf den Abend zurückblickte und ihn in zwei Hälften teilte – die Hälfte mit meiner Mutter und ihren Aurorenfreunden und die Hälfte mit Gwendoline -, dann war es im Nachhinein ein leichtes, festzustellen, dass die zweite Hälfte die Bessere war. _

_Gwen brauchte eine ganze Weile, um aufzutauen. Ich auch. Sowohl was die Temperaturen als auch die Gespräche anging. Wir schienen auf verschiedene Weisen verschlossene Menschen zu sein, vielleicht war das der Grund, warum wir, als wir dann schließlich beide unsere Scheu über Bord warfen, so gut miteinander klar kamen._

_Sie war zweifellos fröhlicher als bei unserem letzten längerem Gespräch, das beinahe ein Jahr zurücklag, und ohne die Probleme mit ihrer Familie war sie tatsächlich eine sehr angenehme und humorvolle Gesprächspartnerin; sie schaffte es mit ihrer trockenen Art und ihrer unterschwelligen Herzlichkeit, mich von meinen eigenen Problemen abzulenken – und genau das erstaunte mich. Ich hatte in Hogwarts nicht besonders viel mit ihr zu tun gehabt, man hatte im Prinzip nicht mehr Phrasen ausgetauscht, als wir es vorhin im Tropfenden Kessel getan hatten. Sie war mir auch nie wie eine viel redende Person vorgekommen, zumindest nicht, wenn sie ohne Evan, Alice oder Frank unterwegs war. _

_Und nun brachten wir es fertig, nach so langer Zeit die Nacht fortzureden, mit allen möglichen Themen rund um Gott und die Welt – übrigens ohne dass sie meinen Blick auch nur einmal für länger als zwei Sekunden erwiderte - und schafften es beide immer wieder, uns gegenseitig zu überraschen. Irgendwo in meinem Hinterkopf wurde mir die seltsame Ironie der Situation klar: Schon wieder ein Dezemberabend, an dem ich feststellen musste, wie wenig wir überhaupt voneinander wussten…_

„_Oh nein, sag mir bitte, dass ich eine Sehstörung habe", stöhnte Gwendoline irgendwann und stellte ihr Wasserglas ab. „Es ist doch nicht wirklich schon vier Uhr!"_

_Ich drehte mich zu dem besonders laut tickenden Exemplar um, das an unserer Wohnzimmerwand hing. „Du hast keine Sehrstörung, aber es ist schon halb fünf", erwiderte ich trocken. „Die Uhr geht ein bisschen nach… Warum? Hast du morgen… ach quatsch, heute noch etwas Wichtiges vor?" _

_Sie grinste. „Ich muss eigentlich heute Nachmittag in einem Muggel-Altenheim spielen. Guck nicht so komisch, irgendwie muss ich doch die Ausbildung finanzieren! Aber was soll's, auf ein paar Augenringe mehr oder weniger kommt es nun auch nicht an." Sie lachte. _

_Diese ‚Nacht' zog sich bis in die späten Morgenstunden. Als sie sich gegen halb elf verabschiedete, wusste ich sicher, dass ich noch nie einen so seltsamen Heiligabend verbracht hatte._

_Als ich später Adrienne und Bellatrix traf, wurde mir jedoch klar, was ich eigentlich getan hatte. Gwendoline hatte im Laufe der Nacht tatsächlich ihre politische Meinung vertreten – und diese stimmte kaum mit meiner überein. Vielleicht lag es am Schlafentzug, dass ich nicht länger darüber nachgedacht hatte, aber als Bella und Adrienne – wie so oft - auf ihren Idealismus zu sprechen kamen, wurde mir bewusst, dass Gwen und ich auf verschiedenen Seiten standen._

_Ich hoffte bloß, dass Gwendoline ihre Liberalität nicht zu offen zeigte – wenn doch, dann würde sie sehr bald auf der Schwarze Liste des Dunklen Lords landen. Ich war mir vielleicht über Vieles im Unklaren, aber eins wusste ich doch ziemlich sicher: Ich wollte diese Frau nicht töten!_

_Konnte in diesem Leben nicht einmal etwas normal ablaufen?_

_°°°°°_

_Flashback ende_

_°°°°°_

So hatte es angefangen. Und ich erinnere mich noch unangenehm gut daran, wie ich mit mir gerungen hatte: Wie sollte ich mich ihr gegenüber verhalten, wenn ich sie wieder sah? Hätte ich sie töten können, wenn Voldemort mir den Befehl gegeben hätte?

Zumindest darüber bin ich mir, damals wie heute, im Klaren: Ich hätte es nicht gekonnt. Ja, ich hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt unseres Treffens schon gefoltert und getötet, letzteres glücklicherweise nicht oft. Aber meine Opfer waren immer Unbekannte gewesen, Namen und Gesichter, die mir nichts sagten – soweit man es als ‚nichts' bezeichnen kann, wenn diese Gesichter immer wieder in Träumen auftauchen. Mit Gwendoline jedoch wäre es etwas anderes gewesen, auch wenn es mir vom Standpunkt Weihnachten 1977 aus nicht anders vorgekommen wäre wie bei jedem anderem Jahrgangskollegen. Aber allein die Tatsache, jemanden töten zu müssen, mit dem ich etwas zu tun hatte, ja für den ich vielleicht sogar Sympathien empfand - das hätte selbst ich damals nicht über mich gebracht.

Jetzt sieht die Sache anders aus, denke ich resigniert. Ich werde verfolgt für den Mord an einem der wenigen Menschen, die sich nach Voldemorts erstem Sturz die Mühe gemacht haben, sich für mich einzusetzen, an einem Mann, der für mich eine Art Vaterfigur geworden ist – ein besserer Vater als mein Leiblicher es je hätte sein können. Salazar sei mein Zeuge, dieser Gedanke ist einer von jenen, der die Macht hätte, mich umzubringen. Für diesen Mord verdiene ich die schlimmste Strafe, die das magische Gesetz zu bieten hat.

Und doch ist es nicht nur mein Versprechen an Albus, das mich davon abhält, mich den Auroren zu stellen. Strafe und Schande ja, aber nicht von Alastor Mad-Eye Moody und Konsorten, jenen Männern, die sich jetzt noch damit brüsten, Evan Rosier zur Strecke gebracht zu haben, für ein Verbrechen, das er nicht begangen hat und für eine Tat, die längst überfällig gewesen wäre. ‚_Todesser Rosier Junior, getötet nach dem feigen Mord an Todesserin Adrienne F. Wilkes und Verletzung von Auror Alastor Moody während der Verhaftung_', stand in seiner Akte, die mir Fabian Prewett anklagend unter die Nase hielt, als er mich vom Tod meiner Freunde unterrichtete. Feiger Mord… diese Narren haben keine Ahnung von Feigheit, genau wie Harry Potter. Leute, die nicht wissen, wovon sie reden, sollten am besten ihre großen Klappen halten.

Ich jedenfalls werde mich nicht von solchen Stümpern für eine Tat verurteilen lassen, die zwar zweifellos ein Verbrechen schlimmster Art war, von deren Hintergrund sie jedoch ungefähr so viel wissen wie von den Zukunftsvisionen der Muggel.

Sie hatten schon immer eine Stärke dafür, alle Zeichen zu ignorieren, die lieben Gesetzeshüter… Man erinnere sich da an Augustus Rookwood. Arbeitete bis 1982 in der Mysteriumsabteilung, ohne dass jemand bemerkte, dass er alle möglichen Informationen an den Dunklen Orden weitergab…

Seine Frau, Elisabeth Habsbourg, ist wohl ebenfalls ein sehr gutes Beispiel. Sie, die rechte Hand von Barty Crouch sr, zwar von vielen bewundert und verehrt wurde für ihr Eingreifen im Bürgerkrieg im Oktober 1978, die aber eben dadurch auch genauso viel Misstrauen erntete, da der ganze Sachverhalt einer Menge Leute zu spanisch vorkam: Eine junge Frau, die erst vor einem Jahr ihren Abschluss in Hogwarts machte, sollte so erfolgreich zwischen Todessern, Auroren und aufgebrachten Hexen und Zauberern vermitteln?

Natürlich war sie suspekt. Todestänzerin. Verräterin. Mörderin.

Das größte Misstrauen erntete sie jedoch aus den eigenen Reihen – von uns, den Anhängern des Dunklen Lords. Klingt das nicht paradox? Bartemius Crouch der ältere, berüchtigt für seine Paranoia gegen alles, was mit schwarzer Magie zu tun haben könnte, suchte sich ausgerechnet eine der treuesten Dienerinnen Voldemorts als persönliche Assistentin aus. Man durfte sich nicht mal fragen, warum ein so junges, unerfahrenes und noch dazu lebensmüdes Ding den Weg in die Leitung der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung geschafft hat – ich persönlich tippe auf ein wenig Nachhilfe durch den Imperius-Zauber.

Es war wirklich keine schöne Zeit. Es war die Ouvertüre für den wahren Krieg, der wenig später ausbrechen sollte.

_°°°°°_

_Flashback_

_°°°°°_

_Meine gedanklichen Bemühungen über das Umgehen mit Gwendoline stellten sich als überflüssig heraus – noch vor Silvester teilte sie Evan und mir mit, dass sie plante, spätestens im April das Land zu verlassen._

„_Hamburg? Was bei Merlins Bart willst du denn da?"_

„_Sicher sein vor all dem, was hier aufbrodelt", war ihre um Verständnis werbende Antwort. „Als liberal denkende Halbblüterin bin ich ein gefundenes Fressen für diese kranken Mistkerle."_

_Evan und ich tauschten einen unmutigen Blick – wenn sie wüsste, dass sie gerade zwei von diesen ‚kranken Mistkerlen' gegenüberstand…_

_Das letzte Mal sah ich sie im April, kurz vor Ostern. Danach wurden alle meine Gedanken an sie von dem, was auf uns alle lauerte, verdrängt._

_Unter den Auroren und dem Teil der magischen Gemeinde, der die inzwischen sicherer erscheinende Machtübernahme des Dunklen Lords nicht akzeptieren wollte, breitete sich langsam aber unausweichlich eine größer werdende Gewaltbereitschaft aus – jeder, der den Eindruck machte, als könne er Verbindungen mit dem Dunklen Orden haben, wurde mit Misstrauen und Skepsis behandelt, wenn jemand offiziell als Todesser ‚enttarnt' wurde, musste er entweder Schutz bei den alten reinblütigen Familien wie den Malfoys suchen – oder sich der wütenden Schar der Gesetzeshüter stellen. Insgesamt war beides kein Zuckerschlecken, aber neutral blieben trotzdem nur sehr wenige Gemüter._

_Umso besser für uns, dass wir weiterhin unauffällig blieben, während wir unsere Aufträge ausführten. Niemand hätte die angehende Hebamme, den erfolgreichen Journalisten, den Fotographen, die Vermittlungsbeauftragte, den Orchesterspieler und den angehenden Laboranten verdächtigt, im Dienst des Dunklen Lords zu spielen. Das Gegenteil war der Fall: Die Leiter diverser Stationen im St. Mungo brachten Bellatrix großes Vertrauen entgegen und Rodolphus genoss hohes Ansehen beim Tagespropheten._

_Im heraufziehenden Sommer wurden Lily und ich in das Team des St Mungo Labors aufgenommen und wurden Zeugen der Hektik in der Notaufnahme. _

_Beinahe alle Auroren des Ministeriums schienen dort zeitweise zur Einrichtung zu gehören. Sowohl die auszubildenden Exemplare als auch die alten Hasen wurden sie zusammen mit jenen eingeliefert, denen sie zuvor an die Gurgel gegangen waren – oft genug Bekannte von mir. Heilerschülerinnen wie Bellatrix, die eigentlich nur für eine Abteilung vorgesehen waren, mussten wohl oder übel ans Werk. Mich wunderte es nicht, dass Sirius Black so oft unter den Verletzten war. Da war es mir wohl nicht zu verübeln, dass ich mich fragte, ob er sich nur mit Todessern anlegte, um anschließend von seiner Cousine behandelt zu werden… _

_Wenn er wüsste, wie oft er daran war, mit ihr zusammen eingeliefert zu werden… Aber Bella war Hexe und Heilerin genug, um sich weder von Auroren enttarnen, noch ihre Kolleginnen ihre Verletzungen entdecken zu lassen, bevor sie sie selbst heilen konnte._

_Gegen Herbst spitzte sich die Lage zu, es war kaum noch möglich, sicheren Schrittes eine Straße zu überqueren; selbst die Muggel schöpften langsam Verdacht und auch wir gerieten immer öfter ins Kreuzfeuer._

_Spätestens im September war Bartemius Crouch mehr als froh, Elisabeth Habsbourg in seiner Abteilung zu haben. Wir waren wohl alle erstaunt, dass ausgerechnet sie es schaffte, zwischen Auroren und Todessern zu vermitteln, sei es bei aufkeimenden Straßenduellen oder bei verbalen Messerstichen auf öffentlichen Veranstaltungen._

_Vermittlungen hin und her – nicht einmal Elisabeth konnte verhindern, dass Adrienne am Ende dieses Bürgerkrieges, im Oktober 1978, im Rollstuhl landete._

_Es war einer der letzten Kämpfe, an dem sie mit voller Absicht teilnahm und in den Evan und ich eher zufällig hineingerieten, mit der Absicht, zu schlichten. Wir konnten sie nicht mehr aufhalten, als sie sich mit Alastor Moody anlegte. Ausgerechnet er, einer der besten Auroren des Ministeriums! Die beiden lieferten sich ein erbittertes Duell, wobei jeder einiges einzustecken hatte. Womit Adrienne nicht rechnete, war die Unterstützung von Moodys Kollegen. Ein greller Lichtblitz von der Aurorin links neben ihm, ein verzweifelter Schrei von Adrienne – und der Anblick ihrer merkwürdig verdrehten Beine._

_Die Heiler kamen zu spät, der Fluch hatte sich bereits vollständig ausgebreitet und als sie ankamen, hatte Adrienne bereits das Bewusstsein verloren. Sie wurde ins St. Mungo's gebracht, während Crouch mit verbaler Hilfe von Elisabeth und praktischer Unterstützung von Seiten der rational denkenden Auroren den Kampf beendete. _

_Die Diagnose war niederschmetternd; Moodys Kollege hatte präzise mit einem wenig bekannten Fluch gearbeitet: Adrienne konnte ihre Beine nicht mehr bewegen und weder die Heiler noch wir im Labor fanden ein Gegenmittel, zumindest keins, was ihr Leben nicht gefährdet hätte. _

_Adrienne war am Boden zerstört, starrte stundenlang an die Decke ihres Krankenzimmers und schien ständig den Tränen nahe._

„_Ich halte ja generell nichts von unseren lieben Gesetzeshütern", meinte Avery zwei Tage nach dem Vorfall entrüstet. Wir waren unserer Freunden nur selten von der Seite gewichen. „Aber auf solche Leute vertrauen die Menschen? Leute, die Andere lähmen und auch noch ungestraft davonkommen?"_

_Wer waren wir, ihm da zu widersprechen? Adrienne nickte düster, sagte aber kein Wort. _

„_Wenn ich diese Frau finde, die dir das angetan hat, dann wird sie dafür bezahlen, das schwör ich dir", versprach Bellatrix ihr leise bei einer abendlichen Visite. Das gefährliche Funkeln in ihren blaugrauen Augen zauberte ein kleines Lächeln auf Adriennes Gesicht. _

_Viel mehr als auf uns anderen setzte sie ihr Vertrauen nun jedoch in Evan, der sich rührend um sie kümmerte. Ich fragte mich bloß, wieso? Hatte er Schuldgefühle, weil er ihr nicht helfen konnte, als es passierte? _

_Er unterstützte sie, wo er konnte, redete ihr gut zu, damit sie sich mit ihrem Rollstuhl anfreundete. Sie versuchte uns weiszumachen, dass Letzteres funktionieren würde, aber wir kannten sie gut genug um zu wissen, dass es sie innerlich auffraß, nicht mehr laufen zu können. Es drängte sie in einen Selbsthass, den keiner von uns für möglich gehalten hätte, und fraß sie auf._

_Für meine Freunde war es ein Grund mehr, sich in unserem Hass auf das Ministerium und seine Auroren bestätigt zu sehen. Wäre diese Kollegin von Moody nicht gewesen…_

_Ich versuchte alles, um dasselbe denken zu können, aber mein Verstand konnte den Gedanken nicht abschütteln, dass wir selbst die Schuld für unsere Verletzungen trugen. Auch Adrienne. _

_War es richtig, all das auf uns zu nehmen? Es war ja nicht einmal im Sinne unseres Herrn gewesen, es waren immerhin keine kleinen Verluste an Todessern gewesen, die er erlitten hatte. _

_Und wie hatte Elisabeth es geschafft, aufgebrachte Gemüter wie die von Lucius Malfoy zu beruhigen, ausgerechnet sie als Vertreterin des Ministeriums?_

_Würde ich irgendwann James in einem Duell gegenüberstehen müssen? Wie sollte ich mich dann verhalten? Ich stand in seiner Schuld – mehr noch, es war eine Lebensschuld, ein festes Band zwischen uns, so unfreiwillig es auch sein mochte. _

_Konnte der Dunkle Lord weit genug in meine Gedanken eindringen um meine Zweifel zu bemerken? Wohin würde all das führen, jetzt, da Millicent Bagnold kurz davor war, den Notstand auszurufen? Und wie mochte es Gwendoline ergangen sein, die ja tatsächlich früh genug die Flucht ergriffen hatte, um nicht in den Bürgerkrieg hineingezogen zu werden?_

_Solche Fragen waren es, die mir gegen Winter schließlich die Nachtruhe versagten. Eine Angst im Nacken, die ich nur unterschwellig zu spüren schien, und diese Fragen im Kopf. _

_Der Jahreswechsel rückte immer näher und nicht nur ich wunderte mich, wie rasch die letzten Monate vorbeigezogen waren._

_Und als ich den Heiligabend mit Adrienne und Evan auf dem Familienanwesen der Wilkes verbrachte und mit dem Kopf eigentlich bei den Vorbereitungen für den Angriff auf die Dearborns sein sollte, waren meine Gedanken beim Weihnachtsabend ein Jahr zuvor, bei meinen Zweifeln und bei der bohrenden Frage:_

_Wofür tat ich das alles eigentlich?_

_°°°°°_

_Flashback Ende_

_°°°°°_

Bellatrix seufzt schließlich leise, ohne den Blick vom Fenster abzuwenden.

„Was ist?"

Sie strecht sich das dunkle Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Ich werde jetzt nicht sagen, dass ich Veränderungen schon immer seltsam fand. Aber wie sich alles verändert hat… wie wir uns verändert haben." Ein Lächeln stiehlt sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Wenn mir das jemand vor fünfzehn Jahren gesagt hätte-"

„- Hättest du ihm einen Cruciatus aufgehalst. Nicht dass sich _da_ großartig etwas geändert hätte." Ich kann mich nicht zu einem Lächeln überwinden. Der Gedanke an Frank und Alice verhindert es.

Sie schüttelt kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Wie kommst du jetzt eigentlich darauf?", hake ich nach.

„Ich glaube, ich werde sentimental…"

„Auf deine alten Tage?" Doch ein kleines spöttisches Grinsen meinerseits.

„Nein, um die Uhrzeit", erwidert sie. „Ist zu spät für Rationalität."

Natürlich… es ist inzwischen drei Uhr und sie hat, während ich in meinen Gedanken versunken war, die aufgefüllte Weinflasche schon wieder zu einem beträchtlichen Anteil entleert. Sollte doch etwas Wahres an Lilys Theorie sein, das angetrunkene Slytherins oft einen Verlust ihrer Logik erleiden?

Das scheint zumindest bei Bellatrix nicht der Fall zu sein. Sie schüttelt nur wieder leicht den Kopf und legt ihn auf ihre angezogenen Knie. „Erzähl mir nicht, dass du noch wirklich wach bist."

„Doch, bin ich." Sie verdreht die Augen, gähnt und murmelt verhalten: „Typisch du…"

Mein Grinsen wird breiter.

„Und Bella? Typischerweise erinnere ich mich auch noch an ihn…"

Ich greife zum aufgeschlagen vor uns liegendem Memoiren-Album und reiche ihr ein Foto.

Prompt verdreht sie die Augen. „Du gibst nie auf, oder?"

---

A/N: Tja, das war's schon wieder… ist viiel länger geworden als geplant… Aber sagt mir bitte trotzdem, wie ihr es findet :)


	10. Kapitel 9: Negativ

**Disclaimer **ist nochmal fällig: Die Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling, abgesehen von Gwendoline, Elisabeth, Angie und Emilina Potter.

**Wichtige Anmerkung:  
**Wie ihr gemerkt hat, hab ich eine kleine Ewigkeit für das neue Kapitel gebraucht, und dafür möchte ich mich erstmal entschuldigen. Neben dem ganzen schul- und bühnenbedingten Stress war ich so unzufrieden mit einigen Stellen im Kapitel, dass ich teilweise den Faden verloren habe. Hätte ich in dem Zustand, wie es bis dahin war, nicht gerne online gestellt.  
Allerdings war die lange Wartezeit auch ein wenig beabsichtigt.  
Dank eines bestimmten Pairings, das sich einfach nicht fügen wollte, ist mein ganzer Plan für diese FF über den Haufen geworfen worden – das Pairing passt einfach nicht mehr in den Rahmen, den ich mir für „Abendröte" aufgestellt hatte. Aus diesem Grund muss ich es, so Leid es mir tut, in die nächste geplante FF abschieben. Da ich aber nicht drei FFs auf einmal schreiben kann, habe ich beschlossen, jetzt erst einmal „Löwenstern" so schnell wie möglich zu beenden, damit ich sowohl die ersten Kapitel vom neuen Projekt als auch die nächsten Kapitel von dieser Geschichte in besseren Abständen weiter schreiben kann.

Deshalb wird es hier wahrscheinlich in nächster Zeit weiterhin etwas langsamer voran gehen.  
Aber wer weiß – vielleicht komme ich in den Sommerferien ja endlich wieder regelmäßiger zum Schreiben ;) Ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass ich euch mit den langen Wartezeiten nicht vergrault habe.

Vielen Dank für die Reviews an **Eilantha** und **Nyarna**!

**Eilantha**: Ist ein bisschen kürzer als die letzten geworden, ich hoffe, es gefällt die trotzdem ;)  
**Nyarna**: An dich geht ein Extra-Danke. Nachdem ich dein Review gelesen hatte, hab ich mich endlich aufgerafft, das Kapitel fertig zu schreiben und die schlimmen Stellen auszubessern. Keine Sorge, ich habe auf jeden Fall vor, die Geschichte zu ende zu schreiben. Wenn alles gut geht, ist spätestens Mitte August der Epilog online. Daumendrücken :)

---

**Kapitel 9: Negativ**

„_Wanna breathe  
__Wanna move  
__Wanna move and not ever feel afraid  
__Wanna live in a place  
__Where the truth still finds a way  
__To rise and advise  
__And when everything is lies you break  
__Cause there's nowhere you can run and still feel safe.  
I think the world's gone crazy."_

_Anastacia – I do_

_---_

_Prompt verdreht Bellatrix die Augen. „Du gibst nie auf, oder?"_

„Die Antwort kennst du doch."

Daraufhin schüttelt sie bloß den Kopf, auf ihrem Gesicht zeigt sich eine seltsame Mischung aus Resignation und Belustigung, wobei letztere ziemlich schnell verschwindet.

„Ich frag mich immer noch, warum dich das alles so interessiert", sagt sie schroff. Ihre Müdigkeit scheint mit einem Schlag verschwunden zu sein.

Tja, das frage ich mich inzwischen auch… vielleicht, weil ich mir diese einfache, profane Neugier eigentlich nicht eingestehen will. Passt nicht zu mir, gibt meinem Selbstbild einen Knacks.

Also werde ich einen Teufel tun und etwas Wahrheitsgemäßes erwidern. Eine abgewandelte Version meiner Gedanken muss reichen.

„Ich bin eigentlich nur an der Bestätigung einer Theorie interessiert."

Sie hebt spöttisch die Augenbrauen. „Seit wann haben deine Theorien was mit unpassenden und verirrten Pseudo-Romanzen zu tun?"

„Was hat die Frage nach der Existenz deines Herzens mit einer… Pseudo-Romanze zu tun? Ich fand den Gedanken bisher eigentlich eher deprimierend, besonders wenn ich mir überlege, dass es eine meiner engsten Freunde ist, die vielleicht so herzlos ihren lieben Cousin getötet hat."

Bellatrix zuckt zusammen, als ich diese Worte ohne jegliche Emotionen von mir gebe.

„Gut, okay, ich denke ich hab's verstanden." Sie wischt sich kurz mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.

Es ist immer wieder seltsam, wenn man so darüber nachdenkt. Die ganze Nacht schon ist es ein einziges Pingpong-Spiel, in dem unsere Worte in unseren Herzen gegenseitig abwechselnd immer wieder Wunden aufreißen. Der eine triumphiert über den anderen, bis das Gespräch auf den eigenen Dreck zurückkommt und man am liebsten in ein Mauseloch kriechen will, um nicht darüber reden zu müssen.

Man sollte es nicht für möglich halten, dass sich (ehemalige?) Freunde so etwas antun und dabei noch Genugtuung empfinden können…

„Und?", frage ich schließlich und ernte einen fragenden Blick. „Cousin oder doch große Liebe?"

Sie antwortet mit einem Schulterzucken. „Alles und nichts, und beides muss wohl verflucht sein. Außerdem gehört zur Liebe auch eine ganze Portion Hass."

Na, das kann ich mir bei den beiden bestens vorstellen, in Hogwarts bin ich davon immerhin regelmäßig Zeuge gewesen. Aber später? Ich hatte immer den Eindruck, dass da nur noch eine Menge Verachtung von den ganzen Auseinandersetzungen übrig geblieben wären…

„Nein, das war mehr als Verachtung", entgegnet Bellatrix. „Da gab es eine Begebenheit… im April 1979. Du erinnerst dich vielleicht, dass Emilina Potter damals das Zeitliche segnete? Du weißt schon, James Potters älteste Cousine."

„Selbstverständlich. Auroren sind zu dem Zeitpunkt beliebte Opfer von Avery und Co gewesen."

„Und Adrienne hätte sicherlich in diesem speziellen Fall auch gerne Hand angelegt."

Stirnrunzeln meinerseits. Sie will doch nicht etwa sagen…

„Ich denke, du weißt, was ich meine. Emilina Potter war die Aurorin, die den Fluch auf Adrienne losgelassen hatte, wegen dem sie im Rollstuhl landete. Ich habe ihr damals versprochen, mich um die Sache zu kümmern. Es hat zwar länger gedauert als erwartet, Potter alleine anzutreffen, aber irgendwann hat es geklappt."

„Dann warst du es, die sie getötet hat?" Überraschen würde es mich nicht…

„Oh, nein", wehrt sie jedoch sofort ab. „Ich bin auf meinem Spezialgebiet geblieben. Ein paar mal Cruciatus. Und schau mich nicht so an, sie war nicht so schlimm dran wie die Longbottoms."

Mein Augenrollen und den Ausdruck des Missfallens, den ich prinzipiell auf dem Gesicht trage, wenn sie vom Cruciatus-Fluch spricht (was eigentlich jedes Mal eine Art Schwärmen ist), ignoriert sie geflissentlich.

„Auf jeden Fall waren wir nicht alleine in dieser Londoner Gasse. Irgendwann stieß noch eine Todesserin zu mir, maskiert, ich konnte nicht erkennen, wer sie war. Mit Potter war ich inzwischen fertig, sie hatte immerhin das Bewusstsein verloren, und die Dame wollte es beenden. Ich verstehe bis heute nicht, weshalb, normalerweise bleiben Cruciatus-Opfer immer liegen, bis sie gefunden werden oder bis sie von selbst wieder auf die Beine kommen.

Ich jedenfalls wandte mich von den beiden ab – und als ich mich umdrehte…" Bellatrix zögert einen Moment, als versuche sie, sich ganz genau an die Situation zu erinnern.

„Da stand Sirius. Er musste gerade um die Ecke gekommen sein und starrte auf das, was er vorfand. Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob er die letzten Flüche noch gesehen hat. Vielleicht kam er auch nur deshalb dorthin, weil er die Schreie gehört hat. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Aber sein Blick…" Ihre Augen weiten sich bei der Erinnerung. „Zuerst schien er einfach nur geschockt zu sein. Und als er mir dann in die Augen sah… Ich trug keine Todesserkleidung, aber für ihn war es auch so offensichtlich. Ich kann gar nicht genau beschreiben, was da für Emotionen waren… Enttäuschung… Entsetzen… Hass… Er sah all seine Vorbehalte gegen die Familie – gegen mich – bestätigt.

Wir wurden dann beide vom Avada-Fluchlicht abgelenkt. Das war das Ende von Emilina Potter. Die andere Todesserin hat ihr noch irgendwas abgenommen, ein Armband, glaub ich… dafür hatte ich in dem Moment allerdings keinen Kopf."

Bellatrix atmet tief durch. Spielt mir das Licht der immer kleiner werdenden Kerzen einen Streich, oder glitzern ihre Augen verdächtig?

„Ich habe selbst genug Hass in mir gehabt. Viel anders kann sich Potter beim Anblick meiner Augen auch nicht gefühlt haben. Aber ich… für mich war es ein schreckliches Gefühl, diesen Hass aus _seinen_ Augen sprühen zu sehen. Es war wie in einen Spiegel zu schauen. Hast du eine Ahnung, was das für ein Gefühl ist?"

Habe ich. Eine Erfahrung, die ich des Öfteren machen musste. James, Moody, Gwen, Lilys Sohn… mein eigenes Spiegelbild, spätestens nach allem, was auf dem Astronomieturm geschehen ist…

Neben mir beißt sich Bellatrix auf die Lippen.

„Ich verstehe bis heute nicht, warum er mich nicht sofort in der Aurorenzentrale gemeldet hat. Er hat nur Emilinas Leiche fortgebracht. Du kennst mich ja, ich hab die Folter an ihr nicht bereut. Keine Albträume, wie viele andere sie nach solchen Aktionen haben. Aber Sirius' Augen… mit all diesen Emotionen… das hat mich nächtelang verfolgt." Sie wischt sich hastig mit dem Bademantelärmel über die Augen.

Das erstaunt mich nun doch.

Obwohl es bei Bellatrix eigentlich nicht weiter verwunderlich ist.

Normale Leute – ich nehme mir die Freiheit, mich in diesem speziellen Fall dazu zu zählen – werden nachts mit ihrer Schuld konfrontiert und von ihrem Gewissen fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben und können den Menschen, die sie lieben, kaum noch in die Augen schauen. Bellatrix treibt Leute ohne Schuldbewusstsein in den Wahnsinn und wird nachts von den anschuldigenden Augen ihres Geliebten (ist er das denn nun?) heimgesucht.

Ihre Geschichte sollte mich eigentlich zumindest verwundern, aber sie ist nicht neu für mich, bis auf die Sache mit Sirius. Ich kann mir sein Gesicht bildlich vorstellen, als er herausfand, dass seine liebe Cousine tatsächlich die Todesserin ist, die er immer in ihr sehen wollte – und gleichzeitig auch nicht.

Aber ich habe eine solche Geschichte schon einmal gehört. Bloß war es da ein anderes Opfer, das von mehreren Todessern gefoltert wurde. Ein Opfer, dass ich später im St. Mungo Hospital traf und durch das ich einen Einblick in die Gedanken und Gefühle der Gepeinigten bekam: Gwendoline.

Durch ihre Schilderungen weiß ich auch, um wen es sich bei der maskierten Mörderin Emilina Potters handelte: Elisabeth Habsbourg, die Hexe aus der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, die Frau, die zur Schlichtung der Kämpfe zwischen Auroren und Todessern beitrug.

Aber immer der Reihe nach. Diese Art von Vertrauen begann schließlich mit einer großen Portion Misstrauen.

_°°°°°_

_Flashback_

_°°°°°_

_Das Gewissen kann ein lästiges Ding sein, wenn man zwanghaft versucht, es zu ignorieren._

_Ich verbrachte das Frühjahr 1979 damit, die Aufträge meines Herrn auszuführen und gleichzeitig genau das vor Lily und meine Zweifel vor meinen Freunden zu verbergen. Keine leichten Aufgaben._

_Um alles noch schlimmer zu machen, lief ich die ganze Zeit über Gefahr, dass der Dunkle Lord herausfand, dass ich seine Ideale nicht mehr unterstützte. _

_Das Einzige, was mich dazu brachte, es dennoch zu tun, war die Tatsache, dass ich meine Opfer nicht persönlich kannte – und selbstverständlich die Angst._

_Nächtelang zerbrach ich mir den Kopf über einen Ausweg aus dieser Lage, doch alle Überlegungen waren zwecklos – man konnte nun mal nicht einfach seine Kündigung beim Dunklen Lord einreichen. Solange er, als ausgezeichneter Legilimentor, nach Belieben in meinen Geist eindringen konnte, stellte jegliche Gegenwehr einen Auftakt zum Todesurteil dar. _

_Lange schon war ich mir im Klaren darüber, dass ich in Seine perfekte Falle geraten war: Von meinen Wissensdurst getrieben, hatte ich mich freiwillig in Seine Klauen begeben, aus denen Er mich nicht mehr fortließ. Er hatte mir genug beigebracht, um mein Vertrauen für eine gewisse Zeit zu gewinnen und zu halten, um mich an sich zu binden und für ihn zu arbeiten – und zu wenig, um mich aus seinem Netz befreien zu können._

_Meine einzige Möglichkeit, zu verhindern, dass er herausbekam, wie sehr mich meine Dienste für ihn inzwischen anwiderten, bestand darin, meine Aufträge möglichst fehlerfrei und überzeugend auszuführen._

_Ich brachte es nicht mehr über mich, meinen Opfern in die Augen zu schauen. Wer hätte das gedacht? Ausgerechnet ich, der so ziemlich jeden niederstarren könnte, wich den Blicken jener Menschen aus, wissend, dass mich ihre Augen in den wenigen verbliebenen Schlafstunden heimsuchen würden, wenn ihre Besitzer schon längst im St. Mungo waren – oder unter der Erde._

_So verging einige Zeit. _

_Sowohl Rodolphus und Bellatrix als auch Lily und James beschlossen, ihre Hochzeit nicht mehr allzu lange heraus zu schieben._

_Je deutlicher Adrienne spürte, wie sehr sie unter ihrer verlorenen Lauffähigkeit litt, desto mehr klammerte sie sich an Evan, dem das Ganze langsam über den Kopf zu wachsen schien._

_In den Zeitungen wimmelte es vor Vermissten- und Todesanzeigen._

_Der Dunkle Lord war mehr als erfreut über die Vorgänge im Zaubereiministerium, was für mich unverständlich war. _

_Wir waren schon nicht sonderlich begeistert gewesen, als wir von den Beförderungen erfuhren. Als uns dann auch noch die Anwesenheitspflicht für die Ehrung am 17. Juli 1979 aufgebrummt wurde, war die Stimmung bei Lily und mir auf dem Tiefpunkt._

_Nicht, dass es sonderlich spannend gewesen wäre – wir bekamen ohnehin kaum etwas von dem eigentlichen Vorgang mit. Ministeriumsbeamte und St. Mungo- Angestellte standen auf dem großen Platz vor dem Ministerium, während sich der Himmel langsam zuzog, und warteten, dass die Herrschaften nach draußen kamen._

_Es hatte ja gerade die richtigen getroffen: Cornelius Fudge und Bartemius Crouch senior mit ihren neuen Assistentinnen Dolores Umbridge und Elisabeth Habsbourg._

_Wenn wir jedoch schon nicht besonders angetan waren (was auch an dem langen, sinnlosen Herumgestehe liegen konnte, jeder, der die Situation kennt, kann sich unsere Genervtheit ausmalen), dann waren es die Leute, die sich nun vor dem Tor zum Ministerium aufbauten, erst recht nicht. _

_Es waren vier Leute, zwei Frauen und zwei Männer. Sie waren zu weit entfernt, als dass ich sie hätte erkennen können, aber jeder Anwesende verstand ihre Botschaft: Sie hatten etwas gegen die vier Ministeriumsleute, die heute befördert wurden, und das demonstrierten sie recht lautstark – jedoch, wie ich zugeben musste, auf sehr stilvolle Weise._

_Mich traf jedoch fast der Schlag, als eine der Frauen, nachdem sie ihren Protest beendet hatten, auf die Ehrenloge zuschritt, in der sich wichtige Menschen wie Albus Dumbledore oder Lucius Malfoy aufhielten, und sich dort ohne Schwierigkeiten unter die Ehrengäste mischte. Dies war übrigens nicht der Grund für mein Erstaunen, sondern die Tatsache, dass ich die Frau erkannte, als sie einem Sicherheitszauberer ihren Ausweis vorzeigte: Es war Gwendoline Rockhome._

_Was tat sie hier? Sollte sie nicht in Deutschland sein? Und warum protestierte sie gegen ihre ehemalige Schlafsaalkameradin? _

_Gerade als ebenjene aus dem Ministerium kam, zusammen mit Fudge, Crouch, Umbridge und Ministerin Bagnold, und allen möglichen Leuten die Hände schüttelte, spürte ich, wie ein seltsamer Anflug von Euphorie durch meine Adern rauschte – eine Euphorie, die nicht von mir selbst stammte. Das konnte nur eins bedeuten: Durch das Dunkle Mal konnten alle Todesser immer auf gewisse Weise die Stimmung unseres Herrn erahnen. Warum nur war Er so erfreut über diese Beförderungen? _

_Natürlich, Fudge war – gelinde gesagt – in der Meinung vieler Menschen ein unfähiger Trottel und eine Menge Leute verstanden nicht, warum ihm die Leitung für die Abteilung für Magische Katastrophen aufgetragen wurde – für unsere Seite jedoch war es ein unbestreitbarer Vorteil. Im Gegensatz zu der Tatsache, dass der für seine Erbarmungslosigkeit bekannte Barty Crouch zum Leiter der Abteilung für Strafverfolgung gemacht wurde._

_Ich war froh, als ich endlich von meinem Platz verschwinden und mit der Heuchelei aufhören konnte. Wie konnte man erwarten, sich für Barty Crouch zu freuen, während sein Sohn und seine Frau ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter machten? Passend dazu hätte ich bei dem Sturm, der langsam aufzog, nicht länger vor dem Ministerium bleiben wollen. Noch einmal hielt ich kurz Ausschau nach Gwendoline (und wunderte mich gleichzeitig darüber, dass ich es tat), die jedoch plötzlich wie vom Erdboden verschluckt schien._

_Ich stolperte dann schließlich ein paar Stunden später geradezu über sie, an der Ecke zwischen Winkel- und Nokturngasse. Als sie bemerkte, wen sie vor sich hatte, schrak sie hastig ein paar Schritte zurück und ihr Blick verdüsterte sich. Anstatt einer Begrüßung sagte sie leise: „Warum stoße ich heute eigentlich den ganzen Tag mit Leuten zusammen?"_

„_Seit wann bist du denn wieder hier?", erwiderte ich._

„_Das müsstest du eigentlich besser wissen als ich." Während der paar Sekunden, in denen sie sprach, schaute sie mir in die Augen, dann wich sie meinem Blick aus – wie immer._

_Was meinte sie damit? Warum war sie so kühl? „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst."_

_Sie hob die dunklen Augenbrauen. „Seltsam." Damit drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um. _

_Ich war mir nicht sicher, was mich dazu brachte, ihr zu folgen. Vielleicht war es ihre mitgenommene Art, vielleicht fühlte ich mich einfach wieder an unser Gespräch in den Weihnachtsferien des letzten Schuljahrs erinnert durch diesen resignierten Ausdruck in ihren Augen._

_Als ich sie schließlich einholte und am Arm fasste, zuckte sie zusammen und trat mit einem „Was willst du eigentlich?" abermals ein paar Schritte zurück. _

_Erst jetzt fielen mir einige Dinge an ihr auf, die mich schon früher hätten stutzig machen müssen. Da war zum einen ihre Haltung und ihr Gang; sie schien zu humpeln und Schmerzen zu haben und auch jetzt stand sie irgendwie geduckt. _

_Zum anderen schienen ihre seltsam stumpf wirkenden Ozeanaugen aus dunklen Löchern heraus zu blicken, so dunkel waren sie umschattet. Ihre Haut war sehr bleich und sie wirkte insgesamt sehr ungesund, als hätte sie die letzten Monate in vollkommener Dunkelheit verbracht._

_Was mich ebenfalls erschreckte, war ihr Blick – sie schaute mich feindselig, enttäuscht und zugleich… nun ja, irgendwie verschreckt an. Bloß konnte ich mir beim besten Willen den Grund dafür nicht erklären, zwischen uns war nichts vorgefallen, was diesen Blick oder ihr distanziertes Verhalten rechtfertigen würde._

„_Was ist mit dir los?", fragte ich, nichts Gutes ahnend, „was ist passiert?"_

_Gwendoline schnaubte und schüttelte kurz den Kopf, als wäre jedes weitere Wort verschwendete Zeit. Dann machte sie so scharf und unvermittelt einen Schritt auf mich zu, dass es an mir war, zusammenzuzucken, erst recht, als sie wortlos nach meinem linken Arm griff, den Ärmel nach oben schob und damit das Dunkle Mal freilegte. „Das ist passiert", antwortete sie, die Stimme nur noch ein Flüstern._

_Als sie sich unserer Nähe bewusst wurde, ließ sie mich abrupt los und ein unangenehmes Schweigen breitete sich aus. Bildete ich es mir bloß ein, oder schwand noch ein wenig mehr Farbe aus ihrem ohnehin schon blassen Gesicht?_

_Schließlich holte ich tief Luft, um zu einer Entgegnung anzusetzen, aber Gwen fiel mir sofort ins Wort._

„_Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, was ihr den Leuten antut?" Auch wenn sie mich wieder nicht anschaute, sondern stattdessen die Straße musterte; ihre Stimme machte ihren Abscheu so deutlich, dass ein Blick in ihre Augen unnötig gewesen wäre. „Hast du nur einmal in die Augen der Menschen in den verdammten Lagern geschaut?"_

„_Was für Lager?" Ich war ehrlich ahnungslos, was die Realität anging. Allerdings fielen mir die Gerüchte ein. Mulcibers Erzählungen über ‚Gefangeneneinrichtungen'. Aber das konnte doch weder sein noch ihr Ernst sein, dass der Dunkle Lord tatsächlich Lager für seine Gefangenen eingerichtet haben sollte… Andererseits, überlegte ich, verschwanden mehr als häufig Menschen aus den so genannten minderwertigen Gruppierungen, irgendwo mussten diese ja untergebracht werden… _

_Auf Gwens Gesicht zeigte sich für einen kurzen Moment Unsicherheit, als würde sie sich fragen, ob ich tatsächlich keine Ahnung hätte. Doch wenige Augenblicke später kehrte ihre düstere Miene zurück. „Tu doch nicht so, als wüsstest du nicht, wovon ich spreche! Die… Au!" Plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen und fasste sich reflexartig an den Kopf. Von ihren offensichtlichen Schmerzen ließ sie sich jedoch nicht lange unterbrechen. „Die Todesser, die da waren, haben sogar von dir geredet. Und von Evan, und von Wilkes." _

_Ich kam erst gar nicht dazu, mein entsetztes „Wie bitte!" von mir zu geben._

„_Man muss zusehen, was den Leuten da angetan wird", stieß sie hervor, ihre Stimme klang mit einem Mal seltsam hoch und dünn und sie schwankte ein wenig. „Und dann hört man auch noch, dass ihr daran beteiligt seid…" _

_Gwendoline kniff die Augen zu, schwankte erneut, atmete durch und es wirkte wie die größte Anstrengung. _

_Sie brach im selben Moment zusammen, als Evan in mein Blickfeld trat. Es waren keine Worte, nur ein einziger Blick zur Verständigung notwendig, bevor er zu uns gelaufen kam und wir uns zu Gwendoline herunterbeugten._

_Sie war noch bei Bewusstsein, doch sie wirkte nicht so, als würde dieser Zustand noch lange anhalten. Ihre Kraftlosigkeit hätte nicht offensichtlicher sein können._

_Trotzdem blickte sie mit verschreckt aufgerissenen Augen zwischen Evan und mir hin und her. _

„_Was machst du für Sachen?", murmelte mein bester Freund besorgt und legte Gwendoline eine Hand auf die Stirn, woraufhin diese zusammenzuckte._

„_Wir sollten sie ins St. Mungo bringen", sagte ich leise. Evan nickte und wollte schon nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, doch die junge Frau vor uns schüttelte so heftig den Kopf, wie es ihre Schmerzen erlaubten._

„_Nicht ins St. Mungo", gab sie mit überraschend lauter und erschreckend flehender Stimme von sich. „Keine Heiler…"_

_Mit diesen Worten verlor sie endgültig das Bewusstsein. _

_Evan suchte unschlüssig meinen Blick. „Sollen wir…?"_

„_Du willst sie doch nicht allen Ernstes in unsere Wohnung bringen!" Ich starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Sie kriegt doch schon die Krise, wenn sie uns nur sieht, wie denkst du, reagiert sie, wenn sie bei uns wieder aufwacht?" _

„_Vor den Heilern scheint sie aber richtiggehend Angst zu haben", erwiderte er. „Den Eindruck hat sie jedenfalls vorhin auf mich gemacht."_

_Auf meinen verdutzten Blick meinte er nur: „Ich erklär es dir später. Aber jetzt hilf mir erst mal, sie von hier weg zu bringen."_

_Im Nachhinein konnte ich nicht mehr sagen, ob es Evans eindringlicher Tonfall, Gwendolines mitgenommener Anblick oder meine innere Aufgewühltheit war, die mich wider besseren Wissens dazu brachte, ebenfalls meinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und Evan zu helfen, die Bewusstlose in unsere Wohnung zu transportieren._

_Während sie auf unserem Wohnzimmersofa langsam wieder zu sich kam, versuchte ich meine Gedanken zu ordnen._

_Merlin, was ging hier bloß vor?_

_Was tat Gwen hier, nachdem sie vor über einem Jahr das Land verlassen hatte? Und wie viel Wahrheit steckte in dieser Geschichte mit den Gefangenenlagern? Ich hatte den Gerüchten nie Glauben geschenkt. Doch Gwendolines Worte machten mich nachdenklich – sie war schließlich nicht grundlos dermaßen am Ende ihrer Kräfte. War es tatsächlich möglich, dass sie den Kontinent überhaupt nicht erreicht hatte sondern in einem dieser Lager gelandet war? Wenn dem so war, was war dort bloß mit ihr passiert, dass sie nun mehr tot als lebendig wirkte, wie sie drüben auf dem Sofa erfolglos versuchte, sich aufzurichten?_

_Eine Frage, die mir ebenfalls keine Ruhe ließ, war die nach dem Wissensstand meiner Freunde. Wussten Bellatrix und Rodolphus bescheid? Womöglich auch Adrienne und sogar Evan?_

_Letzteres bezweifelte ich allerdings. Evan war, wie er mit später erzählte, noch vor mir mit Gwendoline zusammengestoßen, mit einer ähnlichen Reaktion wie bei mir. Jedoch schien sie ihm ein wenig mehr anvertraut zu haben – und nach dem Entsetzen meines Freundes zu urteilen, war er im Bezug auf die Gefangenenlager genauso ahnungslos gewesen wie ich._

_Es stellte sich als schwierige Aufgabe heraus, Gwendoline davon zu überzeugen, dass wir ihr nichts tun wollten. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie sich dort, wo sie war – in der Wohnung zweier Todesser – alles andere als wohl fühlte, und es war Evans Worten zu verdanken, dass sie sich schließlich überreden ließ, die Nacht auf unserem Sofa zu verbringen. Sie schwieg sich jedoch sowohl darüber aus, was mit ihr passiert war, als auch darüber, warum sie unter keinen Umständen ins St. Mungo wollte, was ich noch immer für unverantwortlich hielt._

_Überraschenderweise hielt sie den Kontakt zu Evan, nachdem sie einen Tag, nachdem wir sie aufgesammelt hatten, unsere Wohnung verließ – ein Beweis für die Tiefe der Freundschaft, die sie in Hogwarts aufgebaut hatten._

_Auf diese Weise sah auch ich sie wieder des Öfteren._

_Ihre Beweggründe waren und blieben mir allerdings ein Rätsel. Sie begegnete uns mit ständigem Misstrauen, die Enttäuschung verschwand nicht aus ihrem Blick – und genau deshalb ergab die Tatsache, dass sie überhaupt unseren Kontakt suchte, für mich keinerlei Sinn_

_Dass sie uns weiterhin verschwieg, was während ihrer Abwesenheit mit ihr geschehen war, machte es mir noch schwerer, . mich selbst zu den Diensten für den Dunklen Lord zu zwingen. Ihre Worte schwirrten durch meinen Kopf, während eine junge Hexe aus dem Ministeriums-Fluch aufhörte, sich gegen den Imperius zu wehren, oder als Bellatrix und Rodolphus zum ersten mal als Ehepaar eine mehr oder weniger öffentliche Folter vornahmen: _„Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, was ihr den Leuten antut?

Man muss zusehen, was den Leuten da angetan wird und dann hört man auch noch, dass ihr daran beteiligt seid…"

_Schließlich bestanden meine größten Bemühungen darin, meine sorgfältig aufgebauten Fassaden aufrecht zu erhalten und niemanden dahinter schauen zu lassen – weder meine Kollegen aus dem Hospital und die anderen Todesser, noch die Menschen, die mir nahe standen: Meine Mutter. Die Lestranges. Evan. Lily._

_Das Gewissen kann ein lästiges Ding sein, wenn man zwanghaft versucht, es zu ignorieren. Aber noch viel lästiger und vor allen Dingen gefährlicher ist es, wenn du es nicht vor demjenigen, der es als Stempel für dein Todesurteil verwenden könnte, nicht verbergen kann._

_Eine Sache wurde mir immer klarer: So konnte es auf Dauer nicht mehr weitergehen._

_Ich musste etwas unternehmen._

_°°°°°_

_Flashback Ende_

_°°°°°_

„Sev?", reißt mich Bellatrix aus meinen Gedanken.

Ich hebe die Augenbrauen um zu zeigen, dass ich sie höre.

„Es… es ist vielleicht besser, wenn du Rodolphus nichts sagst von… na ja, von dem, was ich dir vorhin erzählt habe." Sie streicht sich eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus den Augen. „Er reagiert sowieso immer so allergisch auf… auf dieses Thema… und es…" Sie schließt kurz die Augen und seufzt. „Vergiss es. Binde es ihm einfach nicht auf die Nase, okay?"

Ich nicke und mustere sie. Woher diese plötzliche Rücksicht auf ihren Ehemann? Wenn ich da an seinen Abgang von vor ein paar Stunden denke… an seine Verletzlichkeit…

Selbstverständlich ist es schmerzhaft für Rodolphus, das Wissen, nie die erste Wahl in Bellatrix' Herz gewesen zu sein.

Denn eins ist für mich nach Bellas Schilderung endgültig klar: Ihre Gefühle für ihren Cousin entsprachen nicht bloß reiner Verwandtschaftsliebe. Interessant zu wissen, dass schon die Erinnerung an Sirius' Hass in jener Nacht ihr Tränen in die Augen treibt. Gefühlsausbrüche lässt sie normalerweise nur dann zu, wenn der Dunkle Lord im Spiel ist.

Es wundert mich kein Bisschen, dass Rodolphus es nicht ertragen kann, dass die Frau, die er liebt solche Gefühle für jemand anderes als ihn in sich trägt – auch jetzt noch, nach so langer Zeit. Und ihm bleibt nichts anderes, als es geschehen zu lassen, egal in welche Höhen sich sein Hass auf Rivalen steigerte – auf Sirius, auf seinen Herrn… - und auf seine Frau selbst.

Bellatrix hat es nie zugelassen, dass er sie verletzte. Bei seinen zahlreichen Versuchen, ihr den seelischen Schmerz, den sie ihm während ihrer Ehe zugefügt hat, physisch zurückzuzahlen hat er es nur ein einziges Mal geschafft, an ihrer Würde und an ihrem Stolz zu kratzen.

Meiner Meinung nach haben die beiden nach allem, was sie angerichtet haben, diese seelischen Schmerzen verdient, die ihnen die Klarheit der Abwesenheit von Askaban aufbürdet. Die Erkenntnis ist schmerzhaft. Seltsam nur, dass sie zwar langsam realisieren, wie sehr sie sich gegenseitig verletzen, dass sie jedoch nicht begreifen, was sie sich selbst antun: Bellatrix mit ihrer fanatischen Treue zum Dunklen Lord, Rodolphus mit seinen verzweifelten Versuchen, seine Treue nicht mit seiner Liebe zu seiner Frau zu gefährden.

Sie verdienen es wirklich.

Trotzdem ist es beruhigend zu wissen, dass ihre Schmerzen auf Liebe beruhen, zu wissen, dass sie fähig sind, dieses Gefühl zu empfinden – so stark, dass sie derartig darunter leiden können.

Bellatrix macht sich nicht mehr die Mühe, die Tränen zurückzuhalten.


	11. Kapitel 10: Wendekreis

Liebe Leser, es tut mir sooo leid! Ich sollte keine zeitlichen Angaben für das nächste Kapitel – geschweige denn für den Epilog – aufstellen – es klappt einfach nicht. Vor den Ferien Schulstress, der jetzt auch schon wieder anfängt, und in den Ferien, wo ich eigentlich Zeit gehabt hätte, gab es jede Menge private Probleme, die einen Großteil der guten Ideen erstmal aus meinem Kopf gefegt haben.  
Ich habe allerdings auch eine gute Nachricht: Die meisten Gedanken sind mir gekommen, als ich sie nicht aufschreiben konnte, aber in der Zeit haben sich einige Charaktere sehr gut entwickelt, z.B. Evan, Rodolphus, Gwendoline und Adrienne. Das vereinfacht das Schreiben einiger Szenen :)

Vielen Dank an alle für die Reviews zum letzten Kapitel!

Eilantha: Danke für's Toi Toi Toi, zu dem Zeitpunkt war's noch rechtzeitig und hat auch geholfen :)

**Kapitel 10: Wendekreis**

„_Waiting for someone to snatch a bag of memories  
__How come you call it destiny?  
__When the cross you bear's your only company…_

…_I believe that you are gonna save me  
__Somehow I got a notion  
__Just a little affection on this cold and windy road  
__Save me, from a state of un-emotion  
__Just a little affection on this windy road."_

_Edguy – Save me_

_Bellatrix macht sich nicht mehr die Mühe, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. _

Trotzdem versucht sie, sie mit einer Hand zu verstecken. Die andere liegt leicht zitternd auf dem Einband des Memoiren-Albums.

Ich weiß indes nicht, wie ich darauf reagieren soll. Einerseits möchte ich den Arm um sie legen und sie trösten, wie schon so oft vor so vielen Jahren. Andererseits bin ich mir sicher, dass sie das nicht zulassen würde – es würde ihr noch klarer machen, dass sie sich diesen Schmerz mehr oder weniger selbst zuzuschreiben hat.

Schließlich belasse ich es dabei, kurz ihre Hand zu drücken – woraufhin sie so stark zusammenzuckt, als hätte ich ihr eine Ohrfeige verpasst - , doch ich kann dieses leise Stimmchen in meinem Hinterkopf, das irritierenderweise wie Evan klingt, nicht ignorieren, das mit einer Mischung aus Häme und Traurigkeit wispert: „Wir bringen doch alle unsere Engel zu Fall, nicht wahr, Severus?"

Nicht einmal der aufmüpfigste Teil von mir ist imstande, einen sarkastischen Kommentar abzugeben – zu schmerzhaft durchfahren mich diverse Erinnerungen…

„_Adrienne hat WAS?"…  
_„_Ganz egal, was du jetzt sagst, es wird nichts mehr ändern." …  
_„_Was ist mit seinem Herzen?" – „Er braucht keins mehr." …  
_„_Legilimens!" …  
_„_Beruhige dich, Severus, es ist alles in Ordnung." – „In _Ordnung_? Es ist für dich in Ordnung, jemandem das Herz bei lebendigen Leibe rauszureißen!" …  
_„_Wie lange, denkst du, hältst du das noch durch, ohne zusammenzubrechen? Wie lange, denkst du, wird es dauern, bis es jemand schafft, hinter deine Maske zu blicken? Und wie lange, denkst du, wirst du danach noch am Leben sein?"…  
_„_Wenn Sie bereit sind… wenn Sie willens sind…"_

Bellatrix hat inzwischen den Kopf auf ihren angezogenen Knien abgelegt und beobachtet mich erneut, während sie versucht, die Tränen zurück zu halten. Ich muss wohl ziemlich bitter dreinschauen, denn sie fragt mit einem wackligen Lächeln: „Bist du okay?"

Wieder nicke ich nur, spare mir aber jedes überflüssige Wort. Viel zu klar sind die Bilder vor meinen Augen aufgetaucht - von Evan, Gwendoline, Adrienne – und Albus Dumbledore.

Vier Menschen, die mir sehr nahe standen, drei von ihnen sind unwiederbringlich tot, einen von ihnen habe ich persönlich in eine andere Welt befördert. Ausgerechnet denjenigen, dem ich meine Chance auf einen neuen Anfang zu verdanken hatte.

Und, was hat es genützt, Albus? Du bist durch dein Vertrauen in mich gestorben, und unsere Welt ist dem Abgrund näher denn je. Wie soll das alles bloß enden?

Seit den Geschehnissen fühle ich mich immer mehr genauso wie damals, im Oktober '79: Unerträgliche Schuldgefühle, schlaflose Nächte, ein mehr als pessimistischer Blick in die Zukunft.

Bloß, dass ich im Gegensatz zu damals wenigstens einen Funken Hoffnung habe, auf Albus' Intelligenz bauend und darauf gerichtet, dass wir nicht umsonst gekämpft, sondern Harry Potter den Weg zum Sieg über den Dunklen Lord frei geräumt haben – und dass wir so viele Menschen wie möglich lebend aus diesem Krieg herausbringen können.

Das ‚besser als nichts' spare ich mir geflissentlich…

_°°°°°  
__Flashback  
__°°°°°_

_Im Herbst 1979 platzte das St. Mungo's aus den Nähten Die Heiler hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, Lily und ich mussten unsere Forschungen auf Eis legen, denn wir kamen kaum mit dem Brauen von Schmerzlinderungs-, Beruhigungs-, Abschwelltränken und Murtlap Essenz hinterher._

_Das Krankenhaus musste einige Veränderungen in der Personalverteilung vornehmen, was dazu führte, dass Lily und ich, die wir durch unsere nicht allzu gründliche Ausbildung zu Medimagiern eher ungeeignet für den direkten Umgang mit Patienten waren, pendelten zwischen Labor und Krankenzimmern hin und her. Auch Bellatrix war bald kaum noch an ihrem eigentlichen Arbeitsplatz, der Kinder- und Säuglingsstation, sondern in den überfüllten Sprechzimmern zu finden, um die Verletzten zu verarzten. _

_Es war nicht mehr zu übersehen, und nicht einmal mehr das Ministerium konnte die Augen davor verschließen und die Angelegenheit herunterspielen: Der Krieg war nicht im Vorstadium – er war in vollem Gange._

_Und ich musste mit taubem Entsetzen feststellen, dass beinahe mein kompletter Bekanntenkreis darin verwickelt war. Nicht einmal diejenigen, die sich raushalten wollten, blieben verschont; so befand sich unter den Patienten zwischenzeitlich sogar meine Mutter, die bei einem Kampf zwischen Todessern und Auroren dazwischen geraten war. Sie wusste genau, auf welcher Seite ihr Sohn stand, aber sie sprach mich nie darauf an. Sie hatte bloß ein seltsames Glitzern in den Augen, als ich einen Trank zur Linderung ihrer Schmerzen brachte. _

_Zum ersten Mal erkannte ich auch bei Evan Zweifel, ob wir das Richtige taten – und unter meine Erleichterung, mit meinen Ansichten nicht allein dazustehen, mischte sich rasch ein Anflug von Panik: Wie ich, konnte auch mein bester Freund seinen Geist nicht vor den Übergriffen unseres Herrn verschließen._

_Doch vielleicht waren es gerade diese Zweifel, die eine andere Person auf unsere Seite zog: Gwendoline. Ich konnte immer häufiger beobachten, wie dieser misstrauische Ausdruck aus ihren Augen verschwand – soweit sie denn den Blickkontakt einmal länger als zwei Sekunden hielt – und sie sich geradezu zwang, nicht allzu offen zu reden – zumindest vor Evan. Zwischen den beiden schien es fast wieder zu sein wie früher. _

_Ich dagegen musste feststellen, dass es mir fast schon unangenehm war, alleine in einem Raum mit ihr zu sein, denn inzwischen war auch sie in meinen nächtlichen Alpträumen aufgetaucht – ihr vorwurfsvoller, enttäuschter Blick und die Mutmaßungen, was im Gefangenenlager mit ihr geschehen war._

_Ihr fiel es ebenfalls sichtlich schwer, ein Gespräch am Leben zu halten. Wir hatten wohl beide Bedenken, zu viel preiszugeben._

_Mitte Oktober jedoch geschah etwas, das uns zum Sprechen zwang: Eine Familienzusammenkunft der Rosiers._

_Evan hatte bereits eine Woche vorher vermutet, warum sein Vater ihn auf seinen Landsitz rief, und sein Gesichtsausdruck, als er mir dies erzählte, ließ mich Böses ahnen._

_Sein Onkel gehörte schließlich nicht umsonst zu den Todessern der ersten Stunde und Evan schien tatsächlich zu viel preisgegeben zu haben, als er vor seinen Eltern die Richtigkeit der Reinblüter-Ideologie anzweifelte._

_So hockten Gwendoline und ich also an jenem Freitagabend, nachdem wir uns verabschiedet hatten Evan via Flohpulver verschwunden war, im Wohnzimmer und hingen unseren düsteren Gedanken nach. _

„_Glaubst du, sie tun ihm etwas an?", durchbrach Gwen schließlich das Schweigen._

_So abrupt aus meinen Überlegungen gerissen, blickte ich sie irritiert an. „Was?"_

_Sie wiederholte ihre Frage. „Wenn sein Onkel wirklich so ein hohes Tier bei euch ist, wird er wohl kaum Rücksicht auf seinen Neffen nehmen", fügte sie mit einem besorgten Blick hinzu._

„_Er war doch schon immer das schwarzes Schaf." _

_Ich erhob mich, durchquerte das Zimmer und warf einen langen Blick aus dem Fenster. Die Nacht war über London hereingebrochen._

„_Er hat keinen Beruf in der magischen Gemeinschaft, wie seine Eltern es wollten, er hat sich geweigert, zu heiraten, bloß weil es gut für den Ruf der Familie wäre… Er hat ja nicht mal aus Überzeugung dem dunklen Lord angeschlossen, er wollte mehr über die dunklen Künste lernen, und das Drängen seines Onkels hat das Übrige getan… und wenn er das jetzt auch noch aufgibt…"_

_Ich zog es vor, nicht weiter zu sprechen._

_In Glas der Fensterscheibe spiegelte sich Gwendoline, die das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub. _

„_Das habe ich nie verstanden", murmelte sie durch ihre Finger. „Wie können Familien nur so grausam mit ihren Kindern umgehen? Wenn ich schon an Sirius denke!" Ihre Stimme nahm einen wütenden Ton an._

_Ich drehte mich zu ihr um. „Sie haben eben Angst. Sie wollen ihr Blut bewahren, die Familienehre nicht beschmutzen…"_

_Gwen hob den Kopf und schaute mich kurz mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Ein leichtes Grinsen huschte über ihre Lippen. „Und du meinst, Rebellen wie Sirius und Andromeda Black oder Evan Rosier sind da fehl am Platz? Gut, dass das wenigstens nur ein halbherziger Verteidigungsversuch für diesen Schwachsinn war."_

_Für einen Moment fühlte ich mich zurückversetzt an jenen Heiligabend vor zwei Jahren, an dem wir die Nacht fortgeredet hatten. Auch damals hatte sie des Öfteren sanft ihre liberalen Spitzen ausgefahren._

_Bloß war sie sich damals nicht bewusst darüber gewesen, dass ich als Todesser eigentlich möglichst alle liberal denkenden Personen zu meiden – oder zu töten hatte._

_Dieser Gedanke riss mich in die Gegenwart zurück._

„_Nicht allen sind ihre Familien so egal wie dir", entgegnete ich in Anspielung auf ihre eigene Sippe, von der sie sich, laut eigener Aussage, inzwischen fast gänzlich abgenabelt hatte. „Für Evan, Bellatrix oder Rodolphus ist die Familie die oberste Priorität. Kannst du es ihnen wirklich verübeln, dass sie sich nicht durch Anders-Denken ausschließen wollen?"_

_Gwendoline seufzte. „Nein. Und natürlich hat auch die Tatsache, dass die komplette reinblütige Gemeinde sich die Mäuler über sie zerreißen würde, nichts damit zu tun, dass sie kuschen", fügte sie sarkastisch hinzu. _

_Ich schwieg. Es bedurfte keiner weiteren Worte; wir waren uns beide darüber im Klaren, dass die Sprösslinge der alten reinblütigen Familien in dieser konservativen Gesellschaft keinen Fuß mehr auf den Boden bekommen würden, wenn sie sich einmal von ihrer Familie abgeseilt hatten. _

_Und so eigensinnig und selbstständig Evan oder Rodolphus auch schienen, sie waren trotzdem auf ihre Familien angewiesen – gesellschaftlich, seelisch, und natürlich auch finanziell._

_Allerdings sprach Gwendolines skeptische Mine Bände: Sie wollte sich nicht damit abfinden, dass die Familie so viel Macht über einen Menschen hatte, dass sie ihn zu Dingen drängen konnte, gegen die sich dieser Mensch sträubte._

„_Ich hoffe wirklich, dass sie Evan in Ruhe lassen", murmelte sie. _

_Die Rosiers hatten ihren jüngsten Ableger zumindest körperlich unversehrt gelassen, stellten wir fest, als er am Sonntag zurückkehrte. _

_Worte schienen jedoch alles nötige erledigt zu haben: Evan ließ zwar nicht von seinen Zweifeln ab, doch er hatte beschlossen, in den Reihen der Todesser zu bleiben._

„_Ob ich jetzt weglaufe oder mit dieser Einstellung bleibe – es ist beides lebensgefährlich. Und wenn ich in den Diensten des Dunklen Lords bleibe, kann ich vielleicht noch ein bisschen länger leben", erklärte er uns._

_Avery, Adrienne, Rodolphus, Bellatrix und ich hatten uns in der Schule oft gefragt, was Evan, mit all seiner Toleranz, seiner Offenheit und seinen freundschaftlichen Kontakten zu den anderen Häusern, nach Slytherin gebracht hatte. Es war genau das, was sich jetzt vor meinen Augen abspielte, das ihn zu einem Slytherin machte: Wenn es hart auf hart kam, würde er seinen eigenen Kopf aus der Schlinge ziehen. Egal, ob er weiterhin auf Befehl des Dunklen Lords foltern und töten musste – solange er dabei überlebte, konnte er damit umgehen. _

_Ich beneidete ihn beinahe um diese Einstellung, denn ich hatte keine Familie, die mich derart unter Druck setzte, dass ich mit einem weniger schlechten Gewissen weitermachen konnte. Es wäre einfacher gewesen, wenn meine Mutter mich dazu gedrängt hätte, meine eigenen Zweifel zu vergessen, anstatt jedes Mal, wenn ich sie sah, dieses Glitzern in den Augen zu haben, dass ihre Erleichterung, dass ich überhaupt noch lebte, mehr als deutlich zeigte._

_So aber stand ich Tag für Tag im St. Mungo den Menschen gegenüber, von denen ich wusste, dass mein eigenes Nicht-Einschreiten sie so zugerichtet hatte. Und das Gefühl, dass mich bei diesem Anblick jedes Mal überfiel, ließ mich wünschen, dass meine Mutter diesen Funken der Erleichterung erst wieder in den Augen hatte, wenn sie meine Todesanzeige im Tagespropheten fand._

_Das eine oder andere Mal kam mir der Gedanke, Lily anzusprechen. Sie hatte immer noch engen Kontakt zu Bellatrix und mir, trotz der dunklen Ahnungen ihres Ehemannes, und ich zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie wusste, dass wir nicht auf der Seite des Ministeriums standen, auch wenn sie vermutlich nicht damit gerechnet hätte, dass wir auf die Gegenseite geschlagen hatten._

_Doch gerade das, so fürchtete ich, würde jeglichen verständnisvollen Gedanken auslöschen; ich hatte sie immerhin über zwei Jahre hintergangen, indem ich gegen den Phönixorden arbeitete, dem sie und James sich schon kurz nach ihrem Abschluss angeschlossen hatten._

_Ich hatte das Gefühl, in einem dunklen, kalten Ozean zu treiben, und das Land immer weiter aus den Augen zu verlieren. Da war nichts, woran ich mich festhalten konnte, um der Finsternis zu entkommen, auf die ich unaufhaltsam zuströmte._

_Und doch, da gab es etwas - oder besser: jemanden – der wie ein Holz im Wasser auftauchte und den Strom verlangsamte._

_Gwendoline war entsetzt über Evans Einstellung – und doch zog sie sich nicht vor uns zurück. Sie stützte uns geradezu. Wenn sie bei uns war, spielte sie mit Worten und erhellte damit den düsteren Horizont. Sie hatte eine seltsame Art und Weise, uns aus unseren Tiefs herauszuziehen. Sie munterte uns auf, ohne uns zum Weitermachen, wie wir es bisher getan hatten, zu ermuntern. Es war immer klar, dass sie unsere Einstellung komplett ablehnte, dass sie versuchte, uns zu einer Umkehr zu bewegen, jedoch ohne uns zu drängen._

„_Ich will euch als Menschen nicht verlieren", antwortete sie auf meine erschöpfte Frage, warum sie das überhaupt alles mache, als sie nach dem Überfall auf Caradoc Dearborn zu uns kam. _

_Sprach's und wich meinem Blick aus._

_Anfangs redete sie meistens mit uns beiden, doch sie tauchte immer öfter auch dann auf, wenn Evan nicht zu Hause war. _

_Bei unseren Gesprächen zu zweit vermieden wir es meistens, über den Krieg und über unsere Rollen darin zu diskutieren. Ich stellte zu meiner Überraschung fest, dass ich es genoss, mit ihr zusammen zu sein, zu reden oder einfach nur die Minuten verstreichen zu lassen und einer Kerze dabei zuzusehen, wie sie langsam dahin schmolz und sich in der Dunkelheit verlor._

_Was für mich zu Beginn wie eine Flucht vor der Realität gewesen war, entwickelte sich immer mehr zu einer Kehrseite der Medaille – wie es sein könnte, ohne den Dunklen Lord, ohne den Krieg, ohne die Unterschiede des Blutes. _

_In einem anderen, in einem normalen Leben. _

_Sie vermied es, über sich zu reden, oder über das, was in den Monaten ihrer Abwesenheit mit ihr geschehen war, ebenso, wie sie unnötige Berührungen und zu langen Blickkontakt vermied (obwohl letzterer zwischen uns immer länger wurde). _

_Trotzdem erfuhr ich eine Menge über sie – durch ihre Art zu reden, sich zu bewegen oder durch ihre Sichtweisen – und ich war auf gewisse Weise fasziniert davon, wie wenig sie von sich preisgeben wollte, und wie viel sie unbewusst trotzdem verriet._

_Erst als Evan, der uns manchmal einfach nur beobachtete, anstatt selbst zu sprechen, mich darauf ansprach, wurde mir klar, dass ich dasselbe tat. Ich versuchte, an mir zu arbeiten, und sie antwortete ihrerseits mit gleicher Offenheit. _

_Ich lernte sie besser kennen, stellte Veränderungen gegenüber der Gwen fest, die mir damals in Hogwarts von ihrem Ärger und Kummer erzählt hatte. _

_Sie bemühte sich ihrerseits hartnäckig, hinter meine Maske aus Kälte und Gleichgültigkeit zu blicken, die ich der Welt zeigte – oder zeigen wollte. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob sie dahinter fand, wonach sie suchte, aber sie schien nicht abgeschreckt zu sein._

_Und irgendwann brach die Barriere in sich zusammen. Dass Gwen meinen Blick erwiederte, anstatt ihm auszuweichen, machte mich auf eine eigenartige Art glücklich._

_Als ich feststellte, dass der Dunkle Lord bei seinen Streifzügen durch meinen Geist nicht nach Erinnerungen dieser Art suchte, sondern nur nach solchen, die ihm verrieten, ob ich Informationen unterschlug oder nicht, konnte ich zumindest ein wenig aufatmen. Es war nur ein winziges Gewicht, das damit von meinen Schultern verschwand, aber die Sicherheit, dass zumindest dieses kleine Glücksgefühl Ihn nicht zu interessieren schien, war eine Erleichterung._

_Wenn auch nur eine kleine._

_Der November zog ins Land und der Todes- und Vermisstenanzeigenteil des Tagespropheten dehnte sich immer weiter aus. Auf beiden Seiten des Krieges gab es Verluste, doch die Waage begann ungleich zu werden: Während der Phönixorden schon eine ganze Reihe Mitglieder hatte einbüßen müssen, stellten die Malfoys, Lestranges und Notts auf unserer Seite erfreut fest, dass ihre Familien noch komplett und unverwundet waren und in der Gesellschaft noch immer in einem guten Licht dastanden._

_Ich kam nicht umhin, froh zu sein, dass meine Freunde aus jenen Familien noch lebten – und trotzdem wünschte ich gut die Hälfte ihrer Sippen ein paar Meter unter die Erde._

_Das Ministerium versuchte die Bevölkerung zu beruhigen, aber niemand glaubte daran, dass man dieses Jahr ein ruhiges Weihnachtsfest verbringen würde. Auf der Straße hörte ich die Menschen über die „Herrschaften da oben" reden, und stimmte ihnen innerlich zu: Hätte Millicent Bagnold wichtige Ämter nicht mit mehr oder weniger unfähigen Menschen besetzt, hätte der Dunkle Lord nicht so leichtes Spiel gehabt, Britannien mit Terror zu überziehen. _

_Dass sich Barty Crouch und seine Assistentin Elisabeth Habsbourg abmühten, den Verlust an Auroren zu verringern, war ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen, fanden die Hexen und Zauberer im Tropfenden Kessel. Sogar die Auroren in Ausbildung schwebten, kaum dass sie einen Fuß vor die Aurorenakademie gesetzt hatten, in akuter Lebensgefahr._

_Die Welt war kalt geworden, und das lag nicht nur am beginnenden Dezember._

_Und seltsamerweise hatten wir in unserer Wohnung einen Funken Wärme gefunden, einen Ort ohne ständige Bedrohung, einen Platz, an dem wir zumindest ein wenig von unserer Anspannung ablegen konnten._

_Evan arbeitete, wenn er zu Hause war, an seinen musikalischen Werken – seine eigene Welt, in die er sich flüchtete, wenn er Druck der Realität zu groß wurde._

_Ich saß über meinen Aufzeichnungen von Zaubertränken und Formeln, die ich in meiner Schulzeit aufgestellt hatte, überarbeitete sie gegebenenfalls – wenn nicht zufällig Gwendoline auftauchte, um mit einer Art spöttischer mütterlicher Sorge zu fragen, ob alles in Ordnung bei uns war._

_War es kein ‚bei uns' sondern ein ‚bei mir' – sprich: wenn Evan mal wieder auf einer Mission oder bei seinem Orchester war -, wagten wir uns inzwischen aus der Wohnung heraus, machten einen Spaziergang und redeten – oder genossen einfach nur das Gefühl der Schneeflocken, die sich sanft auf unsere Schultern legten, verloren uns in Erinnerungen an bessere Zeiten… und rückten dabei näher aneinander. _

_Das Merkwürdige war, dass wir beide die Berührungen zunächst nicht ertragen konnten, als wir endlich bereit dazu waren. Ich zuckte zusammen, als sie zaghaft ihre Hand auf die meine legte, hatte das Gefühl, dass sich ein Feuer von der Stelle ausbreitete, auf der mich ihre Finger berührt hatten – kein angenehmes, wärmendes Feuer, sondern ein Höllenfeuer, das meinen Verstand zu versengen drohte._

_Ihrerseits trieb ihr jede allzu sanfte Berührung einen schmerzlichen Ausdruck in die Augen. Wir sprachen nicht darüber, unser eigenes Verhalten als Antwort auf die Berührungen sprach für sich. _

_Es war, als könnten wir es beide nicht aushalten, dass uns jemand andere, tiefere Gefühle als Hass, Ablehnung, Gleichgültigkeit oder Freundschaft entgegenbrachte. _

_Vielleicht war es diese seltsame Reaktion auf die Annäherung, die mich darauf brachte, dass es tatsächlich keine Freundschaft war, die ich Gwen gegenüber empfand. Das war es nie gewesen. In Hogwarts war sie eben eine unauffällige Jahrgangskameradin gewesen, die mir nicht näher stand als Frank Longbottom oder Dorcas Meadowes. _

_Und nach dem Abschluss, als sie aufgrund ihrer Zusammenarbeit mit Evan so oft bei uns gewesen war, da war es eine entfernte Bekanntschaft, die vielleicht enger geworden oder sich noch weiter distanziert hätte, wäre sie nicht verschwunden._

_Dann war es Mitleid und Sorge und Schuldbewusstsein gewesen, die mich zwar dazu gebracht hatten, sie von der Straße fortzubringen, mich aber auch gleichzeitig auf Distanz gehalten hatten. _

_Wir hatten die Freundschaft übersprungen, sie durch Faszination und Offenheit ersetzt_

_Und jetzt war es eine Art Reflex, den ich nicht einmal benennen konnte, für den ich mich schlagen wollte und der mich dazu brachte, mich jedes Mal zurückzuziehen, wenn die Nähe – oder ein Gefühl, dass ich ebenfalls weder benennen noch zuordnen konnte – zu groß wurde. _

_. Die Frage war, in was für einem Zustand wir uns jetzt befanden. _

_Dasselbe schien Gwendoline ebenfalls durch den Kopf zu gehen, als wir am 28. Dezember erneut durch die Gassen unseres Viertels streiften. Wir waren uns beide im Klaren darüber, dass es nicht besonders vernünftig war, nachts im Dunklen durch diesen Teil Londons zu laufen, doch die Gefahr, dass uns ein Muggeljunge auflauerte, der sich für einen Gangster hielt, war eher gering._

_Die Welt hatte andere Sorgen._

„_Warum muss man gerade bei den Menschen, die einem am Herzen liegen, immer Angst haben, verletzt zu werden?", fragte Gwen aus heiterem Himmel. Der Wind stricht ihr das dunkle Haar aus dem blassen Gesicht._

„_Weil diejenigen, die man liebt, einen am schlimmsten verletzen können." Das hatte zumindest meine Mutter behauptet, damals, als wir nach der Beerdigung am Grab meines Vaters standen…_

_Ich bemerkte, dass Gwen mich von der Seite her musterte. „Weise Worte… Hast du die Erfahrung schon gemacht?"_

„_Nein", antwortete ich hastiger, als ich wollte._

_Sie nickte kurz. Für einen Moment glaubte ich, dass es der Wind war, der durch die Büsche fuhr, stellte aber dann fest, dass sie es war, die kaum hörbar „Ich auch nicht" wisperte._

_Sie räusperte sich und meinte etwas deutlicher: „Andererseits muss man so eine Erfahrung vielleicht auch nicht unbedingt machen." _

_Doch sie konnte die Bitterkeit nicht aus ihrer Stimme verbannen, und als ich sie anschaute, stand es ihr im Gesicht geschrieben, dass sie sehr wohl der Meinung war, dass man diese Erfahrung gemacht haben sollte. _

_Schweigend gingen wir weiter. Der Wind fegte um die Häuser und wirbelte die Schneeflocken durch die Luft. Meine Gedanken schweiften unaufhaltsam zu dem am folgenden Tag anstehenden Todessertreffen. Nur eine weitere Tortur, nur ein weiterer Eingriff in meinen Geist… und ich war machtlos gegen die Bilder, die vor meinen Augen auftauchten – überall Verletzte, zwei Menschen, die nach einer Folter kraftlos am Boden zusammenbrachen – _

_Plötzlich blieb das Knirschen von Gwens Schritten auf dem verschneiten Asphalt aus. Als ich mich zu ihr umdrehte, bemerkte ich, dass sie an der dunkelsten Stelle zwischen zwei Straßenlaternen stehen geblieben war, die Arme um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen, als wäre ihr kalt, das Gesicht kaum erkennbar. _

„_Das ist doch Schwachsinn", murmelte sie, ihre Stimme war nur ein leiser Hauch in der Dezembernacht._

„_Was ist Schwachs-?"_

„_Berührungen", meinte sie leise, während sie sich wieder in Bewegung setzte, „sind keine Verletzungen-" Sie klang als müsse sich selbst zu diesen Worten zwingen… „- eine Umarmung verbrennt einen nicht-" … und doch, als sei sie vollkommen überzeugt von ihrer Bedeutung. „- und Zuneigung ist verdammt noch mal keine Sünde-"_

_Sie bleibt keinen halben Meter von mir stehen – und mir wird schlagartig klar, dass wir uns seit langem nicht mehr so nah waren. Erst recht nicht, seit sie aus dem Gefangenenlager zurück ist… Nicht, seitdem ich so viel Schaden angerichtet habe… Sie ist _zu_ nah. _

„_- wovor also Angst haben?"_

_Ich konnte sie nur anschauen. Das Gefühl war wieder da – und der Reflex, mich zurückzuziehen. Doch genau das konnte ich diesmal nicht. Das Gefühl war stärker, und ich wusste, wenn es Überhand nahm, die bekannten Grenzen überschritt, würde es mich in ihre Richtung schubsen, meine Angst ignorierend, dass sie zurücktreten und ich in ein bodenloses, schwarzes Nichts fallen würde. _

_In Gwendolines Augen spiegelte sich, dass sie dasselbe fürchtete._

_Das Gefühl überschritt die bekannten Grenzen. Keine Schritte zurück, nur nach vorne._

_Und wir fielen nicht – wir fingen uns gegenseitig auf._

_°°°°°  
__Flashback Ende  
__°°°°°_

Bellatrix' Kopf liegt noch immer auf ihren Knien. Ob nun an ihre schweren Augenlider und die von natur aus blasse Gesichtsfarbe Schuld sind oder die fortgeschrittene Zeit – sie sieht so müde und erschöpft aus, wie ich sie selten zu Gesicht bekommen habe.

„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht noch ein bisschen schlafen möchtest?", frage ich leise.

Sie hebt den Kopf. Dar schwarze Haar ist inzwischen getrocknet und rutscht über ihre Schulter, als sie einen Blick auf den Wecker wirft, der zwischen unseren Weingläsern auf dem Nachttisch steht.

„Das lohnt sich nicht mehr", stellt sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen fest. „Und abgesehen davon, dass es schon fünf Uhr ist, haben wir heute Nacht zu sehr in denNachttisch steht.n. nbar.e Erfahrung gemach Erinnerungen gestochert." Sie wischt sie mit dem Handrücken über ihre Augen. „Ich würde mich die ganze Zeit fragen, was ich anders gemacht hätte, wenn ich es damals besser gewusst hätte… Und erzähl mir nicht, dass es dir großartig anders gehen würde."

Wieder dieses Lächeln. Es ist beinahe dasselbe wie bei jener Kissenschlacht an unserem ersten Abend in Hogwarts…

„Weit du, ich denke, wir beide haben so viele Fehler gemacht, wie hätten nicht mal die Hälfte davon verhindern können, wenn wir es damals besser gewusst hätten", antworte ich, ohne dieses Lächeln zu erwidern.

„Genau das habe ich auch gedacht, irgendwann in den Jahren in Askaban." Ihre blaugrauen Augen wirken nüchterner und klarer als die ganze vergangene Nacht. „Das ist der Grund, warum ich nicht bereue. Und warum ich auch eigentlich keine Ausflüge in die Vergangenheit unternehme."

Ich hebe überrascht die Augenbrauen. „Was meinst du denn damit? Dass du nach heute Nacht doch wieder Gewissensbisse bekommst?"

„Nein", erwidert sie ernst. „Das macht Sirius nicht mehr lebendig und bringt die Longbottoms nicht wieder zu Verstand. Ich werde so oder so in der Hölle landen – warum sollte ich mich also ernsthaft mit ‚was-wäre-wenn-Fragen' auseinandersetzen?"

Ich starre sie bloß mit ausdrucksloser Mine an. Schließlich senkt sie den Blick.

„Das muss ich nicht auch noch bei vollem Bewusstsein haben. Es reicht schon, dass meine Träume machen, was sie wollen…"

Oh, Bellatrix, wenn du wüsstest, wie sehr ich weiß, was du meinst…

_°°°°°  
__Flashback  
__°°°°°_

_Das Blut war überall, als Lily und ich die Aurorenzentrale im Ministerium erreichten._

_Es war offensichtlich, dass hier nicht nur, aber auch unverzeihliche Flüche eingesetzt wurden – und das nicht zu knapp._

_Das Notfallkommando, dass vom St. Mungo's sofort hergeschickt worden war, musste sich nicht einmal durch einen Pulk von schaulustigen Beamten kämpfen – zu entsetzlich war der Anblick der verletzten Auroren und der Leichen. Neben diesen war da Alastor Moody, der hartnäckig behauptete, er sei in Ordnung (was ihm beim Anblick seiner leeren Augenhöhle selbstverständlich niemand glaubte), James Potter und Alice Longbottom – beide mit übel aussehenden Schnittwunden - , die einem ziemlich angeschlagenen Frank auf die Beine halfen, Sirius Black, der sich mit zitternden Beinen auf den Schreibtisch stützte, der noch so stand, wie er sollte._

_Und da waren Gideon und Fabian Prewett, die sich mit einer unverletzt aussehenden Molly Weasley – Merlin weiß, was sie hier zu suchen hatte – über eine am Boden liegende Person beugten._

_Mein Herz stand für einige Sekunden still, als ich sie erkannte – dort lag, ziemlich übel zugerichtet, niemand anderes als meine Mutter._

„_Was ist hier passiert?", fragte ich und war zu aufgekratzt, um die Panik in meiner Stimme wirklich wahrzunehmen._

„_Todesser", würgte Alice hervor. Sie zitterte fast so sehr wie Black – ich tippte auf Cruciatus. „Weiß der Himmel, wie die hier rein gekommen sind."_

_Augenblicklich verbarg sie das Gesicht in den Händen und ihre Schultern zuckten von den Schluchzern, die sie nicht zurückhalten konnte. _

_Wir versorgten die Verletzten notdürftig und schafften sie ins St. Mungo's._

_Sobald wir als Sanitäter die Verantwortung an die Heiler übergeben konnten und sie in ein Krankenzimmer gebracht wurde, wich ich meiner Mutter nicht mehr von der Seite._

_Allerdings konnte ich nicht viel für sie tun als die Murtlap-Essenz auf ihren Wunden nachzutupfen und zu hoffen, dass sie wieder aufwachen würde._

_Meine Frage, was sie und Molly Weasley überhaupt in der Aurorenzentrale zu suchen hatten, beantwortete mir Gideon Prewett, bevor mein Trank ihn einschlafen ließ: Die beiden waren einfach besorgt gewesen – Molly um ihre Brüder, meine Mutter um ihre Mitbewohner – und hatten nach dem rechten sehen wollen._

_Und nun waren die Prewetts mehr oder weniger mit dem Schock davon gekommen, während meine Mutter seit Stunden nicht zu Bewusstsein kam…_

_Als wäre der Anschlag auf die Zentrale nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen, kam von Bellatrix gegen Mitternacht eine Hiobsbotschaft, die mir meine mühsam zusammengehaltene Fassung raubte._

„_Reifenspuren!"_

_Bellatrix nickte. „Ich habe sie verschwinden lassen, aber das hat mich doch sehr nachdenklich gemacht…"_

„_Nachdenklich! Bellatrix, es gibt nicht viele Leute im Ministerium, die sich auf Reifen bewegen – was kann man daraus schließen? Jemand der im Rollstuhl sitzt war da! Und mir persönlich fällt gerade ganz spontan Adrienne ein!"_

„_Psst!" Bellatrix schloss hastig die Tür des Pflegerzimmers. „Denkst du, das weiß ich nicht?", flüsterte sie wütend. „Aber deshalb kann ich doch nicht warten, bis die anderen Auroren die Spuren entdecken. Wenn die rausbekommen, dass Adrienne da war, ist das Risiko ziemlich hoch, dass wir bald dran sind. Oder denkst du, Moody weiß nicht, mit wem sie so engen Kontakt hält? Er hat sie doch schon lange im Auge."_

„_Entschuldige bitte, dass ich nicht allzu begeistert bin, dass unsere liebe Freundin vielleicht meine Mutter auf dem Gewissen hat", zische ich sarkastisch zurück._

„_Wir wissen doch noch gar nicht sicher, was sie überhaupt da wollte."_

„_Ich bitte dich, du glaubst doch wohl nicht-"_

_Unser Gespräch wird abrupt beendet, als die Tür aufgeht._

_Gegen Morgen kam meine Mutter schließlich wieder zu sich. Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als sie mich sofort erkannte – zumindest schien sie keine Amnesie zu haben._

_Sie war jedoch sehr schwach, das Sprechen viel ihr schwer und sie hatte nicht die Kraft, sich aufzusetzen. _

_Etwas schien ihr jedoch so wichtig zu sein, dass sie den Rat, den ihr ein Heiler kurz zuvor gegeben hatte, in den Wind schlug._

„_Severus", wisperte sie. „Du weißt, dass ich nie etwas dagegen gesagt habe, dass du diesen Kerl unterstützt. Jetzt wünschte ich, ich etwas getan. Es ist falsch. Ich habe Adrienne gesehen, kurz bevor ich außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde-"_

_Also war sie es wirklich – diese schreckliche Gewissheit hallte in meinem Kopf wieder und in diesem Moment konnte ich nicht anders, als meiner Mutter zuzustimmen – es war falsch. Es war alles falsch._

„_- und daraus schließe ich, dass ihr tatsächlich alle mit drin hängt. Ich habe immer gehofft, dass ihr zur Vernunft kommt, aber das hier…"_

„_Mum", setzte ich an, doch sie unterbrach mich._

„_Junge, ich habe Angst! Wenn deine engsten Freunde zu so etwas fähig sind, wer sagt mir dann, dass ich beim nächsten Mal nicht fremde Leute, sondern dich vor mir stehen habe?"_

„_Das-"_

„_Sev, tu irgendetwas! Ich weiß, dass das alles nicht Spurlos an dir vorbeigeht, ich weiß dass du deine Zweifel hast. Wie lange, denkst du, hältst du das noch durch, ohne zusammenzubrechen? Wie lange, denkst du, wird es dauern, bis es jemand schafft, hinter deine Maske zu blicken? Und wie lange, denkst du, wirst du danach noch am Leben sein?"_

„_Mum, das ist nicht so einfach! Selbst, wenn Er mich nicht wegen Untreue tötet – was, glaubst du, machen Leute wie Crouch mit Überläufern? Ab nach Askaban!"_

„_Crouch kannst du vergessen, der Mann ist genau so eine Pfeife wie die anderen aus dem Ministerium. Aber wenigstens scheinst du bereit für diesen Schritt zu sein…"_

„_Für welchen Schritt denn? Ich werde die Todesser bestimmt nicht für diese Schwachköpfe verlassen – die können ja nicht mal jetzt etwas gegen den Dunklen Lord ausrichten!"_

„_Dann geh zu Dumbledore! Man sagt, er ist der einzige, den Du-weißt-schon-wer je gefürchtet hat, er kann bestimmt mehr ausrichten als die Flaschen aus dem Ministerium. Und so wie ich ihn kennengelernt habe, wird er dich nicht für das verurteilen, was du getan hast."_

_Zu mehr als einem skeptischen Stirnrunzeln ließ sie mir keine Zeit._

„_Versprich mir, dass du etwas unternimmst. Um deinetwillen. Ich kenne dich, Severus, ich weiß, dass du all das nicht mehr lange aushältst. Versprich es mir."_

_Das ist das letzte, was sie sagte, bevor sie in die Kissen zurück sinkt und in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel. _

_Ihre Worte schwirrten in meinem Kopf herum und füllten ihn noch aus, als ich später in unsere Wohnung zurückkehre, wo Evan und Gwen, mit einem aufgeschlagenen Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten vom 16. Februar vor sich, besorgt im Wohnzimmer sitzen und auf mich warten._

_Ich bringe kaum einen vernünftigen Satz heraus, doch das Wesentliche scheint halbwegs verständlich zu sein. Allerdings bringe ich es nicht über mich, Evan davon zu erzählen, dass Adrienne an dem Anschlag beteiligt war. Er ist schon entsetzt genug über das, was ich zu berichten hatte. Auch den Wunsch meiner Mutter erwähne ich erst, als Gwen und ich zu zweit in meinem Zimmer sitzen._

_Auf ihr Gesicht legte sich ein seltsamer Ausdruck, als ich schließlich endete. Ihre Augen sprachen das, was sie dachte, beinahe deutlicher aus, als Worte es getan hätten: Siehst du, ich bin nicht die einzige, die sich Sorgen macht._

„_Wirst du es tun?", fragte sie schließlich._

_Ich vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen._

„_Ich weiß es nicht… es ist so riskant… und es ist ja nicht so, als gäbe es nach einem Seitenwechsel mehr Sicherheit – im Gegenteil, von unserer Seite aus wäre ich vogelfrei."_

_Sie legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter, was mich dazu bringt, aufzuschauen. „Das bist du auch, wenn deine Maske zusammenbricht", sagte sie leise. „Deine Mum hat Recht, wenn die erst mal dahinter kommen, wie du wirklich denkst, bist du so gut wie tot. Ich glaube nicht, dass Er einen großen Unterschied zwischen Zweifel und Seitenwechsel macht."_

_Sie lehnte die Stirn gegen meine Schulter._

„_Und ich glaube nicht, dass du das Ganze ohne eine Hoffnung noch lange durchhältst. Entweder wirst du getötet oder du tust dir selbst etwas an."_

_Ich starrte sie nur an. Ihr Gesicht war so verängstigt wie ich mich fühlte. „Die Chance, auf Dumbledores Seite zu überleben, ist minimal", murmele ich schließlich, mit einer Stimme, die kaum mehr als ein Krächzen._

„_Und damit fast noch größer als auf Seiner Seite."_

_Dieser Satz löste eine Flut von Bildern vor meinem geistigen Auge aus – erst Bilder von dem, was ich gesehen hatte, seitdem ich das Dunkle Mal trug: Gewalt, Grausamkeit, Folter – und das nur für das Wissen über die dunklen Künste. Unter diese mischten sich Bilder von einem Leben, das nie meins gewesen war – das es jedoch werden könnte, wenn ich diesen Schritt wagen würde. Eine Nacht ohne Albträume. Ehrliche Freude, ohne gleichzeitig von Gewissensbissen überrollt zu werden. Die schlichte Abwesenheit von Angst._

_Wenn ich nur einen kleinen Teil dazu beitragen konnte, die Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords zu verringern – oder gar ganz zu beenden._

_Dieser Satz hallte in meinem Kopf wieder, als ich mich am 24. Februar auf den Weg nach Hogwarts machte. _

_°°°°°  
__Flashback Ende  
__°°°°°_

„Ich hoffe bloß, dass Rabastan heute seine blöden Kommentare für sich behält", meint Bellatrix, nachdem sie herzhaft gegähnt hat.

„Wie, du möchtest freiwillig auf einen stichelnden Lucius verzichten?", frage ich spöttisch.

„Eher auf einen spöttischen Avery." Ihre Mine verdüstert sich. „Und nach heute Nacht kann ich ehrlich gesagt darauf verzichten, dass Rodolphus sich von irgendwelchen Gerüchten aufregen lässt."

„Wenn sie sonst nichts haben, worum sie sich Sorgen machen können…"

Ich persönlich habe weitaus größere Sorgen als die Gerüchte, die Rabastan, Avery oder wer auch immer in die Welt setzen könnte – das am Abend anstehende Todessertreffen sollte eigentlich jeden zittern lassen.

Dass das Dunkle Mal genau in diesem Moment anfängt zu brennen, macht die Sache auch nicht besser. Der Dunkle Lord ruft uns nicht, aber durch das Mal sind wir bestens über Extremen in seinem Gemütszustand informiert.

Wenn er schon so früh am Morgen vor Wut schäumt, kann es gut sein, dass der Abend für einige seiner Todesser sehr schmerzhaft endet…

Ich hätte definitiv mehr schlafen sollen - schon um konzentrierter zu sein, wenn Er seinen üblichen Okklumentik-Spaziergang vornimmt…

Aber Bellatrix hat Recht – es lohnt sich nicht mehr. Alles, was für heute Abend helfen kann, ist Glück – und ein Denkarium.

**A/N:** Oh, das ist sehr lang geworden… Ich hoffe, ich habe euch mit der Länge des Kapitels und der Wartezeit nicht vergrault. Falls ihr hier unten angekommen seit, wäre ich euch für Reviews sehr dankbar :)


	12. Kapitel 11: Ufer

**Danke**, danke, danke für die Reviews, **Eilantha**, **aleksandramalfoy** und **Nyarna**! Und vielen Dank für eure Geduld :) Diesmal hatte ich das Kapitel wirklich fast zwei Monate halbfertig rumliegen, aber Klausurstress und Betriebspraktikum haben mir Steine in den Weg gelegt. Aber besser spät als nie ;)

**Eilantha**: Das Treffen beschreiben? Das Kapitel besteht quasi aus diesem Treffen Hoffe, es gefällt dir.  
**Aleksandramalfoy**: Hui, so viel Lob #rotwerd# Freu mich, dass es dir so gut gefällt. Und keine Sorge, die Geschichte ist inzwischen zu lang, um sie aufzugeben – seh ich gar nicht ein ;) Dauert halt nur immer ein bisschen, weil ich im Dauerstress bin… Aber bald ist ja die Klausurphase vorbei…  
**Nyarna**: Naja, das mit dem Herzrausreißen ist nicht ganz wörtlich, aber fast. Kommt im nächsten Kapitel, wenn alles gut läuft ;) Übrigens bin ich wegen deinem Review am Überlegen, ob ich Gwens Aufenthalt im Lager nicht doch noch reinbringen soll… muss mal schauen, wo es passt. Es ist übrigens nicht ganz so schlimm, wie man denken könnte, deswegen wär's vielleicht doch ganz interessant… Wegen der Länge mal wieder: Das hier sollte eigentlich nur der erste Teil des Kapitels werden, und dann ist es schließlich ein ganzes geworden. Geplant sind zwei Weitere plus Epilog… Hoffe mal, dass alles klappt, wie es soll.

**A/N: **Ich sag es schon mal vorweg: Ich glaube nicht, dass Severus die Seite gewechselt hat, weil er gemerkt hat, welche Menschen wegen der Prophezeiung in Lebensgefahr sind. Dafür, dass ich dem Thema ein ganzes Kapitel gewidmet habe, ist es doch recht simpel.

**Kapitel 11: Ufer**

"_Passiontide  
An angel by my side  
But no Christ to end this war  
To deliver my soul from the sword  
Hope has shown me a scenery  
Paradise poetry  
With first snow Ill be gone._

_Higher than Hope my cure lies."_

_Nightwish – Higher than Hope _

°°°

Bellatrix scheint mit ihren Gedanken ebenfalls bei dem kommenden Abend zu sein. Sie starrt mit gerunzelter Stirn auf den Deckel des Memoiren-Albums.

Wieder einmal muss ich mich erst daran erinnern, dass auch sie inzwischen die Todessertreffen fürchten muss.

Die Lestranges hatten lange Zeit immer eine Sonderstellung bei ihrem Herrn gehabt, die sie sich durch ihre Treue erkämpft hatten, durch ihre Art, die Befehle, die ihnen gegeben wurden, bis aufs I-Tüpfelchen zu erfüllen, sodass der Dunkle Lord nie einen Anlass hatte, unzufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit zu sein.

Doch nach dem Fiasko im Zaubereiministerium im letzten Jahr waren sie in der Hierarchie ein ganzes Stück nach unten gerutscht – zumindest Rodolphus und Rabastan, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie sich erneut hatten verhaften lassen.

Aber auch Bellatrix musste feststellen, dass ihr Herr ihr bei weitem nicht mehr so blind vertraute, wie er es einst getan hatte – wenn man beim Dunklen Lord überhaupt von ‚blindem Vertrauen' sprechen kann – er vertraut niemandem. Er entscheidet bloß, auf wen er sich verlassen kann, sodass seine Befehle mit dem erwünschten Erfolg ausgeführt werden, was bei Bellatrix seit dem Malheur mit der zerstörten Prophezeiung ja offensichtlich nicht mehr garantiert war.

Wie sehr ihr das zusetzt, ist offensichtlich. Der Dunkle Lord ist alles für sie. Sie hat die Hölle für ihn auf sich genommen, und sie hat die Hölle in ihre Gegenwart mitgenommen – weil sie ihren Glauben in ihn nicht aufgeben wollte.

Doch der Dunkle Lord vergibt nicht schnell. Seine treueste Dienerin hat ihn enttäuscht, und sie zahlt dafür auf die gleiche Weise wie alle anderen, ohne Rücksicht auf das, was sie für ihn getan hat.

Selbst ich komme nicht um einen Funken Bewunderung herum, dass sie sich von all dem nicht von ihrem Glauben abbringen lässt, wo ihr Mann doch schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr sicher ist, ob er das Richtige tut.

Oder ist der seltsame Ausdruck, der sich auf Bellas Gesicht legt, möglicherweise doch ein leiser Zweifel?

Diesmal bin ich es, der nachfragt: „Alles in Ordnung?"

Bellatrix zuckt zusammen, als hätte ich sie angeschrieen. Dann nickt sie langsam. „Hör mal", beginnt sie zögernd, „warum vertraut unser Herr dir so sehr?"

Ich hebe die Augenbrauen. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich?"

Sie winkt unwirsch ab. „Das meine ich nicht. Ja, du hast Dumbledore aus dem Weg geräumt. Aber war vor ein paar Wochen. _Er_ hat die aber schon vertraut, als du wieder zu uns gestoßen bist."

„Hat er nicht", erwidere ich. „Er-"

„Er hat auf jeden Fall schon lange vor dem Mord an Dumbledore aufgehört, an dir zu zweifeln. Warum?"

„Die Wege des Herrn sind unergründlich." Ich knacke mit den Fingerknöcheln. „Du kennst doch seine Mittel und Wege, herauszufinden, ob ihn jemand belügt oder nicht."

Sie schließt kurz die Augen. „Selbstverständlich. Ich war auch ein paar Mal selbst dabei. Aber…"

Überrascht setze ich mich auf. „Er hat noch nie Legilimentik auf dich angewendet?" Das erschien mir geradezu unmöglich – ich kenne keinen einzigen Todesser, dessen Geist von den mentalen Fingern des Dunklen Lords unangetastet geblieben ist.

„Nicht, seitdem ich aus Askaban raus bin", antwortet Bellatrix leise.

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen breitet sich zwischen uns aus.

Und ich dachte, mich könnte nichts mehr überraschen in diesen Kreisen… Doch dass der Dunkle Lord auf Bellatrix anscheinend so große Stücke hielt, dass er sie nicht auf Zweifel oder Betrug prüfte, als er sie aus Askaban befreite – das scheint mir wie ein kleines Wunder.

Nicht, dass sie sich nicht gegen seine Übergriffe wehren könnte – sie ist eine passable Okklumentikerin. Doch ich bezweifle, dass sie stark genug ist, um Ihn vollständig aus ihren Gedanken heraushalten zu können.

Vielleicht ist sie deshalb so nervös. „Hast du Angst?", frage ich leise.

Sie lacht trocken auf. „Wovor genau? Davor, dass mein Herr erfährt, wie nahe mir die Vergangenheit geht? Davor, dass er durch diese Schwäche noch negativer über mich urteilt? Oder davor, dass wir eigentlich alle seit geraumer Zeit in Lebensgefahr schweben?"

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass Letzteres etwas Neues für uns ist…" Ich setze mich ein wenig gerader hin und lehne den Kopf gegen den Bettpfosten.

Sie schluckt. „Ehrlich gesagt…" Sie scheint unschlüssig zu sein, ob sie weitersprechen soll.

„Was?"

„Ehrlich gesagt bin ich ganz froh darüber. Und je niedriger die Überlebenschance ist, desto besser."

Es gelingt ihr nicht, mich bei diesen Worten anzuschauen, so bemerkt sie meine verdutzte Miene nicht.

„Ich will das Ende dieses Krieges nicht miterleben. Egal, wie er ausgeht."

Diese Worte schockieren mich. Sie stammen nicht von der Frau, die ich fast dreißig Jahre kenne. Nicht von der Frau, die nach dem Kriegerstern benannt wurde und nach diesem Motto lebte. Sie passen einfach nicht zu der Bellatrix, die ich kannte. Oder die ich zu kennen glaubte.

Diese Worte sind nicht durch Askaban in ihr gereift, da bin ich mir sicher.

„Wenn die gewinnen, sind wir sowieso so gut wie tot", redet sie weiter. „Die werden uns wieder nach Askaban bringen wollen, aber bevor ich nochmal auch nur einen Fuß in diese Festung setze, beende ich das alles lieber selbst, als dass ich für den Rest meines Lebens dort vor mich hin vegetiere-"

Schon die Tatsache, dass sie diese Möglichkeit in Erwägung zieht, offenbart endgültig, dass auch sie an ihrem Herrn zu zweifeln beginnt.

„- und wenn wir gewinnen… Ich weiß nicht, ob ich so leben will. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich für Ihn kämpfen will, wenn Er mir nie wieder so vertraut wie früher. Er vergibt nicht. Ich will nicht mit der Gewissheit leben, dass wir das erreicht haben, wofür wir so lange kämpften, wenn ich dann durch meine eigenen Leute sterbe. Durch meinen Herrn…"

Sie kann nicht weitersprechen. Wieder glitzern ihre Augen gefährlich, und die Tränen, die daraus hervortreten, sind die bitteren Zweifel, die sie sich eingestehen muss – ob sie will oder nicht.

Ich weiß, wie es ist, an seinem eigenen Glauben zu zweifeln. Wahrscheinlich bin ich der lebende Beweis für Zweifel an dem, von dem ich weiß, dass es richtig ist. Und das schon seit etwa sechzehn Jahren…

_°°°°°  
__Flashback  
__°°°°°_

_Das Bild, das Hogsmeade an jenem 24. Februar bot, als ich neben den Drei Besen apparierte, hätte genauso gut auf einer Weihnachtskarte abgedruckt sein können, obwohl das Fest der Liebe schon zwei Monate zurücklag: _

_Die Straßen waren zugeschneit, die Häuserdächer schienen Mützen aus Puderzucker zu tragen. Von der Hauptstraße aus konnte ich hinter Wolken- und Nebelschleiern schwach Hogwarts erkennen, wie es altehrwürdig das Dorf überragte. Der Anblick der erleuchteten Fenster machte mir ein wenig Mut. Ich registrierte ganz schwach, dass mir dieses alte Schloss auf seltsame Weise das Gefühl vermittelte, nach Hause zu kommen._

_Die Schneeflocken fielen unablässig, als ich das Tor hinter mir ließ und die Treppe zum Portal hinaufstapfte. _

_Die Eingangshalle war es warm, der Boden war übersäht von den nassen Fußstapfen der Schüler, die wohl von draußen sofort zum Abendessen gepoltert waren. Aus der Großen Halle drang gedämpftes Gemurmel von denjenigen, die um diese späte Zeit wohl als letzte beim Essen saßen._

_Ich begegnete niemandem, doch auf halben Weg zum Schulleiterbüro wurde ich von meiner ehemaligen Verwandlungslehrerin aufgehalten, die mich nach einem kurzen Frage-Antwort-Spiel davon in Kenntnis setzte, dass Dumbledore nicht da sei und verärgert hinzufügte, dass er ein Vorstellungsgespräch mit einer Anwärterin für die Wahrsagelehrstelle in Hogsmeade führte. _

_Beinahe musste ich über ihre stetige Abneigung gegen dieses „schwammige" Fach lächeln. Zumindest das hatte sich nicht verändern._

„_Versuchen Sie es im Eberkopf", riet sie mir. Hinter ihrer gezwungen freundlichen Miene konnte ich sehen, dass sie sich fragte, was zum Teufel ich hier zu suchen hatte._

_Im Eberkopf (der noch weniger einladend aussah, als in unserer Schulzeit, sodass ich mich ernsthaft fragte, warum wir damals so oft hergekommen waren) hatte ich allerdings ebenso wenig Glück wie bei meiner ehemaligen Verwandlungslehrerin. Der griesgrämig wirkende alte Wirt, der mir auf seltsame Art bekannt vorkam, knurrte, dass „der Direktor im Moment oben in einer Besprechung stecke und nicht gestört werden wolle."_

_Oben… Meines Wissens wurden die Zimmer im ersten Stock des Eberkopfs nächteweise vermietet. Warum stellte sich die Bewerberin für den Wahrsageposten ausgerechnet hier vor?_

_Ich schaute mich um. Die Treppe lag ziemlich dicht am Ausgang. Wenn ich hier im Pub wartete, war die Gefahr ziemlich groß, den Schulleiter zu verpassen. Und wer wusste schon, wie lang das Vorstellungsgespräch noch dauern würde? _

_Vielleicht sollte ich einfach oben warten… auch auf die Gefahr hin, von diesem missmutigen Alten in der Luft zerfetzt zu werden._

_An diesem Abend war der Pub recht voll, sodass es kaum auffiel, als ich die Treppe hinauf schlich. _

_Der Flur im ersten Stock war nur spärlich beleuchtet, eine einzige Fackel brannte am gegenüberliegenden Ende und aus zwei Türschlitzen fielen kleine, warme Lichtspuren auf den staubigen Holzboden. _

_Die Stille hier oben war nach dem Lärm unten im Pub, aus dem die Geräusche nur noch außergewöhnlich gedampft heraufdrangen, im ersten Moment geradezu drückend._

_Nach ein paar Minuten der Gewöhnung jedoch konnte ich auch aus einem der Zimmer Stimmen vernehmen. Eine von ihnen, die eines Mannes, kam mir sogar sehr bekannt vor…_

_Ich pirschte mich ein wenig näher an die Tür heran, hinter der ich die Redner vermutete._

_Tatsächlich… das war unverkennbar die Stimme von Albus Dumbledore. _

_Jetzt konnte ich sogar einige Wortfetzen verstehen._

„… _nun, Sybill, ich denke, dass Sie… , aber leider… in Hogwarts…"_

_Eine Frau mit rauchiger Stimme antwortete leicht ungehalten: „Die Hohe Kunst des Wahr… schon immer unterschätzt, Professor. Aber das…"_

_Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Also war zumindest dieses Phänomen noch nicht aus Hogwarts verschwunden: Die unerklärliche Abneigung von Verwandlungslehrern gegen das ach so schwammige Wahrsagen._

_Gerade wollte ich mich zurückziehen – immerhin klang das gerade Gehörte schon beinahe nach einer Absage, also müsste der Direktor bald aus dem Zimmer kommen – als ein plötzliches starkes Husten hinter der Tür meine Aufmerksamkeit erregte._

„_Sybill, ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?" Dumbledores Stimme klang besorgt._

_Ein ungesund klingendes Keuchen, gefolgt von hektischem Stühlerücken, in das eine heisere, raue Stimme herein sprach:_

„_Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran… jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt… und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kenn-"_

_Mir blieb kaum Zeit, mir über die Bedeutung dieser Worte klar zu werden, als ich plötzlich eine Hand in meinem Nacken spürte, die mich unsanft nach hinten riss – einen Moment später fand ich mich Auge in Auge mit dem wutschnaubenden Wirt des Eberkopfs wieder._

„_Du bist wohl ein Anwärter auf ein Hörgerät – oder war verstehst du unter ‚bitte nicht stören'?", herrschte er mich an, in einer Lautstärke, dass Dumbledore und seine Wahrsageanwärterin sich spätestens jetzt gestört fühlen mussten – wenn Letztere nicht bereits an ihren heiseren Worten erstickt war…_

_Ich konnte selbst in meiner Verwirrung noch eine kleine Lüge zurechtstammeln: „Ich… ich bin die falsche Treppe hochgelaufen…" Noch während ich die Worte aussprach, wusste ich, dass der Wirt mir nicht glauben würde. Kein Wunder – so viele Treppen gab es in seinem Pub schließlich nicht. _

„_Red keinen Unsinn", rief der Wirt, „du wusstest ganz genau, dass du hier oben keinen Zutritt hattest. Los jetzt, raus, oder-"_

_In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Zimmertür; ein erstaunlich blasser Albus Dumbledore und eine verwirrt aussehende, dürre Frau, die an ein übergroßes Insekt erinnerte, starrten uns an._

„_Was ist denn hier los?", verlangte der Schulleiter zu wissen. Seine Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich, als er mich erkannte._

„_Dieser unverschämte Lümmel hat sich erdreistet, an der Tür zu lauschen", erklärte der Wirt und schüttelte erbost seinen graubehaarten Kopf._

_Die Augen der Wahrsageanwärterin wirkten hinter ihren dicken Brillengläsern so groß wie Untertassen. „Na so etwas!" Sie schnaubte ärgerlich, schwankte und musste sich am Türrahmen festhalten, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. _

„_Ich bin die falsche Treppe hinaufgestiegen", wiederholte ich, diesmal mit festerer Stimme. _

„_Dann werde ich mal dafür sorgen, dass er die richtige Treppe nach unten und die richtige Tür nach draußen findet", verkündete der Wirt und griff schon wieder nach meinem Genick. Ich versuchte, mich seinen Klauen zu entwinden und Dumbledore anzuschauen. _

„_Professor, ich muss mit ihnen reden. Es… es ist dringend…"_

_Die Frau und der Wirt schnaubten nun gleichermaßen. „Erst an Türen lauschen, und dann behaupten, etwas zu sagen zu haben", murmelte die Wahrsageanwärterin kopfschüttelnd._

_Was für eine blöde Kuh, ärgerte ich mich._

_Auf das Gesicht des Schulleiters jedoch war ein befremdlicher Ausdruck getreten, als wisse er nicht, was er von der ganzen Situation halten solle. „Warte vor dem Pub auf mich, es dauert nicht mehr lange."_

_Daraufhin setzte mich der Wirt vor die Tür und knallte selbige lautstark hinter mir zu._

_Ich lehnte mich dagegen, schloss die Augen und versuchte, ruhig durchzuatmen, aber es gelang mir nicht. Die plötzliche Kälte drang auf meinen Körper ein. _

_Was ich gerade gehört hatte, raubte mir den Atem. Eine Seherin, die die Geburt eines großen Widersachers des Dunklen Lords voraussagt… was für eine Nachricht! Wenn diese Prophezeiung sich denn erfüllen würde._

_Doch diese Sybill hatte nicht mehr wie sie selbst geklungen. Zwischen der Stimme, mit der sie die ‚Kunst' des Wahrsagens verteidigt und der, mit der sie diese Voraussage gemacht hatte, lag gut eine Oktave – und auch die aufgesetzte Mystik war verschwunden._

_Und was sollte geschehen, wenn diese Prophezeiung tatsächlich wahr wurde?_

_Eine plötzliche Erkenntnis durchzuckte mich: Der Dunkle Lord hatte bei seinen Ausflügen in meine Gedanken nie nach Zweifeln oder Beziehungen zu Verrätern gesucht. Bloß nach Informationen – Informationen wie dieser, die ich gerade belauscht hatte._

_Oh Merlin… was für ein Bild ergibt das? Todesser bekommt Panik, möchte diese verlassen und gerät auf dem Weg nach ‚draußen' an eine solche Information…_

_Und Dumbledore… Dumbledore würde mir unter diesen Umständen nie glauben. Er würde denken, dass ich ihn für den Dunklen Lord ausspionieren wollte…_

_Aus diesem Gedanken quoll eine Hoffnungslosigkeit hervor, wie ich sie noch nie gespürt hatte. Sie floss durch meinen ganzen Körper und lähmte meine Gedanken. Mein Atem gelangte nur noch stoßweise an die kalte Winterluft, wo er als weißes Wölkchen hängen blieb._

_Ich kniff die Augen zusammen, um einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können – vergeblich._

_Die Tür des Eberkopfs, an der ich noch immer lehnte, gab plötzlich nach, öffnete sich, und ich konnte mich mit Mühe und Not auf den Beinen halten, um mich nicht vor dem Gast auf die Nase zu legen._

_Als ich den Kopf hob, erkannte ich meinen ehemaligen Schulleiter, dessen Augen seltsam funkelten._

„_Sie scheinen heute kein Glück mit Türen zu haben, Severus."_

_Ausatmend versuchte ich, das Chaos in meinem Kopf zu ordnen. „Da haben Sie wohl Recht, Sir…"_

_Dumbledore musterte mich einen Moment lang, bevor er wieder das Wort ergriff. _

„_Nun, nachdem ich Sybill Trelawney erfreulicherweise die Stelle als Wahrsagelehrerin geben konnte, würde es mich interessieren, was Ihnen so sehr auf den Nägeln brennt, dass sie dafür an Türen lauschen."_

„_Professor, es tut mir leid, ich hatte wirklich nicht vor, zu lauschen", stürzte es aus mir hervor, ohne, dass ich die Worte zurecht legen konnte. Wann habe ich das letzte Mal dermaßen die Fassung verloren? Und woher kam diese fürchterliche, unerstickbare Panik? _

_Ich wusste es nicht…_

„_Ich habe Sie gesucht, Professor McGonagall sagte mir, Sie seien hier, und… es ist wirklich wichtig, und alles spricht vollkommen gegen mich… und ich weiß nicht, ob es jetzt überhaupt noch einen Sinn hat…"_

_Dumbledore hob eine Hand, um meinen Redefluss zu stoppen, und um dafür zu sorgen, dass ich Luft holte – ich war kurz davor, zu hyperventilieren. Mir war kaum klar, was ich da gerade alles so unkontrolliert von mir gegeben hatte – es war, als wäre der Damm gebrochen, mit dem ich über einen langen Zeitraum meine Verzweiflung zurückgehalten hatte._

„_Beruhigen Sie sich, Severus", sagte der Schulleiter leise, während ich mich wunderte, dass er kaum auf die Szene vor Trelawneys Zimmertür einging und mich bemühte, meinen Atem wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. _

_Als mir dies halbwegs gelungen war, rückte er sich die Halbmondbrille zurecht. „Und jetzt erklären Sie ganz ruhig, was los ist. Ich denke nicht, dass man den Sinn eines Gesprächs bezweifeln sollte, bevor man es überhaupt begonnen hat."_

„_Ich… ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll", murmelte ich. Ein paar verirrte Schneeflocken wirbelten durch die Luft. Sie wirkten so verloren, wie ich mich fühlte. „Es… es ist so, dass… oh Gott!"_

_Ich fuhr mir mit der Hand über die Augen. Konnte ich diesem Mann, der so sehr an das Gute im Menschen glaubte, einfach so ins Gesicht sagen, dass ich für seinen größten Feind arbeitete?_

_Ich konnte es nicht._

_Es war eine Art Reflex, der mich leitete, als ich, ohne darüber nachzudenken, den Ärmel meines linken Arms nach oben zog._

_Ein kleines Deja-Vu holte mich ein: Ein hastig hochgezogener Ärmel, der das Dunkle Mal entblößte, und ein Gegenüber, der es wie ein Beweisstück anstarrte – woher kannte ich das bloß._

_Dumbledores Blick wanderten von dem hässlichen Mal zu meinen Augen. Er runzelte die Stirn._

„_Irgendwie schockiert mich das nicht so, wie es sollte", meinte er leise._

„_Sie wussten es?" Mein Atem beschleunigte sich abermals._

„_Ich habe es geahnt." Der Direktor blickte wieder auf das Mal herab. „Und ich glaube, ich ahne auch, warum sie hier sind…" Er hob die Augenbrauen._

_Die Gänsehaut, die sich auf meiner Haut ausbreitet, stammt nicht nur von der eisigen Kälte hier draußen. Ich bedecke meinen Unterarm und schaffe es kaum, Dumbledores Blick zu halten, als ich anfange zu reden._

„_Ich halte es nicht mehr aus, Sir. Ich… ich kann einfach nicht länger etwas unterstützen, das ich mit meinem Gewissen nicht vereinbaren kann…"_

„_Sie wollen die Seite wechseln, weil Sie ein schlechtes Gewissen haben?"_

_Dumbledores Blick war so durchdringend wie der des Dunklen Lords – doch stellte sich das vertraute Gefühl der Angst nicht ein. Tatsächlich war die Panik, die mir zuvor die Luft abgeschnürt hatte, nicht mehr ganz so undurchdringlich._

„_Ich bereue, was ich getan habe", murmelte ich mit dünner Stimme. „Aber das ist nicht der Grund. Zumindest nicht der alleinige."_

_Dumbledore schaute mich weiterhin an._

„_Es… es ist einfach nicht richtig… die Ziele des Dunklen Lords… sind einfach krank… genau, wie seine Methoden. Und wenn die Zukunft so aussieht, wie die Gegenwart – ohne Sicherheit für irgendjemanden, mit dieser ständigen Angst, dass man die Todesanzeige von jemandem, der einem nahe steht, in der Zeitung findet… aber nachdem Sie wissen, was ich bin, und nach dieser Sache dort drin…" Ich nickte in Richtung des Eberkopfs und brachte kein Wort mehr heraus._

_Dumbledores Blick war nachdenklich geworden. „Sie haben Recht, nach allem, was ich jetzt über Sie weiß, hätte ich eigentlich allen Grund, an Ihnen zu zweifeln. Dass sie ein guter Schauspieler sind, dürfte wohl jedem, der sie kennt, bekannt sein-"_

„_Sir, bitte-"_

„_- aber ich denke nicht, dass sie _so_ gut sind, dass sie eine solche Panikattacke simulieren könnten."_

_Wir sahen uns schweigend an. „Zumindest noch nicht", fügte er hinzu._

_Nun war es an mir, die Stirn zu runzeln._

_Schließlich setzte er sich in Bewegung. „Kommen Sie mit."_

_Ich war zu verblüfft, um zu widersprechen. „Sir? Was-"_

„_Ich möchte überprüfen, ob Sie tatsächlich ernste Absichten haben, oder ob Sie tatsächlich nur schauspielern. Allerdings wird es hier draußen langsam zu kalt."_

_Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu staunen, während ich dem Direktor in Richtung Schloss folgte - darüber, dass er die Möglichkeit in Betracht zog, dass ich nicht als Spion zu ihm gekommen war und darüber, dass er die Nerven hatte, sich Gedanken über die Temperatur zu machen._

_Wir schwiegen den ganzen Weg über, bis wir sein Büro erreichten und jeweils auf einer Seite seines Schreibtisches Platz nahmen. Kurz schaute ich mich um – seit dem letzten Mal hatte sich nichts verändert: Noch immer surrten die silbernen Gerätschaften, noch immer hockte Dumbledores Phönix auf seiner Stange, und wie üblich schlummerten sie vergangenen Schulleiter in ihren Bilderrahmen. Nur wenige hatten sich die Mühe gemacht, den Kopf zu heben, als wir den Raum betaten. _

„_Nun", begann Dumbledore, „ich möchte Sie ungern ins kalte Wasser werfen. Ich habe, wie gesagt, vor, zu überprüfen, ob Sie wirklich gewillt sind, ihren Herrn zu verlassen. Sollte ich feststellen, dass dem nicht so ist, und dass Sie im Auftrag von Lord Voldemort-" Ich zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. „- herkamen, werden Sie verstehen, dass ich Sie den Auroren übergeben muss."_

_Er wartete mein Nicken ab, bevor er fortfuhr._

„_Wissen Sie, was ‚Legilimentik' ist?"_

„_Ja, Sir."_

„_Und Okklumentik?"_

„_Ja, Sir."_

„_Beherrschen Sie eines davon?"_

„_Nur die Legilimentik, Sir."_

_Dumbledore fragte nicht weiter; er schien auch nicht weiter verwundert, obwohl diese Zweige der Magie in Hogwarts nicht gelehrt wurden. Er nickte bloß kurz._

„_Gut. Ich werde, wenn Sie erlauben, Ihre Gedanken auf die Fakten hin zu durchsuchen, die ich ihnen gerade genannt habe. Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, um komplett sicher gehen zu können, dass Sie mich nicht belügen."_

_Ich nickte meine Zustimmung, obwohl es mir vor dem, was gleich kommen würde, graute. Zu bewusst war ich mir des Gefühls, Erinnerungen wie in einer Schleife an mir vorbeiziehen zu sehen, ohne etwas dagegen tun, ohne etwas verbergen zu können._

„_Sind Sie bereit?"_

„_Ja, Sir."_

„_Also, dann… eins, zwei, drei… Legilimens!" _

_Sein altes Gesicht verschwamm vor meinen Augen, als er in meinen Geist eindrang. Eine Flut von Bildern brach über mich herein, und ich konnte nicht die Augen davor verschließen… _

Ein paar wenige aus meiner Kindheit – mein Vater, der meine Mutter anschrie, Dads Begräbnis - … aus meiner frühen Schulzeit – Potter und ich standen uns mit erhobenen Zauberstäben gegenüber, doch Andromeda Black verhinderte Schlimmeres -

…Lucius, der unsere kleine Gruppe durch den Verbotenen Wald führte… das leichenblasse, Furcht erregende Gesicht, das zu uns sprach… unsere gemeinsamen Unterrichtsstunden… Evan und ich, wie wir IHM gegenüber unsere Legilimentik perfektionierten …

…Ich sah mich selbst vor dem Dunklen Lord knien, als ich meinen Schwur leistete und das dunkle Mal entgegennahm…

Befehle, die ohne Widerspruch ausgeführt wurden… Augen voller Angst, panische Stimmen, die um Gnade flehten, Schmerzensschreie von Opfern und von Todessern bei ihrer Bestrafung…

Mein aufgewühltes Selbst, dass mit mitten in der Nacht rastlos durch mein Zimmer tigerte, auf der vergeblichen Suche nach einem Ausweg aus dieser Misere…

Gwen, die wie ein Häufchen Elend und schockiert von dem, was sie erfahren hatte, auf unserem Sofa kauerte…

Evan, der uns mit leerem Blick klarmachte, dass er die Reihen der Todesser nicht verlassen würde und mein eigener verzweifelter Wunsch, genau das zu tun…

Gwen, die unter einer Straßenlaterne auf mich zukam…

Reine Panik beim Aufschlagen des Tagespropheten und beim Blick in die Todesanzeigen, Angst, meine Mutter, Gwen, Lily darin wiederzufinden…

Der Hass in Adriennes Augen…

Die zerstörte Aurorenzentrale und die bewegungslosen Körper zwischen den Trümmern… die Angst vor dem, was wir hier vorfinden würden…

Die Stimme meiner Mutter – „…entweder wirst du getötet oder du tust dir selbst etwas an…"

Meine Hoffnung, gesetzt in dieses Treffen...

_Der Strom von Bildern riss ab, doch das Entsetzen, das mich mit diesen Erinnerungen wieder eingeholt hatte, blieb und schien sich deutlich auf meinem Gesicht abzuzeichnen. _

_Dumbledore musterte mich eingehend; es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er wieder anfing zu sprechen._

„_Nun, das sind sehr aussagekräftige Erinnerungen." Ein seltsamer Ausdruck liegt in seinen blauen Augen, doch ich kann ihn nicht zuordnen…_

„_Allerdings wäre es wahrscheinlich noch aussagekräftiger, wenn Sie mir, jetzt, wo Sie sich ein wenig beruhigt haben, ein paar Fragen beantworten könnten…"_

_°°°_

„_Warum komm ich nicht drum herum, zu denken, dass alles gut wird?" _

„_Ich weiß nicht. Das Risiko ist höher geworden, oder?"_

„_Hmm… aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, am Leben zu bleiben, wenn sich diese Prophezeiung erfüllt, ist auch größer." Gwen griff nach meiner Hand._

_Wir hatten uns auf das Dach zurückgezogen und dank des Wärmezaubers spürten wir die Kälte nicht, wie wir da nebeneinander saßen._

_Das Gespräch mit Dumbledore hatte bis weit nach Mitternacht gedauert und als ich von Hogwarts zurückkehrte, war ich zu aufgekratzt, um den Schlaf überhaupt in Erwägung zu ziehen._

_Gwen hatte sich meinen Bericht schweigend angehört und nichts in ihrem Gesicht, das ich hier oben in der Dunkelheit nur schemenhaft erkennen konnte, verriet, was sie über die Einzelheiten dachte._

_Trotzdem sah sie seltsam beruhigt und zufrieden aus._

„_Wenn ich bis dahin nicht unter der Erde liege", antwortete ich, doch ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich mich von ihrem optimistischen Blick in die Zukunft anstecken ließ. Dieses Treffen mit Dumbledore hatte einen Druck von meinen Schultern genommen, über dessen Ausmaß ich mir kaum bewusst gewesen war. _

_Ich würde noch früh genug in Teufels Küche landen, es tat einfach zu gut, für ein paar Stunden von der Schwarzmalerei abzulassen…_

_Mein Kopf sank an ihre Schulter._

„_Was ist eigentlich mit dieser Prophezeiung? Ich meine,... Er… wird es doch sicher herausbekommen, oder?" Ihre Finger strichen sanft über meine Handfläche._

„_Dumbledore meinte, ich hätte gerade mal die Hälfte mitbekommen, und es wäre besser, es von selbst zu berichten, als Ihn nach solchen Informationen suchen zu lassen", murmelte ich. „So kann man vielleicht noch retten, was zu retten ist… und wenn ich die Okklumentik schnell erlerne, dann sinkt die Risikogrenze vielleicht doch ein bisschen", fügte ich leise hinzu. _

_Diese Aussicht, den Dunklen Lord keinen Zugang mehr zu jedem Detail meiner Gedanken gewähren zu müssen…_

_Gwen antwortete nicht, schaute nur hinauf zum bewölkten Nachthimmel und ihre Finger bewegten sich weiterhin. _

„_Ich glaube, dass das alles irgendwann vorbei sein wird… aber ich habe trotzdem Angst." Sie drehte den Kopf, um mir direkt in die Augen schauen zu können. „Um dich."_

_Ich zog sie ein wenig näher zu mir und schwieg. Was hätte ich auch sagen sollen, wo ich doch selbst jeden Tag aufs Neue fürchtete, erfahren zu müssen, dass sie gefoltert oder getötet worden war. Sie bekommt es ja schon beinahe täglich von Evan zu hören._

_Und obwohl sie es nie als Grund für eine Trennung infrage kommen lässt, ist uns inzwischen beiden klar, dass wir beide durch unsere Beziehung zueinander in Gefahr sind._

_Ein Todesser und eine Frau, die aus einem Gefangenenlager der Todesser ausgebrochen ist. _

_Sollte man sie irgendwann leb- oder bewusstlos auffinden, dann ist es meine Schuld. Da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. _

_Der umgekehrte Fall ist eher unwahrscheinlich. Man sucht sie nicht mehr. Wahrscheinlich, weil die Leute inzwischen größere Probleme haben, als liberale Denker. _

_Und die Einzige, die Gwen anscheinend am Liebsten wieder hinter Gittern sehen möchte, kann dies nicht zeigen, da sie offiziell für das Ministerium arbeitet und mit Barty Crouch Leute wie mich jagt._

_Sie beobachtete mein Mienenspiel. „Ich weiß, was du denkst", seufzte sie leise und beugte den Kopf vor, sodass unsere Stirnen aneinander lehnten. „Hör zu, lass uns wenigstens für heute Nacht diese ganzen Sorgen beiseite schieben, okay?"_

_Eine Antwort meinerseits war nicht mehr nötig, und als der Wärmezauber wenig später nachließ, bemerkten wir es nicht._

_°°°°°  
__Flashback Ende  
__°°°°°_

Wir haben oft auf dem Dach gesessen, meist nachts, die Dunkelheit ihren schützenden Mantel um uns legte. Wenn wir uns eine Auszeit von der Welt nehmen wollten, wenn Evan in seinen musikalischen Höhenflügen zu kreativ wurde oder wenn wir einfach nur ein wenig Zweisamkeit brauchten.

Manchmal lagen wir nur da, starrten in den Himmel und schwiegen. Ich erinnere mich noch genau, wie Gwen irgendwann die Stille durchbrach und ihre Gefühle einfach heraus sang. Ihre sonst so kräftige und voluminöse Sirenenstimme klang so seltsam, wie ein Hauch, der trotzdem wie Schmirgelpapier über die Haut fuhr… _„Say you don't want it, again and again, but you don't, don't really mean it…"_

Warum denke ich ausgerechnet jetzt daran?

Warum mussten Bellatrix und ich wie immer alles besser wissen und alte Wunden aufreißen?

Und wie zum Teufel bin ich eigentlich darauf gekommen?

Ach ja, Albus…

Er hat mir bis zum letzten Atemzug vertraut. Und meiner Meinung nach habe ich es missbraucht. Egal, wie er seinen Plan rechtfertigte – für mich ist es definitiv ein Vertrauensbruch, den Mann zu töten, der mir so sehr geholfen hat, der sogar Leute, die mich gerne mehrmals in den Tod geflucht hätten, dazu gebracht hat, mir nicht mehr zu misstrauen.

Der den Grund für sein Vertrauen niemandem verraten hat – es ist ja nicht so, als ginge Leute wie Harry Potter oder Sirius Black mein komplettes Innenleben etwas an, das ich im Laufe der Zeit vor Albus ausgebreitet habe.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, wenn der Plan misslingt. Albus meinte, er hätte alle möglichen Personen eingespannt, auch außerhalb des Ordens, und jedem präzise Anweisungen hinterlassen.

Wie soll das bloß funktionieren?

Die Frage stelle ich mir bestimmt zum hunderttausendsten Mal, seitdem ich von den Ländereien von Hogwarts disappariert bin.

Es ist nicht leicht, einem Genie zu vertrauen…

Und wenn ich Bellatrix so anschaue, dann wüsste sie ganz genau, was ich meine, wenn ich sie darauf ansprechen würde.

---

**A/N:** So, ich mache jetzt hier einen Schnitt, oder dieses Kapitel hat am Ende einen Umfang von 25 Seiten. Das hier sind die ersten zwei Stichpunkte von ziemlich vielen anderen, die ich in diesem Kapitel unterbringen wollte… Ich hoffe, die 9 Seiten sind okay? ;)

Lasst mal hören, was ihr dazu sagt. Ich weiß, Severus' Seitenwechsel ist nicht sonderlich spektakulär, aber ernsthaft – glaubt ihr, er würde dann noch leben? ;)


	13. Kapitel 12: Herzausfall

**Danke für die Reviews an Eilantha und Nyarna!**

**Eilantha: **Das beruhigt mich :)

**Nyarna: **Wegen der Legilimentik/Okklumentik-Sache: Wird in diesem Kapitel nochmal kurz erwähnt. Abgesehen davon hätte Sev Dumbledore ja dann auch belügen können, und dem hätte das letzten Kapitel seinen Sinn genommen.

Jeder Adrienne-Hasser wird in diesem Kapitel auf seine Kosten kommen ;)

**Kapitel 12: Herzausfall**

"_No good deed goes unpunished  
__No act of charity goes unresented  
__No good deed goes unpunished  
__That's my new creed  
__My road of good intentions  
__Led where such roads always lead  
__No good deed goes unpunished."_

_Wicked – No good deed_

_°°°_

_Und wenn ich Bellatrix so anschaue, dann wüsste sie ganz genau, was ich meine, wenn ich sie darauf ansprechen würde._

„Ist was?", fragt sie prompt, als sie meinen Blick spürt.

Ich bin nicht so dumm, sie offen nach Zweifeln ihrerseits zu fragen. Ihre Worte von vorhin haben so oder so mehr offenbart, als ich erwartet hatte, und launisch, wie sie heute Nacht ist, könnte sie genauso gut mit einem saftigen „Crucio" antworten wie mit einer ehrlichen Antwort.

„Nein, es ist nichts."

Wahrscheinlich hat sie meine Gedanken ohnehin schon erraten, doch sie unausgesprochen zu lassen, hat einen anderen Stellenwert.

So war es schon immer. Nicht nur zwischen Bellatrix und mir, sondern auch in unserer kleinen Gruppe. Jeder wusste, was Rodolphus von Evans „liberalen" Gedanken hielt, doch hätte er dies je laut ausgesprochen, wäre seine Nase heute nicht mehr so gerade.  
Die unterschwellige Aggression zwischen Avery und Bellatrix war selten zum Ausdruck gekommen – und wenn, dann durch Taten, nicht durch Worte.  
Es war offensichtlich, wie sehr Evan unter dem Druck litt, unter den Adrienne ihn setzte, und man hat ja gesehen, wozu es führte, als er es ihr tatsächlich sagte…

Und es war Adrienne, die ihren Hass auf ihre nicht vorhandene Konkurrenz nie formulierte und damit Leben ruiniert und beinahe ausgelöscht hätte.

Beinahe. So war es nur einer, der getötet wurde… und der hätte es ihr, trotz des Hasses, den er inzwischen erwiderte, nicht mal übel genommen.

Ich kann ein Seufzen nicht verkneifen. Nun ist es Bellatrix die mich interessiert anschaut.

„Was ist eigentlich passiert, dass aus unserer kleinen Gruppe die Menschen hervorgegangen sind, die wir jetzt sind?"

Sie lächelt spöttisch. „Du wirst ja sentimental."

„Und du hast dir mit Sicherheit auch schon Gedanken darüber gemacht", entgegne ich leise. „Ich meine, ernsthaft: Du und Rodolphus 14 Jahre in Askaban und – seit heute Nacht bin ich mir da sicher – psychisch instabil. Evan und Adrienne tot. Avery kriecht vor dem Ministerium und vor dem Dunklen Lord. Und-"

„Und du unterrichtest anderer Leute untalentierte Bälger." Sie grinst schief (die Berg- und Talfahrt ihrer Stimmung bestätigt mich im Bezug auf ihre psychische Stabilität). „Pardon – hast unterrichtet."

„Vielen Dank auch." Ich streiche resigniert über das helle Leinen des Betttuchs. Salz in meinen Wunden…

Aber sie hat ja Recht. Ich habe anderer Leute untalentierte Kinder unterrichtet. Bis ich meinen Arbeitgeber getötet habe, fliehen und mich bei ehemaligen Freunden verstecken muss, die praktischerweise selbst gesucht werden und mich wahrscheinlich sofort umbringen würden, wenn sie wüssten, warum ich wirklich hier bin. Und ansonsten habe ich nichts Besseres zu tun, als in alten Wunden zu stochern und mich in Gedanken zu verlieren, die ich eigentlich aus meinem Kopf verbannen sollte.

Hmm… diese Gedanken hätten eher zu Bellatrix' Cousin gepasst, als er sich nach seiner wieder gewonnenen Freiheit in seinem verhassten Elternhaus verstecken musste…

Aber vielleicht müssen es gerade die Momente sein, in denen man tief in der Bredouille steckt, in denen man sich solche Erinnerungen flüchtet.

Man hat ja sonst nichts mehr.

_°°°°°  
__Flashback  
__°°°°°_

_Im Rückblick ist es natürlich kein Wunder, dass uns allen das Jahr 1980 vorkam wie ein paar Wochen. Die Zeit vergeht einfach viel schnellern, wenn man dauerhaft in Angst und Schrecken lebt und Stress zum Normalfaktor wird._

_Der Dunkle Lord war – milde ausgedrückt – in Rage, als ich ihm von der halben Prophezeiung berichtete, und entwickelte geradezu eine Besessenheit, herauszufinden, welchem Paar sein Widersacher geboren werden sollte._

_Es war schieres Glück, dass er nach dieser Nachricht nicht mehr allzu tief in meinen Geist eindrang, sonst wäre er sehr schnell auf Erinnerungen gestoßen, in denen ich mit vor Anstrengung verzerrtem Gesicht und schmerzendem Kopf vor Albus Dumbledore stand._

_Keine gute Vorraussetzung für einen treuen Diener._

_Ich hatte erwartet, dass die Okklumentik ähnlich zu lernen sei wie die Legilimentik, doch ich musste feststellen, dass ich mit der Kunst, die ich nun von Dumbledore lernen sollte, weitaus größere Schwierigkeiten hatte. _

_Es ist ein großer Unterschied, selbst in einen Geist einzudringen, oder sich gegen eine solche Übernahme wehren zu müssen._

_Letzteres erschien mir in den ersten paar Okklumentikstunden wie ein Höllentrip._

_Schlimm genug, immer wieder all die Erinnerungen durchleben zu müssen. Die Bilder vor meinen Augen verschwinden zu lassen, war eine Sache, doch diese Barriere zu halten, wenn ich sie erst einmal aufgebaut hatte… Es war nicht kaum vergleichbar mit der Legilimentik._

_Dumbledore jedoch war zufrieden mit den Fortschritten, die ich bei meinen Zusammentreffen mit dem Dunklen Lord jedoch kaum anwenden konnte – zu groß war die Gefahr, dass die schwächlichen Abwehrversuche Verdacht erregten._

_Es war Evan, bei dem es mir zum ersten Mal gelang, die Barriere zu halten. _

_Mein bester Freund hatte versucht, auf Distanz zu gehen, um kein Misstrauen bei unserem Herrn zu erwecken, der natürlich auch bei Evan regelmäßige Legilimentikkontrollen durchführte, doch in einer kleinen Wohnung wie der unseren war es nicht einfach, Abstand zu halten._

_Nachdem Gwen und ich ihn mit mehr oder minder sanfter Gewalt davon abhalten mussten, sich selbst einen Vergessenszauber aufzuhalsen, wurde es zu einer Regelmäßigkeit, dass ich meine Okklumentikkenntnisse – wenn man sie denn als solche bezeichnen konnte - an die beiden weitergab, wobei Gwen aufgrund ihres Mangels an Erfahrung mit mentaler Magie große Schwierigkeiten hatte._

_Der Legilimentik sei Dank konnten Evan und ich uns gegenseitig in unseren Leistungen steigern, sodass wir schneller voran kamen und ich nach drei Monaten Dumbledore gegenüber meine geistige Barriere so weit halten konnte, um sie bei den Kontrollen durch den Dunklen Lord anzuwenden._

_Je besser ich die Okklumentik beherrschte, desto nützlicher wurde ich für Dumbledore als Spion. _

_Hatte ich anfangs mein Wissen nur speichern, es aber nicht weitergeben können, war ich bald in der Lage, die Erinnerungen an die Treffen mit Dumbledore so weit zu verschließen, dass der Dunkle Lord sie nicht hervorholen konnte._

_Evan nutzte seine Fortschritte, um unseren Herrn von den Zweifeln abzulenken, die er noch immer hegte. Den letzten Schritt, die Todesser tatsächlich zu verlassen, brachte er jedoch nicht über sich, da sein Onkel, Todesser der ersten Stunde, weiterhin Druck auf ihn ausübte._

_Als wäre das nicht genug, wurde er auf anderer Seite immer häufiger von Adrienne um seine Anwesenheit auf dem Anwesen der Wilkes' gebeten._

_Während ich seit dem Anschlag auf die Aurorenzentrale den Kontakt zu ihr vermieden hatte, so gut ich konnte, kam Evan nicht darum herum. Und mehr als einmal konnte ich, wenn ich in sein Zimmer spähte, beobachten, wie er sich geradezu wahnhaft in seine Arbeit flüchtete – Notenblätter und Kontrabässe forderten zwar ebenfalls seine Aufmerksamkeit, doch sie nahmen sie sich wenigstens nicht gewaltsam._

_Auch im St. Mungo herrschte inzwischen Ausnahmezustand: Im Mai fragten Lily, ich uns Bellatrix uns, ob wir tatsächlich einmal als Laborbrauer und Hebamme dort angefangen hatten – die Zeit, in der wir unsere eigentlichen Arbeiten ausgeführt hatten, schien fernste Vergangenheit zu sein._

_Wobei Bellatrix und ich uns natürlich einig waren (und James hätte uns diesmal sicher ausnahmsweise zugestimmt): In ihrem Zustand hätte Lily eigentlich überhaupt nicht mehr arbeiten sollen, doch weder sie noch der Krankenhausdirektor waren der Meinung, dass eine Schwangerschaft zu diesem Zeitpunkt Grund genug war, in Mutterschutz zu gehen._

_So kam es, dass wir, anstatt nach neuen Heiltränken zu forschen, zwischen Labor und Notaufnahme pendelten, um die Patienten mit Murtlap-Essenz und Schmerzstillern versorgen zu können., während Bellatrix sich neben den Müttern und Kindern auf ihrer Station bevorzugt Folteropfern annahm und sich um verletzte Auroren kümmerte (muss ich erwähnen, dass gut die Hälfte von Letzteren trotzdem Probleme mit ihren Verletzungen hatten? Bellatrix jedenfalls schob die eher flüchtige Versorgung auf die Masse der Patienten.)_

_Je weiter das Jahr voranschritt, desto weniger war der Dunkle Lord daran interessiert, mögliche Zweifler oder Verräter aufzuspüren. Der Juli nahte und inzwischen hatte er - meine Befürchtung, dass Bellatrix durch ihre Arbeit in der Kinderstation des St. Mungo's dabei eine Rolle gespielt hatte, verstärkte sich – herausgefunden, dass genau zwei Paare in Frage kamen, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten hatten und ein Kind erwarteten._

_Für mich war es ein Schock, als ich es erfuhr: Die Longbottoms und die Potters._

_Das Entsetzen auf Lilys Gesicht, als sie es erfuhr…_

_Und ich fragte mich immer wieder, ob Bellatrix tatsächlich ihre beste Freundin an ihren Herrn verkauft hatte. _

_Sie schien inzwischen zu so ziemlich allem fähig zu sein, der Dunkle Lord musste es bloß von ihr verlangen, und sie war bereit, es zu tun._

„_Sie ist richtig unheimlich geworden", stellte Avery fest, als wir mit Rodolphus und Evan in der Küche von Lestrange Mansion saßen. „Es ist fast wie mit Adrienne, ihre Augen glühen richtig, sobald Er mit ihr spricht."_

_Evan schauderte sichtlich beim Gedanken an Adrienne, die trotz ihres Handicaps jeden Befehl des Dunklen Lords bis aufs i-Tüpelchen erfüllte._

„_Das wird noch ziemlich übel enden", murmelte er düster._

_Wir nickten voller Unbehagen, ohne auch nur zu ahnen, wie übel es tatsächlich enden würde._

_°°°°°  
__Flashback Ende  
__°°°°°_

„Sag mal, eins wollte ich dich schon seit Längerem fragen", setze ich an.

Bellatrix hebt die Augenbrauen.

„Hast du Lily an den Dunklen Lord verkauft?"

Sie starrt mich überrascht an. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

Ich lege den Kopf schief. „Nun ja, du hast deine große Liebe getötet, und du hast dich in ihrer Schwangerschaft um Lily gekümmert…"

Bellatrix schnaubt auf. „Interessant, wie du über mich denkst. Du vergisst, dass Lily den Verräter auf ihrer Seite hatte. Pettigrew ist zu unserem Herrn gelaufen, als er gehört hat, welche Paare in Frage kämen. Ich hätte Vieles getan, aber _das_ hätte ich vermieden, so gut ich konnte. Und so weit musste ich glücklicherweise nicht gehen."

Ein spöttisches Lächeln legt sich auf meine Lippen. „Gut zu wissen."

Bellatrix beugt sich vor. „Aber verrate du mir doch mal was. Rod meinte, du hättest Vorahnungen gehabt, dass Evan und Adrienne sterben würden. Warum hast du nichts unternommen?"

Ihre Worte treffen mich wie ein Messerstich.

Dabei ist es bloß die halbe Wahrheit – aber soll ich ihr etwa sagen, dass ich eine erschreckend reale Vision von den beiden hatte, während sie starben und ich mit Albus, Lily und James beratschlagte, wie man sie am besten sichern könnte?

Ich antworte meinerseits mit einer halben Wahrheit:

„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass Evan sterben wollte. Seine Pulsadern waren noch so gut wie offen, als es passiert ist. Und Adrienne – Merlin, für das, was sie getan hat, hat sie es verdammt noch mal verdient."

In Bellatrix' Augen spiegeln sich Zweifel wieder, die ich nur zu gut nachvollziehen kann. Wir hätten beide alles dafür getan, um Evan seinen Lebenswillen wiederzugeben.

Doch wir haben alle schon Freunde verraten, nicht wahr?

Und Evan hatte sich schon verraten gefühlt, als wir ihn beim ersten Versuch nicht sterben ließen, als wir ihn den Weg nicht gehen ließen und er im Krankenhaus aufwachte, mit einem geheilten Handgelenk und einem Herzen, das schon Monate zuvor aufgehört hatte, zu schlagen. Zumindest metaphorisch.

Oh Adrienne, wie konntest du nur?

_°°°°°  
__Flashback  
__°°°°°_

_Neville und Harry kamen nur zwei Tage hintereinander zur Welt._

_Der Dunkle Lord war verärgert und zerbrach sich den Kopf, welcher der Jungen gefährlicher für ihn sein könnte, immerhin waren die Eltern beider außergewöhnlich gute Zauberer._

_Ich tat mein Bestes, um ihn so wenig wie möglich über den Verbleib der beiden Familien wissen zu lassen, obwohl ich regelmäßig zu sehen bekam, dass beide Kinder sich prächtig entwickelten._

_Wenigstens ein Lichtstreifen am Horizont._

_Mein persönlicher Hoffnungsschimmer, Gwendoline, machte sich währenddessen Feinde, durch die ich in den Nächten, die sie nicht in unserer Wohnung verbrachte, kein Auge zutat. Dabei machte sie es ja nicht einmal mit Absicht. Nur teilweise._

_So zum Beispiel, als sie Elisabeth Habsbourg in der Öffentlichkeit - vor einer ganzen Horde Heiler, als sie beide zufällig im St. Mungo's aufeinander trafen - durch Anspielungen mit jenem Gefangenenlager in Verbindung brachte, in dem sie damals verschwunden war. Den Hass in ihren Augen, der Schmerz, der verriet, was sie durchgemacht hatte… Bellatrix und ich mussten die beiden auseinander auseinanderzerren, nachdem Elisabeth auf Gwen losgegangen war._

„_Was passiert, dass du sie so sehr hasst?", fragte ich Gwen später, meine Stirn gegen ihre gelehnt. Sie antwortete nicht mit Worten. Sie ließ mich in ihren Geist eindringen und Bilder auf mich einstürmen. _

_Dunkle, feuchte Zellen… Kälte… Unangenehmes Lachen… Schmieriges Grinsen… Männer, deren Augen durch ihre Masken aufblitzten… dieser Trank, der Menschen bei vollem Bewusstsein erstarren lässt, sodass sie sich gegen nichts wehren können, was mit ihnen getan wird… und immer wieder Elisabeth, die den Demütigungen zuschaute, die Gwen über sich ergehen lassen musste… Elisabeth, die sich nur einmal erhob, als ein Mann bis zum Äußersten gehen wollte, und sich wieder zurücklehnte, als der Kerl die zweitschlimmste Möglichkeit auswählte, die er hatte… _

_Das nächste, was ich bewusst wahrnahm, war Gwen, die die Augen zusammenkniff und deren Hände sich an meiner Schulter verkrampft hatten._

_Sie konnte sich Elisabeth vom Leib halten – einer anderen Frau, deren Zielscheibe sie nur durch ihre erneute Zusammenarbeit mit Evan geworden war, konnte sie sich nicht entziehen._

_Bei einer der seltenen Gelegenheiten, bei denen ich noch ein paar Worte mit Adrienne wechselte, erfuhr ich schließlich, warum sie Evan möglichst immer in ihrer Nähe wissen wollte: Sie behauptete, Amor hätte zugeschlagen, doch es hätte genauso die schlichte Eifersucht sein können._

_Anders konnte ich es mir nicht erklären, dass sie die Schlinge noch dichter zog, nachdem sie erfuhr, dass Evan und Gwendoline wieder am selben Theater arbeiteten. _

„_Die beiden hatten noch nie ein rein platonisches Verhältnis zueinander", meinte sie mit einer Bitterkeit, die ich an ihr so durchdringend noch nie gehört hatte. „Das war schon damals in Slughorns Orchester so, und außerhalb von Hogwarts gibt es sogar etwas wie Privatsphäre."_

_Ich versuchte, den plötzlichen Stich der Eifersucht zu ignorieren, den ich bei diesen Worten spürte. Schon die Möglichkeit…_

„_Du wirst noch paranoid, Adrienne", entgegnete ich jedoch. „Glaub mir, wenn zwischen den beiden mehr wäre, hätte ich das bemerkt."_

_Adrienne hob nur zweifelnd die Augenbrauen und steigerte sich weiter in ihre Befürchtungen, was Evan so treiben könnte, wenn er nicht bei ihr war, hinein._

_Als ich meinem besten Freund von diesem Gespräch berichtete, stöhnte er nur gequält auf. „Auch das noch… Wenn sie sich das weiterhin einredet, wird man irgendwann einen von uns tot in der Gosse finden. Du solltest mal hören, wie sie über Gwen redet, wenn sie richtig in Fahrt ist…"_

_Besagte Dame zeigte sich zwar beunruhigt über den Hass, den sie auf sich zog, sorgte sich aber viel eher um die Gesundheit von Evan. _

_Dabei war sie es, um deren Gesundheit ich immer mehr fürchtete – immerhin brach in dem Haus, in dem sie wohnte, kurz nach meinem letzten Gespräch mit Adrienne, ein Feuer aus – jedoch so gezielt, dass nur Gwens Wohnung komplett ausbrannte. Das erfuhr ich zumindest von Frank Longbottom, der das Dunkle Mal bemerkt hatte und verschwinden ließ, bevor die Muggelpolizei aufkreuzte._

_Gwen kommentierte diese Aktion mit jeder Menge wütenden Flüchen und Evans Worten: „Das kann nur übel enden…"_

_Hätten wir geahnt, wie weit Adrienne in ihrer Eifersucht tatsächlich gehen würde, hätten wir geahnt, dass sie ihren Hass an jemand anderem auslassen würde, als ihrer eigentlichen Zielscheibe… wir hätten so viel verhindern können… _

_Im Rückblick bin ich noch immer unschlüssig, wem ich die Schuld an dieser Katastrophe geben soll. Emilina Potter, weil sie damals den Fluch auf Adrienne abfeuerte? Bellatrix, die sich schließlich zu einem Ausweg überreden ließ, der nie in Erwägung hätte gezogen werden sollen? Gwendoline, weil sie der Grund für Adriennes ewige Eifersucht war? Oder Rodolphus, Avery und ich, weil wir nichts tun konnten, um Evan zu helfen?_

_Klar ist nur, dass wir viel zu spät bemerkt haben, in was für einer schlechten Verfassung Adrienne tatsächlich war, als wir, Avery, die Lestranges und ich, an jenem 2. Januar 1981 das Anwesen der Wilkes erreichten und unserer Freundin zum Einundzwanzigsten zu gratulierten._

_Evan war natürlich schon da. Er hatte unsere Wohnung schon vormittags verlassen, und im Licht des Kamins im Salon wirke er erschöpfter denn je. _

_Adriennes Geburtstage waren immer etwas seltsam gewesen, schon in der Schule, und seitdem sie nicht mehr laufen konnte, erst recht, da sie den Rollstuhl nicht als Teil ihres Alltags akzeptieren wollte._

_Wahrscheinlich war es mal wieder genau dieses Thema, bei dem sie in einen kleinen Streit mit Bellatrix geriet. Die Erfahrungen, die wir mit den beiden in Streitsituationen gemacht hatten, brachten uns dazu, unauffällig den Salon zu verlassen, und uns auf der Treppe in der Eingangshalle niederzulassen. _

_Avery atmete geräuschvoll aus. „Was habe ich gesagt? Die beiden sind unheimlich geworden, sogar im Umgang miteinander."_

_Ich schnaubte. „In dem Fall ist die Sache doch klar."_

_Avery und Rodolphus starrten mich erstaunt an, doch es war Evan, der antwortete._

„_Sie hat gehofft, dass Bella und Sev, als Heiler sozusagen, eine Möglichkeit finden, um sie wieder auf die Beine zu bringen. Da die beiden vernünftig sind, haben sie ihr verschwiegen, dass man das durch unsere geliebten Dunklen Künste tatsächlich bewerkstelligen könnte."_

_Auf diese Worte folgte ein kurzes Schweigen. „Ähm – und warum lasst ihr sie zu einem Psycho werden, wenn es eine Möglichkeit gibt, sie aus diesem Rollstuhl herauszuholen?", verlangte Avery in seiner üblichen diplomatischen Art zu wissen._

„_Weil sie dabei sterben könnte", antwortete ich leise. _

_Die Stimmen im Salon wurden lauter. _

_Evan vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. _

_Rodolphus legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Warum tust du dir das eigentlich an? Ich meine, sie vertraut dir mehr als uns anderen, aber…"_

„_Was soll ich denn machen? Sie ist eine meiner ältesten Freunde – soll ich sie im Stich lassen?"_

„_Du hast genug andere Probleme Du könntest ein bisschen mehr an dich denken", schlug ich zum wiederholten Male vor. _

„_Richtig. Und sie-" Rodolphus nickte zur Salontür hinüber. „heute Abend einfach mal sich selbst überlassen. Hast du nicht gesagt, du hättest eine Verabredung mit einer Kollegin?"_

„_Hatte. Aber wie ich Adrienne kenne, wird sie verhindern, dass ich rechtzeitig zu unserem Treffpunkt komme…Wahrscheinlich wird es wieder nichts werden." Er warf mir einen raschen Blick zu. Ich verstand, die Probe mit Gwen würde also erneut ins Wasser fallen. Typisch Adrienne… _

_Die Hoffnung, dass Adrienne nicht wusste, um wen es sich bei besagter Kollegin handelte, schwand._

_Der laute Schrei, der aus dem Salon drang, verhinderte jegliches weitere Grübeln._

_Wir sprangen auf, bewegten uns jedoch nicht von der Stelle. Unsere Mienen sprachen Bände – Wollten wir wirklich wissen, was dort drin vor sich ging?_

„_Adrienne…" Das war Bellatrix' Stimme. _

„_Oh… Evan… Evan, kommst du mal?"_

_Adriennes Stimme klang so euphorisch, dass Evan geradezu erschrocken die Augen aufriss. Zögernd ging er auf den Salon zu. Das Geräusch der ins Schloss fallenden Tür klang auf seltsame Weise endgültig._

_Verwirrt näherten wir uns ebenfalls dem Salon, blieben jedoch vorsichtshalber vor der Tür stehen, durch die wir überraschend klar hören konnten, was drinnen gesprochen wurde._

„_Was ist de-"_

_Auf Evans Stimme folgte ein kurzes Schweigen, dann ein verwirrtes „Bella?" seinerseits. „Bist du in Ordnung?"_

_-„Ja, alles okay…Adrienne?"_

„…_warte…" Ein leises Keuchen, ein knarrendes Geräusch und ein sehr leises „Oh Merlin…"_

_Vorsichtige Schritte. „Evan…"_

„_Du hast das… du hast es wirklich getan?" _

_Beim enthusiastischen Klang von Evans Stimme wechselten Rodolphus und ich einen beunruhigten Blick. Was ging da drin bloß vor?_

„_Es hat geklappt", antwortete eine müde, aber zufrieden klingende Bellatrix._

„_Ja, hat es." Wir brauchten Adrienne nicht zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass sie strahlte. Aber wieso?_

„_Oh mein…", stammelte Evan. „Adrienne…"_

_-„Ja?"_

„_Das ist ja großartig!"_

_-„Ich weiß… es ist…"_

„_Das ändert alles!"_

_Evans Stimme klang geradezu ekstatisch. „Ich vermute mal, dass du meine Präsenz hier nicht mehr so dringend benötigst. Unter den Umständen hast du doch nichts dagegen, dass ich dich heute Abend ein bisschen früher verlasse?"_

„_Verlassen?", kam Adriennes perplexe Antwort._

„_Warum ist er jetzt auf einmal bereit, abzuhauen?", wisperte Avery mit gerunzelter Stirn, erntete jedoch nur zwei aufgebrachte Rippenstöße._

„_Ja", sagte Evans fröhliche Stimme. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal so glücklich geklungen? „Ich hab dir doch erzählt, dass ich noch eine Verabredung mit einer Kollegin habe. Ich kann es nicht nochmal verschieben. Das verstehst du doch, oder?"_

_Die Türklinke wurde nach unten gedrückt._

„_Kollegin?" In Adriennes Stimme schwang Ärger mit. „Oh, ich weiß schon welche Kollegin du meinst…"_

_Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Das klang gar nicht gut…_

_Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt breit und eine blasse, erschöpfte Bellatrix, die gerade im Begriff war, den Raum zu verlassen, tauchte vor uns auf. Beim unheilsschwangeren Klang von Adriennes nächsten Worten hielt sie jedoch inne und drehte sich zu den beiden um._

„_Eine Verabredung mit _ihr_… das werden wir ja sehen…"_

„_Adrienne, lass es gut sein", rief Bellatrix mit einem Anflug von Angst in der Stimme._

_Wir drängten uns rasch dichter aneinander, um durch den Türspalt schauen zu können, doch Bellatrix versperrte uns die Sicht._

„_Du glaubst nicht wirklich, dass ich zusehe, wie du mich im Stich lässt!" Nicht nur Adriennes wütende Stimme klang durch die offene Tür um einiges klarer – auch Evans markerschütternder Ausruf fuhr uns wie ein Messer ins Bewusstsein._

„_Nein, komm nicht näher"_

_Hastige Schritte und Bellatrix knallte uns die Tür vor den entsetzten Gesichtern zu._

„_Wir werden ja sehen, wo dein Herz schließlich hängen bleibt! Und wenn ich persönlich nachhelfen muss…" Wir hatten kaum Zeit, Adriennes zornige Worte zu begreifen, als sie einen Zauber auf die Tür abgab. „Obsero!"_

_Ein mehrstimmiges „Nein!" erklang, als sich der Schlüssel im Schloss der Tür umdrehte. Das Geräusch riss uns aus unserer Erstarrung. Avery rüttelte an der Türklinke, doch weder diverse „Alohomoras" noch rohe Gewalt zeigten eine Wirkung. _

„_Was hat sie vor?" Averys Stimme nahm einen hysterischen Ton an, als wir durch die Tür leises Gemurmel wahrnahmen. Nein, das konnte nicht sein… diese Beschwörungen… ich hatte sie erst einmal gehört, doch ich kannte sie… mein Herz klopfte panisch. Das würde sie nicht tun… Das konnte sie einfach nicht…_

„_Adrienne, nein!", schrie Bellatrix. „Nein, hör auf, lass-"_

_Ein Schmerzensschrei von Evan brachte sie zum Schweigen._

_Rodolphus, Avery und ich wandten unsere vereinten magischen Kräfte gegen diese vermaledeite Tür an – erfolglos. Das passte zu Adrienne – wenn sie etwas machte, dann richtig, und wenn es nur ums Abschließen ging… hoffentlich war sie bei, was immer sie dort drinnen angestellt hatte, nicht auch so gründlich gewesen…_

_Ich schluckte hektisch und versuchte, meine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. _

_Bellatrix' besorgte Stimme… „Evan?"_

„_Mein… mein Herz…" Ein fürchterliches Röcheln. „Ich glaube, es…" Ein undefinierbares Geräusch folgte, das uns in unseren Bemühungen innehalten ließ._

„_Evan? Verdammt, Adrienne, was hast du gemacht?!"_

_- „Oh nein…" Ein dumpfes Poltern. „Es war zu viel…scheiße! Bella, tu irgendwas…"_

„_Ich muss einen anderen Zauber finden, bevor es zu spät ist…" Bellatrix' Stimme klang ungewohnt hoch und angstvoll. „Verflucht, was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?"_

„_Das… das… auch dein Fehler… ich habe den Fluch von dir-"_

„_WAG es nicht, mir die Schuld für das hier unterzuschieben." Das war das letzte, was wir verstehen konnten. Es folgten leise Beschwörungen aus Bellatrix' Mund und unruhige Schritte. _

_Wer ging dort eigentlich umher? Adriennes Stimme war gewandert, aber das übliche Quietschen des Rollstuhls hatte gefehlt…_

_Ich ließ mich gegen den Türrahmen sinken, als eine Ahnung mich beschlich. Oh nein, Bellatrix, das KANNST du einfach nicht…_

_Schließlich ein leises Ausatmen. „Er schläft", sagte Bellatrix leise._

„_Was ist mit seinem Herz?", fragte Adrienne besorgt, aber sie erhielt keine Antwort._

_In Rodolphus Augen stand die reine Angst geschrieben. Auch er hatte Adriennes Fluch erkannt, da war ich mir sicher. „Das kann sie nicht gemacht haben… sie würde doch nicht…"_

_Die Tür öffnete sich und Bellatrix trat aus dem Raum. „Du entschuldigst mich – ich muss zurück ins St. Mungo." Mühsam hielt sie ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle, doch ihr ganzer Körper zitterte. Rodolphus streckte den Arm nach ihr aus, doch sie drängte sich an uns vorbei._

„_Bellatrix, warte-", rief Adrienne._

„_Nein", erwiderte Bellatrix und drehte sich aufgebracht zu ihr um. „Ich habe alles getan was ich konnte. Es war nicht genug, und es wird auch nie genug sein. Und du kannst Gift drauf nehmen, dass Evan dir das gleiche sagen würde."_

_Mit diesen Worten und Tränen in den Augen disapparierte sie an Ort und Stelle._

_Einen Moment lang tauschten wir beunruhigte Blicke aus, dann stürmten wir in den Salon._

_Hatte mein Herz vor wenigen Sekunden noch rasend schnell geschlagen, so blieb es bei dem Anblick, der sich mir in dem Raum bot, für einen Moment stehen. _

_Das konnte nicht sein… !_

_Adrienne stand das Gesicht in den Händen, an eine Kommode gelehnt. Der Rollstuhl stand, gut fünf Meter entfernt, vor dem Fenster._

_Oh Bellatrix, nein… wir haben uns doch geschworen, sie nicht mit schwarzer Magie auf die Beine zu bringen..._

_Und Evan… _

_Evan lag reglos vor dem Kamin; Bellatrix hatte ihm notdürftig eine Decke übergelegt. Sein Gesicht war leichenblass und für einen Moment war ich mir nicht einmal sicher, ob er noch atmete._

_Die Beschwörung…_

„_Adrienne", stieß ich hervor. „Was… du hast nicht wirklich…"_

„_Ich wollte es nicht", flüsterte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, doch mir klangen ihre Worte wie ein Echo im Kopf. _„Wir werden ja sehen, wo dein Herz schließlich hängen bleibt!"

„_Was hast du nur getan?" Rodolphus, seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet, sah aus, als würde er im nächsten Moment auf sie losgehen._

_Dazu kam es jedoch nicht, ein leises Stöhnen brachte uns alle dazu, herumzufahren. Avery hockte neben Evan, der sich langsam aufsetzte._

_Wir stürzten auf die beiden zu._

„_Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Avery leise. _

_Evan schüttelte mit gerunzelter Stirn den Kopf. „Ich… weiß nicht… leer irgendwie…" Er schaute zu Rodolphus und mir auf. Die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen brannte sich in mein Gedächtnis ein – der Inbegriff für diesen furchtbaren Tag._

„_Ich fühle gar nichts…"_

_Und dabei blieb es. Zumindest beinahe._

_Wir brachten ihn sofort ins St. Mungo's, wo die Heiler entsetzt über seinen Zustand waren und versuchten, zu retten, was zu retten war. Uns blieb nichts anderes übrig, als auf dem Flur auf eine Nachricht zu warten und zu versuchen, unsere Panik zu ersticken. Ich wollte selbst ins Labor und nach einem Gegenmittel suchen, oh, diese Ruhelosigkeit und der Drang, etwas zu tun, irgendetwas, um meinem besten Freund zu helfen, aber diverse Kollegen zwangen mich, neben Rodolphus sitzen zu bleiben._

_Irgendwann gelang es mir trotzdem, mich abzukapseln. Ich suchte den Aufenthaltsraum der Heiler auf und fand dort, wie erwartet, Bellatrix. Sie saß zusammengekauert auf einem Stuhl, eine Tasse Kaffee zitterte in ihrer Hand. Als sie aufblickte, sah ich ihre roten Augen._

„_Es ist meine Schuld", wisperte sie mit gebrochener Stimme. „Ich hätte diesen Zauber nicht bei Adrienne anwenden dürfen…Das hat sie nur auf dumme Gedanken gebracht…"_

_Wie lange wir warteten, bis ein Chefheiler uns ansprach, weiß ich nicht mehr. Es kam uns vor wie eine Ewigkeit. _

„_Ich weiß nicht, was mit Mr Rosier geschehen ist, aber da war übelste schwarze Magie im Spiel," erklärte er mit ernster Miene. „Seine Aufnahmefähigkeit, was Gefühle angeht, ist beinahe gänzlich zerstört worden. Wir haben versucht, sie wieder herzustellen, aber… Er wird wohl nie mehr so werden, wie vor diesem… Vorfall."_

_Wie recht er hatte, wurde offensichtlich, als wir Evans Krankenzimmer betraten. Seine Augen waren leer und sein Blick stumpf. _

„_Wo ist Adrienne?", fragte er ohne jegliche Emotionen in der Stimme._

„_Sie… wollte kommen, sobald sie ihren Eltern erklärt hat, warum sie wieder laufen kann", erklärte Avery zögernd._

_Evan schüttelte den Kopf. „Falls sie auftaucht, tut mir einen Gefallen und lasst sie nicht hier rein. Ich bezweifle, dass ich mich im Zaum halten kann, wenn sie nahe genug ist, um sie zu erwürgen."_

_Die Gefühllosigkeit in seiner Stimme war einem Hass gewichen, den ich noch nie gehört hatte und der mich mehr erschreckte als alles, was an diesem Tag geschehen war._

_Und dieser Hass würde bleiben. Je länger ich Evan musterte, desto klarer wurde es. Gab es noch etwas Positives mehr, das er zu fühlen imstande war? Zumindest im Moment war da nur noch Hass, Zorn und gleichzeitig eine Resignation vor allem, gegen das sich der Evan, den ich seit zehn Jahren kannte, gesträubt hätte._

_Oh Adrienne, was hast du bloß getan? _

_°°°°°  
__Flashback Ende  
__°°°°°_

„Vielleicht hast du recht", reißt mich Bellatrix aus meinen Gedanken.

„Womit?"

„Dass Adrienne den Tod verdient hatte. Zumindest für das, was sie mit Evan gemacht hat. Allerdings-"

Ich schnaube höhnisch. „Falls dir das noch nicht reicht: Sie hätte auch um ein Haar meine Mutter umgebracht, und – falls du dich daran erinnerst – sie hatte Igors Bruder auf dem Gewissen."

Die Stimme in meinem Kopf, die mich freundlicherweise darauf aufmerksam macht, dass eine Person, die mir sehr nahe stand, Igor selbst nach Askaban brachte, ignoriere ich.

Sie zieht die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich niemandem von uns wirklich den Tod wünschen kann. Nicht mal Avery."

„Beim Barte des Merlin – sie hat freundliche Worte für Avery übrig." Mein Grinsen ist an Falschheit nicht zu übertreffen.

Sie schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf. „Nicht in diesem Leben, mein Lieber. Aber du, Rod, Avery, Evan… Adrienne… ihr seid... oder wart… einfach meine ältesten und besten Freunde. Meine Familie. Wir haben einfach zu viel zusammen durchgemacht."

Ach Bellatrix…

Irgendwie tut es gut zu wissen, dass sie keinem von uns den Tod wünschen würde. Theoretisch. In der Realität hat sie allerdings auch gelacht, als sie die Liebe ihres Lebens in den Tod geschickt hat.

Was würde mir durch den Kopf gehen, wenn ich sie in einem Duell töten müsste? Oder Rodolphus? Oder Avery?

Vielleicht würde ich beten, dass es für unser Sammelsurium an schwarzen Seelen einen Ort der Ruhe gibt.

Wahrscheinlich aber würde mir wieder dieses „Ich wünsche dir alles Gute" durch den Kopf gehen, wie bei Albus.

Seltsam, dass es mir dieser Gedanke nicht einmal schwer fällt…

Dieses Haus hat definitiv einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich.


End file.
